La pequeña y dulce muñeca
by Sandy136
Summary: ¿Qué sucederia si te enamoraras de alguien a quien nunca has tenido cerca? Y aun mejor, qué pasaria si ahora la duda de saber si esta jugando contigo te asalta debido a su comportamiento erratico y distante? Y comienza lo bueno!
1. Domingo y un divertido sueño de Lunes

Abrió pesadamente los ojos mientras oía algunas voces provenientes del cuarto contiguo mientras se revolvía en su cama moviéndose pesadamente entre sus colchas, realmente no tenia ganas de levantarse y mucho menos de enfrentarse a las caras de los dueños de aquellas voces.

Estiro sus brazos a lo ancho de la cama topándose con algo suave y peludo que pudo notar al tacto, apenas abrió sus ojos para ver que era su pequeña gata quien dormía cómodamente en su almohada acurrucada mientras esta bostezaba e intentaba dar un maullido, no pudo evitarlo y a pesar de lo mal que se sentía sonrío, realmente esa pequeña gata era la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa en medio de su tristeza. Una ves mas se puso boca arriba en su cama y observo ahora el techo, nunca había notado las manchas de este provocadas por la humedad y ahora que lo pensaba probablemente ya era hora que lo pintara; una ves mas escucho algunas carcajadas provenientes de la misma habitación seguramente su amiga Lilian a quien consideraba casi una hermana ya había llegado a hacer su visita dominical tan acostumbrada en donde la acompañaba su "novio" con el cual mantenía ya desde hacia meses una relación.

Volvió su vista al techo preguntándose que hora serian?

Busco en su mesita su reloj y pudo observar que ya eran las 12 a.m., se había dormido bastante y no recordaba tener tanto sueño como para justificar el dormir tanto así. Comenzó a recordar la noche anterior a pensar que es lo que tanto había hecho y hasta que horas había estado levantada, recordó el haber limpiado y barrido algunas áreas de la casa e incluso recordó el haber tomado uno o dos cafés pero eso no le provocaba insomnio sino que al contrario esto le provocaba aun más sueño del que ya tenia y terminaba por dormirse mas pronto aun.

También recordó haber usado su computadora como siempre y haber entrado a paginas de internet a las que siempre entraba, haber colocado algunas opiniones en algunas y otras simplemente las reviso pero no realizo cambios o siquiera termino de leerlas por considerar que sus comentarios no serian muy significativos y por ende dejaba que el tema continuara avanzando sin hacer comentarios de él.

Nuevamente miro el techo y esta ves su mirada se perdió en las estrellitas, planetas, satélites y otras figuras luminiscentes que coloco en el techo hacia ya tiempo, las había pegado con su "hermana" y aun recordaba que durante el día absorbían la luz y a la noche daban una extraña luminiscencia dándole cierta luz al cuarto y en sus momentos de insomnio las observaba hasta quedarse dormida. Definitivamente le encantaban y considero importante despegarlas antes de pintar el techo para luego pegarlas un poco más prolijas e incluso colocar unas cuantas decenas más.

Entre uno y otro pensamiento se fue una media hora sumada a los quince minutos que le había costado llegar al punto de poder abrir sus ojos.

Una ves mas miro el reloj ya eran casi la una de la tarde y aun no se levantaba y como iba seguro aun no se levantaría, continuo tratando de recordar por qué era que tenia tanto sueño? E incluso por qué no se quería levantar? Se sentía sumamente triste y no recordaba haber tenido algún problema nuevo en su casa o en su nuevo trabajo que la pudiera afectar de esa forma.

De pronto recordó que no sabia nada acerca de él en casi una semana, a duras penas y supo que aun estaba vivo y respiraba en alguna parte del globo pero él no se había dignado a tan siquiera escribirle o muchos menos mandarle un mail a su correo o algo así, simplemente se entero de que aun respiraba por él echo de que lo vio conectado a su messenger durante un poco mas de una hora pero ni siquiera se había dignado en hablarle o algo así.

Una ves mas escucho risas e incluso carcajadas y considero que quizás todos ellos sabían algo que ella no y posiblemente se estaban burlando de su suerte... de su muy mala suerte.

Su gata se movió en su almohada estirándose y moviéndose para buscar a su dueña hasta encontrarla; esa si era una minina inteligente! Al parecer pudo percibir algo de la tristeza de su dueña y decidió regalarle una caricia con su pequeña garra a manera de reconfortarla y darle ánimos a la pobre chica. La joven observo el pelaje de su mascota y abrazo a su oso de felpa, aun con sus 24 años dormía con uno y si no lo tenia al alcance lo buscaba porque sin él no podía conciliar el sueño.

Momentáneamente recordó el haber llorado y recordado todas las razones que su lógica, muy sabiamente, le había dado para no enamorarse de él pero que sin embargo su tonto corazón no quiso entender.

"_El corazón tiene razones que la lógica no entiende"_ se había dicho y favoreció al primero en lugar del segundo.

"_Que tonta he sido!"_ pensó con una sarcástica media sonrisa en su rostro.

Considero entonces que las sonrisas burlonas que oía eran las de su lógica que se burlaba de esta por creer que realmente el amor era para ella y que algo así de bueno podía sucederle.

Sacudió su cabeza de esas ideas y se levanto de un salto, luego pensaría en eso ahora debía levantarse como primer paso de esa cama y encargarse de defender a su "hermana y cuñado" de las continuas interrogantes y presiones que su madre ejercía.

Se vistió rápidamente sin pensar mucho en que tan bien o mal se vería, ahora tenia que abrir esa puerta luego se encargaría de saber porque él le había aplicado el infalible "Muro del silencio" y de no tener una respuesta pronta ella se encargaría de romper la relación antes que él rompiera su alma porque su corazón ya presentaba cuarteadas que posiblemente jamás podrían ser sanadas.

Termino de vestirse con un pantalón sport y una playera de con la figura de Mickey Mouse para luego buscarse un cepillo de cabello y cepillar su larga cabellera, realmente adoraba mantener su cabello de ese largo y había considerado dejarlo crecer aun más. Cada tanto concurría a una peluquería a recortarse las puntas o hacerse algún tratamiento reconstructivo o solo por él echo de ser algo coqueta y querer verse mucho mejor en alguna ocasión especial o solo por capricho.

Guardo la ropa que no usaría por ese día y dejo fuera la que debía poner en la lavadora mientras oía gritos y risas que venían de la misma habitación de antes. Definitivamente su "hermana" había llegado y al parecer su madre se encargaba de acribillarla a preguntas de todo tipo y clase, mas le valía apurarse en terminar y salir en defensa de la pobre pareja porque seguramente que con el carácter que tenían, tanto su madre como su amiga, el pobre chico se iba a terminar viendo en medio de una guerra campal.

Tomo las colchas, aun tibias de su cama y se encargo de doblarlas prolijamente para luego guardarlas en el closet destinado a ello quitando luego las sabanas y dejar el colchón parado para que tomara aire durante el día.

Su gatita ya había visto a su dueña entrar en movimiento rápido así que lenta y perezosamente se había levantado de su almohada para ahora sentarse graciosamente al lado de la puerta y acompañarla en su caminata a través de rostros deformes en los cuales aprecian formarse sonrisas burlonas e hirientes.

Una nueva carcajada de su "hermana" la saco de sus pensamientos y divagaciones trayéndola de un solo tirón a la realidad: tenia que abrir esa puerta y volver a fingir que todo en su mundo estaba en perfectas condiciones aunque por dentro de estuviera muriendo, tenia que sonreír aunque más fueran las ganas de gritar y llorar.

Se acerco a su gata y se agacho para acariciar su pequeña cabeza mientras el pequeño animal disfrutaba de los mimos que le regalaban sin entender a que se debía tal premio.

La joven se puso de pie y puso su mano en el pomo de la cerradura para girarla suavemente y lograr abrirla, dio un paso al frente y logro cruzar el umbral que dividía a su habitación del comedor en donde se encontraban su amiga con su "novio" además de su madre quienes veían un programa muy entretenido en la televisión así que podría cruzar entre toda esa gente y llegar al baño sin ser notada por nadie al menos eso es lo que pensó, era una pena que se equivocara.

Al aparecer en el bullicioso comedor el "novio" de su amiga la saludo afectuosamente y al instante una lluvia de saludos cayo sobre ella, la joven saludo tímidamente a todo el grupo con hola general y un pequeño movimiento de su mano al tiempo que salía deprisa con dirección al baño para poder cepillarse los dientes además de cambiarse ciertos productos femeninos que necesitaba.

Apenas fue llegar al baño para que esta sintiera una extraña seguridad, como si estuviera a salvo de alguna bestia que pretendía dañarla o matarla; con tan solo haber pasado llave a aquella puerta ya se había sentido mejor era una lastima que no podía quedarse en ese lugar. Bueno después de todo no podía quejarse porque ya eran las dos de la tarde y faltaba menos para que terminara el domingo.

Abrió el botiquín y busco una crema maquillante para las ojeras realmente estaban oscuras y algo grandes y no le gustaba como le quedaban en su cara, las disimulo lo mejor que pudo para luego guardar la crema y pasar a cepillarse sus dientes y hacerle unos pequeños toques en el moño que llevaba en su cabello.

Se miro en el espejo y estudio la imagen que este le devolvía, allí parada había una joven con una mirada triste y algo opaca, con una gran tristeza que se podía adivinar en las ojeras un poco disimuladas bajo aquella fina capa de maquillaje, pudo observar el cansancio reflejado en aquel espejo y por un segundo odio a la chica del espejo, realmente la detesto.

Considero que ese espejo la engañaba de la forma más cruel al mostrarle una imagen que no era la de ella sino más bien de un ser sin vida y agotado por los problemas que otros creaban para luego venir a ella con lagrimas en los ojos y pedirle consejo o incluso que los ayudara a que los resolvieran por ellos a costa de su tiempo o incluso de su propia salud. Como prueba de ellos estaban aquellos extraños síntomas que venia sintiendo hacia unos meses como mareos o nauseas y haciendo ya varios meses en los que no sabia ya lo que era sentarse a comer un plato de comida entero; ya ni eso podía hacer y al ir al médico solamente había conseguido obtener un puñado de pastillas que no solamente no le quitaban los malestares sino que le provocan un sueño atroz.

Contemplo en su reflejo las "ventanas del alma" o como ordinariamente los llamaban las personas sus ojos azules algo tristes y acuosos, cansados, hartos de preguntarle a la noche él porque de las cosas que en su vida pasaban. Estas eran tantas y extrañas que ni ella las comprendía, por un momento en algún momento de su vida considero que era producto de su Karma y que debía estar pagando pecados atrasados o incluso los venideros.

Debió haber sido una persona sumamente mala y perversa en alguna vida anterior para que ahora la vida o incluso alguna súper potencia divina le estuviera pasando tan enorme y abultada factura.

Odio su reflejo y sinceramente pensó por un segundo en romper el espejo, en hacerlo polvo pero contuvo sus ganas al pensar en todos los vidrios que debería levantar y ahora no tenia ganas de eso. Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y opto por dejar todo y salir del baño.

Miro al gentío que ahora estaba en plena conversación entre ellos mientras los comerciales pasan en la tele, lo mejor que podía hacer era ser una hermosa y adorable muñeca al menos mientras el sol no se ocultara por el día de hoy porque luego ya seria otro su comportamiento.

Ya eran mas de las cinco de la tarde y su madre le había pedido que fuera a comprar un refresco para acompañar el almuerzo, es que por ser fin de semana y más aun por ser domingo su madre cocinaba tarde y terminaban comiendo a esas horas tan inusuales.

Paso por el comedor y llego al living para ver encontrarse con su padre desparramado en el sofá como todos los domingos.

"_Papá dice mamá que me des dinero para ir por un refresco, de dónde consigo?"_ pregunto esta al hombre moreno de mas de 40 años, cabello negro y corto, con un extraño bigote sobre su labio superior.

"Tomalo de mi mesa de luz" le contesto este sin dejar de mirar el enorme el televisor.

El Living era una habitación no muy amplia que constaba de un sofá para tres personas con enormes cojines que su padre mando a hacer especialmente además de dos sillones que se colocaban a cada lado de la habitación y una enorme televisión de 29 pulgadas sostenida en un precioso rack de madera pulida en el cual también podía verse claramente un muy buen equipo de audio y adornos como jarrones chinos y otras chucherías que su madre adoraba.

La joven paso detrás de su padre y abrió la puerta de madera de color claro que daba al living apenas entro pudo ver que su madre aun no arreglaba aquella habitación y pensó que con la excusa de ordenar pudiera desaparecer del bullicio en aquel lugar.

Era un cuarto con una enorme ventana y debajo de esta un somier de dos plazas, hacia la izquierda un enorme placard y enseguida un escritorio con la computadora de su padre.

Camino presurosa a la mesa de luz abriendo el cajón para tomar el dinero que necesitaba ya que podía oír a su madre llamándola y la verdad no estaba de ánimos el día de hoy.

Salió del cuarto de sus padres, paso por delante de su padre y salió en la búsqueda del tan anhelado refresco que más bien era su excusa para salir ya que por ser domingo seguro todo estaba cerrado e iba a tener que caminar mas lejos aun para encontrarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Por lo menos durante 30 minutos se vería libre de toda esa gente.

Las horas pasaron y así llego la noche, ya eran las 20 p.m. de la noche y la joven se sentía feliz al ver que ya nadie la miraba raro o le hacia preguntas extrañas de que porque no comía algo.

Es que en realidad no se había sentido bien del estomago y por mas que quiso no pudo pasar un bocado mas, al llegar a comer ¼ plato se sintió llena como si hubiera comido dos o tres platos seguidos y abundantes y si tomamos en cuenta que ese día se había salteado el desayuno en realidad ella debería de estar famélica y no llena no?

Despidió al ultimo de sus invitados aunque más bien eran los de su madre pero como siempre ella hacia de anfitriona fijándose que nada faltara o sobrara, que todos estuvieran cómodos y todas las cosas normales de cuando alguna visita llega a casa.

Ya eran las once de la noche y se sentó en su maquina con la renovada esperanza de que él le hubiera escrito aunque sea un mísero mail o por lo menos esa noche le hablaría, se disculparía y asunto arreglado después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo o incorrecto para merecerse la aplicación del "Muro del silencio" o sí?

Mientras esperaba que su computadora iniciara preparo su cafetera exprés para tomarse un café bien cargado ya que había descubierto que ese era un excelente somnífero, con su taza humeante apoyada en su amplio escritorio de madera lo revolvía con una cuchara para que el azúcar se diluyera mientras que con la otra escribía su correo en su messenger para luego darle a la tecla del tabulador y escribir su contraseña para terminar dándole enter mientras veía como el programa comenzaba a conectarla al único medio de comunicación mas directo que tenia con él.

Observo como el muñequito primero la marco como "no-conectada" así que antes hizo los arreglos de siempre como cambiar su frase o nick del messenger y luego la imagen o fotografía que enseñaba, luego se fijo quienes estaban conectados y pudo observar que el culpable de su desconcierto aun no estaba en línea aunque cabia la posibilidad de que se hubiera puesto como "no-conectado" (como ella había echo) o que simplemente la hubiera puesto "sin-admisión" al no tener ganas de tan siquiera dirigirle la palabra; por un segundo considero la segunda idea y se dijo a si misma que si era eso entonces ese chico era un grandísimo cobarde para luego fijarse la idea de que si antes del Martes no le hablaba aunque fuera por señales de humo entonces ella le aplicaría no solo el "Muro del silencio" sino que lo haría tan fuerte y resistente que ni una bomba atómica podría derribarlo.

Eso sí, bajo ningún concepto volvería a llorar ya que eso no le traía soluciones a sus problemas más inmediatos y tampoco le daba respuestas a sus preguntas.

Se juro a sí misma que si él estaba jugando con ella, que si en verdad las palabras de amor fueran todas falsas ella jamás se volvería a enamorar de nadie mas y aunque su más grande sueño era ser madre siempre podría adoptar o algo así, después de todo niños sin hogar es algo que lamentablemente sobraba en el mundo y ella tomaría a uno o dos como hijos suyos y de no poder adoptar pues para esos existen los famosos Bancos de donantes de esperma, algún buen candidato habría seria madre y sin necesidad de casarse o algo así.

Mientras divagaba entre ideas no tan sensatas y otras un poco extrañas no se dio cuenta cuando cambio su estado al de "Conectado" para minutos mas tarde escuchar el sonido de su messenger avisándole que uno de sus contactos había entrado en línea, no lo pudo evitar y al instante reconoció ese nick.

"_Bueno al menos sé que vive y tiene conciencia además de no haber perdido la memoria o algo. Hay se te van las excusas razonables_" pensó la chica mientras deicida que hacer.

Bueno esto no era tan fácil como lo había planeado pero tenia que apegarse a su plan y exactamente cual era?

Rayos! Su lógica le gritaba _"Mándalo al diablo por idiota insensible, eso no se le hace a nadie!"_

Mientras su razón... bueno era más razonable y le decía _"Espérate que te hable y te explique seguro tiene una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo. Sé paciente, no lo juzgues pero sobre todo no pierdas la paciencia porque si te enojas uyyyy! Yo me voy pero bieeen lejos..."_

Ahora su enojo y su orgullo herido o más bien su corazón mal tratado gritaba _"Mátalo! No le des chance y ponle un tiro entre sus enormes y estúpidos ojos! A nosotras nadie nos hace esto, no importa las excusas córtale #&$$& y dáselo de comer a los perros por idiota no mas que es! Que aprenda a como se trata a una mujer!"_

Ningún plan era bueno es que ser de un signo taaan cambiante como Géminis no ayudaba y mientras se pensaba que hacia pudo ver como el messenger de él paso del estado de "conectado" a "No-conectado" en menos de un minuto.

Definitivamente seguiría una ruta trazada.

Si para el Lunes no tenia una explicación lógica, razonable o meramente aceptable para el Martes no solo le haría caso a su lógica y a su corazón herido y mandaría al diablo a su razón sino que encima la ley del silencio que ella aplicaba y tan bien ejercía seria aplicada al máximo del rigor luego de decirle un par de cositas a ese... "chico".

Porque algo era seguro ella esta situación no la toleraría mas pero mientras por un par de días mas le daba la oportunidad de salvar su pellejo, si era inteligente el pobre idiota la tomaría antes que el plazo venciera.

Había pasado ya casi una semana de ese silencio incomodo de ese molesto no saber el porque de algo, es que si hemos de ser sinceros a la joven realmente siempre le había gustado tener cierto control sobre las "consecuencias" de sus actos o sus omisiones.

No todos somos perfectos pero esta chica realmente se esmeraba por conseguir ciertas virtudes ajenas a ella, por ejemplo cada ves que decía, hacia o no hacia algo que pudiera lastimar a un tercero pedía disculpas en el acto de ser necesario pero jamás se rebajaba al hacerlo y eso pocos son los que lo hacen. El poder admitir que nos hemos equivocado y que con ese error hemos lastimado a alguien mas pero sabemos que el pedir disculpas no arregla el daño sino que mas bien le da la certeza a esa persona herida de que no lo volveremos a hacer nunca mas.

Paso el domingo leyendo cuentos que encontró en Internet y nuevamente hizo sus pequeños aportes en estos foros a los que suele entrar.

Recordó entonces como es que lo había conocido en una pagina de Internet para ser mas exacta en uno de los pocos foros en los que aun revisaba con frecuencia, no sabia si maldecir su suerte o solo alabarla por haberlo conocido.

Realmente fue muuy extraño porque al principio no se llevaba muy bien con ese chico en particular, de echo lo considero un amargado, una persona que posiblemente había sido lastimado anteriormente y que por desgracia aun no se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Con el pasar de los meses intercambiaron sus correos y comenzaron una "amena" amistad o algo que se le parecía bastante, hablaban casi siempre y realmente ella disfrutaba de esas extensas charlas aunque aun consideraba que el joven necesitaba ayuda psiquiátrica o algún tipo de medicamento para dejar de ser taan amargo.

La joven siempre supo que tenia una personalidad bastante rara y solía hacer amigos con muchísima facilidad, en algo de segundos podía hacerse amiga de dos o tres personas aunque podría pasar que luego no las viera nunca mas en la vida pero lo importante para ella era que por ese breve instante contaba con varios amigos mas.

Tenia grandes defectos como todas las personas aunque extrañamente para otros eran virtudes maravillosas y para ella solo eran signos de debilidad, de esa debilidad que varias veces le costaba ocultar bajo una sonrisa falsa y un maquillado rostro.

Muchos habían sido los años y las veces que por evitar problemas o disputas o el tan solo una mirada reprobatoria la chica había callado cosas que veía o sabia de confiables fuentes: todo por evitar problemas, todo por su salud mental, todo por la salud de su padre, todo por una falsa tranquilidad que en realidad no existía. Todo era una gran mentira.

Años habían sido los que le tomo recuperarse de los fuertes golpes que le habían tocado sobre llevar, mucho fue el tiempo que invirtió en solo aparentar ser feliz, y que bien le salía.

Siempre considero que se merecía el Oscar por saber jugar a la muñeca taan bien, realmente ese había sido un rol echo por y para ella. No represento un gran reto luego de haberlo actuado durante casi doce años en los que fingía una felicidad inexistente y sonreía a un mundo que le era completamente indiferente, oscuro, peligroso, retorcido, malvado, injusto y cruel pero aun así sonreía, tan ampliamente como podía aunque su cara le doliera por fingir y forzar una expresión que no acompañaba su pensar y sentir. Alguna que otra ves se sorprendió observando como otras jóvenes de su edad eran banales, chicas tontas que se preocupaban solo de salir al club de moda con ropa de marca a la ultima moda y siendo por supuesto el "adorno" que colgaba de algún brazo masculino, chicas que fácilmente caían en ser zorras bien arregladas, que paseaban de brazo en brazo, de mano en mano y porque no ...de cama en cama.

Así había pasado el domingo y le había dado paso al lunes, entre pensamientos que alguna ves había tenido.

En algún momento considero que ella podría intentar a jugar ser un "adorno" mas de la larga colección de algún hombre pero ya le habían echo daño el día que luego de dar su primer beso se entero que todo había sido una vil apuesta entre dos dizque "chicos" porque esos en realidad no eran mas que escoria.

Cerro su maquina a eso de las 2 AM entre pensamientos que no la convencían mucho pero tampoco la hacían feliz y se preparo para ir a la cama.

Mientras esperaba que Morfeo la envolviera en su dulce manto tomo la decisión de que lo mejor que podía hacer era no ser un "adorno" pero que efectivamente necesitaba nuevamente aquella coraza súper protectora.

Lamentablemente para ella había vuelto el tiempo de jugar a ser una muñequita y sé había hecho la firma promesa de que nadie la volvería a lastimar ni siquiera... él.

Había intentado dormirse apenas toco la cama pero no le fue posible.

Se removió en sus colchas y como siempre se aferró a su oso de felpa en busca de algún consuelo para minutos después quedarse dormida.

Era Lunes pero gracias a sus arreglos de horario ese día no tenia clases en la facultad sino hasta el martes y luego el jueves, abrió pesadamente sus ojos y escucho el griterío fuera de su habitación proveniente de su ventana.

Hoy era día de clases para las hijas menores de sus vecinos y posiblemente estaban armando terrible escándalo en busca de cosas que necesitaban pero no habían tratado de ubicar el día anterior

"_Tontas"_ pensó la chica en su intento de abrir sus ojos pero su intento fue en vano y casi sin poder evitarlo se cerraron otra ves dándole paso a los sueños. Sueños en los que él estaba.

** Comienzo del Sueño **

_Se vio sentada en una sala de espera con una expresión de aburrimiento y artaza en su rostro vestida con una falda lila estampada con corte en diagonal dando la parte mas corta a pocos centímetros sobre su rodilla mientras que el extremo opuesto quedaba justo en su tobillo, una blusa de tirantes con escote en V que acentuaba su no muy esbelta figura cuyo borde inferior constaba con tres largos picos que comenzaban desde su cintura para caer unos 10 cm después de su cadera en color lila, unas sandalias de tiritas forradas en tela negra brillante con un taco de 5 cm cada una, dejando su cabello suelto y con algo de maquillaje en su rostro pero sus labios lucían un intenso color chocolate nacarado que los hacia ver mas provocativos e incluso mas antojables._

"_Cómo demora? A qué hora se suponía que llegaba su vuelo?" - dijo la joven mientras pasaba nerviosamente las paginas de una revista_

"_Me dijo que a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, qué hora es?" - Contesto la joven de lila_

"_Bueno, ya son las cinco, cómo que esta un poco demoradito el asunto no?" - contestó esta mirando el fastidio de la otra_

"_Uff! Bueno supongo que algo habrá pasado, ya sabes como son los vuelos y le costo conseguir un pasaje para acá en tan poco tiempo"- contesto la joven de ropas lilas mientras rodaba sus ojos con fastidio_

"_Y a qué se debe que los consiguiera así? Hubo ultimátum de alguna parte?"- trato de indagar la amiga de la chica que no tenia mas de 21 años vestida con un pantalón de jean color negro, camisa rosa abotonada al frente complementada con un cinto de la misma tela de la camisa atado aun lado en una moña y zapatos de taco._

"_No, la verdad no mande ultimátum. Aunque... las ganas no me faltaron no lo hice por el echo de que quiero que venga por deseo propio y no porque sino me perdía"- contesto esta resignada_

"_Bueno me parece bien, porque eres un tanto... mmmm... impredecible y la verdad que en lo que te enojas no hay quien te aguante jajajaja!"_

"_Muy chistosa la nena" -contesto esta a lo que su amiga solo sonrío mientras se levantaba al tiempo que tomaba su cartera._

"_Adónde crees que vas? No pensaras dejarme aquí sola no?"_

"_Las ganas no me faltan, la verdad es que estoy muuy aburrida pero no. Solo voy al baño por ¨un problema femeninos¨"- contesto esta al tiempo que desaparecía en dirección a los baños_

"_Bueno cualquier cosa me avisas al cel si necesitas algo, creo que tengo algo en mi cartera"- contesto esta mientras veía a su amiga desaparecer_

_La joven volvió por unos minutos la vista a su revista y ojeo el reloj de su celular ya eran mas de las 18 p.m. y aun ni rastro de él. Cerro su revista con cierto fastidio para luego pasar su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y reclinarse un poco sobre aquel incomodo asiento mientras su mano derecha busco los lentes de sol de su cabeza para quitarlos soltando así del agarre a los cabellos frontales que cayeron libres sobre su rostro. Cerro las patillas de los lentes y lo coloco entre sus manos que reposaron en forma relajada en su regazo mientras cerro los ojos por un instante imaginando un sin fin de posibilidad que fueron evaporadas en el instante que su celular sonó._

"_Hola" - dijo la joven ignorante de quien era que se atrevía a sacarla de forma tan brusca de tales sueños tan hermosos y agradables._

"_Soy yo, creo que tengo un problemita-" contesto la voz un tanto aterrorizada- "Necesito que vengas y mientras mas rápido mejor"_

"_Hay voy"- contesto esta fastidiada al tiempo que cortaba la llamada y se encaminaba a los baños_

_Entro al baño y enseguida pudo oír la voz de su amiga llamándola_

"_Necesito cierto producto femenino que antes me habías ofrecido"_

"_No tenias mejor momento no?"- dijo esta algo enojada mientras colocaba su bolsa sobre la mesada del baño público y rebuscaba para encontrar dicho producto_

"_Qué? Ya llegó?"- pregunto la chica del otro lado de la puerta_

"_No pero estaba en un momento de relax"- contesto la chica de lila encontrando dicho producto- "Ten, aquí tienes"- dijo esta pasándolo por debajo de la puerta en donde una mano fina salió a su encuentro_

"_Deberías ir, no vaya a ser que llegue y contigo aquí no te vea y se nos pierda"- dijo la chica del otro lado de la puerta en tono burlón_

"_No te preocupes, no creo que ya llegué son las seis y cuarto y si no vino ya no viene, mejor vamos a casa o por hay a ver si me saco la mala onda del plantón que me estoy comiendo"- contesto esta mientras sacaba un labial de su cartera y retocaba un poco su maquillaje._

"_Bueno ya salgo"- contesto la chica en tono neutro, su amiga ahora no estaba de ánimos para atender un nuevo ataque o broma y por eso mejor ya no hacer comentarios._

_Fuera del baño de damas en una zona de sillas un joven y su madre se acercaban a un par de lentes negros para el sol que habían sido extrañamente encontrados solitarios, como en espera de su dueña o quizás en espera de alguien mas._

_Salieron de los baños y tanto la chica de lila como su amiga se dirigieron raudas a la salida a pocos metros de llegar a las puertas la chica de lila subió su mano derecha en busca de sus lentes solo para notar que ya no estaban sobre su cabeza. Revolvió su cartera pero recordó que cuando había rebuscado en ella para hallar cierto objeto para su amiga no los había visto._

_Su amiga percibió como se detenía y revolvía nerviosa en los bolsillos de su negro abrigo y luego en su cartera_

"_Qué perdiste?"_

"_Mis lentes de sol, no se donde fue que los tire"_

"_Piensa que seguro vas a recordar donde están"- dijo esta sentándose en unas silla del lugar- "Esto va a tomar tiempo"- pensó la joven mientras veía como la chica de lila y lacios cabellos la miraba fijamente pensando, recordando donde diablos los había dejado_

"_En las sillas!"- dijo esta dándose vuelta y caminando rauda a el encuentro del accesorio- " No demoro nada, espérame aquí"_

"_Si claro. Total no tengo nada mejor que hacer"_

_La joven camino apresuradamente mientras la ventisca que producía su rápida caminata abría su abrigo negro dejando ver su blusa y su falda lila mientras su cartera colocaba de una de sus manos luchando con la ráfaga creada en ese trajín, sus cabellos jugaron con el viento saliendo algunas mechas al encuentro de sus labios aferrándose estos al labial aun húmedo._

_Mientras un joven tomo, los lentes entre sus manos mientras observaba como una chica de lila corría en su dirección_

"_Seguramente estos son sus lentes"- pensó el joven que no pudo evitar sentir que quizás su hermosa novia la opacaría en un segundo, una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro al tiempo que la joven de lila se paro frente a él_

_Increíblemente él estaba allí. No la había dejado plantada y por alguna razón extraña él tenia sus lentes en su mano. Qué extraño es el destino? Lo observo un segundo, fascinada por la situación y observo que unos pasos mas atrás se encontraba su "queridísima" suegra que le había jurado odio desde el instante que se entero de su noviazgo con él._

_Casi sin creerlo una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro, el destino era algo definitivamente muuy extraño pero sumamente divertido y al parecer le daba la oportunidad de jugar. No había que desaprovecharla no?_

"_Disculpe señorita pero estos lentes son suyos?"- pregunto el joven en tono inocente mientras le extendió la mano son lentes en ella y una amable sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Si lo son"- contesto tomando los lentes de su mano y devolviendo la sonrisa -"Están perdidos?"- pregunto ensanchando aun mas la sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos la reconoció y eso que él tenia toneladas de fotos suyas!_

"_Algo así. Creo que la persona que nos esperaba se aburrió de esperarnos y se fue"- hablo ahora su "querida" suegra mientras le sonreía a la chica_

"_Si supiera quien soy no me sonreiría de esa forma"- pensó la chica mientras ensancho aun mas su sonrisa si es que eso era posible, no podía ser mejor la situación ni mas divertida por mas que lo quisiese- "Bueno en ese caso los puedo ayudar? Díganme donde es que desean ir y seguro los puedo ayudar"_

"_Mamá seguro ella aun nos espera en algún lado"- contesto el joven -"Es muy terca y no se iría sin nosotros"_

"_Si claro y dónde esta?"- dijo la "encantadora" señora en tono burlón- "Mejor aceptemos la ayuda de esta niña preciosa, pásale la dirección"_

_El chico a regañadientes le paso un papel en que se podía leer una dirección... su dirección_

"_Casualmente vivo por esa zona, los puedo llevar si gustan?"_

"_Hay querida muchísimas gracias"- dijo la señora de unos 40 años cabello canoso -"Eres un amor, mi hijo debería fijarse en ti en ves de la chica esa que ni nos vino a esperar"- declaro la señora al tiempo que su hijo tomaba sus maletas y echaba a andar murmurando ciertas cosas inaudibles para la señora._

_La chica camino al lado del joven y le sonrío muy contenta mientras que paso por las sillas para recoger a su amiga pero no se unieron al grupo hasta que le explico que no la llamara por su nombre o apodo ya que al parecer ni su "encantadora" suegra ni él la habían reconocido y quería jugar un rato._

_Su amiga entendió el plan y en todo el camino jamás se llamaron por sus nombres mientras se echaban miradas cómplices y sonrisas burlonas._

"_Bien esta es nuestra parada, bajamos aquí"- dijo la joven de lila mientras que con sus pequeñas manos y cortos dedos llego al botón para pedir la parada_

_La señora tomo algunas maletas mientras que la joven de camisa rosa tomo otras cuantas y el chico unas pocas mas._

"_Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí. Discúlpanos las molestias que pudimos haberte causarte"- agradeció el chico con una sincera sonrisa, sonrisa que la joven devolvió_

"_Aun no me des las gracias todavía no llegamos a la dirección"_

_Camino por las tan familiares calles tratando de pedirle a dios que ningún amigo la llamara por su nombre, apodo, seña o santo._

_Su "queridísima" suegra le hablaba encantada y cada por tres insinuaba su deseo de que su hijo se fijara en ella por ser preciosa además de muy alegre y amable en ves de la "chiquilla" esa que ni los había esperado en el aeropuerto._

_Seguramente la señora odiaba a la novia de su hiajo pero era cierto que adoraba a la chica de lila que caminaba a su lado._

_Llegaron a la dirección del papel, llegaron a la casa de la chica vestida de lila quien una ves mas miro a su amiga y le dirigió una sonrisa de triunfo y a la ves de derrota porque ahora se sabría quien era ella y sobre todo sus "nuevos amigos" también lo sabrían._

_Tocaron timbre y mientras la señora se despedía de la chica de lila y de su amiga pero la joven solo busco en su bolso al recordar el hecho de que su padre no estaba y su mamá venia subiendo por el camino de piedra._

"_Y bueno hasta aquí llego la diversión"- dijo esta riendo y sacando un manojo de llaves para luego buscar una en particular y hacerla entrar en la cerradura de la casa, girarla y luego abrir la puerta dejando entrar a su amiga y a los nuevos visitantes._

"_Mi querida suegra bienvenida a mi casa"-dijo la joven en tono triunfante mientras él y su amiga entraban y la ultima caía sobre el sillón con un ataque de risa incontrolable_

_La chica de lila sonrío enormemente mientras entraba su madre por la puerta principal justo a tiempo para evitar una lluvia de preguntas que venían tanto de la madre como del hijo. Saludo cortésmente a los invitados de su hija y les ofreció algo de beber o comer luego de tan largo y extenuaste viaje mientras la chica de lila se quitaba sus sandalias de taco alto y las tiraba aun lado de su asiento_

"_No andes descalza"- le dijo su madre en tono de reproche_

"_Si ya se. Ya me calzo, dame un segundo que aquí alguien necesita el baño"- contesto la joven cansada luego de tremenda actuación levantándose de un salto y dirigiéndose hacia su amiga que se encontraba sentada aun lado de él._

_Lo vio a los ojos con rostro divertido y por un segundo considero secuestrarlo pero antes estaba el hecho de solucionar el problema de su amiga además de que había oído cierto motor de un auto rojo metiéndose en el garaje, su "papi" había llegado y mejor huir aunque fueran por 15 min. y luego veía que hacia con el par indefenso._

_Se acerco peligrosamente y de un tirón tomo la mano de su amiga y con la otra la bolsa de la chica._

"_Vamos que tu taxi ya llegó y antes tienes que hacer una escala técnica, te acuerdas?"_

"_Si, mientras mas rápido mejor"- contesto la joven que se dejo guiar por su amiga_

_Logro salir victoriosa de la lucha de miradas asesinas que la señora de cabellos canosos le dirigía cada ves que podía mientras ella solo sonría burlonamente. Se había vengado en toda su gloria y ni esa mujer podía negarlo._

_Acompaño a su amiga hasta la puerta del baño para luego entrar a su habitación y salir de él con unas sandalias bajas en su mano aun no se quería calzar y nadie la iba a obligar. Camino nuevamente al baño y golpeo la puerta para luego ver salir a su amiga unos segundos después anunciándole que adoraría quedarse y ver el resto de tan divertida escena pero que ya eran mas de 19:30 p.m. y más le valía volver antes que su madre le mandara un sms a su celular._

_Camino al living y dejo allí a su amiga en compañía de su "querida" suegra y su hijo que tomaban un refresco frío mientras oían a su madre enumerar una lista de preguntas interminables, se sentó en el brazo del sofá a pocos centímetros de él, el causante de sus noches de insomnio._

"_Y papá?"- pregunto la chica con cara inocente evitando ver al chico que trato de tomar su mano_

"_Esta en su cuarto"- contesto su madre_

"_Gracias"- dijo la chica que sutilmente se levanto dejando una mano extraña sola vagando a un lado del brazo del sofá- "Fallaste"- dijo la joven sonriendo mientras golpeaba la puerta y se le concedía la entrada a la habitación._

"_Papi llevas a mi amiga a su casa? Vas a salir con mamá?"- pregunto inocentemente, como un niño que pide permiso para comerse un chocolate_

"_La llevo y si voy a salir y sabes que no podes salir. La casa no puede quedar sola"- dijo el hombre mayor sin apartar la vista del monitor mientras buscaba las carteleras de los cines de la ciudad._

"_Aja pero la tienes que llevar ya, su madre ya empezó con el celular a molestarla"- mintió a sabiendas que podía ser descubierta pero en verdad quería quedarse sola para arreglar algunas cosas._

_El hombre mayor se levanto de su asiento tomando su abrigo y llaves para salir luego por la puerta principal con rumbo al auto._

"_Bueno mamá ya se van, deja que yo me encargo de mis invitados además van a dejarla en su casa antes de salir a pasear"- informo esta mientras le daba un beso a su amiga y le guiñaba el ojo- " Bye que disfruten el paseo"- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras agitaba sus sandalias en el aire a modo de despedida._

_Entro a la casa y cerro la puerta a sabiendas que ahora le tocaba interrogatorio tanto de la madre como del hijo. Ordeno el living quitando los vasos y platos sucios mientras sus invitados observaban a la joven ir y venir con vasos con dirección a la cocina o al menos eso creían._

_La chica tomo el teléfono y disco un numero, hora de llamar a los refuerzos._

"_Hola tía...si ya llegaron...estamos en casa...aja... no pasaron cosas divertidas y mis padres todavía no saben quienes son con exactitud...bueno supongo que algo a de sospechar...jajajaja tía!... ya vamos para hay un beso"- la chica colgó al tiempo que se calzo sus sandalias y camino en dirección a una oscura habitación, tomo nuevamente su saco negro y se lo puso mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y tomaba sus llaves._

"_Ustedes se van a quedar en frente como estaba planeado, mi tía les arreglo un cuarto pero solo hay una cama es decisión de ustedes quien duerme en la cama pero ya arregle que llevaran un colchón que para bien o mal solo pueden tirar en el piso para dormir. Lo siento pero es lo mas que les puedo ofrecer, como verán mi casa no es a gran cosa"- termino esta con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que sus manos pasaron por debajo de la nuca para soltar su cabello atrapado entra la chaqueta y su espalda._

"_Vamos"- abrió la puerta y sin mucho mas saco algunas maletas mientras sus invitados, aun en shock o furiosos, caminaron fuera de la casa con sus abrigos y maletas en mano._

_La joven cerro la puerta y luego le dio dos vueltas a la llave tomo las maletas que cargaría encaminándose por el camino de piedras y bajar la vereda para luego cruzar la calle y subir los escalones, estiro su mano y toco el timbre en el que sonó una extraña melodía para luego ver como una mujer rubia le habría la puerta y los recibía con una sonrisa._

_Paso las maletas primero mientras que su tía se adelanto con su suegra para enseñarle su nuevo cuarto, aprovecho el momento y antes del que joven pudiera avanzar mas de dos pasos la chica reclamo su presa, tomándolo por sorpresa y dándole un tierno beso en los labios que en poco segundos el joven convirtió en uno apasionado y casi salvaje._

"_Para no haber besado en años lo haces bien"- contesto esta con una alegre sonrisa mientras giro y se adentro en la casa dejando al pobre muchacho con ganas de más._

** Fin del Sueño **

Su hermoso sueño fue interrumpido por un ronroneo insistente en su oreja derecha y una lengua rasposa en su mejilla, su gata reclamaba a su dueña por comida y el próximo paso serian sus pequeñas uñas si esta no se despertaba.

Abrió los ojos en forma pesada y molesta para luego soltar un bostezo y acariciar a su gata.

"Me tenias que despertar no? "- dijo la chica con cabello alborotado mientras acariciaba el lomo de su gata

"Miau... Miau"- fue lo único que su minina le pudo dar como consuelo

"Bueno los sueños no son para ser soñados sino para ser vividos porque bien pueden ser rotos por quienes mas dicen amarte"- dijo la joven al tiempo que apoyaba sus pies en el suelo y calzaba sus pies en unas zapatillas- "Aunque claro esta que a mi jamás se me a permitido nada mas que eso, soñar con lo imposible."- suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama -"Definitivamente lo mío en la vida no es ser feliz sino mas bien el ser la persona que sufre, solo espero que en una vida pasada halla sido una verdadera perra, la mas mala de las mujeres y que realmente lo haya disfrutado en enormes cantidades" -pensó la chica al tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa se formaba en su rostro y salía del cuarto con dirección al baño para darse una relajante ducha de agua caliente.


	2. Tomando desiciones:realidades y culpas

Colgó el teléfono con cierta pesadumbre luego de comprobar por décima novena ves en menos de una hora que aun no había línea.

Era increíble lo que una simple tormenta podía hacer en estos tiempos taaan modernos pensaba el joven mientras acomodaba los lentes que resbalaban sobre su nariz (Ok ya se dan cuenta quién es el suso dicho, por favor mas obvio no puede ser no? XD)

Llevaba una semana manteniendo un silencio sepulcral con la pobre joven quien posiblemente le haría pagar y con creces lo que estaba haciendo porque el omitir es lo mismo que el hacer algo con la deliberada intención o hacerlo a sabiendas de que vas a herir a alguien más.

Camino hacia su habitación y por instinto reflejo poso su mano sobre la llave de la luz para poder iluminar la habitación solo para recordar que la estúpida tormenta lo había dejado también sin luz también.

"Genial" - murmuro el chico en tono sarcástico al tiempo que escuchaba un portazo en la puerta principal

"Y hasta aquí llega la paz" - suspiro enojado y algo derrotado

"Hay vida en esta casa?"- pregunto una mujer canosa de mas de 40 años mientras dejaba su cartera sobre la mesa principal y se quitaba su abrigo

"Si estoy yo, aunque no se para que porque seguimos sin luz ni teléfono"- contesto el joven al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras

"Bueno a ti te parecerá malo por lo de tu laptop pero a mi me fascina la idea de no tener que estar regañándote cada una hora para poder despegarte del infernal aparato"- Sentencio la mujer mientras se quitaba sus zapatos de tacón alto y los cambiaba por otros mas cómodos

"Con mi tiempo hago lo que se me antoja mamá"- agrego este en tono enojado y fastidiado

"Si cómo no?" -dijo la señora en tono sarcástico -"Te la pasas hablando con esa ... ¨niña¨ del otro lado del globo que solo te ilusiona y te hace perder tu tiempo y energía en cosas imposibles"

"N.O T.E M.E.T.A.S C.O.N E.L.L.A"- dijo el chico desde la cocina mientras a tientas se servia un vaso de jugo fresco

"A mi no me hables en ese tono! Soy tú madre! "- grito la mujer mientras se paraba firme en el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una mano en su cadera y la otra apuntando al joven -"Me debes respeto! Y esa niña seguro anda por hay con otro mientras tu andas de tono suspirando por ella!"

Ahora si la había echo. Acomodo una ves mas sus lentes mientras dejaba el vaso sucio sobre la mesada pero justo en el instante en que de su pequeña boca una serie de protestas iban a salir las luces de la casa se encendieron al igual que una gran sonrisa adorno su cara.

"Me quedaría a decirte algunas cosas pero como tengo tarea y gente más interesante con quien hablar lo dejamos para nunca"- afirmo el pelinegro mientras pasaba por el espacio que había entre el marco y su madre, dejando a una señora realmente molesta.

"Maldita golfa!"- refunfuño por lo bajo mientras se perdía en la cocina tratando de preparar algo para la cena de su esposo.

--------------------------------------/----------/---------------------------

En un lugar un poco más lejano de allí una joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules se sentaba nuevamente ante su computador para tratar de preparar un nuevo discurso y una presentación en power point que aun debía dar esa tarde.

Realmente no deseaba dar dicha charla pero no tenia mucha opción hacia ya un mes se había comprometido a dar un pequeño discurso acerca de cómo la moda y el cine tenían un extraño vinculo donde muchas veces el primero marcaba las tendencias estéticas del segundo y otras un poco mas extrañas de cómo el segundo marcaba en la "masa" la forma de vestirse actuar y demás.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y estaba inmensamente aburrida y aunque había empezado alrededor del mediodía aun no terminaba el dichoso discurso que tendría que decir en pocas horas.

Reviso su presentación en power point para ver si de ella conseguía la inspiración faltante y poder colocar esas palabras necesarias dando por finalizado su discurso.

A las 5 de la tarde debería haber terminado o no le daría el tiempo para poder arreglarse como la ocasión lo ameritaba, decidió encender su messenger a sabiendas que muchas veces en esos momentos de suma relajación mientras bromeaba, jugaba o se burlaba de las cosas que otras personas le contaban le llegaban las palabras exactas, esas que eran las que justamente ahora no encontraban.

Cerro todas las aplicaciones innecesarias en su ordenador mientras su messenger entraba en línea.

--------------------------------------/----------/---------------------------

Aun recordaba las frías palabras que había leído hacia ya una hora en la ventana emergente

"Ahora no puedo hablar contigo, estoy ocupada" 

"Ahhh! Que mujer más desesperante! Quién demonios entiende a las mujeres?"

Murmuro el joven con cierta irritación en su voz. Ok, sabia que era un tonto por simplemente dejar de hablarle en casi una semana, mas tonto aun en comenzar aquella conversación como si simplemente hacia unas horas y no se hablaban y mas tonto aun en decirle que él no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que ella estuviera creyendo.

Pero evidentemente él sabia que si la tenia y completita. No podría existir una persona más bruta en el planeta tierra porque simplemente él por bruto se gano el lugar por lo que resta de su bruta vida.

Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? Cerró sus ojos pensativo mientras se reclino en su sillón de cuero y diferentes ideas asaltaron su mente de las cuales ninguna le convenció exceptuando por dos de las cuales una realizaría en ese mismo instante, solo era cuestión de tomar un teléfono y quizás podría arreglar el terrible error que había cometido.

--------------------------------------/----------/---------------------------

De lila se tenia que vestir justamente el día en que había tenido taaan maravilloso sueño y era tan maravilloso porque en ese sueño podía sentir la ira de su "adoradísima" suegra y ver como esta en forma impotente hacia absolutamente todo lo que la chica de lila le pedía.

"Definitivamente el lila es mi color!" - afirmo esta mientras el auto se detenía frente a la facultad

"Señorita hemos llegado" - anuncio el chofer del remese

"Muchas gracias" – dijo la joven al tiempo que bajo del auto con la elegancia que la caracterizaba no sin antes darle una pequeña sonrisa al chofer y una pequeña propina por la rapidez con la que había llegado pese al trafico.

"Bueno veo que hoy los ángeles llueven"- afirmo un chico mientras observaba como la femenina figura en lilas pasaba frente a él - "No me vas a dar nunca tu numero corazón?" - pregunto con voz seductora

"Solo cuando el infierno se congele" - sentencio la chica sin dejar de caminar hacia la entrada seguida por un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos claros

"Pues en ese caso ya lo pongo en hielo" - contesto este con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

"Mmmm... pues en ese caso" - hizo una pausa mientras se detenía en su avance y giraba sobre sus talones - "Tampoco te lo daría" - termino esta con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro mientras al pobre chico le arrancaban la suya de su cara

"Uy! Eso dolió amiga, sé mas amable ya ves que todos andan babeando por ti. Ten corazón!" - Argumento su compañera saliendo por la puerta que atravesaba la pelinegra dejando al joven con expresión de derrota.

Lilian Gómez era la amiga de Tomoyo ya hacia varios años y juntas habían tenido grandes aventuras en aquel edificio. Era una chica de 21 años de piel trigueña, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones claros.

Ciertamente era algo alocada pero ella era quien mejor entendía a la pelinegra y quien muchas veces la sacaba de su encierro en la mitad de la noche con alguna excusa tonta y haciéndola olvidarse de los problemas de su casa y su trabajo por un rato.

"Pues no se porque diablos andan babeando. Simplemente no soy bonita ni atractiva y en estos momentos mi corazón lo deje en casa"

"Ese idiota no tiene idea de lo que hace. Juro que lo voy a golpear mucho, va a conocer el significado del dolor!"

"Ni te molestes. Ese placer es solamente mío"

"Señorita Daudoji esta todo listo para cuando desee comenzar, hemos colocado una laptop con línea a Internet por si la necesita y todos nuestros invitados la están esperando" - hablo un hombre de unos 50 años de cabellos marrones con ciertos tintes grisáceos, ojos negros y complexión mediana

"Muchísimas gracias, ahora voy" - afirmo esta mientras extraía un CD de su cartera - "Bien haya voy, al matadero como un manso cordero" - afirmo esta mientras comenzaba a andar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La charla de su amiga ya lleva una hora y de tanto en tanto esta tocaba ciertas teclas para cambiar las imágenes en la pantalla.

En algún momento del discurso el celular de su amiga sonó y luego de que esta estudio en el identificador de quien se trataba opto por apagar el aparato, era raro que simplemente lo hubiera apagado y no se lo pasara a ella como en ocasiones anteriores pero no le presto mayor importancia mientras observaba el salón donde se encontraba.

Era una amplia sala en tonos rojizos de forma ovalada que contaba con diez filas frente al podio para luego abrir un pequeño corredor entra las otras tres filas a ambos lados que se encontraban en forma vertical a las primeras.

Mas arriba se podía vislumbrar una hermosa araña con trozos de cristal que iluminaba la sala cada ves que era encendida porque en esos instantes se encontraba apagada dándole a quienes asistieron a dicha charla una excelente visualización de la gran pantalla puesta para la ocasión.

Fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos y su insistente observación de los "ejemplares masculinos" cuando pudo oír como toda la sala rompía en ovaciones e incluso se ponía de pie elogiando la tan instructiva charla y además del insistente vibrar de cierto aparato molesto entre sus manos.

Abandono discretamente la para poder atender el insistente y molesto aparato que no dejaba de enviar vibraciones por sus dedos.

"Hola, quién habla?"

"Soy yo" - contesto una voz algo tembloroso del otra lado

"Waw! Aun vives? Eso te va a durar poco en lo que te agarre cretino!" - dijo esta visiblemente molesta

"Me podrías pasar con Tomoyo? Necesito hablar con ella" - ignoro el comentario anteriormente echo por la joven y fue directo al grano

" Llámala a su celular" - fue todo lo que pudo articular sin decirle un par de cosas

"Lo hice pero no me atendió y ahora su celular me da como que esta apagado"

" Pues por algo será no!"

"Vamos no seas así, necesito hablar con ella." - Imploro el pobre pelinegro a sabiendas que su destino estaba en sus manos.

"Dame cinco minuto y vuelve a llamar acaba de terminar una charla y aun esta intentado safarse de la gente pero si n te atiende mejor te tomas un vuelo" - explico esta con cierta mueca de desagrado en su rostro

"Ok, llamo en cinco" - agrego el joven mientras colgaba y veía como su compañera salía triunfante de aquel atestado lugar acercando a ella

"Nos tomamos un café?" - Pregunto la chica de lila mientras abrazaba a su amiga y caminaban a la salida

"Claro! Lo que sea con tal de poder estar un rato sin molestos bichos alrededor"

Caminaron hacia una cafetería del centro muuy conocida y tomaron asiento en una mesa mientras una moza se acerco con el menú en sus manos para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

"Qué vas a pedir?"- pregunto la pelinegra

"Mmm... no se. Qué vas a pedir tu?"

"Un capuchino con crema y chocolate. Seguramente también pida unos sándwich calientes o algo así" - afirmo esta dejando el menú

"Me parece bien. Yo pediré un submarino y unos mixtos" - contesto esta haciéndole señas a la moza quien no tardo en aparecerse y tomar su orden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos mas tarde amabas chicas tomaba su capuchino y submarino respectivamente mientras tenían una animada charla.

"Jajajaja! Te acuerdas todavía de eso!" - pregunto la joven mientras dejaba su submarino en la mesa

"A pues si, Cómo me voy a olvidar si te tuve que prestar uno de mis vestidos que aun no me devuelves por cierto" - acoto la pelinegra divertida mientras observaba a su amiga

"Bueno es que esta muuy lindo el vestidito" - guiño la rubia quien pudo oír su celular sonar sobre la mesa

"Hola... Si un momento por favor" - dijo la joven en tono frío mientras se quitaba el auricular y miraba a su amiga - "Es para ti" - le tendió el aparato

"Quién es?" - pregunto extrañada

"Averígualo y mientras lo haces voy al baño" - afirmo esta tomando su cartera y dejando a su amiga

"Me huele a emboscada Lilian Gómez y en lo que sea te juro y te saco los cabellos con pincita de depilación!" - Dijo esta enojada mientras colocaba el auricular en su oreja derecha

"Aló, quién es?"

"Hola soy yo Tomy" - jamás pensó que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante o que pudiera haber olvidado que hay ciertas aptitudes que una dama no debe tener en público... JAMAS!

Considero por unos minutos que tanta impulso podría darle al aparato para poder hacer que atravesara el pequeño café y quizás así establecer una nueva velocidad máxima ajena a la de la luz o el sonido.

"Tomy, amor estas hay?"- el pobre chico solo podía oír un extraño bullicio del otro lado

"..." - nada, nada era lo que salía de su boca. Sabia que muy posiblemente si contestaba solo iba a conseguir articular frases tontas que la llevarían una ves mas al desastre.

"Vamos amor, contéstame. Se que estas hay puedo oír tu respiración" - afirmo el pelinegro ya con algo de preocupación al ver que la chica de sus sueños no era capas de tan siquiera contestarle.

"_Te mueres niña tonta en lo que salgas de ese baño!_" - fue la única idea que cursaba por su mente mientras oía un sin fin de balbuceos del otro lado del auricular

"Por favor mi cielo, contéstame?" - fue lo último que oyó de aquella voz lejana en el auricular puesto que con un simple movimiento cerro el celular dando por terminada la llamada

Justo en ese instante su rubia amiga hacia acto de presencia frente a una pelinegra muuy enojada.

"Muy bonito lo tuyo. Sabes bien que odio las emboscadas" - dijo esta mientras que le lanzaba el celular a la rubia quien apenas llego a tomarlo entre sus manos

"No era emboscada!"- se defendió esta mientras revisaba que su celular estuviera intacto - " Solo quería que hablaras con él e hicieras lo que tenias que hacer"

"Y eso era según tu que cosa?" - pregunto esta mientras recogía su abrigo

"No se Tomy pero es obvio que algo tienes que hacer. No puedes seguir así y tu lo sabes"

"Si lo sé pero aun no estoy muy segura de que es exactamente lo que debo hacer" -contestó esta mientras tomaba su cartera y salía del local.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun podía oír el incesante tono del teléfono que incluso en su mente podía distorsionar en una risa burlona, lastimosa y molesta.

"Me corto! Y sin tan siquiera hablarme!"- dijo este en tono molesto como si se sintiese insultado en su inteligencia o quizás en el echo de que allá sido ella quien cortara y no él.

Un objeto apenas identificado como un aparato celular surco el aire para aterrizar aparatosamente en un sillón desordenado en el extremo opuesto de aquella habitación, el cual reboto un par de veces en los cojines para luego quedar boca abajo.

"Definitivamente la hice buena y todo por no querer afrontar las consecuencias de mis olvidos"- murmuro este mientras que se quitaba los anteojos y frotaba sus cansados ojos para luego volver a colocárselos

"Todo por olvidarme que ese día era nuestro aniversario de un año de novios y encima por jugar al adivino y creerla enojada no le hable"

Y era cierto, hacia exactamente una semana atrás la joven y feliz pareja cumplía un año de retar a las adversidades que existen en una relación de pareja a larga distancia pero él pobre Eriol en su no muy brillante cerebro olvido anotar mentalmente dicha fecha como el momento feliz que era y lo anoto como el día en donde le tocaba estudiar para su próximo examen.

No obstante en su "descuido" le había reclamado a Tomoyo el echo de no haberse conectado a su messenger mas temprano y en cambio haberle prestado su computador a su amiga Lilian para que pudiera terminar su trabajo.

Si bien era cierto que dicho préstamo había sido solo por una hora el chico le cayo con mil reclamos a la pobre joven y esta en un intento de probarlo no lo felicito de inmediato por haber llegado al año de noviazgo sino que al contrario espero a ver si él lo recordaba.

El mes anterior Eriol tampoco había recordado la importancia de dicha fecha y la pobre de Tomoyo se sintió triste al saber que ahora un día de tanta importancia para ambos pasaba a ser un día mas en el almanaque, otro día que pasaba indicando la mitad del mes en el que estaban.

Ahora los 15 de febrero eran solamente un día mas, un día como cualquier otro.

Cual fue la desilusión de la pelinegra al ver que su novio, aquel que le juraba amor no solo había olvidado la fecha el mes anterior sino que ahora repetía el error y en un intentó de avisarle de su enojo y la razón simplemente termino la charla con un: _"Feliz aniversario ojalá lo disfrutes y ya ve sabiendo la razón de mi enojo"_

Y con el único interés de huir cual cobarde rata no le había hablado o enviado un e-mail a su correo solo con la intención de no lidiar con los sentimientos tan negativos que él sabia que había provocado y sembrado en la pelinegra al considerar que no tenia tiempo para lidiar con ellos en época de exámenes.

"Todo por cobarde. Rayos ahora si que la hice y bien grande!"- murmuro con cierta rabia mientras se levantaba para poder alcanzar su celular.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente estaba exhausta y lo único que deseaba era darse una relajante ducha para poder sacarse todo ese maquillaje que llevaba puesto.

Abrió la puerta principal de su modesto departamento solo para encontrarse con su minina que maullaba incesantemente reclamándole su premio por comportarse en lo que llegaba.

"Hola bebé bonita, fuiste una nena buena?"- dijo esta al tiempo que tomaba a la pequeña gata de lomo grisáceo con una banda ancha blanca en su cuello y una gran mancha gris oscura en su ojo derecho

"Miau...miau..."- fue la única respuesta de esta mientras observaba como su dueña con suma gentileza la apoyaba en la mesada de la cocina para tomar una lata de atún del anaquel y servirla en su plato

Su cocina era un espacio no demasiado amplio que constaba con los muebles necesarios y justos para poder mantenerla en orden además de donde guardar las hoyas y casos necesarios para la preparación de sus alimentos y los postres que tan gustosa realizaba cada día.

Además tenia una amplia mesada de mármol blanco brillante que su centro tenia un lavabo para la limpieza de las ollas y bolees con agua fría o caliente, a cada lado de esta mesada se encontraban la heladera (refrigerador, frigorífico, etc.) y una cocina de cuatro hornallas a gas con horno eléctrico.

La cocina se comunicaba con un pequeño comedor a través de una gran mesada o barra de madera en tono ocre, su comedor diario constaba con una gran mesa de vidrio ahumado en tonos negros con seis sillas de caño negro forradas en las partes del asiento y el respaldo en un elegante rojo brillante pero sobrio; de ese lado la barra constaba con dos taburetes algo altos con asientos en un tono pastel completando la decoración del ambiente con un gran jarrón de rosas rojas frescas en el centro de la mesa sobre una carpeta (mantelito echo a croshet) blanca.

La joven de cabellos negros camino hacia el refrigerador donde tomo una nota que se encontraba pegada en la puerta avisándole que su cena estaba preparada en el horno y que su gatita ya había sido devuelta a su departamento hacia ya mas de tres horas.

Si bien era cierto que de Viernes a los Lunes en la mañana las pasaba en la casa de sus padres por petición de su madre, ella tenia su propio espacio aparte de ese lugar que hacia ya mas de dos años no ocupaba.

Camino por la pequeña sala que se encontraba amueblada por un sillón para tres personas de tela blanca y una adorable poltrona en color pastel para tener entre estas una pequeña mesita baja con forma circular de vidrio ahumado.

Dio pasos tranquilos y pausados mientras sus pequeños pies se hundían en el mullido material de la alfombra para pronto entrar a su habitación.

Su cuarto constaba con una cama de plaza y media revestida con una fina colcha de motivos de flores de cerezo que a cada lado poseía una mesa de en forma rectangular de vidrio con tintes rosas y sobre estas una lámpara en colores rojizos claros. A los pies de su cama se encontraba un amplio closet (armario, ropero, etc.) de madera natural con puertas corredizas que fueron fácilmente deslizadas por las pequeñas y blancas manos de la chica para sacar un vestido blanco fino y un saco de lana de color crema además de sus pantuflas con forma de gatito que eran taan calientitas y cómodas.

Cerro la puerta abierta para ahora abrir la contraria y tomar un toallón blanco para finalmente perderse dentro de su baño y tomar su taaan merecida ducha caliente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Busco dentro de su desordenado bolso el molesto aparato que sonaba con la peculiar melodía de "La Tortura" (canción interpretada por Alejandro Sanz y Shakira, me encanta! XD ) mientras el taxi se abría paso en las calles de la gran ciudad que ahora se preparaba para dar por terminada la jornada laboral.

"Maldito aparato del demonio!"- dijo esta mientras metía su mano hasta al fondo es su bolso de color crema en busca del aparato- "Vamos no te escondas!"- agrego esta mientras nuevamente la melodía volvía a empezar – "Te encontré!"- dijo esta con una expresión de triunfo como si hubiera encontrado una suma millonaria.

Rápidamente abrió el molesto aparato solo para luego desear no haberlo hecho.

"Aló?"

"Tomy eres tú?" – pregunto una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono

"No siento pincharte tu globo technicolor pero aquí habla Lilian y ahí?" – pregunto inocentemente como si acaso pudiera tener duda de quien se trataba

"Lili soy yo. Eriol, no te hagas que sabes quien soy" – dijo este en tono sarcástico

"Si ya sabia que eras tu pero por si acaso mejor preguntar. Aunque desde ya te digo que Tomy no esta conmigo y si no te hablo, como creo que paso, te recomiendo que hagas algo mas que llamarla por teléfono Eriol"- sentencio la joven haciendo uso de todo lo bien que conocía a su amiga y un poco de su astucia.

"Qué me recomiendas?"

"Ven" - hizo una pequeña pausa – "Y mientras más rápido mejor hay un chacal que la ronda Eriol y no creo que con los grandes descuidos que has tenido con ella conserves taan intacto su corazón" – dijo esta en tono tranquilo – "La has lastimado con tu indiferencia de los últimos meses y sabes bien que la excusa de que estabas en exámenes deja de ser valida porque ella a tenido centenares de problemas mas graves y aun así no te a descuidado niño" – hizo una pausa - "Tú puedes decir lo mismo?"

Del otro lado de la línea el pánico se apodero de un pelinegro. No quería admitirlo pero la rubia tenia razón, si la perdía era tooda su culpa por descuidar a _"su mas preciado tesoro"_ como alguna ves la llamó.

"No, no puedo" – murmuro un joven del otro lado del auricular.

"Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo aconsejarte y decirte. Ahora en ti esta realizar tu próximo movimiento pero solo ya no la lastimes. Si la amas, si alguna ves lo hiciste ya no la lastimes"- agrego en tono suplicante

"Yo la amo y te juro que no lo haré"- fue lo último que la rubia pudo oír del pelinegro para luego cerrar el aparato y curvar sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa

"Ya esta echo. Ahora hay que ver si Eriol realmente la ama solo esta buscando diversión para pasar el rato" – mientras marcaba un numero en su celular y esperaba que la llamada entrara – "Y creo que un poco de competencia no le vendría mal a este tonto" – agrego en tono triunfal mientras del otro lado alguien la saludaba cordialmente y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de tomar un relajante baño de agua caliente la pelinegra se encamino hacia la cocina una ves mas para calentar su cena que consistía en un poco de arroz blanco y un filete de carne magra asada.

Mientras su plato giraba dentro del pequeño microondas se dirigió hacia su living en dirección a una esquina donde una espaciosa mesa de vidrio transparente se apoyaban una impresora, un escáner y una cámara web de esas que enganchan en el monitor con una pinza pero al recordar que su laptop se encontraba en el sofá se detuvo frente a el para tomar el estuche rojo de su maquina y llevarlo sobre la mesa traslúcida abriéndolo para sacar una maquina del mismo color.

Tomo los cables que la conectaban a los distintos aparatos para conectarlos a su laptop roja y por último conectar su maquina tanto al Internet como a la electricidad en lo que un pequeño timbre le anuncio que su cena ya estaba caliente y lista para ser degustada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya lo había decidido tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su pobre amiga.

Cada día que pasaba la rubia podía ver a la pelinegra un poco mas apagada, mas triste, mas cansada, mas desilusionada y sin embargo cada ves que ella salía con algún "problema" tonto como el que nuevamente se le había quebrado una uña o algo así la pelinegra solo le sonreía y le jugaba una broma tonta o incluso la observaba mientras adoptaba alguna pose graciosa.

Ahora esperaba sentada en un pequeño café a que llegara la persona que debería de ayudarla con la ejecución de su plan, si bien era cierto que esto de jugar a "emparejar" a las personas no era su fuerte sino el de su amiga estaba decidida a hacer el esfuerzo con tal de verla sonreír con esa pureza única y ese brillo tan particular en su mirada.

"Disculpa la tardanza" – dijo un joven alto que aparentaba tener unos 25 años de cabellos color plata y ojos claros ocultos tras unos lentes de cristal redondos

"No esta bien. No demoraste demasiado Shuqui" – dijo esta curvando sus labios (si esta mal escrito alguien que me pegue el grito porfis ToT)

"Y dime... cuál es el plan para ayudarme a conquistar a Tomoyo?"

"Es sencillo" – contesto esta con total confianza en su infalible plan – "Yo te voy a ayudar a que la conquistes. Te daré la información que necesitas para que ´ le robes el corazón ´ pero..."

"Pero qué Lili?"- pregunto el joven mientras se acomodaba mas aun en su silla

"Pues... que si encuentras un rival luches por ella pero respetaras la decisión de Tomy sea por uno o por otro" – contesto esta mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su jugo de naranja

"Esta bien, acepto el trato y ahora ilumíname mi querida Lili" – termino el joven esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mamá poco me importa tu opinión acerca del tema o si me apoyas o no en mi decisión!" – fueron las palabras dichas por un pelinegro mientras tomaba su última maleta para pasársela al chofer del taxi

"No puedes irte! Eres aun un niño demasiado inocente e infantil para poder diferenciar a una zorra de una buena mujer!" – grito la mujer cuarentona en estado de enojo – "Como tu madre que soy no puedo dejarte cometer ese error, ella solo quiere usarte!" – agrego esta con extrema determinación en su voz

"Madre entiende que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Ya no soy un niño y quieras o no te toca confiar en que se elegir y la e elegido a ella" – termino el joven mirando a su madre a los ojos

"Es una zorra y tengo muuy en claro que no te ama. Te esta usando y tu estas cayendo!" – alego la mujer mientras veía como su hijo se subía al taxi que ahora comenzaba su marcha sobre el pavimento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas si había tocado su comida.

Aquella llamada realmente la había afectado ahora ese arroz y la carne asada le parecían cocidos nauseabundos que le revolvían el estomago.

Luego del tercer bocado se dio por vencida y opto por tomar su jugo y poner manos a la obra en la limpieza de la habitación de huéspedes ya que el apartamento contaba con dos habitaciones, un comedor-cocina, un living y dos baños privados por cada habitación pero en los dos meses que llevaba de ocuparlo aun no había tenido tiempo de hacer una buena limpieza en aquella habitación y teniendo en cuenta que Lilian aun le debía una visita en su nuevo hogar considero que tal ves podría convencerla de quedarse en esa habitación si es que la dejaba decente claro esta.

Camino hacia un closet de puerta oculta en su cocina y tomo los productos de limpieza además de un par de guantes rosas y una escoba para luego encaminarse hacia la habitación y encender la luz.

El cuarto de huéspedes era un poco más pequeño que el suyo y si bien era cierto que tenia los muebles necesarios para ser habitado necesitaba una pequeña limpieza tanto en la recamara como en el baño privado.

"Y bueno vamos a limpiar un poquito" – dijo esta mientras veía el reloj de la mesita de luz – "Ya es tarde y mañana tengo que salir a hacer tramites pero antes tengo que dejarle a Lili las llaves para que pueda recibir el nuevo armario que compre" – murmuro esta mientras se calzaba los guantes de hule en sus blancas manos

"En fin" – dijo esta resignada – "Por lo menos mientras limpio voy a poder despejar mi cabeza y evitar el pensar en él" – agrego mientras tomaba un paño húmedo y se dirigía hacia el primer mueble para sacudir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado hacia ya una hora al aeropuerto y continuaba en la dichosa lista de espera.

Una ves mas se acerco a la joven detrás del mostrador

"Por favor señorita necesito un vuelo que salga hoy mismo, se lo suplico!" – imploro el pelinegro

"Señor debe entender que aun no tengo ninguna cancelación pero le prometo que apenas la tenga usted será el primero en saberlo" – le contesto la joven de cabellos castaños con una cordial sonrisa

"Gracias"

Mientras este se retiraba del pequeño mostrador una joven pareja de recién casados se acercaba a la misma jovencita quien atendió cordialmente los reclamos de la mujer y trato de evitar la guerra campal que se vislumbraba demasiado cercana.

"Por favor guarde la calma" – imploro la castaña a una pelirroja despampanante de unos 20 años con ojos azules y un vestido un tanto apretado además de demencialmente corto

"Que calma ni nada!" – grito histérica la pelirroja – "Yo quería ir de luna de miel a las Vegas y no a ese paisito!" – grito aun mas fuerte – "OH me cambian el pasaje o juro por todos los dioses que usted y esta empresa de pacotilla se hunden!" – terminó por sentenciar la mujer mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas y observaba con suma arrogancia a la castaña

"Querida solo cálmate. Seguramente la señorita podrá ayudarnos" – agrego un hombre de unos cuarenta años con ojos negros y cabellos rubios – "Tranquilízate. Si quieres ir a las Vegas a las Vegas iremos" – afirmo el hombre mientras le sonreía de forma amable y embobada a su nueva esposa

"Sus pasajes por favor" – pidió la encargada con suma calma

El hombre paso un sobre a la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones claros que no aparentaba tener mas de treinta años.

"Tenga el cambio ya esta echo pero me temo que su vuelo sale justamente en este momento" – indico la chica mientras alargaba nuevamente el sobre devuelta hacia el caballero – "Están abordando por la puerta numero 5"

"Y eso dónde queda mujer tonta?!" – dijo la pelirroja en forma descortés

"Cariño sé un poco mas educada" – le dijo su marido mientras miraba ahora al sobre y hacia una pequeña reverencia hacia la castaña en forma de agradecimiento

"Es al final del pasillo y luego a la izquierda Señora" – indico cortésmente

La joven o no tan joven pareja salió disparada cual rayo para seguir las instrucciones mientras que la encargada se alegraba por no tener que seguir viendo a esa señora y a la vez sentía pena por el pobre hombre al ver lo que había elegido por esposa.

Una ves hubo perdido de vista a la futura pareja divorciada le hizo señas a cierto chico pelinegro para darle una noticia que lo dejaría sumamente feliz.

"Tengo un vuelo que hace una escala técnica justamente en el lugar al cual tu quieres ir" – afirmo la joven mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del joven.

"Lo quiero" – aseguro el joven – "En cuánto tiempo sale?"

"En 10 minutos, lo quieres?" – pregunto esta a sabiendas de la respuesta

"Por supuesto" – fue lo último que dijo mientras en su cara una gran sonrisa se dibujaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de una ardua limpieza la joven de cabellos azabaches se dirigió nuevamente hacia la cocina para guardar todos los productos de limpieza al igual que sus guantes dentro de aquel armario con puerta oculta.

Terminada la tarea comenzó su inspección por toda la casa en busca de vasos, platos o cualquier cosa que requiriera tanto limpieza como un acomodo en su sitio.

Camino por el comedor para luego cruzar el living y llegar a su habitación apagando todas las luces para dejar su departamento a oscuras.

Abrió su colcha y retiro los cojines innecesarios para detener su vista en una pequeña bola de color gris que la observaba desde la comodidad entre los cojines.

Apago las luces y se preparo para recibir a Morfeo gustosa solo para que esa noche soñara con aviones y un pelinegro con anteojos.


	3. Miercoles: el encuentro y la emboscada

Varios carteles en diferentes idiomas tintinearon en un extraño rojizo luminiscente comunicándole a los pasajeros de la aeronave el pronto aterrizaje en su destino.

"Señores pasajeros porfavor sean tan amables de colocar su mesa en posición vertical al igual que su asiento y colocarse sus cinturones de seguridad. Por razones de seguridad se les ruega y tomen asiento" – hablo una azafata a través del parlante con voz clara – "Sabemos que a la hora de viajar tienen muchas opciones y por eso le agradecemos el habernos elegido como la empresa que los llevara hacia sus sueños" – termino la joven con una amplia sonrisa

Mientras un pelinegro de anteojos ajustaba su cinturón y observaba por la ventanilla una gran pista de aterrizaje.

"En dónde diablos me voy a quedar?" – murmuro el pelinegro mientras oía el rechinar de las gomas de caucho sobre el asfalto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una pequeña y pálida mano se asomo de entre las colchas para oprimir el botón y así dar por finalizada la tarea de la alarma.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente solo para luego tomar su reloj y ver una ves mas la hora que se marcaba en grandes números dorados.

"7.30 AM" – murmuro esta mientras daba un gran bostezó y dejaba el reloj nuevamente en su lugar

Se levanto lenta y perezosamente de su cómoda cama para minutos mas tarde encender la luz del baño perdiéndose dentro de el.

Veinte minutos mas tarde salió vestida con un traje sencillo pero elegante que consistía en una falda corta a ocho centímetros sobre sus rodillas en color blanco, un corset rosa que marcaban sus peligrosas curvas y un saco sastre negro complementado con unas sandalias bajas sin taco.

Ese día habia decidido no usar maquillaje en su rostro pero no pudo resistirse a la idea de colocarse un brillo en sus labios mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto y para apartar algunos cabellos molestos de rostro llevaba una cinta negra de raso.

Observo una ves mas el reloj que ahora se encontraba en la cocina mientras abría su refrigerador para tomar una jarra de jugo

"Ya son las 8 AM, mas vale me apure" – murmuro esta mientras se servia un poco en un vaso y guardaba la jarra nuevamente para luego darle unos cuantos sorbos dejando el vaso sucio en el fregadero

"Miauuuuu! " – grito cierto animal reclamando su desayuno

"Lo siento preciosa" – se disculpo su dueña mientras abría un armario y tomaba una bolsa con la fotografía de un gato siamés – "Ten, buen provecho" – agrego esta mientras guardaba la bolsa y se encamino hacia la puerta de salida recogiendo en el perchero su cartera, bufanda y su saco negro largo.

Camino presurosa por el largo pasillo del edificio para detenerse frente a una puerta de metal plateado y presionar un botón en acrílico que se encontraba frente a ella.

El elevador (ascensor, etc.) no tardo mas de un minuto en acudir al llamado de la pelinegra quien entro en el para luego presionar el botón que la llevaría al área del estacionamiento del edificio.

Mientras el aparato descendía los 3 pisos necesarios para llevarla a la planta baja y de hay uno mas hasta el subsuelo se coloco su abrigo negro y enrosco su bufanda alrededor de su fino cuello.

Pronto el ascensor se detuvo para segundos después abrir sus grandes puertas, la joven camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar hasta su wolsvagen beetale blanco al cual subió luego de extraer las llaves de su pequeño bolso negro.

Pronto encendió el motor y los neumáticos comenzaron con la tarea de moverse sobre el asfalto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre de la puerta principal de la casa de la familia Gomez Pereira sonó con una pegajosa melodía que fue atendida por una señora de cincuenta años, cabellos en tonos cobrizos, de estatura media y tez blanca como la leche quien gentilmente recibió a Tomoyo la inseparable amiga de aventuras de su pequeña diablilla.

"Hola Tomy, buscas a mi niña?" – pregunto la señora en tono gentil y con una sonrisa en su rostro

La pelinegra no pudo evitar devolver aquella cálida sonrisa mientras asentía.

"Pero pasa querida, toma asiento. Ya te la traigo" – dijo la señora antes de perderse en las escaleras para minutos después ver a una rubia bajándolas a toda prisa

"Amiga!" – grito esta a escasos milímetros de la pelinegra mientras daba un enorme salto y se lanzaba hacia su indefensa víctima quien al prever el futuro aplastamiento se movió ágilmente en el sofá al tiempo que una rubia caía sobre un cojín.

"Fallaste" – murmuro la chica mientras se acomodaba aun mas en su nuevo sitio

"Si pero porque te moviste tramposa!" – grito fingiendo enojo mientras observaba como su amiga le extendía una pequeña llave

"Ten" – le dijo la joven al tiempo que alargaba su mano y ofrecía la llave – "Hoy llega el nuevo armario y quiero que lo recibas, necesitaras la llave" – indico la joven mientras la rubia asentía

"A tu cuarto va no?"

"Sip, solo encárgate de que no me destruyan nada y todo quede como lo deje" – sentencio esta mientras se levantaba – "Ya me tengo que ir, tengo millones de tramites que hacer antes del mediodía. Llegare a casa a eso de las 12:30 AM espero no encontrar el lugar destrozado"

"Tranquila amigis todo va a estar super!" – aseguro esta mientras encaminaba a la pelinegra hacia la puerta para despedirse de esta con dos besos en la mejilla.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas llevaba en aquel reducido espacio mientras solo podía oír el incesante tictac de un molesto reloj antiguo.

Se acomodo una ves mas en la silla mientras llevaba sus brazos sobre la fría mesa de metal para luego unir sus dedos entrecrusandolos.

"Adiós a mi plan de llegar temprano a casa" – murmuro esta mientras dejaba que su negra cabeza cayera entre sus brazos abiertos – "Solo espero que Lili no me destruya el departamento en lo que llegó"

Pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió para dejar ver a un joven alto, de cabellos color plata, ojos claros ocultos tras un par de lentes redondos con un elegante porte vestido con un impecable traje negro y una camisa blanca sin abotonar los primeros dos botones.

"Buenas tardes Daudoji" – saludo cortésmente el joven mientras tomaba asiento tras el escritorio mostrando una pequeña sonrisa – "Lamento el hacerte esperar tanto tiempo" – se excuso el joven

"No importa por lo menos ya salgo de esto Tsukishiro" – contesto la pelinegra mientras asumía una ves mas una elegante posición en la silla – "Esta todo arreglado? No hubo problemas con el traslado"

"No, la cuenta de banco a nombre de tu empresa esta lista y los demás socios minoritarios han realizado los depósitos correspondientes" – hizo una pausa mientras le alargaba unos documentos – "Con todas las charlas que has dado y demás cosas tu nombre hoy en día tiene muchísima fama Daudoji y cualquiera quería invertir en algún proyecto tuyo"

"Puede ser pero... no me fió de todos ellos" – sentencio la joven mientras tomaba el documento y lo guardaba en su bolsa – "La avaricia es un mal común entre los seres humanos como sabrás bien algunos de esos están en la lista de accionistas"

"Si ya e visto algunos nombres y caras avarientas en tu nueva empresa pero si no confías en ellos por qué lo aceptas en tu empresa?"

"Porque como todo nuevo proyecto necesita de dinero y la fama no es aceptada en los bancos ni por los acreedores" – dijo esta mientras se levantaba y sonreía para luego extenderle su pequeña mano al joven.

"Pero aun no te vayas mi querida Tomoyo." – insistió el joven mientras tomaba la pequeña mano y se rehusaba a soltarla – "Déjame por lo menos invitarte a almorzar para disculparme por la larguisima espera" – dijo el joven mientras esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa – "Seguramente que con todo este ajetreo no has almorzado no?"

"No e almorzado aun Yukito pero a qué se debe esta galantería?" – pregunto la pelinegra en tono de desconfianza

"A nada en particular, solo para disculparme mi querida Tomoyo" – afirmo el chico con un tono de inocencia fingida

"Mmm... esta bien te voy a creer por ahora por ahora pero solo por ahora" – advirtió la joven al tiempo que su mano le era devuelta.

El joven de traje negro rodeo la mesa para llegar a la puerta y abrirla caballerosamente permitiéndole salir de aquel minúsculo espacio a la pelinegra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran mas de las 17 p.m. y realmente estaba cansado de tanta espera, si bien era cierto que tenia una idea de que su viaje iba a ser largo nunca pensó que taaan largo además de pesado y cansador.

Esta era la segunda escala técnica y al fin podía decir que había llegado a su destino aunque el avión continuara su rutina y ahora comenzaba a despegar.

Observo el atestado aeropuerto y no pudo evitar pensar que esta no era la forma en la que tenia pensado visitar ese extraño país. De echo, se suponía que una hermosa pelinegra debería de estar esperándola en el aeropuerto para ayudarlo a llegar a la casa de sus suegros y de hay pasar una encantadora tarde con ella entre sus brazos pero por sus errores garrafales y sus tontos olvidos eso ahora no era mas que un pensamiento y la triste realidad era que estaba solo, cansado y sumamente perdido.

Considero que lo primero que debía hacer era cambiar el dinero de su país natal en el cambio del aeropuerto por el del país en donde se encontraba para luego alquilar un auto pequeño pero la segunda idea fue inmediatamente desechada al recordar que esta era la primera ves que se encontraba en un país ajeno al suyo por lo cual rápidamente opto por tomar un taxi.

Pero allí mismo surgió una nueva interrogante para el pelinegro ¿dónde demonios se iba a hospedar?

La idea original era que se quedaría en la casa de la tía de su novia pero hacia unos meses ella incluso le había ofrecido la idea de quedarse en una habitación del nuevo apartamento que había comprado recientemente pero ahora que las cosas entre ellos estaban "complicadas" no sabia como reaccionaria su querida Tomy si se aparecía así como así en la puerta de la que ahora era su nueva casa.

La otra opción que tenia era irse a un hotel pero con lo apresurado que había sido su viaje no había tenido tiempo tan siquiera de conseguir mas dinero con su padre o algún amigo, así que ahora se encontraba frente a un taxi con el dinero suficiente como para llevarlo a un sitio pero no para rentar un cuarto o algo decentemente parecido.

Estaba cansado, hambriento y sobre todo harto de estar allí parado sin saber que hacer.

Subió al taxi y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una dirección al taxista quien inmediatamente subió sus maletas en el baúl para luego presurosamente arrancar el motor y comenzar el avance por las atestadas calles dejando atrás el enorme aeropuerto internacional.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es un lugar hermoso. Realmente encantador" – dijo una pelinegra mientras llevaba un pequeño pocillo a sus labios

"No tan encantadora ni hermosa como mi compañía" – dijo el joven de cabellos grisáceos mientras sonreía y observaba a la pelinegra

"Muchas gracias pero ya me tengo que retirar" – dijo esta sin reparar en contestar el anterior comentario hecho por su amigo

"Tan pronto?"- dijo este con un tono inocente en su voz

"Llevamos mas de dos horas en este lugar y aun debo revisar que cierta rubia allá echo sus encargos" – agrego esta mientras buscaba su billetera dentro de su bolso

"Esta comida va por mi cuenta" - dijo el joven con tono galante mientras tomaba la pequeña mano que sacaba unos cuantos billetes del bolso

"No es necesario" – replico la pelinegra soltándose – "Bien puedo pagarme yo lo que he comido y bebido" – agrego la joven en tono digno mientras hacia una seña al mozo para que trajera la cuenta

"Siempre taan auto suficiente e independiente" – confirmo este mientras retiraba la mano que aprisionaba la pequeña de la chica.

"Hasta el día de mi muerte o el día en que encuentre a un hombre que realmente me defienda" – contesto esta mientras colocaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero sobre la factura recién traída por el mozo – "Esto cubre la mitad de la cuenta, muchas gracias por la agradable tarde pero ahora me retiro" – afirmo la joven quien rápidamente se puso de pie y tomo su saco negro para colocárselo

"Al contrario, muchas gracias a ti y espero aceptes mi invitación para cenar esta noche" – agrego el chico mientras se levantaba de su silla para ayudarla a colocarse su saco

"Qué invitación a cenar?" – pregunto la joven mientras colocaba su brazo dentro del saco y se giraba sobre sus talones para ver al joven frente a ella

"La que acabo de hacerte" – afirmo el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro – "La que vas a aceptar" – afirmo este ensanchando aun más su sonrisa

"Jajaja! Eres demasiado galante y no podría rechazarla Yuki " – contesto con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

"Muy bien, paso por ti a las ocho, si te parece?"

"Mejor a las nueve necesito hacer algunas cosas" – afirmo la chica mientras andaba hacia su auto

"Espero con ansias que sea ya la hora acordada" – afirmo este mientras se observaba como la chica se alejaba para luego perderse dentro del auto blanco.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo a la pequeña gata que dormía en el sofá a un metro de distancia para luego ver el reloj en su muñeca mientras se levantaba y se desperezaba encaminándose a la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso de naranjada fresca mientras oía como la puerta principal se abría.

"Ya llegué!" – dijo una joven mientras dejaba su saco y bufanda colgada para luego adentrarse con paso sereno a su recamara y observar su nuevo armario

La rubia termino su vaso de refresco para luego dejarlo en el fregadero y encaminarse hacia a la sala en donde su amiga se sentaba en un sofá para luego retirase las sandalias.

"Menos mal y llegabas temprano" – dijo la rubia con ironía mientras se desplomaba en la poltrona

"No te quejes" – dijo esta mientras se masajeaba uno de sus cansados pies – "Pase casi toda la mañana metida en el banco y antes estuve con los abogados" – termino esta mientras se calzaba sus cómodas pantuflas en forma de gatito

"Bueno yo solo decía, son mas de las cinco de la tarde y me habías dicho que llegabas al mediodía" – razono la rubia – "Tanto demoraste haciendo esos tramites?"

"No solo hice tramites" – contesto la pelinegra – "Me encontré con la grata sorpresa que nuestro amigo Yukito Tsukishiro es el gerente del banco que taaan bien me recomendaste" – dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba fijamente a la rubia – "Quien resulta que me invito a almorzar y piensa pasar a buscarme en cuatro horas para cenar Lili" – dijo esta en un tono algo elevado – "Tu no tienes nada ver con esto no?" – pregunto mientras se levantaba y la miraba con reproche

"Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver" – se defendió la pequeña rubia con voz firme – "Te recomendé ese banco porque tiene una buena reputación y nada mas" – agrego en tono aun más seguro mientras se ponía de pie

"Bueno" – finalizo la pelinegra – "En ese caso, ayúdame a elegir un vestido"

"Uy! El amor toca a la puerta de la Señorita Tomoyo Daudoji. La Señorita va a atender?"- pregunto en tono de broma

"Lili! No pienso atender a ningún llamado de ninguna puerta" – afirmo la joven – "Ayúdame a elegir un vestido y deja los comentarios de lado" – contesto esta mientras se perdía dentro de la habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las ocho treinta de la noche, se encontraba maquillada naturalmente y con un hermoso vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta unos pocos centímetros sobre sus rodillas para en ese borde inferior tener cosidos una serie de rectángulos desprolijos que completaban un largo hasta sus tobillos, en su escote en V se encontraban una hilera de perlitas blancas que conducían a dos tiritas que sostenían su vestido a sus hombros las mismas que se perdían en su espalda para entrecruzarse y terminar en una pequeña moña sobre su cintura.

Se coloco unas sandalias de tela negra brillante en tiritas y una chalina de la misma tela sobre sus brazos mientras que su cabello lucia un impecable lacio que terminaba en sus puntas con unos hermosos rulos.

El timbre sonó justo en el instante que colocaba su documento de identificación civil en su bolso negro y se dispuso a dejarlo sobre el sofá mientras se encaminaba a abrir la puerta principal.

"Llegas quince minutos antes" – dijo esta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y recibía al joven

"Lo lamento, realmente no pude aguantar la espera" – dijo este mientras entraba al apartamento – "Y lo bien que hice en adelantarme" – agrego este mirando a la joven frente a él

"Jajaja! Muchas gracias" - dijo la pelinegra mientras buscaba su bolso – "Deseas tomar algo o solo nos vamos?"

"Pues..." – no pudo terminar de contestar ya que nuevamente el timbre sonó ante la mirada atónita de una pelinegra – "Esperabas a alguien?"

"Para nada" – contesto esta dejando su bolso y encaminándose nuevamente hacia la puerta donde nuevamente el timbre sonaba

"Pues parece que tienes visitas inesperadas" – contesto este mientras tomaba asiento en la poltrona

Tomo el pomo de la cerradura para girarlo suavemente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante el comentario de su acompañante y luego tirar de la puerta abriéndola para encontrarse con un pelinegro de anteojos redondos que la observaba amorosamente.

Esto tenia que ser un sueño. No mas bien una horrible pesadilla, si eso era.

Frente a ella se encontraba un joven pelinegro que la observaba embelesado al tener frente a él a la visión de una hermosa pelinegra que no podía estar mas sexy según su modesta opinión.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces para luego mover sus labios de forma que pudiera como mínimo formar palabras que con suerte articularían oraciones sensatas y entendibles.

"E..eriol? – pregunto esta con voz temblorosa

"Hola mi hermosa Tomy" – contesto este con una pequeña sonrisa

"Pasa" – fue lo único más sensato que encontró en un repertorio de oraciones e incluso recriminaciones

"Gracias" – Contesto el pelinegro mientras tomaba sus dos maletas y entraba en la pequeña sala

Lo que siguió luego de eso fue el desastre ya que con la sorpresa de haber visto al joven Hiragizawa frente a ella había olvidado al joven Yukito Tsukishiro se encontraba en la misma sala donde ahora los dos chicos discutían acaloradamente mientras ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá con su gata en el regazo viendo el derroché de testosterona que hacían ambos mientras cada tanto en tanto alguna volteaba a verla.

"Ella es mi n-o-vi-a!" – grito el pelinegro mientras señalaba a la joven de rojo

"Y ella es mi c-i-t-a! Y esta noche vamos a salir a cenar!"- grito el apacible joven de cabellos grisáceos que ya no estaba taaan apacible

"Tomy dile a este idiota que no vas a salir con él!" – exigió el pelinegro observando a la chica sentada en el sofá

"Ella no tiene nada que decirme y tu no la puedes obligar o presionar a nada" – contestó el gerente del prestigioso banco

Ya llevaban mas de una hora en esa discusión y realmente era hartante tanto griterío de niño chiquito que parecían pelear por un juguete nuevo y el hecho de utilizar esa metáfora en donde ella era el juguete disputado no era para nada halagador. Dio un laaargo suspiro y cerro sus ojos azules por un segundo para luego abrirlos y ver como ambos chicos continuaban hasta que un comentario la saco de su calma y la llevo a la furia total.

"Claro como yo no estaba aquí seguramente salió por hay a buscar quien la consuele y ..." – pero su frase no pudo ser acaba ya que cierta ráfaga de viento lo había golpeado demasiado fuerte en una de sus mejillas y para su sorpresa esa ráfaga tenia la forma de una pelinegra sumamente molesta.

"Yo no soy esa clase de chicas!" – grito furica la joven – "Y este despliegue de testosterona se termina aquí!" – informo la joven mientras tomaba del brazo al peligrisáceo y lo escoltaba de la forma mas cortés que pudo a la salida

"Espera To..." – fue lo único que pudo articular mientras era dirigido a la puerta principal

"Hasta mañana, que duermas bonito y la cena se cancela"- indico la joven mientras abría la puerta y le indicaba la salida en tono apresurado y algo irritado

"Lo siento" – indico el gerente al notar su derrota y cierto brillo de ira en los ojos de la joven

La pelinegra cerró la puerta para luego dirigirse a cierto pelinegro a quien veía con una mirada de odio pocas veces vista en su joven rostro.

Al diablo la calma!

Al diablo el decoro y el simplemente contar hasta que el sistema numeral se acabara o su enojo cediera!

Al diablo con ser una "damita" educada, calmada y no alzar su fina voz mas allá de lo que el cantar de los pajarillos!

Al demonio con todo y con todos!

Estaba enojada, no enojada no sino más bien furiosa y ahora tenia la increíble necesidad de decir lo que tenia entre pecho y espalda y ahora si que ningún poder divino lo salvaba de esto.

Su pequeña gata observo la extraña mirada de su ama y por instinto de supervivencia decidió mejor apartarse de tal escena ocultándose en la seguridad que quizás le podrían brindar las colchas de la cama de la dueña de casa.

Unos pasos mas y encontraría la muerte.

Si seguramente era la muerte lo que le esperaba porque ahora si se había hundido en un pozo de donde no lo sacaba ni la bendita divinidad.

La había echa bien fea, no solo había "cortado" la comunicación durante una semana y olvidado un par de aniversarios sino que ahora en ves de llevar a cabo el elaborado discurso que había practicado dos millones de veces o quizás mas en el baño de hombres del avión le había llamado fácil y la chica lo había abofeteado luego de haberse aguantado durante mas de una hora una discusión sin sentido entre dos ... niños? Si esa era la palabra que los describía mejor a él y a ese idiota!

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos abruptamente al tiempo que se sorprendió a sí mismo tragando saliva al ver como un par de ojos brillaban de furia al enfocarse en su objetivo: el idiota que había osado llamarlo fácil o como alguna ves ella había dicho una muñeca tonta que solo iba de brazo en brazo según la cuenta bancaria del dueño de cada brazo.

Sabia muuy bien que la muerte era lo único que le esperaba y que su verdugo estaba listo para impartirla, estuviera listo o no.


	4. Jueves: poniendo las cosas en su lugar

Miro el reloj por encima de sus lentes solo para descubrir que eran las 10:30 a.m. y que ya llevaba un poco mas de dos horas despierta luego de la "interesante" noche que había tenido.

Oh si, claro que había sido interesante porque cierto pelinegro esperaba la muerte súbita que tan bien merecida tenia pero en cambio recibió una simple pregunta: _"Tienes dónde quedarte?"_

Luego de que la pelinegra hubiera echo acopio de toda la calma que no tenia y oído la respuesta negativa del joven extranjero opto por darle hospedaje en la habitación de huéspedes contigua a la suya y ahora mientras revisaba ciertas paginas de Internet y remodelaba la de su nueva empresa le pareció haber oído la ducha abierta (lluvero, regadera, etc.) en esa habitación.

Acomodo nuevamente sus lentes de descanso y se desperezó sentada en su silla mientras bostezaba.

Aun podía recordar claramente la noche anterior y había decidido que lo mejor que podría hacer era esperar a calmarse para luego con tranquilidad "expresar su sentir".

Incluso a la hora de "discutir" o defender su punto de vista la pelinegra tenia sus reglas y como buenas reglas auto-impuestas no admitían ser rotas y esta no seria la excepción.

No iba a gritar hasta que sus pulmones estallaran por mas que la idea le resultara taaan tentadora porque consideraba que quien hacia uso de un tono excesivamente elevado de su voz solamente estaba tratando de ganar a costa de la fuerza y no de la lógica o la razón así que para que gritar si sabia muuy bien que ella tenia toda la razón.

No insultaba o decía groserías indebidas porque esas eran utilizadas por personas con poco o nada de cerebro, que intentaban una ves mas ganar aludiendo a que el contrincante era "tonto" o falto de intelecto como para poder responder a sus insultos y por ende perder la paciencia, lo que llevaría a los gritos y de allí a que la persona con mayor tono de voz pero no con la razón de su lado ganara la contienda.

Y según la ojiazul, era indudable que ella tenia la razón y no pensaba perder su compostura por un niño caprichoso que cuando tenia algo no lo cuidaba.

Sonó el teléfono de su escritorio y esta estiro la mano para tomar el auricular

"Aló"

"Hola esta es la casa de la Tomoyo Daudoji?" – pregunto una voz femenina del otro lado del tubo

"Si" – contesto la chica –" Ella habla qué necesita?" – pregunto con cierto dejo de extrañeza en su voz

"De ti nada zorrita!"- indico ahora la misma voz con tono sarcástico – "Pásame a mi Eri" – hablo con tono meloso

"Cáete muerta y zorra serás tu pantys flojas" – dijo en tono calmo

"Cómo te atreves a ... "- la frase no fue terminada y si lo fue la pelinegra no la oyó ya que al ver a cierto pelinegro con anteojos salir de la habitación de huéspedes le lanzó el teléfono a las manos o mas bien había sido a la cara.

Eriol pudo oír unos extraños bufidos de molestia desde su nueva habitación y decidió salir de la misma bajo su propio riesgo cuando segundos después de cerrar la puerta pudo observar como un objeto no identificado surcaba el aire con el claro objetivo de encontrar su cara o mínimo su cabeza para frenar el avance, agradeció sus rápidos reflejos y apenas vio el negro objeto lo tomo entre sus manos firmemente.

"Es para ti" – indico la chica mientras volvía su mirada al monitor - "Al parecer es una de tus amiguitas pantys flojas " – agrego con voz inexpresiva

"Gr... aacias" – no era la palabra apropiada y lo noto luego que salió de su boca mientras colocaba el auricular en su oído y camino grandes pasos hasta sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

"Aló?"

"Hola mi lindo Eri!" – indico visiblemente feliz – "Cómo estas mi amor?"

"Cómo que mi amor?" – pregunto el joven

"Mi vida mi suegra me contó de su peleita, no deberías haberte ido así o por lo menos me hubieras llevado" – dijo en tono juguetón

"Quién demonios habla?" – pregunto el pelinegro visiblemente enojado – "Y por qué rayos me dices mi amor?" – agrego aun más molesto

"Cariño soy yo" – indico aun en tono juguetón – "Soy tu bella y sexy novia" – agrego sin un poco de modestia en su voz

"Tu no eres mi novia" – indicó firmemente – "Quién eres? Habla o corto!" – amenazó el pelinegro

"Soy tu novia!" – dijo perdiendo la paciencia – "Soy Sofía mi niño hermoso" – agrego esta mientras se adivinaba una sonrisa en sus femeninos labios

"Sofía?"- dijo este con cierto tono de incredulidad – "Quién diablos te dio este numero?" – su paciencia se había terminado

"Mi suegra lo busco en tu agenda mi vida"

"No soy tu vida y mi mamá no es tu suegra" – dijo el chico –" Dile que ya no me fastidie más. Es mas, no me fastidien ninguna de las dos!" – contesto mientras cortaba la llamada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar una joven de veinte años, cabellos castaños y grandes ojos violetas observaba con fastidio el auricular que marcaba el incesante sonido del tono entrecortado.

"Me colgó!" – grito visiblemente enojada – "Acaso no sabe quién diablos soy yo?! Cómo se le ocurre cortarme?!" – agrego esta aun más enojada

"Cálmate" – indico una mujer cuarentona – "Ya te saque los pasajes. Sales en una hora querida" – indico la mujer madura mientras le alargaba un sobre y se adivinaba una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios

"Excelente!" – dijo la mas joven con una sonrisa casi diabólica en los suyos mientras tomaba el sobre y lo guardaba en su bolsa

"En ese sobre tienes tus pasajes, dinero, la dirección de esa zorra, su numero telefónico entre otros datos interesantes además del nombre del hotel donde tienes reservaciones" – indico la mujer mayor

"No se preocupe, sé exactamente que hacer para traerlo devuelta conmigo" – indico la chica en tono triunfal – "Esa facilota no obtendrá a mi Eri" – afirmo esta con tono melosa

"Cuento contigo mi querida Sofía para que salves a mi hijo de las garras de esa perdida" – indico la mujer mientras la conducía a la puerta del taxi para luego cerrarla – "Tráelo contigo" – ordeno la mujer para luego ver como la pelicastaña asentía y el taxi comenzaba su avance hacia el aeropuerto internacional.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino por el concurrido restorán esquivando a diferentes mozas con bandejas mientras buscaba con la mirada al joven que la había citado a esa hora y en ese lugar.

Luego de pasar dos mesas mas diviso a un joven de anteojos redondos que le hacia gestos con ambas manos y presurosa se dirigió a su encuentro.

Al llegar a la mesa lo observo por un segundo y le sonrío amablemente para luego tomar asiento frente a él.

"Dime a qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?" – indico la chica en tono sarcástico

"Vamos Lili no seas así!" – suplico el peligrisáceo – "Prometiste ayudarme a conquistar a Tomy y quiero ver que lo cumplas" – indico el joven con una seductora sonrisa

"A mi no me vengas con miradas ´ asesinas ´ y sonrisitas ´mágicas´ que yo no soy la que te saco a las corridas de su departamento sin siquiera haber cenado" – contesto la rubia al tiempo que tomaba el menú – "Además... te advertí que tendrías competencia" – agrego esta con una pequeña sonrisa – "Nada que sea bueno es esta vida viene fácil joven Tsukishiro" – termino esta con un tono burlón en su voz

"Si pero ese chico es bien raro!" – dijo el joven gerente mientras tomaba el menú y comenzaba a ver que de bueno ofrecía ese restorán – "Imagínate que mi linda Tomy hasta lo abofeteo!"

"Pues seguramente se habrá pasado en su lenguaje hacia ella y se habrá sentido ofendida" – indico la chica – "Mi amiga no apoya la violencia pero tiene un carácter hermoso a la hora de defenderse" – agrego en el tono más sarcástico que poseía mientras su cara era adornada por una sonrisa igual de sarcástica

"Pues dame ideas?" – pidió este a la rubia mientras llamaba a la moza – "Necesito conquistarla. Esa chica realmente me gusta" – indico el chico mientras dejaba el menú aun lado

"Te gusta por qué a tus padres les gusta o te gusta por qué en realidad a ti te gusta? " – preguntó esta muy suspicaz mientras cerraba el menú y lo dejaba sobre el del joven

"Acaso hay diferencia? " – indicó el chico mientras ajustaba sus lentes sobre su fina nariz

"Pues si la hay pero confió en que mi amiga descubrirá por cual de todas las razones es que la cortejas" – dijo la rubia mientras veía a la moza acercase – "Y hay de usted joven Tsukishiro donde esté jugando con ella. Hay de ti! " – advirtió la chica en tono divertido

"Qué me podría suceder? " – siguió el juego el joven o al menos lo que creía un juego

"No solamente no obtendrás ganar el corazón de Tomoyo Daudoji sino que encima podrías perder el tuyo" – sentencio la rubia en tono serio mientras lo veía a los ojos y él se perdía en la profundidad de los de ella.

"Están listos para ordenar?" – pregunto la joven moza parándose a un lado de la mesa

"Si" – indico la rubia – "Quiero unos tallarines con albóndigas, algo de ensalada y un refresco sabor pomelo" – agrego la chica mientras le extendía su menú a la joven

"Y usted caballero?" – pregunto la joven mirando al chico

"Deseo un trozo de carne magra asada y algo de ensalada verde" – indico el chico – "Ah y también un refresco sabor lima" – agrego este mientras extendía su menú a la joven moza

"Enseguida les traigo su orden" – indico la chica con una sonrisa y haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego marcharse

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había terminado la pagina web de su nueva empresa de modas y realmente le costo trabajo concentrarse en ello luego de haber atendido tan "divertida" llamada y más aun luego de haber alcanzado a oír algunas "divertidas" palabras de amor de boca del pelinegro que no iban hacia ella.

Había llamado amor y cariño a una tal Sofía y lo mejor es que a esa misma chica le termino indicando al pelinegro que su madre era su suegra.

Se levanto de su cómoda silla de cuero marrón y atravesó la sala con paso firme pero calmo mientras le dirigió una pequeña mirada a su mascota la cual se encontraba echa una bolita sobre el regazo del pelinegro quien le acariciaba el lomo.

"_Traidora"_ – pensó la joven mientras volvía su vista a la cocina mientras atravesaba la puerta

Abrió algunos anaqueles para sacar unas ollas y luego dio algunos pasos hacia el refrigerador para tomar algunas verduras al igual que un generoso trozo de carne.

Busco en los cajones a su diestra un par de cuchillos pequeños y una gran cuchilla afilada para luego girar sobre sus talones quedando frente a un grabador portátil el cual encendió dándole play dejando que las pegajosas melodías de un CD mixto que hacia poco había echo en su laptop inundaran el lugar.

Pico rápidamente las verduras en pequeños trozos para luego calentar una olla y volcarle algo de aceite girándose para ahora tomar las verduras picadas e introducirlas en la olla.

El pelinegro aun continuaba acariciando el lomo de la pequeña minina quien disfrutaba el agradable masaje por su mullido pelaje el cual se detuvo abruptamente cuando el chico pudo percibir un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina y haciendo un poco de esfuerzo se echo hacia atrás en el sofá solo para ver como la joven tomaba un palito de brocheta y lo colocaba entre sus labios.

"_Quién pudiera ser ese palito?"_ – pensó el joven deseando intercambiar lugares con ese palito mientras observaba como la chica enroscaba su larga cabellera formando un desprolijo moño para luego tomar el pequeño trozo de madera y atravesar el moño con el.

La chica parecía haber olvidado el hecho de que tenia compañía y que taan buena vista sé tenia desde el dichoso sofá.

Termino de acomodar sus cabellos de forma que no la molestaran mientras preparaba la salsa y le echaba unos trozos de carne picada fina.

Coloco una tapa en misma mientras otra se llenaba con agua del grifo (de la canilla, la llave, etc.) para luego encender el fuego y colocar la nueva olla llena sobre el calor agregándole sal y aceite en cantidades necesarias.

Abrió un pequeño cajón a su izquierda y tomo un par de guantes de hule amarillos para luego juntar los cuchillos pequeños, bolees, la cuchilla afilada, cucharas y espátulas además de todas las cosas sucias y ponerlas en el hueco del fregadero para abrir el grifo del agua caliente.

Coloco los pequeños guantes en sus blancas manos mientras observaba como el vapor salía del grifo abierto abriendo ahora un poco el pase del agua fría la que se mezclo con la caliente dejándola tibia al tacto.

Poco a poco comenzó con la limpieza cuando pudo oír una ves mas como un teléfono sonaba en la lejanía.

Cerro el grifo y se encamino hacia la sala con paso firme mientras se retiraba los guantes y los lanzaba hacia la barra que conectaba la cocina con el comedor.

Se acerco al sofá y se inclino sobre un estupefacto pelinegro para luego levantarse con un pequeño bolso negro entre sus manos que esculco para después extraer un aparato que sonaba con la peculiar melodía de "A quien le importa" (canción de Thalía)

"Aló" – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba el auricular

"Señorita Daudoji necesitamos de su presencia en la oficina" – dijo una voz fina del otro lado del teléfono – "Se que usted no tenia planeado venir por lo que resta de la semana pero es imperativo que se de una vuelta" – informo la joven del otro lado del teléfono

"Qué sucede Kajho?" – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en la poltrona y se retiraba el palito de brocheta de su extraño moño dejando libre a una gran cascada azabache – "Cuál es el incendio que esta ves necesita ser apagado?" – pregunto la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos y se recostaba en la poltrona

"Señorita uno de los asociados esta aquí!" – dijo la chica alarmada

"Es normal que deseara conocer las instalaciones"

"No lo entiende" – afirmo la chica – "Esta en la oficina de la presidencia y esta... " – dijo la joven dudando de que si era bueno o no terminar la oración

"Dime Kajho" – dijo la chica animándola – "Yo soy la presidenta de la compañía Daudoji y Asociados, habla"

"Esta bien" – contesto la joven más tranquila – "Es que el señor Kinomoto a llegado y sé a encerrado en su oficina con un grupo de hombres" – indico la chica

"Estarán reunidos" – dijo la joven restándole importancia al asunto –"Es lo normal"

"Señorita no están reunidos!" – dijo la joven secretaria – "Están en plena fiesta! Pidieron botellas de licor y me ordenaron llamar a todas las modelos y llevarlas a esa oficina señorita!"

"Cómo?!" – dijo esta desconcertada mientras abría sus ojos y se sentaba derecha en su silla

"Lo que oye Señorita" – afirmo la chica – "Prendieron la música a todo lo que da y están hace ya una hora encerrados allí!" – la chica hizo una pausa – "Eh tratado de entrar pero la puerta esta cerrada con llave" – agrego la secretaria de presidencia

"Voy para allá" – indico la joven presidenta mientras colgaba el teléfono

Esto era el colmo!

Uno de sus asociados estaba utilizando su agencia de modelaje y modas como casa de citas!

Se levanto tan serena como su capacidad le permitía solo para notar como cierto pelinegro la veía desconcertado.

"Tengo que salir" – dijo la pelinegra en tono seco –"Tienes dos opciones: o me acompañas o té quedas" – agrego la chica en tono cortes

El pelinegro pensó que tenia suerte ya que por lo menos le hablaba además de haberlo invitado a acompañarla y que en el proceso no había tomado la pequeña mesita que los separaba para rompérsela en la cabeza.

"Qué decides?" – pregunto la joven

"Te acompaño" – contesto este

"Bien, me voy a cambiar" – informo la joven mientras se adentraba en su cuarto - "Podrías apagar el fuego de las ollas en la cocina?" – pregunto la chica

"Si, claro" – contesto el chico mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la cocina.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo. El Señor Touya Kinomoto había invitado a varios de sus amigos mas cercanos y conseguido que la secretaria de presidencia trajera hacia ellos a todas las modelos que había en la agencia.

La música era bastante ruidosa y el whisky tenia canilla libre, lo único que no le agradaba era la manera de comportarse de las modelos que le habían traído.

Eran todas hermosas y con curvas perfectas como todas las modelos pero ninguna bailaba o entretenía a sus invitados como estaba planeado por él.

"Vamos nena!" – dijo un chico rubio de ojos negros arrastrando las letras – "Baiiilemosss"- exigió este mientras tomaba a una morena de 24 años, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones por la cintura

"Suéltame!" – exigió la chica – "No me toques!" - pero los ruegos de la joven modelo no fueron escuchados por su captor quien no solamente no la soltó sino que comenzó a rasgarle su vestido mientras esta trataba de huir de sus garras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo de su auto para luego lanzarle sus llaves al joven valet de la empresa

"Estaciónelo en la sombra joven Lee" – dijo esta mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta y le sonreía

"Como usted diga jefa" – afirmo el joven en tono divertido

La chica abrió las puertas e ingreso a la recepción seguida por un pelinegro que veía todo a su alrededor con suma curiosidad.

La pelinegra solo movió su mano en forma de saludo y enseguida se dirigió al ascensor en donde el elevadorista la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

"Sobrina!" – grito un hombre de 45 años cabellos marrones con algunas canas, ojos negros y una gran sonrisa

"Hola tío!" – contesto esta el saludo al igual que la sonrisa mientras se adentraba en el aparato seguida por el pelinegro

"Vas hasta tu palacio?" – pregunto este mientras cerraba las grandes puertas

"Así es" – indico la chica – "Al parecer en mi palacio hay un usurpador, un mal rey" – dijo esta cerrando los ojos y en tono de resignación

"El mundo esta lleno de dictadores" – indico el hombre con tono serio mientras oprimía el botón con él numero 20 en él – "Pero creo que una princesa como tu no debería lidiar sola con alguien como él" – agrego este mientras observaba al pelinegro

"Yo la defenderé" – dijo una voz firme – "No dejare que nadie la lastime" – agrego con voz resuelta

"Veo que mi pequeña princesa a encontrado a un caballero de brillante armadura" – indico el hombre mayor

"Tío" – dijo la pelinegra ignorando el comentario – "Hace cuánto llegó el mal rey? Cuántos bufones vinieron con él?" – pregunto esta siguiendo con el juego anterior

"Hace ya dos horas que esta aquí y solo vinieron con él unos 4 hombres mas de los cuales algunos ya estaban ebrios" – contesto el hombre mayor mientras las puertas se abrían

"Gracias tío" – dijo esta con una tranquila sonrisa al tiempo que salía del ascensor

El pelinegro comenzó su avance pero una mano tosca lo detuvo

"Joven, cuídela" – imploro el señor

"Claro que lo haré" – contesto este en tono resuelto

La pelinegra avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el escritorio de su secretaria una chica de cabellos largos y rojizos, facciones finas y que no aparentaba tener mas de 26 años.

Kajo Misuki era una excelente secretaria y si de algo podía vanagloriarse es que no era una metiche pero ahora se encontraba con la oreja pegada a las grandes puertas de la oficina de presidencia tratando de oír algo cuando fue descubierta por su jefa.

"Señorita Misuki?" – llamo la pelinegra a la pelirroja la cual salto del susto y se encamino hacia su jefa

"Señorita no se oye nada!"- afirmo la joven secretaria

"Ya veo" – dijo la pelinegra mientras levantaba una ceja – "Llame a seguridad y también a mis abogados" – indico la chica mientras se retiraba su saco y bufanda – "Dígale a mis abogados que los quiero en este segundo aquí" – agrego la chica mientras le daba sus pertenencias a la secretaria

"Si señorita" – dijo la pelirroja mientras tomaba las cosas y las guardaba en un placard

La pelinegra tomo su bolsa de mano y extrajo un manojo de llaves al tiempo que veía como un pelinegro la observa con preocupación.

"No puedo dejarte entrar sola" – dijo este resuelto

"Y vas a entrar conmigo?" – pregunto incrédula mientras se encaminaba hacia las puertas de la oficina

"Si"

"No hay nada qué pueda decirte para qué cambies de opinión?" – pregunto la joven al tiempo que introducía una llave acerada en la cerradura

"No" – contesto el chico mientras se paraba a un lado de la joven

"Esta bien" – dijo en tono de resignación – "Pero no hagas nada a menos que te lo pida" – dijo la chica mientras giraba la llave – "No quiero que enfrentes una demanda o la cárcel"

"Esta bien pero si uno te toca o tan solo te roza no respondo de mí" – indico el chico mientras la pelinegra entraba a la oficina

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de par en par ante el espectáculo tan repulsivo que tanto él como su adorada novia tenían frente a sus ojos.

Un par de hombres trataban de quitarle la ropa a dos jóvenes las cuales lloraban y pedían a gritos que las dejaran en paz mientras otros dos rodeaban a otras tres chicas que por ropa usaban jirones que cubrían escasamente sus senos mientras le pedían a gritos al quinto hombre detrás del escritorio que los detuviera.

Quien dijo que ser mujer, de complexión pequeña no era bueno definitivamente debía de conocer a Tomoyo daudoji para ver su garrafal error. La pelinegra camino a paso firme por la oficina y al llegar justo al centro detuvo su andar aclarando su garganta para llamar la atención de los intrusos.

"La fiesta se termino" – indico la chica con tono sereno

"Y tu quiéeeen eeeeressss preciosaaaaaaa?" – pregunto un hombre de cabellos blancos y largos, ojos claros que no aparentaba tener mas de 20 años

"Soy quien los va a sacar a patadas de mi empresa"

"Vaaamoss juguemos un ratoo gatitaaa!" – contesto un castaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente y estiraba una mano tomando la muñeca de la pelinegra

"Te recomiendo que me sueltes" – indico la chica con voz serena

"Vamosss no seaaaaas aaaarisssscccaaa nenaaa" – indico el mismo mientras tiraba de la femenina muñeca

"Té lo advertí" – afirmo la chica mientras tomaba firmemente el manojo de llaves exponiendo los lados mas acerados de estas

"Jugueeemooooosssss! – grito eufórico mientras que con su mano libre trataba de colocarla sobre uno de los senos de la chica

"Mejor no lo intentes" – confirmo esta mientras que con su mano libre lanzaba un zarpazo contra su captor rajuniandole la cara.

El pelicastaño al sentir el increíble dolor producido por la pequeña joven se tomo el rostro con ambas manos tratando de detener el sangrado de la herida.

"Té lo advertí" – indico esta en tono sereno – "Ahora suéltenlas" – ordeno la joven presidenta

"Tu no eresss nadiee maldita perra para darrnos ordeenessssss!" – grito el peliblanco avanzando a gran velocidad hacia ella

"Soy la dueña de esta empresa" – indico la joven mientras miraba muy seriamente hacia el escritorio – "Soy Tomoyo Daudoji" – dijo aun más resuelta enfocando los ojos del líder del grupo – "Y ustedes son un montón de matones estúpidos y borrachos" – finalizo la joven mientras que sé movía a un lado con asombrosa rapidez dejando a un peliblanco aterrizar de narices en el duro piso de mármol blanco.

"Les sugiero caballeros que demos por terminada esta fiesta" – dijo un joven desde el escritorio mientras observaba desafiante a la pelinegra

"Señorita Daudoji seguridad esta aquí" – indico una pelirroja mientras abría las puertas de par en par dejando entrar a un trío de hombres uniformados.

"Por favor escolten a los caballeros hacia la salida" – dijo la chica señalando al cuarteto ebrio – "Vean que se vayan en taxis y que sus autos les sean devueltos a las direcciones correspondientes" – ordeno la chica – "Y también asegúrense que jamás pongan un pie en esta empresa nuevamente" – ordeno severamente

"Malditttaaa perrrraaa! " – grito fúrico un hombre mientras le lanzaba una bofetada la cual fue frenada por un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro que lo dejo inconsciente

"No la toques!" – grito un pelinegro de anteojos

"Tranquilo Eriol" – dijo la joven pelinegra poniéndose entre él y el desmayado borracho – "Sáquenlo de aquí" – ordeno la muchacha a los guardias.

"Señorita qué hacemos con las modelos?" – pregunto un guardia

"Señorita Misuki consígales ropa y haga que las vea un médico para poder levantar cargos" – informo la chica

"A mi no podrás acusarme de nada" – dijo un pelinegro tomando su chaqueta negra –"No hice nada, no toque a ninguna de ellas" – agrego el chico mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro

"Puedo prohibirte la entrada a esta empresa" – dijo la pelinegra

"No, no puedes" – agrego este en tono triunfal – "Poseo el 30 de las acciones de esta empresucha y pienso entrar en ella cada ves que se me antoje" – sonrió aun mas – "Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo" – afirmo el joven mientras acercaba su varonil rostro al de ella

"Puedo hacerlo y lo haré" – contesto la chica casi escupiendo las palabras – "No pondrás jamás un pie en esta empresa" – sentencio la misma

"Señor por favor sírvase salir y dejar en paz a mi novia" – pidió un pelinegro que se interpuso entre ellos

"Tu novia?" – pregunto en tono incrédulo

"Si, mi novia" – afirmo con orgullo

"Lárgate" – ordeno la pelinegra mientras podía adivinar el odio creciente en el interior de Touya Kinomoto

"Ya nos veremos la cara otra ves" – aseguro el hombre mientras salía de la oficina

"Llamen a la gente de la policía y luego a la de limpieza" –ordeno la chica – "No quiero que toquen nada hasta que la policía no termine con su tarea" – sentencio esta mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro y lo conducía fuera del lugar – "Atenderé a los abogados en la sala de juntas" – termino la chica mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas por el corredor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La idea original de Touya Kinomoto era casarse con la señorita Tomoyo Daudoji quien poseía el 65 de las acciones de la nueva empresa aunque de nueva no tenia mucho ya que anteriormente había sido una agencia de modelos que cayo en desgracia.

Los abuelos de la pelinegra al igual que su padre habían conformado esa agencia siendo su principal figura la Señora Nadeshko Kinomoto la cual conseguía contratos millonarios y una fama internacional para dicha empresa.

Pero cuando a sus 28 años esta contrajo una grave enfermedad que opaco su belleza arrancándole la vida y dejando a sus hijos pequeños Touya (10 años) y Sakura (8 años) al igual que a un devastado marido solos; la empresa tan sólida se declaro en estado de emergencia y para conseguir nuevas inyecciones de capital fresco se vieron en la necesidad de vender acciones en el mercado durante los años venideros, acciones que fueron compradas por la familia Daudoji y luego le fueron heredadas a la Señorita Tomoyo Daudoji exitosa diseñadora de modas y la sensación en las pasarelas parisinas.

A medida que el joven Touya Kinomoto crecía sé volvía más desenfrenado y no le temía a nada al igual que no respetaba a nadie al contrario de su hermana Sakura quien se preocupo por terminar sus estudios para luego convertirse ella misma en modelo de actual empresa que presidía Tomoyo Daudoji su amiga de la infancia.

La muerte de su madre sumergió al joven Kinomoto en una extraña depresión que lo llevaba a fiestas locas y desenfrenadas o incluso a realizar viles actos como los que había cometido ese día en la empresa.

A 13 años de la muerte de su progenitora este pudo observar como la pubertad lograba acentuar las curvas de una pelinegra que finalmente llamo su atención en sobre manera y considero que seria divertido jugar un poco. Total y las mujeres eran solo juguetes que debían entretenerlo mientras él así lo dispusiera.

La enamoro, la engatusó y jugo con ella durante 3 años en los que ella hubiera jurado que él la amaba con toooda su alma hasta que un día la pelinegra decidió volver un día antes de su viaje a Roma luego de un desfile solo para encontrarse a su adorado novio con una morena, una pelirroja y una castaña en plena fiesta salvaje y a él lleno de diferentes lápices labiales por su rostro, labios, pecho, estomago y ... bueno otros lugares que ni siquiera quiso imaginar.

Lo que siguió a la escena fue a una joven enojada que colocaba desordenadamente todo tipo de vestidos dentro de una maleta negra y salía bañada en lagrimas corriendo hacia la calle para pedir un taxi a gritos.

Su plan había sido casarse con esa tonta al momento en que se entero que ella seria la heredera de todas las acciones teniendo así un 30 que heredaría de sus abuelos y otro 30 mas que sus padres le regalarían en su cumpleaños numero 24 el cual había sido hace ya un mes.

A sus 26 años el joven Kinomoto solo pensaba en como divertirse y con quien se divertiría además de cómo conseguir mas dinero para poder subsidiar sus caprichos despiadados.

Tomoyo Daudoji había descubierto a tiempo que clase de persona era el joven Kinomoto salvándose de casarse con un ser despreciable y ruin.

Mientras el chofer conducía hacia la mansión Kinomoto el joven recordó fugazmente que un pelinegro oso desafiarlo y reclamar a la pelinegra como su novia.

"Ella es mía" – murmuro el chico – "Y ese idiota no tendrá lo que me pertenece" – afirmo el pelinegro –"Esa es mi empresa. Y ese idiota no tendrá las acciones" – dijo el joven suspirando – "Será mía o no será de nadie. La desmembrare y venderé sus partes al mejor postor" – termino este con una sonrisa triunfal y macabra en sus labios.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé encontraba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa de juntas escuchando como los abogados le daban la razón al joven Touya Kinomoto.

"Señorita Daudoji lamentamos decirle que no puede negarle la entrada a las instalaciones de la empresa" – argumento un joven de 25 años cabellos rubios y ojos claros – "Él es dueño del 30 de las acciones y usted no puede prohibirle la entrada"

"Además..." – agrego un moreno de 30 años y cabellos castaños – "Como el bien sabe no toco a ninguna de esas chicas por lo cual nos será imposible levantarle cargos por abuso de poder" – sentencio el joven abogado

"Ese cerdo no puede volver a entrar a esta empresa!" – dijo un pelinegro de gafas redondas – "Tienen que hacer algo!" – exigió con voz molesta e indignada

"Caballeros gracias por su tiempo" –indico la pelinegra mientras se levantaba de su sillón y los demás la imitaban

"Señorita lamentamos no poder hacer mas" – lamento el moreno

"Realmente lo sentimos" – agrego el rubio mientras saludaba a la pelinegra y abría la puerta para salir del salón

"Caballeros!" – llamo la chica cuando los vio en el umbral – "El dueño del 30 de las acciones no es Touya Kinomoto" – afirmo esta en tono apacible mientras parpadeaba un par de veces al recordar ciertos "detallitos" que parecía recordar en ese instante

"Pero... los papeles están a nombre de Kinomoto? " – contesto un rubio consternado

"Es cierto, están a nombre de Kinomoto" – la chica pauso un momento –"De Kinomoto, Sakura. Su madre le dejo el total de las acciones a su única hija por considerar que él optaría por la carrera de médico" – informo la chica – "Así que él no tiene nada que hacer en esta empresa hace ya dos meses exactamente" – concluyó la joven

"Y por qué hace ya dos meses?" – pregunto el rubio curioso

"Porque hace dos meses la señorita Sakura Kinomoto cumplió sus 24 años y al igual que yo se le entregaría su herencia a esa edad" – culmino la joven

"En dónde esta la señorita Kinomoto en este momento?" – pregunto el maduro abogado

"En Milán" – contesto la chica – "Esta terminando un desfile a mi nombre" – indico la joven mientras el pelinegro de lentes abría sus ojos ante la sorpresa – "Debía desfilar uno de mis diseños este fin de semana pasado pero... no me encontraba de animó" – afirmo esta mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro

"Pues si la señorita Kinomoto volviera e hiciera posesión de sus bienes no veo problema en negar la entrada del joven Touya Kinomoto a la empresa" – afirmo el moreno – "Después de todo él solo funge de albacea mientras la chica cumplía con las condiciones impuestas en el testamento de su madre"

"En realidad el albacea original era Fushitaka Kinomoto pero lamentablemente murió hace dos años de una enfermedad del corazón y desde entonces e incluso un poco antes su hijo mayor se hizo cargo de manejar las acciones de la empresa" – dijo la chica

"Señorita si la joven Sakura Kinomoto toma posesión de las acciones usted bien podrá prohibirle la entrada a ese joven"

"Quiero que le levanten cargos también" – ordeno la chica – "Por abuso de autoridad e intento de agresión" – indico la pelinegra

"Se hará como usted guste pero no creo que obtengamos penas altas por esos crímenes" – sentencio el rubio

"No necesito que tenga pena en la cárcel" – dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – "Solo quiero un juicio atractivo para las cadenas televisivas quienes lo acabaran en el informativo de las once"

"Muy bien señorita" – indico el rubio saliendo del cuarto de juntas

"Se hará según sus deseos" – indico el moreno al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y salía del lugar

Llevaban ya mas de quince minutos sentados en aquella oficina mirándose el uno al otro cuando la señorita Kahjo Misuki hizo su aparición

"Señorita me voy a almorzar, necesitan algo mas?" – preguntó la joven de pie frente al escritorio de madera

"Las modelos están bien? Las vio un médico? " – interrogó la pelinegra visiblemente preocupada

"Si señorita" – contesto la secretaria – "Acabo de mandar a la última a su casa y como usted ordeno le hemos dado lo que resta del mes libre y no se lo descontaremos de su sueldo" – argumento la chica

"Perfecto" – dijo complacida la presidente – "Aun continuamos en buenos términos con el reportero aquel?" – pregunto la pelinegra levantando una ceja

"Si señorita" – dijo esta en tono serio – "Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Llámalo y dale la exclusiva de la noticia pero como cosa tuya" – indico la joven –"Dale a entender que yo no tengo deseos de que esto salga a la luz pero que se ´ te escapo ´ " – agrego esta guiñando un ojo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – "Dale fotos, testimonios, nombres, todo lo que él quiera y necesite para pode publicar la noticia" – continuo la joven enumerando con sus dedos – "Pero por supuesto déjale en claro que no haré declaraciones sobre el tema y que el nombre de la fuente de esta información, ósea tu mi querida Misuki, jamás puede ser divulgado o no hay trato" – finalizo la chica

"Señorita esta segura?" – pregunto la pelirroja en tono serio – "Esto podría traernos problemas"

"No te preocupes" – contesto la joven tras el escritorio – "Recuerda que tenemos un contrato con Milán que en este instante a de estar siendo firmado por mi apoderado" – afirmo la chica – "Al parecer mi diseño fue el ganador y ahora le llueven ofertas de diferentes boutiques y casas de diseño a esta empresa"

"Como usted diga señorita" – dijo la joven secretaria haciendo una reverencia – "Aunque seguramente el joven Kinomoto desee venganza en cuanto se divulgue la información y deduzca que salió de esta oficina" – indico la pelirroja

"Pues antes va a tener que probar que tú o yo tuvimos algo que ver con esa ´ fuga ´ de información" – afirmo muy sonriente la pelinegra – "Por cierto, podrías traernos un par de menús del restorán o acaso prefiere comer fuera Señor Hiragizawa?" – pregunto en tono serio volviéndose hacia un pelinegro que veía por la ventana

"Comer fuera estaría bien" – trato de articular el pelinegro al sentir como un frío recorría su columna vertebral.

Lo había llamado por su apellido y no por su nombre, eso solo indicaba que si bien era cierto que le hablaba lo iba a hacer en un tono no muy amistoso y lo suficientemente frío para helar el clima veraniego propio de la época.

"Tráeme mis cosas porfavor" – pidió la joven levantándose de su sillón de cuero azul para luego caminar hacia la puerta – "Ven, vamos a hablar pero no creo que arreglemos mucho" – sentencio la joven en tono elido mientras salía de la sala


	5. Jueves ll: las cartas ya estan dadas

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo que llevaba a los ascensores o por lo menos le pareció inmensamente largo e interminable a cierto pelinegro para al llegar encontrarse con el mismo hombre sonriente que la esperaba con una piedra cristalina en su mano.

"Nuestra princesa lo a echo otra ves" – dijo el hombre mayor mientras veía como los pelinegros entraban al ascensor

"Vamos tío" – dijo la chica apoyando su espalda contra la pared del ascensor – "No e echo nada que mi abuelita no hubiera echo. Paso los limites y trate de calmarlos solo que algunos se opusieron."- contesto esta mientras cerraba los ojos – "Y él sabia que esto me iba a molestar, él lo sabia. Lo hace solo para lastimarme, para poder recordarme que se siente superior a mi" – afirmo esta mientras un pelinegro aguzaba el oído tratando de oír los murmullos de la chica – "Tío sabes bien que me tomo demasiado tiempo recuperarme de esa traición y lo peor de todo es que él aun cuenta con el apoyo de mis padres y con el de mis abuelos luego de muertos" – confirmo esta con una triste sonrisa – "Es irónico que todos ellos lo hayan defendido a él en ves de a mi, todos ellos me traicionaron y ninguno me defendió aquella horrible noche" – finalizo la joven al sentir como su voz la traicionaba quebrándose por momentos contra la propia voluntad de su dueña

"Vamos princesita!" – dijo su "tío" tratando de animarla – "Sabes bien que por mas que la sangre no nos una yo te considero la hija que nunca pude tener y lo que pasó aquella noche ya pasó" – indico el hombre mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas – "Además... yo te defendí! " – dijo el hombre inflando su pecho

"Si es cierto" – contesto la chica dándole una tímida sonrisa

"Por cierto te tengo un presente" – dijo el hombre mientras estiraba la mano dándole la pequeña piedrita

"Es muy bonita" – dijo esta mientras recibía el tesoro – "A qué debo el premio?"

"A qué te enfrentaste a uno de tus tantos dragones y saliste victoriosa" – dijo el hombre – "Y té tengo una mejor para cuando venzas a ciertos fantasmas de tu pasado" – indico el hombre mientras veía al muchacho a su izquierda

"Lo siento tío" – dijo la pelinegra –" Pero creo que esa otra piedra no me la voy a ganar por un largo tiempo" – Indico esta mientras guardaba la piedra en su bolsa – "Veras me es difícil confiar en alguien y cada ves que lo hago... " – dijo la joven mientras veía de reojo a unos lentes redondos – "Hacen algo que tira todo abajo, la confianza no solamente se gana... también se debe cuidar y lamentablemente nadie a sabido cuidarla" – termino la chica mientras las grandes puertas se abrían en la recepción de la planta baja

"Ya veras que corregirá su error" – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa – "No es cierto que lo corregirás y cuidaras por siempre de nuestra princesa?" – agrego el señor mientras observaba como el pelinegro comenzaba su andar fuera del elevador

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya conocía muy bien la rutina de ese día y tenia muy claro que apenas pusiera pie en el aeropuerto internacional una lluvia de periodistas de todos los medios le caería encima para acorralarla con preguntas de su ultimo desfile, solo que sus suposiciones acerca de cuales serian esas preguntas fueron totalmente equivocadas y lo noto al momento en que presto atención a uno de los reporteros que entre los empujones de sus demás "colegas" había podido balbucear algunas palabras: _"Escándalo... casa de citas... Touya Kinomoto involucrado... violaciones"_

Los pequeños ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y su boca no pudo hacer nada mas que imitar a los desconcertados ojos mientras sus piernas y pies recibían la orden de _"Corran como el viento, no me fallen ahora, muévanse que para algo les pago pero ya!"_

Y sin perder mas tiempo la castaña corrió fuera del aeropuerto parando el primer taxi que encontró disponible, prometiéndole una infinidad de riquezas al chofer si solamente conseguía evadir a la docena de camionetas de periodistas, paparazzis, fans y otros tantos locos/as que le proponían matrimonio y se veían igual a ella o por lo menos eran malas imitaciones de ella.

El taxista no se lo pensó dos veces y piso a fondo el acelerador quemando llantas mientras liberaba el freno de mano y se perdía en las calles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Considero que en un lugar público tendría mas oportunidades de sobrevivir al terrible encuentro entre la pelinegra y él.

Y hablaba de "sobrevivir" pero sabia que no lo haría ileso ya que si la provocaba o tocaba una tecla por demasiado tiempo seguro tomaba la silla en la que se sentara y bien podía partírsela en la cabeza o quizás usar sus llaves como lo había echo antes recordando que ahora estas se encontraban tintineando dentro del bolso o por lo menos creía oírlas tintinear cada ves mas fuerte... mas fuerte... mas fuerte dentro de su cabeza.

Paso saliva mientras abría la puerta del tranquilo restorán que solo se encontraba a tres cuadras de la oficina por lo cual habían optado por caminar pero hablar era justamente lo que no habían hecho bajo ningún concepto.

Apenas había entrado al lugar cuando una pareja de jóvenes le hicieron señas a la chica en forma de saludo los cuales la misma acepto de buen agrado para luego pedirle a la anfitriona del lugar una mesa privada y bastante alejada.

Haber oído la palabra "alejada" solo le hizo imaginarse las mil maneras que había de golpearlo y todos los objetos con los cuales podría hacerlo.

Paso saliva nuevamente mientras la anfitriona tomaba un par de menús de su mesa y los conducía hacia el área vip del local.

"Solo toquen este timbre y vendrán a tomar su orden" – informo la castaña mientras sonreía dejando los menús y saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Le pareció oír el rechinar de aquella puerta e incluso juraría que esa castaña sé había complotado para hacer toda aquella situación más tenebrosa aun.

Creyó ver el rostro distorsionado de la joven anfitriona en un macabro ente que le indicaba la muerte próxima, segura y por supuesto sumamente dolorosa.

"En la sucursal del infierno no existen ventanas" – murmuro el chico mientras buscaba alguna ventana que calmara sus ansias por huir del lugar para salvar su joven y precisada vida pero claro estaba que el murmullo había sido oído por su acompañante.

"En esta habitación hay una ventana" – indico la joven mientras señalaba una pesada cortina de raso negro que contrastaba con las claras paredes tras él – "Si quieres podemos hacer que abran las cortinas para ti y cambiar de asientos?" – ofreció la chica con una disimulada sonrisa de placer ante la situación

"No, esta bien!" – contesto el pelinegro avergonzado al notarse descubierto infraganti en pleno ataque de pánico

"Como gustes" – contesto la chica mirando a los negros ojos

Los segundos se volvieron minutos y tratando de hacer acopio del valor que todo hombre o proyecto de hombre debía tener articulo solo dos palabras deseando que esa silla estuviera pegada al piso o que por lo menos la chica no lo golpeara al acto y le diera chance de correr por su vida.

"Lo siento" – articulo el pelinegro mirándola a los ojos – "Realmente no debí comportarme como lo hice" – agrego este mientras veía como la pelinegra solamente lo observaba.

Por un segundo considero que quizás no lo había oído lo cual descarto porque en esa habitación solo podía oírse una música relajante de fondo.

Luego considero que quizás y la joven ya lo había perdonado, sin bien es posible que no al cien por ciento por lo menos lo suficiente como para oírlo sin verlo feo pero esa posibilidad también se esfumo al recordar que habían sido dos los aniversarios olvidados, encima habían sido olvidados en forma consecutiva, que había sido una la semana del silencio total aunque se conecto prácticamente diario y cerrando con broche de oro en vez de decir su súper discurso mega practicado en el baño del avión apenas la había visto comenzó una discusión sin sentido en donde había insinuado que la chica en cuestión era una fácil.

Cerró los ojos y espero el silletazo.

Si eso era lo que le tocaba o quizás era un combo.

Si, el combo le parecía lo más adecuado: una bofetada, un silletazo y hasta con las llaves en la cara o quizás usara los cuchillos de la mesa para lanzárselos.

Mentalmente comenzó a rezarle a todos los santos, incluso a aquellos que nunca había conocido o no estaba seguro de que existieran y les pidió estar con vida para mañana a esa hora además de que sus heridas y múltiples huesos fracturados no le dolieran mucho.

"Sabes por lo menos por qué es que te disculpas?" – pregunto esta entre cerrando los ojos mientras contaba mentalmente y ya iba por un millón

"Si" – contesto este mientras pasaba saliva y continuaba enumerando mentalmente todos los objetos con los cuales la pelinegra podría golpearlo, quebrarle los huesos o incluso matarlo – "Por haber olvidado nuestros últimos dos aniversarios" – enumero el joven con sus dedos mientras veía los azules – "Por haberte levantado el muro del silencio sin darte una razón mas que mi cobardía" – continuo el joven mientras veía como la chica apretaba su servilleta entre sus pequeñas manos –"Por insinuarte que eras una fácil" – termino el chico mientras se encomendaba a la divinidad y le pedía que no doliera demasiado tener un cuchillo clavado en algún miembro de su cuerpo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo a toda prisa del taxi cubriendo su cara con un par de lentes para sol y una gorra con la frase "Io Amo Italia!" sobre su pelo.

Camino hacia las puertas de la recepción solo para notar que ya era demasiado tarde y el lugar estaba cerrado.

Saco de su pequeño bolso su celular y marco un numero que se encontraba en la memoria esperando que su rubia amiga la atendiera.

"Código rojo!" – grito la castaña en el auricular – "Ven a buscarme a la empresa pero hazlo ya!" – suplico nerviosa

"Tienes suerte" – indico la rubia del otro lado del aparato – "Estoy cerca así que llegare pronto" – agrego mientras cortaba el aparato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Retorció la servilleta de tela entre sus pequeñas manos hasta que la oyó crujir rompiéndose al medio.

Seria una excelente soga si es que deicida usarla para ahorcar al pelinegro frente a ella.

Estaba perdiendo su temple a pasos agigantados y nuevamente retorció la servilleta la cual se rompió ante la fragilidad de la tela y ahora de esta solo quedaban tres tiras de fina tela blanca.

Cuando pensó que nada podría lograr exaspérala aun más de lo que ya estaba la puerta de su cómoda y muy privada mesa en el área vip se abrió dejando entrar a un pelinegro de grandes ojos que la tomo por el rostro oprimiendo sus labios con los de ella forzándola a darle un "apasionado" beso mientras algunos flashes tomaban la "adorable" escena dada por los "enamorados".

Trato de soltarse, de moverse de alguna manera para librarse de aquellos nauseabundos labios y de aquellas asquerosas manos que ahora vagaban por su espalda y su nuca aprisionándola aun mas, obligándola a sostener aquel odiado contacto que deseaba finalizar por todos los medios.

El joven acompañante de la pelinegra no había podido ver la escena desde el principio ya que después de enumerar las causas del enojo de la chica bajo su vista y cerro los ojos esperando el silletazo que evidentemente fue reemplazado por pequeñas luces que alumbraban su rostro.

Decidió abrir sus ojos en busca de respuestas a tal fenómeno cuando pudo ver a una temblorosa, confundida y sumamente asustada chica entre los brazos de un joven que evidentemente no era él.

Un joven que la recorría con sus manos mientras la chica parecía buscar la forma de huir y algunas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas.

Se levanto raudo de su silla mientras estiraba su brazo y tomaba firmemente al pelinegro apartándolo de un solo tirón de la aterrorizada chica.

"Te advertí que nos volveríamos a ver las caras" – dijo este mientras sentía como era arrancado de su divertido juguete pero se llevaba de recuerdo parte de la blusa de su presa – "No besa tan mal la niña" – dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba como la chica tomaba su rasgada blusa blanca tratando de cubrirse con ella

"Maldito!" – grito furico el joven de lentes redondos mientras le lanzaba un golpe

Estaba en shock.

No podía moverse ni gritar y los fotógrafos habían sido desalojados del restaurante por la seguridad del mismo minutos antes que Eriol se levantara de su silla.

Tomo lo poco o mucho que conservaba por blusa y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo mientras oía unas voces de fondo que discutían por algo e incluso vislumbro golpes que iban en dirección al chico que aun tenia el resto de su blusa entre sus manos.

Movió su mano derecha por la mesa buscando el botón para tocar el timbre al tiempo que la vista se le nublaba.

Otra ves estaba pasando lo mismo, lo mismo que aquella noche en la que ella lo había dejado luego de encontrarlo con aquellas chicas en plena fiesta corriendo fuera del departamento en busca de un taxi que la llevara a las oficinas donde seguramente su abuela la consolaría después de tan grande decepción amorosa.

**------------------- FLASHBACK------------------**

_Tardo solamente treinta minutos en llegar a las oficinas y solo una hora en contarle a su abuela todo lo que había visto y oído suprimiendo los detalles indecentes del echo._

_Espero compresión, un abrazo, una caricia, cualquier cosa menos lo que paso luego de oír aquella puerta crujir al ser abierta._

_Su abuelo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que entraba a la gran oficina acompañado por un Touya Kinomoto sonriente mientras que su abuela soltaba a la joven y saludaba al causante de las lagrimas de esta._

"_Bueno mi cielo los vamos a dejar sólitos para que se reconcilien" – dijo la señora mayor de canosos y largos cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño – "Estaremos fuera arreglando algunas cosas, diviértanse" – agrego esta mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su futuro nieto_

"_No se preocupe" – contesto el pelinegro mientras veía como la pareja mayor salía de la oficina – "Así lo haremos... no divertiremos en grande mi querida Tomoyo"- finalizo este mientras se abalanzaba hacia la pelinegra ignorando sus gritos y suplicas._

_El joven en cuestión había olvidado su interesante plan de ser paciente y calmo optando por tomar lo que era "suyo", marcándola de forma tal que esta quedara convencida de que era de él y de nadie más._

_Se casaría con él, tendría sus hijos, se sometería a él o de lo contrario se quedaría sola ya que había hablado con el abuelo de la joven convencido lo de que todo estaba bien en la joven pareja._

_De no ser porque el elevadorista, que hoy en día quería como a su tío, había sospechado de las malas intenciones del joven Kinomoto y entrado a aquella oficina en el momento preciso en que la chica era despojada de su blusa y él joven ahora intentaba hacer lo mismo con la falda, el chico hubiera conseguido tomar por la fuerza lo que solo se debería de obtener con caricias y besos._

_Nadie mas que aquel hombre sin ningún lazo sanguíneo la había defendido aun a costa de perder su humilde trabajo en aquella empresa, su familia había optado por creer que el joven Kinomoto había sido "víctima" de las manipulaciones femeninas de esta quien había jugado a "calentar" las cosas pero a la hora de cumplirle al chico y asumir las consecuencias de su "juego" la pelinegra continuo con el juego de hacerse la "difícil e inalcanzable" y que seguramente el elevadorista había interpretado mal la situación, siendo en realidad un "juego de amantes" y no un intento de abuso hacia la pequeña joven._

**------------------- FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------**

En la actualidad sintió el frío recorrer su pecho desnudo y espalda mientras sentía como unos surcos calientes se habrían paso por sus pálidas mejillas.

Creyó oír voces, golpes e incluso pudo divisar figuras que se movían entorno a otro par más para separarlas y luego llevarse a una que balbuceaba cosas incoherentes o que por lo menos para ella, no eran nada mas que un montón de letras desordenas sin pies ni cabeza.

Se aferró aun mas a los restantes jirones de su blusa mientras se encogía cada ves mas en su asiento incapaz de moverse, hablar o pensar en alguna manera de huir o salir de aquel lugar.

Otra ves se repetía lo mismo.

Se sintió ultrajada, violada en su intimidad y lo peor es que cada ves se sentía mas pequeña e insulsa, no había nada que podía hacer para defenderse de aquel ser que nuevamente la toco cuanto deseo físicamente y besado hasta que se había hartado.

"Tomoyo por favor háblame, mírame, golpéame, dime algo por dios!" – suplicaba un pelinegro al borde de la histeria – "Mi vida por dios dime qué tienes, háblame!" – suplico nuevamente mientras rodeaba a la pelinegra con su chaqueta negra y la abrazaba fuertemente.

Observó la pequeña habitación mientras seres sin forma pero con rostros macabros se cernían sobre ella para acorralarla cuando de pronto sintió la calidez de una tela sobre su torso semi desnudo y luego un par de brazos firmes que la rodeaban dándole tranquilidad y confort en ese instante.

No supo mas de sí ya que unido su rostro en el cuello de su protector dejándose llevar por el embriagante perfume masculino olvidándose del tiempo y el espacio mientras caía profundamente dormida para ser llevada por su caballero al departamento de esta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala mientras leía un articulo del diario y observaba atentamente las fotos publicadas en el.

"Esto no es posible" – susurró la chica mientras volteaba la hoja y leía otro poco – "Sencillamente no es posible" – agrego levantando su tono de voz

"Pues créelo porque no solamente es posible sino también muuy real" – dijo una rubia acercándole un pocillo humeante – "Recuerda que hace algunos años intento algo similar con Tomoyo solo que nadie le quiso hacer caso" – afirmo la joven pasándole el azúcar – "Ni siquiera tu Sakura"

"Es mi hermano!" – dijo la castaña en tono elevado – "Él me dijo que todo había sido un malentendido, que las cosas entre ellos estaban algo extrañas" – agrego esta bajando la vista – "Yo le creí... yo quise creerle" – agrego esta en tono triste – "Él cuido de mi durante estos años" – finalizo la chica arrugando el periódico entre sus manos

"Lo lamento pero como veras la policía investiga todo esto" – indico la rubia dándole un sorbo a su te de tilo – "Hay testigos y las chicas involucradas fueron sometidas a pruebas médicas y psicológicas" – pauso la chica dándole otro sorbo a su té – "Afortunadamente están bien y no llegaron a hacerles mas que unos cuantos rasguños gracias a que los detuvieron" – finalizo la joven

"Tomoyo sabe todo esto?" – pregunto la castaña dando un largo sorbo

"Por supuesto" – afirmo esta mientras movía la cuchara dentro del liquido – "Ella fue quien encontró a tu hermano y sus amigos en plena fiesta" – finalizo la joven en tono indignado

"Sabes qué piensa hacer con respecto a Touya?" – pregunto temerosa

"Creo que como primera medida no le permitirá entrar a la empresa nuevamente pero para eso va a necesitar de tu ayuda seguramente" – afirmo esta mientras retiraba la cuchara del pocillo – "Ya que de seguir con acceso a las instalaciones seguramente volverá a hacer lo mismo otra ves y cabe la posibilidad de que esa ves no aya quien lo detenga" – argumento la rubia mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre el pequeño plato

"Es increíble que mi hermano mayor se haya vuelto ese tipo de persona" – dijo la castaña con tristeza – "Si mi padre estuviera vivo le daría un infarto"

"Posiblemente lo que necesite es un sacudón, un llamado de la realidad y creo que pronto llegara" – agrego la rubia dando un sorbo a su té.

El par de compañeras de pasarela terminaron en silencio su pequeña taza de té para mas tarde prender el televisor con la intención de saber que es lo que se decía acerca del incidente en la agencia de modelaje y diseños a la que pertenecían cuando en letras rojas y un fondo blanco apareció un anuncio que alerto a la rubia: _"La famosa Tomoyo Daudoji y el soltero más codiciado Touya Kinomoto viven un apasionado romance"_, mientras que el letrero era reemplazado por imágenes de la pareja "posando" para las cámaras mientras se daban un "apasionado" beso.

La rubia tomo su bolso y chaqueta mientras que la castaña se llevaba ambas manos a la boca tratando de ocultar el enorme tamaño que poseía está abierta en todo su esplendor.

"El amor florece en cualquier circunstancia. Se escuchara el repicar de las campanas para la joven pareja?" – pregunto una voz femenina del "afamado" bloc de farándula con el que contaba el noticiero mientras que una rayo amarillento cruzaba la puerta a toda velocidad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido la venganza perfecta aunque careció de ciertos detalles como por ejemplo el echo de que se suponía y no tendría que haber quedado con un ojo maltratado además de 2 costillas rotas.

Por lo menos contaba con el "consuelo" de saber que esa noche la chica no dormiría tranquila, que le temería y que muy posiblemente no iría a la empresa por todo un mes; quizás y hasta con mas suerte por lo que restaba del año.

Una sonrisa macabra sé dibujo en su rostro mientras su medico personal le extendía un par de recetas de calmantes además de reposo.

Abrocho su camisa y se encamino hacia la mesa donde un trozó de tela blanca destaca.

"Mi premio, la prueba fehaciente de que contigo hago lo que se me ocurre" – murmuro este regodeándose – "Aunque hubiera echo mas si ese idiota no hubiera interferido" – agrego mientras olía el trozo de tela – "No importa" – se regodeo el joven – "Serás mía y de nadie mas" – dijo este en tono malévolo – "Esa será mi mejor venganza, poseerte tanto a ti como a esa empresa solo que me quedare con la empresa pero no contigo" – finalizo el pelinegro mientras lanzaba el trozo de tela y subía las escaleras de la gran mansión

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabia que la pelinegra no le iba a contestar la llamada pero aun así marco el numero por novena ves mientras el taxi avanzaba por las calles oscuras.

La última ves que algo parecido le había ocurrido le tomo tres meses recuperarse del horror vivido, de las acusaciones, mas jamás pudo recuperarse de el echo que su familia no la apoyaba como debía, que no le creyera a ella pero si a él.

De echo, a causa de esa falta de apoyo familiar la chica opto por mudarse de su casa y hacer su vida y su mundo lejos de ellos e hizo un largo viaje por Europa aislándose del sexo masculino.

Marco por décima ves el número de su amiga mientras mentalmente se rezaba un rosario pidiendo que atendiera.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo con una sola mano ya que se las ingeniaba con la otra para abrazar a la joven envuelta en una chaqueta.

Entro presuroso a la pequeña sala para luego encaminarse al cuarto de la pelinegra y depositarla en la cama mientras con su mano libre encendía la portátil alumbrando tenuemente la habitación.

La chica seguía sin reaccionar. No se movía, no hablaba y se podría decir que si respiraba era por el echo de que era una acción involuntaria, algo que simplemente sucedía quisiera está o no.

Tomo una punta de la colcha y la cubrió con ella para luego apartar algunos cabellos de su rostro mientras observaba la dureza de su expresión.

Sintió una tenue luz que iluminó su rostro al igual que unas manos que amorosamente movieron algunas hebras de cabello de su rostro y al tacto de las masculinas manos sobre su piel se erizo apretando sus ojos en espera de algo.

Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de que esa caricia se tornara violenta y posesiva.

Miedo de que quien estuviera con ella era aquel que antes había intentado dañarla y que ahora venia a terminar el trabajo.

Apretó los ojos y tensó su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una estatua de mármol impoluta.

Deseo detener el tiempo o por lo menos poder desconectar su mente de su cuerpo cuando para su sorpresa oyó un ronroneo en su oreja derecha.

Abrió sus pequeños ojos azules para encontrarse con los pequeños ojos gatunos que la observaban con extrañeza.

"Hasta que abriste los ojos mi linda Tommy" – hablo el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada de ternura – "Estaba preocupado por ti, te cubrí con una chaqueta y te traje a tu departamento"

Espero una respuesta, un movimiento o por lo menos un golpe mas sin embargo la joven se movió lentamente para quedar de lado colocando sus pequeñas manos sobre la almohada cuando pudo oír nuevamente su celular sonar insistentemente.

Estiro un poco su mano tomando el aparato.

"Aló " – dijo la chica en voz baja

"Amiga dime qué es lo que paso? Dime qué lo que dicen en los noticieros no es cierto?" – pidió la chica

"Es mejor que vengas" – afirmo la chica – "Necesito que me ayudes" – pidió mientras su voz se quebraba débilmente

"Lo intento nuevamente no es así? " pregunto la rubia del otro lado

"Si pero esta ves Eriol lo detuvo" – dijo la pelinegra mientras observa al joven frente a ella

"Voy para allá" – contesto decidida al tiempo que terminaba la llamada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había llegado hacia mas de una hora al pequeño departamento para poder ayudar a su amiga y ya de paso tratar de entender algunas cosas que aun no le cerraban a la pequeña rubia.

Camino ahora por el comedor pasando a la cocina en busca de un vaso de algún liquido que le ayudara Tommy a bajar la pastilla tranquilizante que le había recetado el médico que la rubia llamara minutos después de haber hablado con la pelinegra desde el taxi.

Sirvió un poco de jugo multrifrutal en un vaso cristalino para luego realizar el trayecto a la habitación de la pelinegra.

"Pasa Lili" – dijo una voz femenina desde detrás de la puerta de madera color ocre

"Traje tu jugo para que tomes la pastilla que te dejo el médico" – contesto esta mientras se acerca a la pelinegra – "Es mejor que te tomes la pastilla ahora para que comience a hacer efecto y mientras esperamos... " – dijo la rubia mientras veía como la pelinegra se tomaba de un sorbo la pastilla al igual que la mitad del contenido del vaso – "Mientras esperamos a que la pastillita mágica haga efecto quiero que veas algo que salió hace un par de horas en la T.V. nacional si no es que también salió en la internacional" – agrego la rubia mientras se acercaba a un pequeño mueble abriendo las puertas para dejar al descubierto el pequeño televisor de carcaza plateada

"No lo enciendas" – negó la joven al tiempo que dejaba el vaso sobre la pequeña mesa de luz – "No me interesa revivir el asunto" – termino la chica acomodándose entre las colchas

"Demasiado tarde" – informo la rubia mientras buscaba el canal – "Quiero que veas lo que todo el mundo vio y trates de explicarme a mí exactamente que es lo que paso" – termino la chica mientras se observaban imágenes vividas por la pelinegra y vistas por la rubia

"Esto es increíble" – dijo la pelinegra hundiéndose entre sus mantas – "Es inconcebible que otra ves este a punto de empezar todo esto otra ves" – finalizo la chica cubriéndose el rostro

"Tommy este o no a punto de empezar esto otra ves necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte" – contesto la rubia mientras apagaba el televisor y cerraba el armario – "Tienes que pensar en tu próximo paso porque este Sábado tienes un desfile importante y a este no puedes enviar ni a Sakura, ni a mi ni a otra que no seas tu" – finalizo la rubia mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama

"Deberías de tenerle un poco de compasión a Tomoyo" – dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta abierta de la habitación – "A pasado por muchas cosas en tan solo unas cuantas horas" – agrego el joven mientras entraba a la habitación – "Dale un respiro" – termino este

"Yo se lo daría pero los periodistas que seguramente estarán armando carpas ahí afuera no le van a dar paz ni tregua y eso ella lo sabe muuy bien" – contesto la chica en tono firme mientras un sonido proveniente de entre las colchas llamó su atención

La "pareja" de jóvenes se acerco lentamente a la cabecera de la amplia cama.

El pelinegro movió un poco las colchas solo para ver la visión de la chica dormida placidamente.

"Pues parece que decidió tomarse un descanso" – dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación – "Tu y yo deberíamos hablar un poco" – agrego la chica desde la puerta entreabierta – "Vamos al living para hacerlo con mayor tranquilidad y no molestarla" – finalizo esta antes de salir

"No debería alguien quedarse con ella?" – pregunto el pelinegro mientras seguía a la rubia

"Hay va su ´enfermera por esta noche " – dijo la chica en tono divertido mientras señalaba a la pequeña gatita gris perdiéndose en las sombras del cuarto – "Créeme que ella la cuidara, esa gatita si que es lista!" – finalizo la joven mientras se encaminaba a la cocina

"Si creo que es bastante inteligente" – afirmo el joven con una pequeña sonrisa

"Quieres algo de beber? " – pregunto una voz desde la cocina – "Creo que yo tomare un té de tilo para mis nervios, qué quieres tu? " – pregunto nuevamente la rubia mientras ejercía el rol de anfitriona de forma temporal.

"Lo mismo si no te molesta" – agrego el pelinegro entrando a la pequeña cocina – "Tú y Tomoyo son muy amigas no es así?" – pregunto curioso

"Si, hace unos años nos vimos en un desfile y me contrato para que presentara el vestido de novia del primer desfile que hizo en Milán" – contesto la chica mientras llenaba la caldera y encendía el fuego – "Fueron años increíbles, ella paso de ser una Don Nadie a toda una celebridad y por supuesto que nos hicimos buenas amigas en esos tiempos" – agrego la chica mientras buscaba un par de tazas en el armario

"Así que tu vivías en Milán?" – pregunto el chico mientras abría la heladera en busca de algún dulce

"No, había ido de vacaciones pero cuando Tomy me ofreció desfilar ese fabuloso vestido de novia no pude negarme" – agrego la rubia mientras sus pequeños ojos parecían brillan con increíble intensidad

"Así qué se conocen de varios años y la quieres mucho no es así?" – pregunto el pelinegro mientras sacaba un pastel de chocolate y fresas del refrigerador y lo colocaba sobre la barra.

"Si, realmente es la hermana que nunca tuve" – contesto la chica mientras buscaba una tetera pequeña y colocaba las hierbas dentro – "Y por eso has de entender que no me gusta lo que esta pasando" – indico la chica mientras pagaba el fuego y llenaba la tetera con el humeante liquido – "Y no me refiero solo a estos extraños accidentes con la empresa y ese tal Touya sino mas bien lo que tu le haces" – agregó la rubia mientras buscaba una bandeja y bajaba el azucarero del anaquel –"Haces cosas demasiado extrañas Eriol y eso es algo inaceptable si tomamos en cuenta que le profesas amor y fidelidad entre otras cosas" – culmino mientras colocaba las tazas en la bandeja y se encaminaba a la barra – "Eres inconstante, insensible, en algunas ocasiones incongruente e impulsivo" – finalizo la joven dejando la bandeja sobre la mesada y encaminándose nuevamente al anaquel de la loza – "Quiero que dejes en paz a mi amiga, quiero que deje de sufrir los días y las noches por tu culpa" – finalizo la rubia tomando dos platos para pastel, cuchillo y tenedores para luego encaminarse hacia la barra

"Siento decirte que amo a Tomoyo y no pienso dejarla ir tan fácil" – contesto el joven en tono pasivo mientras cortaba una rebanada del pastel

"Deberías retirarte amablemente mientras tienes bonitos recuerdos" – dijo la chica disimulando el placer que sentía al oír una respuesta que indicaba la evidente batalla por la pelinegra mientras servia té en las tazas – "Debes de entender que no has obrado de la mejor manera y no has obrado desacuerdo con esas emociones que dices sentir" – finalizo la chica dejando la tetera sobre la barra y tomando el azucarero para endulzar su té

"Se que e hecho y aun hago cosas incongruentes pero... " – el chico pauso en busca de las mejores palabras – " Pero realmente la amo y no quiero ni voy a perderla" – finalizo el pelinegro en tono decidido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió a través de las empinadas escaleras hasta llegar a su gran habitación abriendo la puerta.

Camino a su armario y saco tantas prendas como pudo: vestidos, pantalones, camisas, blusas, chales, zapatos, pañuelos con sus iniciales bordadas y todo lo que pudiera cargar en su bolso.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación dejando resonar sus zapatos en la gran mansión mientras nuevamente bajaba por las escaleras y arrastraba la gran y pesada maleta con sus pequeñas manos.

Camino tropezándose hacia la puerta principal cuando pudo sentir como una mano tomaba su brazo para detenerla.

"Adónde piensas que vas Sakura? Acaso ya tienes un nuevo desfile?" - pregunto el pelinegro mientras giraba a la castaña

"No tengo un desfile ... me voy de la casa" – afirmo en tono molesto la chica al tiempo que se zafaba del molesto agarre

"Te vas de viaje con alguno de tus amigos? " – continuo el pelinegro mientras intentaba quitarle la pesada maleta de la mano

"No, me voy a vivir sola lejos de tu locura" – informo la chica mientras sinchoneaba del mango quitándole la maleta de las manos a su hermano

"Mi locura?" – pregunto el pelinegro levantando una ceja con bastante incredulidad – "De que hablas niña?" – pregunto cerrándole el paso

"Estas completamente loco y desde que papá a muerto no has parado de cometer imprudencias pero esta ves te has extralimitado!" – dijo molesta mientras abría la puerta – "Hace años cuando todos te acusaron, cuando todos les creyeron a Tomoyo yo te defendí" –dijo desilusionada – "Pero ahora tu has tratado de repetirlo todo una ves mas y esta ves..." – pauso la joven mientras endurecía su mirada – "Esta ves le creo a ella!" – grito la chica saliendo de la mansión

Iba a seguirla y obligarla a creerle basándose en mentiras y armados escenarios pero dos pares de brazos lo detuvieron en seco.

"Vamos lindo" – dijo con voz sensual una joven en su oído – "Esta gatita quiere jugar" – susurró en la masculina oreja mientras ronroneaba juguetonamente

"Si juguemos" – contesto el pelinegro girando sobre sus talones y besando apasionadamente a la chica que antes ronroneaba

"Y para mi no hay nada?" – dijo la segunda mientras se movía sugerentemente y hablaba con cierto tono de desilusión en su voz

"Claro que si hay" – contesto el pelinegro para pasar a besar a la segunda mientras pasaba su mano por las caderas de la primera y se encaminaban los tres escaleras arriba hacia la habitación.


	6. Viernes: la receta para el desastre

Una pequeña bolita gris se escabulló de entre las colchas para reclamarle a su dueña su desayuno.

Lentamente camino hacia la cabecera para hallar una madeja de cabellos negros revueltos sobre la almohada, con sus pequeñas garras delanteras jugo con algunas hebras que creyó la retaban rozando las mejillas de la chica.

El teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar mientras la pelinegra abría pesadamente sus pequeños ojos y maldecía a quien fuera que osara despertarla de taan relajante sueño.

Movió su mano por entre las colchas para llegar a la pequeña mesita y así tomar el teléfono inalámbrico.

"Aló" – contesto la chica en tono adormilado mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama

"Pásame a mi hijo" – exigió una voz femenina que detonaba años en su voz además de enojo

"Su hijo?" – pregunto la pelinegra mientras acomodaba algunos cabellos sobre su hombro izquierdo y observa a la gatita acomodarse sobre sus piernas

"No te hagas la tonta" – exigió aun más molesta la mujer – "Pásame a mi hijo pequeña zorra!" – agrego la mujer un poco mas furiosa – "Se que esta contigo!" – afirmo con severidad

"Quién habla?" – pregunto con una sonrisa adormilada en su rostro y cierta inocencia en su voz, no podía negar que la situación le era divertida – "Con quién desea hablar?" – agrego con mayor inocencia mientras acariciaba el lomo de la pequeña minina

"Con mi hijo! " – exclamó furiosa – "Quiero hablar con Eriol Hiragizawa!" – exigió la mujer cuarentona

"Pues esta no es la casa de ese joven" – indico la chica ampliando su sonrisa mientras le rascaba la pancita a la felina que se ganaba un premio sin hacer nada – "Debería de llamar a su hijo a su celular porque esta no es la casa de su hijo sino la mía y además usted es muy grosera y mal educada al llamar a estas horas y encima insultar a la dueña de casa por teléfono" – agrego la chica en tono neutro

"Mira... tu... piruja! " – dijo la mujer escupiendo las palabras con visible odio

"Señora le recomiendo que pida la devolución de su dinero en el lugar donde le enseñaron los modales básicos porque o el lugar era muuy malo o usted fue una pésima estudiante" – recalco la pelinegra

"Cómo te atreves?!" – grito la mujer al sentirse insultada

"Me encantaría charlar con usted pero no se quien es y sinceramente poco me importa" – fue la sarcástica respuesta de la pelinegra – "Además tengo que ´depravar´ a un pelinegro de ojos negros" – agrego la chica con ironía en su voz – "No puedo ni quiero defraudar a la madre del niño!" – finalizo la joven con una carcajada para luego cortar la llamada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lanzó el inalámbrico con toda la ira que sentía en ese momento pero el aparato fue atrapado por unas manos masculinas las cuales amablemente lo colocaron sobre la base para luego tomar asiento en un sofá.

La mujer madura ni se percato de que su marido había entrado a su oficina mientras gritaba improperios además de unos cuantos insultos a cierta pelinegra a distancia.

"Maldita zorra, basura! Cómo se atreve a cortarme esa facilota?!" – grito nuevamente la mujer mientras lazaba un lapicero con gran fuerza hacia el sofá

El pelinegro movió su cabeza y evito el golpe para luego volver a sentarse en forma relajada.

"Así que estas enojada?" – pregunto el pelinegro que solo le llevaba unos pocos años – "Qué paso ahora?" – pregunto el hombre entrecerrando los ojos

" Tu hijo oso retarme e irse en busca de esa cualquiera!" – grito furica mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado – "Oso ir tras ella y ahora esa mujerzuela me corto el teléfono luego de insultarme!" – grito indignada

"Y tu tan simpática como eres no le hiciste nada no es cierto?" – pregunto muy perspicaz el maduro hombre

"Yo solo le dije la verdad!" – grito la mujer – "Que era una zorra asaltadora de cunas, una libertina y una buscona!" – agrego la mujer en tono digno mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas

"En pocas palabras" – contesto el hombre mientras se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba hacia la mujer – "La insultaste a tu antojo por teléfono" – agrego este mientras se ponía de pie frente a ella – "Y además nuestro ´pequeño´ niño no es taan pequeño y ella solo le lleva tres años a nuestro hijo" – continuo el pelinegro en tono sereno – "Él la eligió a ella y tu deberías de dejar de hacerle la vida miserable a la chica demasiado te a aguantado y te a defendido todas esas veces que nuestro hijo se a enemistado contigo" – finalizo el hombre

"Ella no es la indicada para él!" – contesto la mujer convencida

"Y quién es la indicada?" – pregunto el hombre perdiendo la paciencia – "La tal Sofía?"

"Si, ella puede darle exactamente lo que nuestro hijo necesita" – indico la mujer con seguridad

"Tu no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que nuestro hijo necesita" – indico el hombre con un dejo de enojo en su voz – "Nuestro hijo no necesita a esa tal Sofía que solo se encarga de adularte. Nuestro hijo necesita una mujer con el carácter necesario para llevar adelante una casa y una familia aun en contra de tus deseos o de los de cualquiera" – finalizo el hombre con suma certeza en su voz

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino casi a las corridas hasta el taxi que la esperaba frente al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento tomando la mano de Eriol mientras eran asediados por una docena de flashes.

"Señorita Daudoji cuándo se celebrara su matrimonio con el joven Kinomoto?" – pregunto un periodista que se encontraba a su derecha

"Es cierto que planean su boda en París?" – pregunto otro a la izquierda

"Sin comentarios" – fue lo único que articulo la pelinegra mientras se metía en taxi y cerraba la puerta

"Solo arranqué, en el camino le digo a donde" – pidió la chica mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos – "Odio cuando Lilian tiene razón" – murmuro molesta la joven mientras el taxi comenzaba el avance por las calles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo primero que había echo al bajar de aquel avión era alquilar un auto para dirigirse al departamento de la tal Daudoji.

Al llegar al elegante edificio de departamentos entro en él subiendo al tercer piso para situarse frente a la puerta de madera la cual golpeo como si pretendiera tirarla abajo, no logro que nadie le atendiera y se marcho frustrada al no obtener lo que buscaba.

Subió al pequeño ascensor y mientras las grandes puertas se cerraban marco el botón con las letras "PB" en el tablero, saco su celular del bolsillo de su saco marcando un numero.

"Hola necesito hablar con el Señor Kinomoto" – dijo la joven mientras el tablero se encendía en el numero dos del edificio - "Necesito que reactives mi contrato con tu empresa" – pidió la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios – "Además necesito que me des un puesto en todos los desfiles en los que la nueva presidenta deba aparecer" – finalizo la joven mientras las puertas se abrían

"Y por qué ese interés tan particular?" – pregunto el moreno del otro lado

"A nada" – mintió la chica mientras subía a su convertible rojo – "Solo que me entere de que sus diseños están imponiendo la moda en todos lados y que las modelos que desfilan con ella adquieren cierto prestigio" – agrego la castaña mientras colocaba las llaves en el encendido

"No te creo" – contesto la voz masculina del otro lado del auricular – "Pero aun así te voy a ayudar en lo que sea que estés tramando" – confeso el joven – "Da por reactivado tu contrato y te enviare un cronograma de los desfiles" – informo el pelinegro

"Muy bien" – contesto la joven ensanchando su sonrisa – "Espero esos cronogramas, me hospedo en el hotel de siempre" – finalizo la mujer para luego terminar la llamada

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Traigan el vestido" – pidió la pelinegra mientras dejaba su bolso sobre una silla – "Y llamen a la costurera por si hubiera que hacerle alguna modificación" – finalizo la chica dejando su saco y bufanda colgados en el perchero

"Si señorita Daudoji" – contesto una mujer mayor para luego salir a cumplir la orden

"No entiendo por qué tu tienes que desfilar?" – dijo un pelinegro de anteojos que tomaba asiento

"Porque al principio no era diseñadora sino modelo" – contesto la pelinegra – "Y este contrato se hizo conmigo mucho antes que me volviera presidenta de la casa de modelaje y diseño o que incluso fuera contratada para realizar los diseños en este desfile" – alego la chica mientras se quitaba los zapatos

"Ya veo" – contesto el chico mientras se acomodaba en su silla

"Pero en realidad quiero que hablemos de nosotros" – dijo la pelinegra mientras miraba fijamente al chico – "Quiero que me expliques qué es lo que sientes por mí y a dónde pretendes llegar con esta relación?" – pregunto la chica mirándolo a los ojos – "No puedo ni podemos seguir en la incertidumbre y quiero que me contestes con total sinceridad" – pidió esta – "Además no se te da bien el mentirme, siempre te descubro" – afirmo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa

"Es cierto" – contesto el joven devolviendo la sonrisa – "Lamento mucho haberte herido de la manera en que lo hice y en que muchas veces lo hago pero jamás fue mi intención ser cruel contigo" – dijo el pelinegro – "Si bien es cierto que muchas veces no actúo acorde lo que digo sentir realmente estoy enamorado de ti " – afirmo el joven con una débil sonrisa – "Y mi mas grande anhelo es que algún día te conviertas en mi esposa" – agrego el chico mientras tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas

"Te creo" – susurro la joven al tiempo que se acercaba al chico y se sentaba sobre sus piernas – "Solo promete una cosa" – pidió esta – "Promete que no me lastimaras"

"Lo juro" – dijo el chico mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa y deposita un tierno beso en los labios de la pelinegra

"Señorita aquí esta el vestido de novia al igual que la costurera" – dijo una señora de cabellos cenizos entrando sin advertencia al vestidor para sorprender a la adorable pareja

"Muy bien" – dijo la pelinegra mientras se levantaba apresurada de su "asiento"

"Oh lo lamento!" – se disculpo la amable anciana – "Debería haber tocado, que tonta soy – "Discúlpenme" - pidió la señora mientras hacia una reverencia

"Esta bien nana no importa" – contesto la pelinegra – "Ayúdame a ponerme el vestido pero antes debo pedirte que te retires" – agrego la pelinegra observando al chico

"Claro" – fue la respuesta del joven mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía de la habitación

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien creo que con esto no se notara" – dijo la anciana luego de colocar un chal de tul rosa sobre los hombros desnudos de la pelinegra

"Si nana" – contesto la joven mientras acomodaba aun mas la fina tela sobre un moretón – "Creo que si le agregamos este chal estos moretones no se verán" – agrego la chica

"Además le da un toque encantador al vestido" – finalizo la anciana mientras se alejaba para contemplar mejor su pequeña obra de arte

La pelinegra giro sobre sus pies para observarse en el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que poseía aquel vestidor observando con cierto anhelo la imagen que le era devuelta.

Una joven de ojos azules con mirada ensoñadora y una pequeña sonrisa luciendo un enorme vestido blanco con toques rosas muy claros en ciertas partes.

Realmente sé había lucido con aquel diseño y al verse con el entendió la razón por la cual había sido el vestido ganador en aquel concurso en Milán.

Observo la exquisita falda amplia bordada a mano por aquella mujer desde la mitad de la parte delantera para ir perdiéndose hacia los lados en efecto descendente terminando en el borde inferior delantero a cada lado, continuo ahora por el exquisito corte recto que daba comienzo a la enorme y amplísima falda por debajo de sus caderas.

La parte superior del vestido constaba de un corsé pegadísimo a su pequeño cuerpo permitiendo así resaltar la figura femenina. El corsé se encontraba bordado con el mismo motivo que la enormísima falda continuando esta ves el bordado por todo el pequeño corsé y perdiéndose en el escote recto del mismo dejando sus pequeños hombros al descubierto, los cuales a causa del reciente forcejeo se hubieron de cubrir con un improvisado chal echo en tul rosa claro que caía ligeramente sobre los blancos brazos y era arrastrado por el suelo a cada uno de los lados de la enorme cola desmontable.

"Ahora entiendo porque gano este diseño" – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta del vestidor – "Y debo decirte que en el te ves hermosa" – agrego con mirada ensoñadora mientras observaba a la pelinegra

"Lil te agradezco el comentario" – contesto la pelinegra

"Tengo que pasar a la joyería a elegir la tiara" – informo la joven bajando del pequeño podio – "El velo estará listo para mañana a la mañana y deberás de seguir los mismos patrones del bordado que la falda pero solamente en los bordes" – culmino la chica pasando detrás de un biombo para quitarse el vestido

"Esta bien señorita Daudoji" – dijo la señora mayor mientras tomaba el ataviado vestido de entre las pequeñas manos blancas

"Solo debe llegarme hasta la barbilla" – termino la chica mientras se colocaba su vestido – "De ser mas largo se perdería el efecto con el chal" – culmino la joven mientras salía al encuentro de las mujeres

"Muy bien señorita pero aun así preparo el otro velo no es así?"

"Oh si! Necesito que el otro velo si sea largo y que caiga hasta la mitad de la espalda como habíamos acordado" – contesto la pelinegra

"Y para qué otro velo de diferente largo?" – pregunto la pequeña rubia sin entender mucho

"Es que en la primera pasada por la pasarela iré con el velo sobre mi rostro y para eso necesito el velo corto" – contesto la chica mientras se colocaba un fino saco – "En la segunda pasada por la pasarela iré con el rostro descubierto para que se vea mejor la suerte de corsé y se aprecien los bordados de este y para ese momento necesitare el velo largo" – culmino la chica con su compleja explicación

"Exacto!" – acoto la anciana mientras colocaba el vestido dentro de un forro especial

"Ahora me tengo que ir por las tiaras y las demás joyas que nos prestara una firma de joyeros muy reconocida" – dijo la joven mientras se sentaba para calzarse sus zapatos

"Y las tiaras son para qué?" – hablo rubia

"Pues para el vestido de novia tontita" – afirmo la anciana mientras veía divertida a la desconcertada joven

"Además hay un par de vestidos de noche que lucirán estupendos con tiaras y hermosos collares de diamante"- informo la pelinegra

"Ósea qué... usare diamantes de verdad?!" – grito a los saltos la rubia

"Pues se supone que si" – informo la chica poniéndose de pie para luego tomar su cartera – "Ya me voy nana" – agrego la chica saludando afectuosamente a la mujer – "Y tu" – le dijo a la rubia mirándola seriamente – "No puedes venir conmigo, te comportas y deja que te prueben tus vestidos que hoy hay ensayo general para todos" – termino la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta

"Y tu no tienes ensayo?" – acoto la rubia

"El vestido es un secreto" – contesto la pelinegra – "Y aunque gano en Milán no es exactamente igual al diseño que utilice en ese concurso" – afirmo con una sonrisa – "Solamente la nana y yo sabemos como quedara ese vestido cuando se termine de arreglar y tu tienes prohibido abrir tu bocota sobre lo que viste niña!" – finalizo con tono serio

"Pero... yo... quiero..."- dijo la chica en voz aniñada

"Si hablas no hay diamantes para la niña Lilian" – amenazo la pelinegra en tono divertido

"No es justo!" – grito enojada – "Quiero mis diamantes!" – agrego haciendo berrinche

"Pues si Lilian quiere diamantes Lilian va a mantener su bocota cerrada!" – finalizo la joven para luego salir del vestidor

"Jajaja! Parece una niña pequeña que quiere su chocolate!" – dijo la voz madura de la nana

"Pues no quiero chocolate" – continuo en su berrinche –"Quiero mis diamantes!"

"Por lo pronto comencemos con los vestidos de noche" – agrego la mujer madura con tono divertido mientras salía del vestidor con el enorme envoltorio negro conteniendo el hermoso vestido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se registro en hotel en donde siempre acostumbraba quedarse para luego recibir un gran sobre marrón con una lista de desfiles.

"Veo que el primero es mañana" – sonrío la castaña mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban – "Mmm... seria interesante conocer a esa fulana en su propio territorio tanto como colega así como jefa" – termino la joven mientras las grandes puertas de madera se abrían en décimo piso del lujoso hotel

Camino pausadamente contoneándose por el estrecho corredor en busca de la habitación con el número 113 hasta encontrarla casi al final del pasillo.

Paso la llave electrónica abriendo así la pequeña puerta solo para encontrar sus maletas, una canasta de frutas sobre la mesa del recibidor y a un sexy pelinegro sentado sobre el sofá.

"Pensé que nunca llegarías" – dijo la voz masculina desde el sofá

"Pensé que quedaba claro que no venia a jugar" – contesto la castaña mientras caminaba a un lado del sofá – "Vine en plan de recuperar algo de mi pertenencia y no a entretenerte" – finalizo la joven con una sonrisa seductora

"Vamos linda" – dijo el pelinegro con voz sensual mientras abrasaba a la castaña por la espalda – "Juguemos un poco" – pidió mientras besaba el femenino cuello – "Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir" – prosiguió mientras apretaba el pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo

"Aunque esto es muy divertido" – contesto la castaña a duras penas con el aliento entrecortado – "Debo ir a un ensayo de pasarela" – informo la joven mientras se soltaba de los masculinos brazos

"Desfilaras mañana?" – pregunto algo asombrado – "Tan pronto?"

"No te preocupes" – contesto con tono confiado – "La fulana esa será tuya y Eriol Hiragizawa será mío" – finalizo la chica con una juguetona sonrisa mientras se adentraba en la habitación

"Excelente" – se relamió el chico para luego salir de la habitación y minutos mas tarde del hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo nuevamente las joyas que había elegido para el desfile.

Todas eran prácticamente lo que tenia en mente para hacer juego con los elegantes vestidos de noche y algunos pendientes ideales para la ropa casual pero aun así sentía que faltaba algo.

Tomo una de las tiaras que había elegido y la observo cuidadosamente, los zafiros y diamantes se intercalaban con el oro de forma delicada pero no pretenciosa.

"Algo falta" – murmuro la pelinegra mientras observaba las vitrinas en busca de lo que fuera que su cerebro le decía que faltaba

Camino entre ellas observando collares, gargantillas, piedras preciosas sueltas, anillos, alianzas además de algunos pendientes cuando entre todos los objetos uno llamo su atención

"Necesito hablar con el maestro joyero" – pidió la chica sin dejar de observar la exquisita pieza

"Cualquier cosa que necesite bien puedo prepararla yo para usted" – contesto un hombre cuarentón de cabellos violáceos con algunas canas

"No, es muy amable pero para esta pieza en particular necesito del maestro joyero" – contesto la joven – "Usted no sabrá interpretar mis deseos de la maneara que deben tomar forma, no lo tome a mal pero con él nos conocemos desde hace un tiempo" – culmino la pelinegra con una traviesa sonrisa

"Oh si claro que nos conocemos hace un tiempo!" – contesto una voz masculina emergiendo desde una pequeña sala – "Después de todo quién seria capas de olvidar a tan hermosa niña?" – pregunto galante el joven alto de ojos claros y cabellos blancos que llegaban hasta el final de su espalda

"Mi querido Yue!" – exclamo la joven algo sonrojada – "No cambiaras nunca, siempre tan galante y atento conmigo" – termino la chica mientras abrasaba afectuosamente al peligrisáceo

"Y dime qué es lo que traes en mente y sobre todo si luego podré vender tu idea en mi joyería?" – exclamó este mientras conducía a la joven a la vitrina

"Necesito algo especial mi querido Yue y si sale de la manera que imagino podrás vender unas cuantas de estas piezas pero..." – contesto esta con una juguetona sonrisa

"Odio los peros" – agrego el chico con fingido tono de fastidio

"Pero la pieza será mi diseño aunque tu la harás y tendrás la exclusividad de su venta y producción" – finalizo mientras observaba a cierto pelinegro de lentes salir de una habitación

"Me parece justo" – dijo en tono serio – "Y dime cuál será la pieza en cuestión?" – pregunto interesado en saber lo que la pequeña pelinegra tenia planeado.

Treinta minutos después la joven pareja se dirigía a tomar un taxi ya que la chica había considerado ineficiente andar por las calles en un automóvil cuya matricula era bien conocida y sabida por cada paparazzi, fotógrafo y periodista de los medios de chimentos.

Llegaron a la acera donde el joven trato de hacer alguna seña que le indicara a uno de los tantos taxis que tenia clientes cuando sintió como algo rozaba su brazo izquierdo.

Volteo rápidamente al sentir la curiosidad correr por sus venas solo para encontrar a Tomoyo débilmente apoyada sobre sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

"Todo da vueltas" – murmuro la pelinegra débilmente mientras veía como el joven se arrodillaba frente a ella

"Amor qué tienes?" – pregunto alarmado

"Es solo que no he comido nada desde ayer" – afirmo la chica recostando su cabeza en el pecho del joven al sentir la falta de equilibrio – "Y ahora todo gira demasiado" – finalizo esta cerrando los ojos

"Te llevare a tu departamento y te haré algo de comer mi cielo" – contesto el chico rodeado a la débil joven

"Aun debo volver al lugar del desfile para presenciar el ensayo general" – protesto la joven en un hilo de voz – "Y debo de ver si encontraron a la sustituta ideal para remplazar a Nakuru" – intento continuar

"Señorita usted se va para casa conmigo" – ordeno el chico en tono autoritario mientras hacia señas deteniendo un taxi – "Vas a comer algo, a tomar un relajante baño y a descansar bastante" – continuo el chico mientras cargaba a la pequeña joven y se metían dentro del taxi

"Me vas a mal acostumbrar mi vida" – dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios para luego perder su rostro en el cuello masculino

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas tardes me envían de la agencia para remplazar a Nakuru Hitomi" – dijo una castaña de ojos violáceos y amable sonrisa

"Buenas tardes señorita, dígame cuál es su nombre?" – pidió el guardia de seguridad

"Soy Sofía Granger" – contesto la chica – "Vine al ensayo general que a de llevarse a cabo el día de hoy"

El guardia paso el nombre de la joven por la radio mientras le hacia un par de señas a la chica para que prosiguiera en su avance.

La joven camino por el amplio pasillo donde pudo apreciar carteles anunciando el próximo desfile además de una fotografía de todas las modelos con sus nombres y el de la diseñadora.

"Bien" – murmuro la castaña poniéndose de pie frente a la fotografía de una pelinegra sonriendo – "Ya se como eres y cual es tu apellido" – agrego esta al murmullo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Señorita Granger?" – llamó una mujer de cuarenta años y cabellos negros

"Si soy yo" – contesto alegremente mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se encaminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la mujer – "He venido a remplazar a la Señorita Hitomi"

"Por favor sea tan amable de seguirme" – pidió amablemente la mujer – "En breve comenzara el ensayo general del desfile y nuestra diseñadora pido fuéramos puntuales para que ella pueda ver si no falta ajustar algo en los modelos" – termino la chica mientras conducía a la castaña hacia los intrincados y alborotados vestidores

"La señorita Daudoji estará presente?" – pregunto inocentemente la castaña

"Si, a ella le gusta la perfección y desea ver que todo este en orden" – contesto la pelinegra – "En estos momentos debe estar por llegar de la joyería"

"Discúlpeme pero es que estoy muy nerviosa" – dijo en tono de falso nerviosismo e inocencia – "Nunca e trabajado con la Señorita Daudoji y la verdad no entiendo para qué fue a la joyería?" – continuo en su fingido nerviosismo

"Oh no debe temer" – contesto la señora mayor en tono tranquilizador – "La señorita Daudoji es un encanto de persona y a ido a la joyería a elegir las joyas que las modelos usaran mañana en el desfile" – finalizo la mujer madura

"Así que mañana los diamantes no serán vidrios falsos?" – pregunto en tono inocente

"Oh no! La Señorita cuida mucho todos los detalles de sus desfiles" – termino la mujer mientras movía la mano llamando a la costurera encargada de los ajustes de todos los vestidos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordó vagamente que la noche anterior la amiga de su novia había guardado una especie de salsa roja en un tapper en la heladera y según le explico esta esa salsa se comía sobre unos tallarines o algún fideo a elección del chef.

Busco ollas al igual que unas espátulas y agradeció mentalmente a Lilian que le hubiera indicado la noche anterior en donde estaba cada cosa en aquella pequeña pero ordenada cocina.

"Lo lamento pero no podré ir nana" – dijo en tono apenado la pelinegra mientras entraba a la cocina – "Veras me tienen secuestrada" –continuo en tono juguetón

"Será acaso aquel apuesto chico que te acompaño hoy?" – pregunto la señora madura en tono pícaro – "Porque si semejante chico es tu secuestrador niña déjate secuestrar por tiempo indefinido!" – alego la mujer

"Nana! No té hacia de esas mañas" – río la chica mientras tomaba un vaso largo del anaquel colocándolo sobre la barra de madera – "De todas formas te pido y vigiles que todo este bien, mañana llevare las joyas junto con Yue y además quiero que veas una sorpresa que diseñe para el vestido de novia" – agrego la chica ensanchando una sonrisa mientras tomaba una jarra de jugo multrifrutal de la heladera abierta

"Muy bien querida" –asintió la mujer – "Por cierto a llegado la suplente de Nakuru" – dijo la mujer

"Problemas con el vestuario?" – pregunto mientras sé servia un poco del rojizo liquido en su vaso

"No, todo esta bien. La ropa le queda bastante bien pero preferiría que solo desfilara la ropa casual" – contesto la mujer en tono calmo

"Y eso por qué?" – pregunto la pelinegra mientras devolvía la jarra a la heladera

"Pues no se..." – pauso la mujer mientras apoyaba dos de sus dedos en la barbilla en forma pensativa –"Es solo que es muuy nueva y no le tengo confianza para que ande con un vestido taan caro además de las joyas que no son nada baratas" – contesto finalmente la mujer

"Y qué propones?" – pregunto la pelinegra mientras bebía un poco del liquido rojizo

"Pues que Lilian los desfile" – respondió la mujer – "Mandamos a Mirían y Gabriel antes y luego a Lilian con el vestido azul de noche" – soluciono la mujer

"Pues si no es muy complicado de hacer y no te causa problemas y así té quedas mas tranquila" – dijo la pelinegra apoyando el vaso sobre la mesada – "No le veo inconveniente" – finalizo la joven

"Gracias por consentir mis locuras" – contesto la mujer en tono divertido

"No hay de que" – agrego la chica con una pequeña sonrisa – "Nos vemos mañana a la tarde"

"Nos vemos querida y déjate consentir por tu secuestrador" – pidió la señora con tono divertido

"Nos vemos nana, besitos" – termino la joven con una sonrisa para luego cortar la llamada y dejar el teléfono sobre la barra.

Observo al chico revolver la cacerola con una espátula de madera mientras revisaba el agua que había puesto a hervir en la olla contigua para luego tomar nuevamente un sorbo del rojizo jugo.

"Voy a preparar el postre" – dijo la chica levantándose de la butaca en donde sé estaba sentada – "Quieres algo en particular?" – pregunto interesada mientras buscaba unos bolees de vidrio en la alacena inferior

"Sorpréndeme" – contesto el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

"Muy bien" – dijo la chica devolviendo la sonrisa – "Por cierto hoy llamo alguien para ti" – agrego la chica en tono serio mientras colocaba leche en una pequeña cacerola sobre el fuego

"Para mí?" –pregunto incrédulo mientras veía el rostro serio de su novia

"Si, para ti" – contesto seria mientras agregaba azúcar a la leche que ahora estaba tibia y revolvía con una espátula de madera para luego probar si estaba dulce la preparación

"Y quién era?" – pregunto curioso

"Tu mamá" – contesto la chica mientras dejaba escapar un pesado suspiro – "Quería hablarte. Llamo hoy a eso de las 10 a.m." – continuo la joven mientras le agregaba cacao a la leche un poco más caliente y revolvía para disolverlo – "No te pase la llamada porque parecía mas interesada en insultarme y degradarme que en hablarte" – continuo la explicación antes de que fuera pedida mientras agregaba vainilla liquida y continuaba mezclando – "Ya debería estar acostumbrada a sus desaires" – murmuro en tono serio y triste

"No es tu culpa que mi madre aun me considere un niño" – afirmo el chico mientras se acercaba a la chica que ahora batía un poco de fécula de maíz, un huevo y un poco de leche tibia en un bol cristalino

"Supongo que no" – afirmo la chica mientras disolvía lo ultimo de la fécula en la leche – "Pero aun así no me agrada la visión y la definición que tiene de mí tu mamá" – termino la chica mientras vertía el contenido del bol dentro de la leche hirviendo y batía constantemente la mezcla chocolatosa mientras se espesaba

"Lo lamento" – se disculpo el hombre mientras tomaba de la cintura a la chica

"No es tu culpa" – termino la chica mientras retiraba la olla del fuego y colocaba otra mas pequeña con azúcar sobre la llama – "No tienes porque disculparte" – finalizo esta mientras apoyaba su nuca en el hombro del chico y revolvía la cacerola

"Si tengo" – contesto el joven mientras besaba amorosamente una de las mejillas de la chica – "Hay veces que soy muy inmaduro y con eso avalo lo que mi mamá piensa de mi" – termino el joven mientras observaba el humeante liquido color caramelo en la olla

"Descuida amor, con el tiempo tu madre vera que si bien hay veces que eres inmaduro" – contesto la chica con una disimulada sonrisa mientras retiraba la sustancia acuosa de la olla y la esparcía por un molde de vidrio – "Notara también que eres muy dulce y gentil" – termino la chica mientras le daba un rápido beso en los masculinos labios

La joven apoyo el molde sobre el mármol blanco para luego tomar la olla con la crema chocolatosa y verterla dentro en su totalidad, una ves mas tomo la olla que contenía el liquido color caramelo para dibujar unas finas líneas sobre el mouse un poco mas frío.

"Y así queda lista mi famosa crema de chocolate con caramelo" – canturreo la chica victoriosa mientras abría el frizzer para introducir su creación – "Estará frío para la cena aunque normalmente lo dejo enfriarse solo un poco de frío extra no le hará daño"

"Muy bien" – acoto el pelinegro mientras agregaba los tallarines al agua hirviendo – "Comeremos en unos minutos mas" – agrego el chico mientras sentía un pequeño cuerpo que lo abrasaba por la espalda y las pequeñas manos recorriendo su pecho

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino elegantemente por la pasarela contoneándose sensualmente como si tratara de conquistar a algún multimillonario y lo que llevara puesto fuera un baby doll en ves de un simple pantalón con una blusa que dejaba al descubierto su estomago.

Salió de la pasarela y se dirigió apresurada hacia la chica que tenia como misión ayudarla a cambiarse de vestuario. Ahora era el turno de la ropa de noche y ella esperaba ansiosa el vestido que le tocaba.

"Mi vestido de cóctel" – pidió la castaña en tono de orden mientras se quitaba el apretadísimo jean violeta

"Señorita Granger esa es toda la ropa que desfilara" – contesto la pequeña chica de apenas dieciocho años – "La ropa de noche será desfilada por las modelos Lilian, Mirían y Gabriel" – continuo la chica

"Tráeme mi vestido de noche!" – grito la mujer al sentirse menos preciada mientras se retiraba la pequeña blusa rosa clara

"Que son esos gritos?!" – pregunto la señora mayor encargada de supervisar todo

"Es que esta niña no me quiere traer mi vestido de noche!" – grito Sofía ahora vestida con su pequeñísima ropa interior

"Según tengo en mi tablilla tu solo desfilas la ropa casual ya que eres la reemplazante de la Señorita Hitomi y ella solo desfilaría esa ropa" – dijo la mujer a la que todos apodaban "Nana" mientras observaba una tabla con hojas enganchadas en ella

"Lo siento" – se disculpo falsamente la castaña mientras se colocaba una bata – "Discúlpenme por haberme exaltado" – pidió la chica en tono fingido mientras hacia una reverencia y se retiraba del lugar en busca de su ropa

La mujer mayor le sonrío amablemente a la niña de dieciocho años para luego resaltar un nombre con un iluminador azul: _"Sofía Granger reemplazante de Nakuru Hitomi"_

"Esta niña me va a traer problemas mañana en el desfile" – dijo la mujer mientras salía de los camerinos – "Será mejor que vigile los vestidos de cóctel, las joyas y el vestido de novia"- murmuro esta mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente frente a la pasarela y el ensayo del desfile se echaba a andar una ves mas.


	7. Sabado: un desfile el desastre!

Los pequeños ojos violáceos se abrieron con pesadumbre ante los insistentes rayos solares que se colaban por entre los pliegues de sus cortinas.

Bostezo un par de veces mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama y frotaba sus ojos.

Debía levantarse rápido si es que quería lograr sus metas el día de hoy y entre ellas se encontraban el arruinar el desfile que en pocas horas se llevaría a cabo.

Dibujo una sonrisa maléfica en sus pálidos labios al tiempo que se perdía entre el vapor del agua caliente y la generosa espuma de su baño de sales.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió de un lado a otro por el pequeño living mientras intentaba calzarse una sandalia y daba algunas instrucciones por el teléfono a la gente de seguridad que la esperaba en la joyería para realizar el traslado de las joyas hacia el punto donde se haría el desfile.

"No, nadie mas que yo toca alguna de esas joyas" – aseguro la chica mientras cerraba la pequeña hebilla de la sandalia – "Ya salgo para ahí y haremos el traslado" – termino la chica mientras colocaba la otra sandalia para luego terminar la llamada

La pelinegra camino hacia la pequeña cocina mientras intentaba prender la ultima hebilla de su sandalia llegando a tropiezos a una de las grandes butacas de la barra.

"Amor deberías hacer las cosas con mas tranquilidad" – dijo una voz masculina que untaba una tostada con mantequilla – "Mermelada?" – ofreció el chico con una pequeña cuchara en su mano

"Si por favor que sea la de frutillas" – contesto la chica con una sonrisa – "Me gustaría tomarme las cosas con mas calma pero es que esas joyas son muuy valiosas y la pieza que mande a hacer especialmente para el vestido que modelare es también algo costosa por la complejidad y la mano artesanal de Yue Tsukishiro quien es un joyero muy reconocido en su circulo" – finalizo la chica mientras tomaba la tostada con mermelada que le era ofrecida

"Y de dónde lo conoces?"- pregunto curioso mientras untaba una nueva tostada con mantequilla

"Somos amigos desde hace años amor" – contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la cafetera – "Café?" – ofreció la pelinegra a su novio mientras este untaba mermelada de duraznos en su tostada

"Si por favor" – respondió el joven mientras la chica servia un poco del liquido en la taza azul – "Desde hace cuántos años y en dónde se conocieron?" – pregunto aun más interesado en el tema mientras mordisqueaba su tostada

"Nos conocemos hace unos cuatro años mas o menos, creo que la misma cantidad de tiempo que conozco a su hermano" – contesto la chica mientras servia un poco de leche en su taza – "Leche o crema?" – pregunto la joven

"Leche" – dijo el chico mientras trituraba el crujiente pan tostado – "Y de dónde me dijiste que lo conocías?" - pregunto inquieto mientras servia un poco de azúcar en su café – "Azúcar o edulcorante?"

"No te lo dije" – contesto la chica con una sonrisa – "Lo conocí en una fiesta dada hace algunos años atrás por mis abuelos" – agrego la chica cambiando su sonrisa por una gran seriedad – "Prefiero azúcar. Tres cucharadas por favor" – termino la chica tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja

"Y por qué esa cara?" – pregunto curioso al colocar la ultima cucharada de azúcar en la taza blanca frente a él

"Malos recuerdos" – contesto la chica mientras revolvía el contenido disolviendo los pequeños granos azucarados – "Yue es hermano de Shuquito y a él también lo conoces, de echo hoy ira al desfile a hacerme un favor" – termino la chica con una sonrisa

"Un favor? De dónde lo conozco?" – pregunto el joven mientras tomaba otra tostada y la untaba con mantequilla

"Pues el chico que estaba aquí conmigo el día que llegaste es Shuquito y el favor es desfilar en traje de etiqueta junto con su hermano y conmigo" –contesto inmutable mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

"Ese chico pretende conquistarte" – fueron las únicas palabras del joven mientras untaba mermelada de frutilla en la tostada

"Ese chico es como familia para mí y creo que tiene muuy claro que no lo quiero como pareja" – contesto la joven seriamente al tiempo que recibía una nueva tostada por parte del pelinegro – "Desconfías de mí?"

"No desconfío de ti" – contesto el chico serio mientras untaba otra tostada con mantequilla – "Desconfío de todos los demás que sean del sexo masculino y posean sus cinco sentidos en perfectas condiciones de uso y goce" – concluyo el pelinegro mientras tomaba la pequeña cuchara con mermelada de durazno y la pasaba sobre la tostada

"Bienvenido a mi mundo amor" – respondió la pelinegra con ironía mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa – "Solo que yo desconfío del sexo femenino" – concluyo la morena mientras mordisqueaba la tostada en su mano

"Jajaja! Vamos amor sabes que te amo y no te cambiara por nadie" – contesto el joven al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre los labios de su novia dejando un beso en ellos – "Sabes a frutillas" – sonrío el chico juguetonamente

"Y tú a duraznos" – contesto la chica devolviendo la sonrisa – "No me cambiaras ni por Sofía?" – pregunto la chica mientras decía el nombre de su rival con voz de tonta

"Ni por ella ni por un millones de Sofias" – contesto melosamente – "Ahora yo no quiero saber que tu me cambies a mi por Shuquitos, Yues o quizás por... Touyas" – finalizo como si se tratara de un juego

La pelinegra quedo pálida con tan solo oír aquel nombre y la pequeña sonrisa que había en su rostro se desdibujó como por arte de magia levantándose abruptamente de su silla al tiempo que sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente.

Eriol se levanto de su silla sin entender que es lo que le pasaba a la pobre chica ya que si bien era cierto que hacia poco aquel cerdo de Touya Kinomoto la había besado a la fuerza pero nada más había pasado, un simple beso robado y su blusa un poco mal tratada.

Abraso a la temblorosa y asustada chica durante unos cuantos minutos hasta que esta dejo de temblar regularizo su respiración a una mas calma y serena.

"Nos tenemos que ir" – articulo la chica a duras penas mientras caminaba hacia el living

"Esta bien" – fue lo único que dijo mientras dejaba las tazas en el fregadero y caminaba hacia uno de los sillones para tomar su abrigo – _"Será mejor preguntarle después"_ - pensó el joven mientras veía a la chica colocarse su abrigo negro para luego seguirla fuera del departamento y minutos mas tarde rumbo a la elegante joyería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo las pequeñas cajas de terciopelo rojo que contenían los múltiples aretes, las azules contenían los conjuntos de gargantillas o collares al igual que los pendientes y las exquisitas pulseras para muñeca, brazo o tobillo.

Un poco mas lejos vio las cajas de terciopelo negro en cuyo interior se hallaban las tiaras que serian usadas con los vestidos de noche y el de novia.

"Dónde esta el maestro joyero?" – pregunto algo molesta al notar el faltante de una caja

"Estoy aquí adentro!" – grito el peligrisáceo desde su taller

"Necesitas ayuda?" – pregunto la pelinegra con una disimulada sonrisa en sus labios

"Por favor ayúdame con esto" – pidió el joven asomando su cabeza fuera de la habitación

"Esta bien" – contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que se quitaba su saco y bufanda – "Ya vengo amor" – agrego la chica dándole un pequeño beso en los labios del chico para luego encaminarse a la habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vamos chicas!" – grito una mujer de cuarenta años mientras golpeaba las manos

Las jóvenes corrían de un lado a otro por el gran salón destinado a ser el lugar de cambiarse el vestuario mientras las asistentes iban y venían con inmensos colgadores con varias perchas en ellas.

"Por favor ya no griten mas!" – pidió una rubia mientras secaba su cabello con el secador

"Ya tienes todos tus vestidos?" – pregunto la mujer mayor mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para mover los dorados cabellos

"Si nana. Ya están todos en el colgador y la asistente espera para ayudarme con ellos" – contesto la chica con enorme sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba una maquina de hacer rulos

"Muy bien en quince minutos comienza a vestirte y recuerda usar un maquillaje sobrio para que haga juego tanto con la ropa casual como con los múltiples vestidos de cóctel que has de modelar" – comunico la mujer mientras se disponía a marcharse

"Y las joyas?" – pregunto curiosa mientras parpadeaba un par de veces

"Están en camino" – contesto la anciana amablemente mientras observaba a una castaña de ojos violáceos entrar seguida por un séquito – "Luego hablamos Lili" – termino la mujer mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo de personas que despejaba un amplio espejo desalojando a cuatro modelos que allí se maquillaban y peinaban

"Vamos mujercitas desaparezcan!" – grito Sofía empujando a una joven modelo

"Qué sucede aquí?!" – exigió saber la costurera principal y la supervisora temporal de aquel desfile – "Qué es todo esto?!" – pregunto aun molesta mientras señalaba al grupo de estilistas y maquilladores que acompañaban a la castaña

"Oh señora discúlpeme!" – pidió inocente – "Es solo mi personal privado que me acompaña en todos mis desfiles" – continuo la chica mientras tomaba asiento en una silla y el resto de gentío se cerraba a su alrededor

"Y con qué autorización esta toda esta gente aquí?" – pregunto perdiendo la paciencia mientras observaba como una chica le hacia la manicura, otro joven se encargaba de arreglarle el cabello y una chica comenzaba a preparar la piel de la castaña para el maquillaje

"No creí que necesitara autorización de alguien" – contesto incrédula – "Creí que con lo importante que es este desfile podía traer a mi equipo personal para que se encargara de mi" – finalizo la chica con triunfal sonrisa

"No se que tramas" – contesto la mujer con semblante serio – "Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es no interferir" – culmino la mujer mayor mirándola a los ojos

"Señora no se a qué se refiere" – fue la contestación inocente que le dio mientras mostraba su radiante sonrisa para luego ver marcharse a la mujer mayor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien con eso quedara sujeto" – indico la pelinegra mientras se quitaba los guantes quirúrgicos y los depositaba sobre la mesada – "Algo mas que no pueda resolver el maestro joyero?" – pregunto con tono burlón mientras el peligrisáceo guardaba la pieza en un estuche de terciopelo blanco

"Que chistosa" – contesto algo molesto mientras cerraba el seguro del estuche

"Lo lamento pero es que se me hizo muy gracioso que no puedas realizar el engarce tu solo" – contesto la chica mientras acomodaba el palito que sostenía su larga cabellera

"Bueno es que no era taaan fácil" – se defendió el chico mientras colocaba el estuche sobre la mesa

"Es mejor que nos vayamos nos están esperando y el desfile esta por comenzar" – cometo la chica mientras salía de la habitación

"Señorita Daudoji nos ha llamado una señora que se llama Nana nos a dicho que todo esta listo y la esperan" – comento el jefe de los guardias dirigiéndose a la pelinegra

"Muy bien, da la orden de que comiencen el traslado" – ordeno la chica – "Pero este estuche se va conmigo" – finalizo la pelinegra mientras oprimía contra su cuerpo el estuche de terciopelo blanco

"Si señorita" – contesto el fornido hombre mientras levantaba sus manos y hacia algunos gestos a sus compañeros quienes se arremolinaron sobre los estuches para luego subirlos al auto

"Yue, nos vamos" – indico la chica – "Amor vamos" – agrego esta con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba su pequeña mano con la masculina para luego caminar fuera de la elegante joyería y entrar en el auto perdiéndose en las calles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pásame el rubor rosado!" – grito la rubia a una de sus compañeras

"Hay va el rosado!" – grito una pelirroja mientras tomaba el rubor en sus manos para lanzárselo a la rubia

"Gracias!" – contesto la rubia mientras tomaba el pequeño polvo compacto entre sus manos

Un grupo de hombres abrió paso a otros tantos que entraban con estuches aterciopelados en varios tonos mientras detrás de todos ellos entraba una pelinegra con otro estuche acompañada por un pelinegro de anteojos redondos.

"Por favor Mirían lleva a Eriol a su lugar" – pidió la chica a una morena de veinticinco años

"Claro Tomoyo"

"Bueno amor nos vemos en un rato" – dijo la chica para luego besar los labios de su novio

"Nos vemos" – contesto el joven mientras salía del lugar para seguir a Mirían

"Bien nana, da la orden" – indico la pelinegra mientras se perdía dentro de una habitación con las joyas

"A vestirse!" – grito la mujer haciendo uso de sus excelentes pulmones – "Y luego a pasar por sus joyas" – finalizo esta mientras observaba con cierto resguardo a la castaña

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien ya esta todo listo" – informo la pelinegra – "Por favor recuerden que ninguna modelo puede salir de esta área" – ordeno la chica al jefe de seguridad quien asintió levemente con un gesto de su cabeza – "Esas joyas son muuy valiosas y no puedo correr el riesgo de que se extravíen o sean robadas" – termino esta mientras veía entrar a la costurera al salón

"Bien esta todo saliendo según lo planeado y los fotógrafos están ansiosos por ver tu vestido" – indico la anciana con emoción

"Bueno en ese caso me iré a arreglar para la ocasión solo fíjate que Yue y Shuquito se cambien" – contesto la muchacha mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía al vestidor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Solamente haz lo que te pido" – pidió con voz melosa y seductora la castaña a uno de los guardias

"Señorita las modelos no pueden salir hasta que se termine el desfile" – contesto secamente el guardia mientras trataba de mantener "fría" la cabeza

"Vamos precioso" – pidió esta mientras enroscaba sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello de su presa – "Yo ya termine con mi parte y solo quiero saludar a mi novio que esta allí sentado" – continuo con su ronroneo seductor

"Señorita si alguien se enterara yo podría ... "

"Descuida lindo, nadie se va a enterar" – contesto la pelicastaña apresuradamente mientras salía de los vestidores dirigiéndose hacia los asientos del publico.

Hacia un pelinegro de lentes redondos completamente desprevenido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las luces bajaron tenuemente dando un ambiente de ensueño a la pasarela mientras humo blanco emergía de los lados de la misma.

Un par de chicos altos y de complexión delgada salieron a la pasarela para colocarse luego en los extremos de la misma dejando la pasarela central despejada.

Estaba ansioso por ver aquel vestido que su pequeña novia había creado cuando pudo sentir un extraño roce en su hombro.

"Sofía?" – pregunto incrédulo al creer que sus ojos lo engañaban

"Hola mi vida!" – contesto esta con una sonrisa amplia y seductora – "Me extrañaste?" – pregunto juguetonamente ignorando el lugar donde se encontraba

La pelinegra de ojos color cual mar hizo su aparición en la enorme pasarela mientras Yue hacia su retirada y Shuquito oficiaba de "novio" temporal aguardando por la chica en la pasarela central extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Camino radiante por la pasarela con su pequeña tiara sobre sus cabellos rizados los que caían libremente sobre sus hombros y parte de su rostro, el pequeño velo cubriéndolo y dejando así ver los exquisitos bordados y la mano artesanal de dicha pieza.

Dio pasos suaves y serenos mientras sus manos reposaban elegantemente en el centro de su cuerpo sosteniendo un ramo de flores exquisitamente echas con piedras preciosas.

Ese era su diseño especial para su vestido soñado y al igual que su nana había abierto sus ojos y boca en devoción y sorpresa, ahora cada integrante de aquel público lo hacia.

Sonrío satisfecha a sabiendas que el desfile había sido un éxito hasta que diviso a una castaña sentada en las piernas de un pelinegro que lo besaba intensamente como si el mundo fuera a acabar en ese preciso instante.

Giro mientras trataba de no inmutar su rostro después de todo estaba en la pasarela y no podía arruinar el trabajo de tantos. Salió por la misma puerta que había entrado mientras nuevamente Yue hacia acto de presencia del brazo de Lilian quien enseñaba un vestido para la madrina.

"Estas loca!" – casi grita el joven de lentes mientras se soltaba de la castaña

"Vamos amor no te pongas así" – jugueteó la chica aferrándose al cuello masculino

"Tomoyo es mi novia no tu!" – recalco el pelinegro tratando de safarse de la mortal trampa que representaban los femeninos brazos

"Eso esta por verse" – contesto la chica mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del chico besándolo y mordisqueándolo

"No seas ofrecida!" – pidió el chico

Nuevamente Yue y Lilian salieron de la pasarela y la ultima realmente sé había tentado con la idea de lanzar una sandalia a cierta "parejita" pero sobre todo a un pelinegro de lentes aunque abandono la idea al darse cuenta que su amiga no sonreía de forma sincera.

Nuevamente camino por la pasarela esta ves con el velo levantado mostrando así los bordados de la suerte de corsé al tiempo que Yue intercambia lugares con Shuquito siendo el primero esta ves quien oficiara de "novio" temporal.

Camino con radiante sonrisa por la pasarela central de brazo de Yue viendo esta ves como el pelinegro era "deleitado" con unos besos en el cuello por la castaña.

Continuo inmutable, agradeció a dios el echo de que se había quitado los zapatos blancos de taco y estaba descalza en ese momento porque una ves mas había tropezado pero una ves más evito la caída, de haber usado los tacones ahora estaría desparramada en aquella pasarela mientras millones de falsees fotografiaban la bochornosa escena.

El ramo de flores artesanales echo en la joyería había sido reemplazado por un ramo de rosas multicolores atadas con una cinta blanca de raso.

Llego a la punta de la amplia pasarela donde su visión de la "adorable" pareja fue aun más clara viendo ahora como la joven mujer exploraba la boca del pelinegro con su lengua mientras sus manos vagaban por el masculino cuerpo.

Tomo la cinta por el lugar preparado y fingió que lanzaba el ramo entero al público como toda novia lo hace al final de su fiesta con la ilusión de saber que pasara el resto de sus días con el ser amado mientras una gran pero sintética sonrisa aparecía en sus labios color caramelo pero justo al instante de soltarlo dejo la cinta en su mano creando una lluvia de varias docenas de rosas de múltiples colores que cayeron sobre el público dando por finalizado el desfile.

Camino de regreso hacia la salida de la pasarela aun con su sonrisa impávida e inamovible aunque tropezó una ves en forma torpe y su caída fue inevitable pero frenada por Yue quien fingió un abrazo de felicitación por el excelente desfile.

"Estas bien?" – pregunto el peligrisáceo preocupado al oído de su amiga mientras sonreia tratando de aparentar

"No" – fue la desabrida respuesta de la joven mientras se ponía de pie – "Pero ya no importa" – termino la chica en tono sereno mientras se iba hacia los vestidores

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya llevaba una hora con aquel vestido puesto y que se contemplara en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Hacia unos minutos atrás varias personas le habían comunicado el interés de los diferentes reporteros por entrevistarle y de algunos fotógrafos por tomarle fotografías con el vestido aun puesto pero alego que se sentía cansada y agotada por el trajín de todos estos días y que no daría entrevistas hasta el próximo Lunes y en cuanto a las fotografías... bueno el Lunes resolvería todo eso.

Lentamente comenzó a quitarse el vestido de novia que con tanto ensoñación había creado alguna ves.

Su amiga Lilian había entendido que este era un momento que no debería pasar sola y aunque le insistió varias veces por quedarse con ella la pelinegra fingió alegría y hasta le jugo malas bromas hasta que logro que todos la dejaran sola.

Nadie mas que Lilian había visto la dichosa escena y Tomoyo le hizo jurar que no haría ni diría absolutamente nada y que además le diría a Eriol que se fuera solo al departamento puesto que debía tomarse fotografías con el vestido y tenia horas de entrevistas por delante dándole las llaves para que le fueran entregadas al joven.

Coloco el enorme vestido sobre una silla observando incrédula el trozo de tela que con tantas ilusiones fue unido con hilos en diferentes formas creando ahora un extraño vacío en su pecho.

Se coloco su pantalón de jean azul con margaritas blancas y su camisa de gasa blanca para luego ponerse sus zapatos cerrados.

Tomo su abrigo, su bufanda y su cartera dirigiéndose hacia la puerta saliendo de la habitación viendo a la nana a los ojos.

"No falta nada?" – pregunto la chica inmutable mientras se colocaba su saco negro

"No, no falta ninguna joya ni nada de la ropa" – contesto la anciana mientras la veía preocupada – "Solo falta tu sonrisa y tu alegría" – agrego la mujer

"Lo importante es que no falta nada de valor económico" – comento la chica ignorando la preocupación de la mujer mientras enroscaba la bufanda en su cuello – "El vestido esta sobre la silla que lo limpien es posible que el lunes me toque usarlo otra ves" – finalizo la chica mientras echaba a andar

Camino por el largo pasillo mientras oía las múltiples felicitaciones por el maravilloso desfile además de recibir un par de invitaciones a celebrar por parte de algunas modelos y asistentes las cuales declino alegando cansancio.

Continuo andando mientras escuchaba la tonada de su celular sonando dentro de su bolso.

Busco el aparato para ver que el numero del captor que marcaba el nombre de ___Eriol ___

"No voy a atender" – murmuro la chica mientras el aparto seguía sonando irritándola un poco mas cada ves que oía comenzar la melodía de "Rosas" (canción de la Oreja de Vang Gogh)

Lanzo el pobre aparato contra un muro de ladrillos el cual al instante se deshizo en varios pedazos.

Continuo su marcha casi fúnebre por la inmensa calle.

No tenia un rumbo fijo, solamente caminaba inmutable hacia un destino incierto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió casi huyendo de aquel desfile luego que Lili le dijera en tono frío y extraño que Tomoyo le enviaba las llaves para que se retirara al departamento junto con el recado de que no la esperara despierto.

Se iba a oponer a la extraña idea de marcharse sin su novia pero cambio rápidamente de idea cuando observo a una castaña que pretendía abalanzare sobre él.

Se despidió de Lilian tan rápido como pudo y salió en busca de un medio de transporte que lo alejara de aquella sexo pata loca.

Encontró un taxi libre al cual se subió de inmediato pero malos fueron sus reflejos ya que la castaña se subió por el otro lado dándole la dirección de su hotel para luego abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro besándolo apasionadamente.

El taxista apretó el acelerador con la única intención de evitar continuar con tan deplorable espectáculo en la parte trasera de su taxi ya que al parecer ninguno de los jóvenes conocía la decencia o el decoro.

Llegaron al hotel en menos de quince minutos donde la castaña le entrego al chofer la paga además de uno poco mas de dinero por la rapidez y la eficiencia.

Saco a su presa del taxi para luego llevarlo de la mano cual niño de jardín dentro del hotel, del ascensor y finalmente dentro de la habitación donde una guerra de besos y caricias fue desatada saliendo victoriosa la castaña al sentir como su ropa le era arrebatada.

De pronto sintió como los besos se detenían abruptamente y las caricias salvajes dejaban de recorrer su figura.

Como el calor del cuerpo masculino que la abrasaba se detenía y era reemplazado por un helado viento proveniente de la puerta principal abierta por la cual el joven Hiragizawa se retiraba velozmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En qué diablos estaba pensando al continuar con el juego y apoyar las ilusiones fantasiosas de aquella loca?!

Cómo diablos se le ocurrió besarla?!

Y mucho peor aun, en qué pensaba cuándo le arrancaba la ropa y la besaba?!

Tomoyo no se merecía algo así de su parte y al observar la hora en su reloj de pulsera decidió llamarla por si es que la joven había vuelto al departamento.

Marco el numero celular de la pelinegra y espero que entrara la llamada.

Lo oyó llamar varias veces para que luego su llamada le fuera transferida al contestador automático del servicio telefónico de celulares que la chica utilizaba.

Corto la llamada sin dejar un mensaje.

Seguramente el aparato estaba apagado porque estaría en entrevistas con los diferentes periodistas.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, alejándose del hotel a toda prisa mientras en su cabeza una nueva interrogante se formaba: debería contarle o no a Tomoyo lo que había pasado esa noche con Sofía y sobre todo lo que casi sucedía con ella esa noche?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tenia planeado pasar la noche sola y abandonada pero por lo menos había conseguido apartar al pelinegro de la joven diseñadora quien seguramente hubiera presenciado el espectáculo de besos y caricias.

Sonrío triunfante al saber que como mínimo la adorable pareja terminaría su relación y ella recuperaría al chico.

Después de todo el plan era ese: recuperar a Eriol y separarlo de esa tal Tomoyo para luego volver con él a su país natal donde seguramente la Señora Hiragizawa le premiaría con algún contrato jugoso.

Debía aceptar que el joven Hiragizawa no era para nada despreciable y de echo se podría decir que estaba muuuy apetecible pero dentro de sus planes a largo o corto plazo no estaba el tener una relación seria. Mientras pudiera aprovechar su belleza y juventud habría de "jugar" con cuanto joven apuesto se le presentara en el camino.

Lleno la tina con agua caliente para luego volcar algunas sales aromáticas y relajantes.

"Un buen baño caliente y luego a la cama" – murmuro la chica con una sonrisa triunfal mientras hundía su cuerpo en la perfumada y espumosa agua caliente

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba ya tres horas caminando sin rumbo fijo observando el cielo nocturno que poco a poco fue aclarándose marcando así el comienzo de un nuevo día.

Se detuvo en una parada de taxis donde el encargado le consiguió uno libre al instante al observar el estado lamentable de la joven.

Subió lentamente luego de que la puerta trasera le fuera abierta gentilmente por el mismo encargado para hacer una reverencia con su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió sus ojos luego de que algunos rayos solares interrumpieran su cómodo sueño en el sofá del living.

Restregó sus ojos para luego acomodarse los lentes redondos sobre su nariz mientras se levantaba lentamente para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación de la pelinegra la cual golpeo varias veces antes de entrar en la habitación para despertarla dulcemente.

Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar la cama vacía e intacta sin rastro de la chica.

Su preocupación comenzó a aflorar y decidido averiguar donde estaba Tomoyo.

Tomo el teléfono marcando el numero de Lilian.

"Lili, Tomoyo esta contigo?" – pregunto preocupado y en tono serio

"No" – contesto secamente la rubia

"Entonces sino esta contigo en dónde esta?" – volvió a preguntar esta ves mas asustado

"Pues a de estar bieeen lejos de ti!" – indico la chica sin poder contener su rabia – "Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Tomoyo!" – grito enojada en el auricular

"De qué me hablas?" – pregunto sin entender – "Qué es lo que le hice?"

"Tu... grandísimo idiota!" – grito escupiendo las palabras con mayor enojo – "Tu te estabas bazuqueando con una modelucho en pleno desfile!" – grito con furia

El pelinegro abrió los ojos ante la revelación de saberse descubierto no solo ante la rubia sino también ante la pelinegra que actualmente se encontraba desaparecida.

"No me voy a excusar porque lo que hice no tiene excusa" – articulo el chico arrepentido – "Pero aun así y aunque no me creas tengo una buena explicación" – acoto el joven en tono seguro – "Además lo importante es que Tomoyo esta desaparecida y ni tu ni yo sabemos donde esta" – finalizo con tono serio

"Llámala al celular" – pidió seria

"No atiende" – fue la respuesta del chico – "La llame anoche y su celular me enviaba a su contestador"

"Entonces eso ya es grave" – dijo pensativa la voz femenina – "Busca su agenda telefónica en la mesa de su escritorio y llama a la casa de sus padres" – agrego la rubia – "Yo la buscare en el lugar donde se hizo el desfile, estaremos en contacto" – termino la chica dando por finalizada la llamada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El taxi continuaba el avance rápido por las congestionadas calles con destino a los lujos departamentos donde la chica pelinegra vivía.

No quería verlo y definitivamente no quería hablarle mas ella vivía allí y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar el embarazoso momento.

Echarlo no era lo mas caritativo que pudiera hacer si tomaba en cuenta que el pelinegro se encontraba en un país extranjero sin el mas mínimo conocimiento de cómo moverse o manejarse en aquel lugar y que no tenia mas lugar para vivir que aquella habitación que ella le había prestado durante su indefinida estadía.

Observo el cambiar del paisaje de frondosos árboles a algunos más pequeños, de casas pequeñas o grandes a inmensos edificios de apartamentos, a calles solitarias con niños jugando en ellas.

Cerro sus ojos por el extenuante cansancio y la gran tristeza que invadía su cuerpo y alma para abrirlos sorpresivamente cuando sintió el gran golpe en su cabeza.

Sintió un liquido caliente correr por su cara y por uno de sus brazos para luego caer inconsciente en el asiento trasero del destrozado taxi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su celular repico constantemente y la rubia lo tomo entre sus manos para contestar la llamada.

"Qué sabes de ella?" – pregunto impaciente la rubia

"Nada" – contesto la voz masculina del otro lado – "Y por tu preocupación deduzco que tu tampoco averiguaste mucho" – infirió el joven

"No, nada" – agrego la joven mientras detenía un taxi – "Voy a ver a unos amigos mutuos a ver que consigo" – finalizo la chica cortando la llamada

"Al Banco Tsukishiro" – pidió la joven mientras guardaba el celular en su bolsa – "Que sea rápido" – agrego la chica mientras su teléfono sonaba nuevamente pero su captor no reconocía el número.

"Aló?" – pregunto algo esperanzada – "Tomy eres tu?"

"Hablo con el celular de la Señorita Lilian Gómez?" – pregunto una voz fina y femenina del otro lado del auricular

"Si, ella habla" – contesto abandonando la esperanza de que fuera su amiga

"Señorita Gómez es usted el contacto de emergencias de la Señorita Tomoyo Daudoji?" – pregunto en tono lúgubre la mujer

"Si" – contesto temblorosa – "A qué se debe la pregunta?" – temió la chica

"La Señorita Daudoji a sufrido un accidente y lamentamos informarle que su estado es critico y se encuentra en coma" – comunico la enfermera de la mejor forma

"En dónde esta?" – pregunto asustada y con voz temblorosa

"Por favor venga al Hospital Dominic y pregunte en recepción por ella" – indico la señorita – "Le repito que su estado es critico, apresúrese" – agrego la enfermera para luego finalizar la llamada

La chica cerro el celular para comunicarle pronto al chofer el nuevo destino.

Tomo el aparato nuevamente y dudo unos momentos antes de llamar al departamento de Tomoyo.

Pronto se oyeron los tonos que indicaban el llamar del otro lado y segundos después una voz masculina que pedía a gritos mas información sobre la pelinegra para solo obtener como respuesta un débil sollozo que murmuraba: "_Hospital Dominic su estado es critico, esta coma"_


	8. “Grandes cambios: un pésimo despertar”

Soltó el auricular sin medir donde caía para luego correr a toda prisa hacia la puerta principal saliendo del departamento y continuar su carrera por el estrecho pasillo hacia al ascensor.

Oprimió el metálico botón pero ante su evidente preocupación decidió bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa resbalando en los últimos tres escalones de la planta baja y cayendo aparatosamente frente a la puerta principal del lujoso edificio.

Se re incorporo rápidamente para luego apresurar sus pasos fuera del lugar parando al primer taxi que encontró para subirse a el dándole la orden al chofer de llevarlo a toda prisa al Hospital Dominic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino coquetamente por su habitación de hotel mientras encendía el televisor y colocaba el carrito con el desayuno frente a él.

Vio las diferentes propagandas acerca de jabones hidratantes y algunas nuevas fragancias que salían al mercado próximamente para luego ver como un gran fondo blanco en letras rojas se colocaba en la parte superior de la pantalla: _"Noticia de ultimo momento!"_

Apareció una mujer madura con un corte clásico y un traje sobrio para anunciar la noticia principal de esa mañana: _"La afamada diseñadora y modelo Tomoyo Daudoji se encuentra internada en un hospital de la ciudad en estado critico luego de que el taxi en el que viajara fuera el protagonista de un colosal accidente que habría dejado como saldo tres heridos y un muerto."_

La castaña sonrío ampliamente al saberse ganadora en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la pelinegra.

"Las muertas no necesitan a hombres sexys como novios" – murmuro la pelicastaña mientras se encaminaba a su habitación tarareando una tonada para elegir algún atuendo provocador con el cual recuperar a su "novio" Eriol Hiragizawa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino tranquilamente por el gran edificio seguido por un séquito de hombres y mujeres "armados" de pulcros trajes armani al igual que elegantes portafolios conteniendo importantes documentos.

Observo desafiante a una castaña con quien compartiera lazos sanguíneos además de su apellido entrar acompañada por una abogada pelinegra de piel pálida que no representaba tener mas de 24 años, seguramente si ronroneaba un poco en el oído de la bella abogada conseguiría algo de información aunque más le interesaba saber que taaan bueno podría ser un encuentro "cuerpo a cuerpo" con una representante de la justicia.

Se relamió ante la idea mientras entraba a la habitación donde se le levantarían los cargos por intento de abuso, complicidad en un intento de violación, abuso de autoridad y todo lo que aquella estúpida pelinegra pudo idear para ponerlo en ridículo.

Abrió las grandes puertas de aquella corte para que varias decenas de luces destellaran furiosamente sobre su moreno rostro y el grupo de abogados además de que unos cuantos periodistas le asaltaran a preguntas acerca de los cargos que ese día se le levantarían en aquella corte.

Sus ojos negros destellaron en furia al saberse en ridículo mientras avanzaba a tropiezos y empujones por el convulsionado salón tratando de llegar al lugar que le correspondiere mientras trataba de observar a su acusadora, a la parte demandante, a una pelinegra de ojos azules que seguramente sonreía al verlo humillado y molesto en aquel lugar.

Cual fue su sorpresa al oír al abogado demandante pronunciar que la Señorita Tomoyo Daudoji no podría asistir al juzgado en un tiempo por encontrarse hospitalizada luego de sufrir un grave accidente.

Sonrío perversamente.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, la nueva empresa estaba desprotegida al igual que las modelos y una nueva colección acababa de ser lanzada.

"Dinero fresco" – murmuro el joven con extraña sonrisa – "Modelos a mi disposición y mi único obstáculo incapacitado momentáneamente" – una carcajada ronca se oyó levemente saliendo de su garganta mientras pensaba en las nuevas formas de diversión que tendría gracias al infortunado acontecimiento que para él no era mas que un motivo de fiesta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Corrió por los blancos pasillos inundados por el penetrante olor a alcohol mezclado con medicinas en busca del puesto de la Nurse que le brindaría la información necesaria acerca del estado de salud de su amiga además del numero de piso y habitación donde se encontraba.

No le importo el lugar en donde estaba y continuo corriendo tropezando varias veces con enfermeras, visitantes y algunos enfermos que caminaban relajadamente por el amplio pasillo hasta dar con el puesto de Nursery y pedir desesperada informes del estado de su pelinegra amiga.

"Su estado es critico" – contesto ante la desesperada rubia con un tono de voz calmo – "El médico no guarda muchas esperanzas de que sobreviva de sus heridas, perdió demasiada sangre" – continuo la chica mientras veía la expresión de horror reflejada en la rubia – "La habitación de su amiga se encuentra en esta planta, es la segunda puerta a la derecha"

No espero a que la enfermera le diera la autorización y como un rayo se dirigió a la enmarañada habitación por los cables y los múltiples aparatos que mantenían con vida a un escuálido cuerpo más pálido de lo normal lleno de magulladuras, moretones además de múltiples vendas.

Sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostener el enorme peso que represento su cuerpo y cayo estrepitosamente sobre sus rodillas mientras un mar de lagrimas se abría paso por sus mejillas como si se tratase de la misma lava hirviente que hacia erupción de un volcán.

Su amiga... su inseparable amiga, aquella que tantas veces la consolaba de sus penas y desengaños amorosos, aquella que le había enseñado a ser valiente y no dejarse vencer por las adversidades estaba ahora tirada en una cama... con semblante desahuciado... a punto de dejar este mundo... envuelta entre las tinieblas.

Y en ese segundo conoció el odio, la rabia y todo sentimiento negativo y vengativo... todo dirigido hacia un pelinegro de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche que había llevado a su amiga a la desgracia.

"Maldito seas Eriol Hiragizawa" – murmuro la rubia con odio entre sollozos – "Maldito seas!" – le grito al sol mientras se ocultaba

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La castaña recorrió con la mirada la pequeña oficina mientras su abogada presentaba los papeles que acreditaban el proceso legal.

"Y como podrá ver en este testamento dejado por el señora Kinomoto, Nadeshko las acciones fueron dejadas a su hija colocando a su esposo como el albacea y administrador de las acciones al igual que todas las propiedades de la familia y las cuentas de banco de la misma" – dijo la joven abogada de ojos marrones claros – "Luego de la muerte del Señor Kinomoto, Fushitaka su hijo Touya Kinomoto paso a ser el administrador y fungir de albacea de la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto hasta que esta cumpliera con todas las condiciones estipuladas por ambos testamentos" – agrego la pelinegra mientras pasaba los documentos lacrados al juez de turno – "Por eso le pedimos que haga efectivo el traspaso de los bienes y las acciones a nombre de la Señorita Sakura Kinomoto y anule todo poder administrativo que pueda poseer el Joven Touya Kinomoto" – concluyo la abogada en su demanda

El juez contemplo los documentos presentados por la joven y eficiente abogada pasando las hojas mientras la castaña aguzaba su oído al oír los múltiples gritos de una turba de gente que pasaba frente a ese despacho.

"Muy bien Señorita Martínez" – hablo el juez de cabellos canosos – "La documentación que me a presentado esta en orden y todo parece indicar que la Señorita Kinomoto es la heredera legal de todos los bienes mientras el joven Touya Kinomoto solo recibirá una pensión mensual que le permitirá continuar con sus estudios de medicina" – indico el maduro hombre mientras pasaba otra hoja y firmaba la siguiente – "A partir de este momento puede hacer uso, posesión y goce de los frutos de sus bienes al igual que todas las cuentas de banco y de la mansión Kinomoto como todas las propiedades que posea la familia" – agrego el hombre observando a la castaña – "Señorita Kinomoto es usted la heredera de la fortuna de sus padres" – finalizo el hombre para luego estrechar la mano de la abogada

"Vamos Sakura ya esta echo" – indico la pelinegra de ojos marrones mientras oía el incesante sonar de su aparato celular el cual tomo de su bolso

"Quién es?" – pregunto la castaña curiosa parpadeando un par de veces

"Es Lili" – contesto la pelinegra mientras llevaba el auricular hacia su oído – "Aló"

"Necesito que me ayudes" – pidió una voz del otro lado entre sollozos – "Estoy en Hospital Dominic con Tomoyo" – contesto débilmente mientras su voz amenaza con quebrarse – "Tuvo un accidente y esta muy grave, el médico no cree que sobreviva" – agrego la chica mientras respiraba profundo – "Avísale a sus familiares yo... no tengo el valor para hacerlo" – termino la joven quebrándose en sollozos

"Descuida Lilian yo haré los arreglos" – contesto la joven mientras observaba a la castaña frente a ella – "Iré al hospital enseguida, trata de tranquilizarte" – pidió la pelinegra a la rubia para luego cortar la llamada y observar a la castaña frente a ella – "Tenemos que ir al Hospital Dominic ahora mismo" – agrego la chica mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura y salían juntas de aquel edificio

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avanzo rápidamente dando largas zancadas por aquellos blancos pasillos hasta dar con un guardia de seguridad que le indico cual era la habitación 113 donde se encontraba internada la pelinegra.

Continuo caminando velozmente sin detener su avance hasta abrir la puerta blanca y encontrarse con una tétrica cama donde una figura era envuelta por sabanas claras de entre las cuales una docena de cables y tubos iniciaban su viaje hacia los intrincados aparatos que mantenían estable al pequeño y pálido cuerpo.

Se acerco lentamente a la cama con la esperanza de que rostro que vería no seria el de su novia sino el de cualquier otra chica que había tenido el infortunio de haber sufrido aquel accidente.

Poco a poco las penumbras fueron alejándose del fino rostro para dejar ver una fina cara mas pálida de lo habitual mientras los azules eran resguardados por los casi transparentes párpados.

Se arrodillo al lado de aquel rectángulo acolchando donde reposaba la pelinegra languideciendo poco a poco mientras goteaba el espeso liquido rojizo por un nuevo tuvo que llevaba el preciado liquido hacia sus debilitadas venas.

Se arrodillo allí esperando que los azules se abrieran para verlo con ese amor único, espero por varios segundos que pronto se hicieron minutos para luego convertirse en horas que parecieron eternas.

"Por qué a ti?" – pregunto en un murmullo mientras tomaba la delicada mano – "Por qué a ti?" – volvió a sollozar mientras acercaba su frente a la pequeña y frágil mano

"Porque tu no la supiste cuidar" – contesto una voz femenina desde un rincón de la habitación – "E aquí las consecuencias de tus descuidos y de tu engaño" – prosiguió la voz mientras su dueña salía de entre las penumbras -–"Tomoyo estaría mucho mejor sin ti, sin tus mentiras" – prosiguió la joven morena entrando a la luz – "Tú la has colocado en esa cama, en esas tinieblas" – finalizo la joven mientras se paraba al lado del pelinegro mostrando sus ojos marrones al igual que su increíble parecido con aquella pelinegra

"Yo no la lleve a este estado" – contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie – "Yo no manejaba ese taxi" – agrego el joven – "Y además quién eres tú para juzgarme?" – vocifero molesto mientras estudiaba el rostro de su acusadora

"Soy Sandy Martínez, abogada de Sakura Kinomoto" – contesto la pelinegra mientras observa el desconcierto en los ojos del chico – "Soy la prima de Tomoyo y pienso llevármela de aquí en este instante" – afirmo la chica mientras observaba desafiante al joven frente a ella – "No la volverás a ver"

"Lo lamento pero el traslado no será posible mientras este en estas condiciones" – dijo una castaña ajena del escándalo dentro de aquella habitación – "El médico me acaba de decir que necesita reposo por las grandes perdidas de sangre que sufrió" – agrego la chica – "Es mejor que atiendas otro problema que acaba de surgir" – finalizo la chica mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la pequeña cama y los pelinegros salían del cuarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron dos días en los que la pelinegra de ojos igual que el mar permaneció dormida y aislada ya que con la debilidad de su cuerpo no se le permitían visitas las cuales en sus prendas de vestir cargaran microbios que pudieran agravar su delicado estado.

Entre sus tinieblas de las cuales voces parecían resonar pidiéndole, suplicándole que fuera fuerte que no abandonara el mundo al igual que los habitantes que lo poblaban, que la querían y necesitaban.

Se vio en un jardín de inmensas praderas adornadas por flores majestuosas que parecían danzar al son del fresco viento.

Observo embelesada el cielo tan azul profundo marcando un día soleado y hermoso.

La agradable y cálida brisa juguetearon con sus cabellos azabaches al tiempo que tierna y delicadamente acariciaba su piel logrando que su vestido azulado hondeara ágilmente.

Sintió un punzante dolor en su rostro, cuello y algunas otras partes de su pequeño cuerpo pero no le presto atención al no saberse herida o lastimada de gravedad.

Comenzó a recorrer los verdes prados para pronto divisar una castaña sentada sobre unas piernas besando a un chico que recorría lujuriosamente el femenino cuerpo con sus manos.

Se acerco lentamente ignorando el dolor que sentía mientras el paisaje acogedor y adorable daba paso a uno más tenebroso y los cielos se teñían de rojizos.

Pronto diviso a la joven pareja para reconocer al pelinegro como su novio.

Un liquido caliente comenzó su recorrido desde su frente hacia su cara bajando por su cuello y llegar a su pecho.

Su vestido azulado se tiño de rojo carmesí mientras oía las risas incesantes del pelinegro de anteojos redondos haciendo eco en aquel lugar y las flores se marchitaban.

Sus piernas fueron incapaces de sostener mas su débil y frágil cuerpo el cual cayo estrepitosamente en un charco rojizo.

De pronto recordó todo... el desfile... sus labios entrelazados... la traición... el desengaño... el dolor... el taxi... el accidente... la sangre...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le tomo mucho tiempo lograr convencer a los padres de aquella chica para que redactaran un poder que le permitiera controlar a su antojo las acciones de la pelinegra.

Siendo que esta no estaba en condiciones de refutar nada o siquiera de abrir sus ojos no lo molestaría y ante la ley los padres de esta deberían de fungir como administradores pero frente a la desgracia y la pena que embargaba tanto a la madre como al padre el pelinegro redacto con sus abogados un poder que solo podría ser anulado por la propia Tomoyo Daudoji que actualmente caminaba entre tinieblas hacia su próxima muerte.

"En dos días estará listo" – contesto el escribano – "Será legal en 48 horas" – finalizo el hombre saliendo de la residencia.

Ensancho una sonrisa burlona que adorno su rostro por varios minutos.

La casa de modelaje y modas al fin seria suya.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es una locura!" – dijo la rubia mientras veía horrorizada las noticias –"El no puede ser el administrador de las acciones de Tomy" – le dijo desesperada a la pelinegra frente a ella

"Tienes que hacer algo, tú eres abogada Sandy" – pidió Sakura – "Por dios no dejes que haga lo que el quiere!" – prácticamente suplico

"Alguien tiene las llaves y la dirección del nuevo departamento de Tomy?" – pregunto la chica mientras se ponía de pie y alisaba su falda

"Para qué?" – pregunto renuente el pelinegro

"Solo las quiero y veo que tú las tienes" – contesto la chica dando un paso al frente – "Dámelas!" – pidió molesta

"Es mejor que se las des" – aseguro la rubia

"Té las daré apenas lleguemos al departamento de Tomoyo" – contesto el chico mientras salía de la pequeña sala

"Es increíble"- murmuro molesta la pelinegra mientras tomaba su pequeño bolso y salía tras el joven – "Este idiota ya me esta enervando"- agrego la chica al murmullo mientras cruzaba la puerta para cerrarla de un portazo haciendo temblar a las dos ocupantes de aquella salita

"Pobre de Eriol" – dijo la castaña tomando asiento

"Que pobre ni ocho cuartos es lo que se merece!" – contesto la rubia molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entro a toda prisa al pequeño departamento para continuar su avance hacia la habitación de la chica.

Tomo un bolso de mano en el cual introdujo algunas prendas de dormir al igual que el cepillo de dientes de su prima, cepillo de cabello y otros productos de aseo mientras el pelinegro de lentes la observaba desde una distancia prudente.

Cerro el bolso y nuevamente se dirigió hacia al armario de su prima del cual extrajo un pequeño neceser que dentro ocultaba un par de lentes de contacto azulado al igual que un sobre prolijamente lacrado.

La chica sonrío feliz mientras se adentraba al baño para completar su plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las grandes puertas del ascensor se abrieron permitiendo el acceso a un pelinegro de ojos marrones que observo con malicia a las aterrorizadas víctimas que no eran otra cosa que las secretarias, modelos y alguna otra infortunada que estuviera trabajando allí en esa época en donde la "Princesa" no pudiera hacer uso de su trono.

Alegremente camino por el pasillo que conducía a su nueva oficina, a su nuevo escritorio, a su nuevo sillón, a su trono el cual utilizaría para conseguir tanto la diversión como las monstruosas cantidades de dinero que necesitara para cumplir sus caprichos.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta para girarlo suavemente y luego tirar impaciente de las puertas abriéndolas para encontrarse con que su "trono" estaba ocupado por un pequeño cuerpo femenino de cabellos negros

"Tomoyo?" – pregunto incrédulo mientras se acercaba aun más rápido hacia el sillón

"No exactamente" – contesto la voz femenina mientras giraba el sillón quedando frente a su nuevo enemigo – "Soy Sandy Martínez" – se presento la pelinegra de ojos marrones – "Soy la representante legal y abogada de Tomoyo Daudoji al igual que la nueva presidenta temporal de esta casa de modas" – informo la chica mientras sonreía burlonamente – "Y tu tienes prohibida la entrada a este lugar por el resto de tú vida natural" – finalizo la joven mientras dos guardias de seguridad tomaban de ambos brazos al estupefacto pelinegro y lo escoltaban fuera de la oficina para minutos mas tarde dejarlo fuera del edificio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contoneo coquetamente sus caderas fuera del tercer hotel que visitaba en busca del pelinegro en el que por cierto tampoco lo encontró hospedado allí.

Tomo su pequeño aparato celular marcando una serie de números mientras escuchaba el incesante llamar del otro lado del auricular.

"Aló?" – pregunto una voz que denotaba años del otro lado

"Suegra necesito que me diga dónde se hospeda mi querido Eriol?" – contesto la castaña mientras se introducía dentro de un taxi y oía la voz femenina darle las indicaciones necesarias para llegar al departamento de Tomoyo Daudoji.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No le había dado tiempo al joven Kinomoto de presentar el poder frente a un juez que acreditará su derecho de administrar las acciones de la Señorita Tomoyo Daudoji y ahora ella administraría las cosas además de lidiar con algunos problemas.

Jugueteo con el estuche de los lentes de contacto azulados y analizo todos los problemas legales y emocionales que podría traerle el fingir ser ella por mas de una semana, posiblemente hasta mas de un mes.

Se levanto con pesadumbre del sillón de cuero avanzando con pasos lentos hacia la puerta que marcaba la salida de aquella oficina, giro sobre sus talones y observo desde la distancia el estuche que resaltaba sobre la mesa.

Avanzo a grandes zancadas tomándolo con su mano derecha y encaminarse hacia el baño donde se paro frente al espejo contemplándose por algunos segundos.

Abrió el pequeño estuche para tomar los pequeños lentes azulados y colocárselos en cada uno de sus marrones, parpadeo un par de veces acomodando los lentes en su pupila para abrirlos nuevamente frente al espejo.

Los marrones ahora eran azules... azules como el profundo mar.

"Hola Tomy" – murmuro la pelinegra al espejo para luego tomar un cepillo de cabello peinándolo de la misma forma que su prima – "Esto me pasa por parecerme a ella" – murmuro con algo de fastidio – "Y por jurarle que la ayudaría donde algo como esto pasara" – termino la pelinegra para luego dejar el cepillo en el anaquel y salir del baño para minutos después entrar a un taxi con dirección al departamento de Tomoyo, a su nuevo departamento.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente no quería dejar a Tomoyo sola en aquella clínica pero el médico le recomendó retirarse para que se diera un baño y comiera algo puesto que si se enfermaba no seria de gran utilidad para la chica.

Camino por el amplio corredor mientras trataba de recordar si había alguna florería cerca de aquel hospital y que seria un lindo detalle inundar la blanca habitación con miles de flores.

Siempre y cuando el médico lo autorizará claro estaba.

Salió por las puertas principales mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro al imaginarse que a la pelinegra le gustaría la idea de ver miles de rosas entre otras flores rodeándola.

Tomo un taxi en la puerta del sanatorio que pronto lo llevaría a una ducha de agua caliente y ropa fresca.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Repaso nuevamente el folio al igual que los nombres de sus asistentes principales, bueno en realidad los de su prima.

Paso la hoja y ahora observo la firma de su prima al final del documento... un poder que le daba la capacidad de administrar todo lo que pertenecía a ella anulando cualquier otro que precediera y antecediera a este.

Todo había sido muuy bien calculado ya que ambas primas se habían encontrado hacia medio año atrás en Europa cuando Tomoyo había comenzado su proceso de "recuperación" a causa del desengaño no solamente amoroso sino también la traición que significo para esta el apoyo incondicional que había recibido su ex novio de su propia familia.

Tomoyo había considerado la posibilidad que existía de ser atacada nuevamente por aquel monstruo y que en el peor de los casos la dejara en estado delicado en alguna cama o retiro por tiempo indefinido por lo cual ambas chicas decidieron redactar un poder.

Poder que ahora autorizaba a Sandy Martínez a administrar las acciones de la casa de modas al igual que toda cosa, propiedad y demás que estuviera a nombre de Tomoyo Daudoji.

Bajo del taxi para luego dar pasos calmos dentro del edificio y desaparecer dentro del pequeño elevador que en segundos se abrió en el tercer piso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trafico estaba insoportable en el centro de la ciudad pero a la castaña de ojos violáceos pareció no importarle el echo de pasar mas de media hora en aquel taxi.

Aprovecho los preciosos momentos para aplicarse aun más maquillaje del que ya tenia su sintético rostro.

Un poco mas de rubor, un poco mas de labial, un poco mas de rímel, un poco mas de cualquier cosa que maquillara el "envase" sin jamás reparar en que el "contenido" no podía ser disimulado con tanto adorno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Definitivamente le irritaba esa cara, esos ojos, sus lentes, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de moverse... todo él la irritaba!

Lo observo mientras preparaba una ensalada rápida para luego disponerse a lavar los trastos sucios.

Volvió su vista hacia la carpeta que contenía algunos bocetos de diferentes diseños cuando a sus oídos llego el incesante y molesto tocar de la puerta al igual que el timbre de la puerta principal del departamento.

Levanto su vista mirando en dirección hacia la puerta mientras observaba con poco agrado la fotografía de una castaña modelo.

Nuevamente golpearon la puerta casi con furia como si trataran de tirarla abajo a base de sus puños.

"Hora de ser ella" – murmuro la chica mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la puerta.

Tomo en su mano la pequeña bola metálica que cumplía con la función de abrir la puerta para girarla suavemente y luego tirar de ella dejando ver ante sus ojos un torbellino castaño que se abalanzó dentro del apartamento, hacia un pelinegro de ojos color noche.

"Mi vida!" – dijo emocionada la castaña mientras intentaba besar al pelinegro en los labios

"Suéltame Sofía!" – pidió molesto su presa

La pelinegra cerro la puerta con calma y gran gracia mientras estudiaba el rostro de la invasora.

Cabellos castaños, ojos violetas, maquillaje suficiente como para remodelar todo su edificio sin contar el pequeño atuendo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Avanzo dando pequeños pasos mientras fingía una tos inexistente llamando la atención de la "invitada" quien la observo con desprecio y sumo asombro al verla viva y en perfectas condiciones.

"Qué te sucede querida?" – pregunto la pelinegra mientras se paraba frente a ella – "Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma" – contesto sarcástica mientras rodeaba a la feliz pareja – "Buu!" – grito la pelinegra sorprendiendo a la chica la cual salto del susto – "Jajaja!"

"Te creía internada" – contesto la castaña mientras enteraba su rostro en el masculino cuello... bueno por lo menos lo intentaba – "O mejor aun... muerta" – agrego con aire de superioridad.

"Siento decepcionarte pero aun vivo golfa" – contesto tranquila mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá

"Amor dile algo!" – exigió la castaña - "La vas a dejar que insulte a tu futura esposa?" – pregunto indignada

"La verdad duele pero no ofende Sofía" – fue la fría contestación que obtuvo del pelinegro

"Y bien zorra qué se te ofrece?" – pregunto la chica mientras pasaba otros papeles y soltaba un bostezó

"No me insultes zaparrastrosa poca cosa!" – grito molesta la castaña mientras daba grandes pasos hacia el sofá – "Te voy a arrancar ese aburrimiento de la cara al igual que esos estúpidos ojos!" – grito aun más furica

"Tonta" – fue lo único que susurro la chica mientras se ponía de pie dejando caer a la castaña en el sofá – "No me vas a insultar en mi casa, en la intimidad y la comodidad de mi hogar" – contesto la morena mientras tomaba del brazo a la castaña y la arrastraba por la pequeña sala con dirección a la puerta de salida – "No vas a pasarte de lista mientras yo pueda evitarlo" – finalizo la pelinegra mientras abría la puerta principal y empujaba a la modelo por esta

"Amor has algo!" – pidió horrorizada y molesta

"Claro" – contesto el pelinegro mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta – "Haré algo muy certero" – indico el chico mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo y la castaña abría sus ojos como platos

"ERIOL!" – grito furica del otro lado de la puerta para solo obtener un gran silencio casi ensordecedor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La gran mansión Kinomoto era un alboroto.

Cada una de las sirvientas al igual que todo el personal de la familia se movía constantemente de un lado a otro con grandes cajas y bolsos.

Sakura Kinomoto al fin había tomado la decisión de desalojar la habitación de su hermano mayor luego de que este tratara de obligarla a firmar un poder.

Agradeció haber tenido buenos pulmones y poder gritar lo suficiente para ser socorrida por quien estuviera cerca de aquella biblioteca.

Una nueva sirvienta paso esta ves con un par de bolsos de mano frente a ella para luego salir por la puerta principal y pasárselos al taxista que esperaba.

Camino rápidamente fuera donde el hombre espero las instrucciones que le serian dadas.

"Llévelas a la dirección de este papel" – ordeno la chica castaña mientras pasaba un trozo de papel amarillento – "Y dígale que..." – la chica titubeo y hasta se podría decir que su voz tembló levemente

"Qué le digo señorita?" – pregunto curioso el taxista mientras leía la dirección dada

"No le diga nada" –contesto la castaña mientras el taxista se encogía de hombros y luego se subía a su taxi.

Observo como el taxi desaprecia por los grandes portones negros para luego caminar hacia el guardia de seguridad.

Había dado la orden de que su hermano no podía entrar nunca mas a la casa y de intentar hacerlo por la fuerza podían llamar a la policía de ser necesario.

Algunos de los guardias se negaban a cumplir la orden por serles fiel al hombre que tan bien les pagaba por lo cual el pelinegro pudo obtener el fácil acceso a la casa, a la biblioteca cuando intento conseguir la firma de su hermana en aquel poder.

Despidió a todos aquellos que se negaron a cumplir sus ordenes al igual que al mayordomo que se había negado a desalojar la habitación del que era su hermano mayor.

Acto seguido había llamado a una de las mejores compañías cerrajeras del país dándoles como tarea el cambiar todas las cerraduras de cada una de las cincuenta propiedad que poseía la familia Kinomoto tanto en el país como en el extranjero.

Firmo papeles casi la mayoría del día y se encargo de dejar muuuy en claro que la única representante legal de los bienes de su familia era ella y solo ella.

Que ahora su hermano no tenia ni voz ni voto por lo que revisaría con lupa todo negocio hecho por él o alguno que estuviera en estado de negociaciones.

Su abogada, Sandy Martínez, seria de hoy en adelante su albacea contando con todo su apoyo para realizar sus transacciones y demás negocios.

Las cosas en la familia Kinomoto cambiarían radicalmente... para unos seria bueno... para otros... el desastre.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante sus años al mando de los negocios de la familia sé había echo de una pequeña suma la cual ahora le había servido para comprar un porcentaje de las acciones de la empresa de Tomoyo Daudoji.

Tomo un gran sorbo de whisky que le quemo la garganta mientras bajaba.

Esa mujer le había complicado la vida bastante si tomaba en consideración el hecho de que llevaba 4 días encerrado entre aquellas detestables paredes viendo como en los noticieros se destrozaba o mas bien se masacraba su imagen pública.

Para mejorar el asunto su inocente hermana sé había echo de una abogada lo suficientemente buena para lograr pasar en menos de un día todos los bienes a manos de su hermana y encima hacerse ella misma la administradora de las acciones de Tomoyo Daudoji, nada mas y nada menos que un poco mas del sesenta por ciento y sin contar con el otro treinta por ciento que Sakura poseía y ahora también administraba la tal Sandy.

Lanzo con odio el vaso de whisky para verlo estrellarse contra una pared y destrozarse.

Su único consuelo era que Tomoyo, por lo menos, estaba muerta y de no estarlo pues estaba muuuy cerca de estarlo.

"Hades ábrele tus puertas!" – pidió gustoso mientras dejaba oír una macabra carcajada que inundo el lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos azules mientras trataba de ajustar su visión a la habitación.

No pudo ver nada y considero que tal ves la habitación estaba oscuras y sin luz, posiblemente era una noche sin luna.

Llevo su mano derecha a su cabeza y pudo sentir al tacto la pequeña venda que cubría la herida en su frente

Sus brazos no estaban diferentes excepto por algo de dolor y también vendajes que los cubrían parcialmente.

Lentamente trato de sentarse en su cama en busca de una posición un poco mas cómoda mientras su pequeño cuerpo le enviaba diferentes señales de dolor.

"Alguien que me ayude!" – articulo la pelinegra mientras unos masculinos brazos la tomaban y la colocaban sentada en la cama – "Gracias" – contesto la chica tratando de sonreír en muestra de agradecimiento

"No hay de que amor" – contesto un pelinegro mientras sonreía feliz al verla despierta y hablándole, mas aun cuando la vio sonreírle

"Quién es usted?" – pregunto la chica mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la baranda – "Podría por favor encender la luz? Es que esta todo muy oscuro" – agrego la chica

Eriol abrió casi horrorizado sus ojos negros mientras corría fuera de la habitación y buscaba una enfermera.

La chica pudo oír gritos pero considero que quizás pasaba algo con las luces y decidió no prestarle atención.

"Esta bien, puedo esperar un rato a que enciendan la luz" – contesto con una sonrisa la chica ojiazul – "No estoy apurada" – agrego con una sonrisa

"Es que..." – el joven titubeo – "Sabes quién soy?" – pregunto obviando el tema

"Pues no veo tu rostro" – contesto la chica sin notar el asombro del pelinegro – "Pero no se quién eres? Acaso te conozco?" – pregunto ingenua

"Soy Eriol Hiragizawa" – contesto con voz temblorosa – "Nos conocemos hace bastante, somos novios" – finalizo el chico mientras la enfermera entraba

"Qué sucede?" - pregunto la pelirroja Nurse mirando al joven – "O veo que a despertado señorita Daudoji" – agrego contenta mientras se acercaba a la chica

"Quién es Daudoji? Y por qué usted dice que somos novios?" - pregunto algo exaltada – "Podría alguien encender la estúpida luz!" – continuo ya sin nada de paciencia

"Por favor cálmese" – pidió la Nurse

"Por esto la llame" – agrego el ojinegro preocupado

"Señorita dígame qué es lo ultimo que recuerda?" – pregunto la Nurse mientras tomaba una linterna pequeña y revisaba la retina de la joven

La pelinegra comenzó a pensar seriamente en cual era su ultimo recuerdo, algo que contestarle a la enfermera cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundo su cabeza dejándola semi inconsciente.

"Trate de calmarse" – pidió la Nurse – "No se esfuerce por recordar, todo estará bien" - termino la enfermera mientras oprimía un botón en la cabecera de la cama para luego introducir su mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme extrayendo una jeringa con un sedante suave

"Prendan la luz" – pidió entre sollozos – "Por favor... le tengo miedo a la oscuridad, no me gusta" – agrego al murmullo mientras sentía un pinchazo en su brazo

"Señorita su nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji" – le informo la enfermera – "Esta usted en el Hospital Dominic luego de haber sufrido un grave accidente, lleva una semana en estado de inconsciencia" – continuo la Nurse mientras pasaba el sedante de la jeringa al torrente sanguíneo – "Señorita... la luz de la habitación nunca estuvo apagada" – termino la pelirroja mientras los azules se cerraban dándole descanso a la pelinegra para llevarla nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

Un lugar donde la luz solar reinaba...


	9. “Nada puede ser tan malo o si?”

"Podría recuperarla en unas cuantas horas, en un día, un mes, un año o tal ves... nunca" – dijo calmadamente el médico –" En estos casos lo mejor es no presionar al paciente hacia la recuperación de sus recuerdos ya que de hacerlo podrían crearle un sentimiento de culpa al no recordarlos de la forma que ustedes esperan"- continuo el médico – "Lo mejor seria llevarla a un lugar donde la señorita Daudoji se sintiera cómoda, un lugar que de preferencia que sea de su agrado y la ayude a relajarse en pos de su recuperación total" – termino este

"A ella le gustan las flores" – murmuro un pelinegro de lentes redondos

"Es cierto, a mi niña le fascinan las flores, su aroma... sus colores" – contesto la mujer madura mientras su voz se teñía de llanto contenido

"Tranquila querida" – trato de consolar el hombre maduro a su esposa mientras la abrazaba – "Tu podrías llevar a nuestra niña a la casa de sus abuelos" – agrego este mientras veía al pelinegro

"Pero... es qué?" – trato de articular el pelinegro a modo de protesta al no creerse la persona apropiada para tal tarea ya que si la joven recuperaba la memoria y se encontraba en compañía de quien la había traicionado horas antes de su terrible accidente era muy posible que la chica se convirtiera en su verdugo.

"Es una excelente idea!" – contesto el maduro médico

"Después de todo ella heredo esa casa de campo que cuando niña tanto le gustaba" – continuo este mientras abría la puerta del consultorio y se disponía a salir por esta – "Le enviare las llaves de la casa de campo al igual que algo de dinero y un auto" – termino el hombre saliendo de la habitación al tiempo que ignoraba a un estupefacto pelinegro de ojos negros.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentó graciosamente a la cabecera de la gran mesa de la sala de juntas mientras un abogado hacia lo mismo a dos sillas mas a su izquierda.

"Vamos al grano" – hablo la pelinegra – "A qué vino y por qué pidió una junta urgente con la presidencia?" - continuo la chica

"Señorita es mi deber informarle que mi cliente desea comenzar a hacer uso de las acciones que a comprado en esta empresa" – hablo el joven abogado – "De echo..."

"De echo pienso hacer uso de mi poder en este instante" – interrumpió una voz masculina que entraba a la habitación – "Me recuerda Señorita Martínez?" – pregunto con voz seductora

"Claro" – contesto la pelinegra – "Cómo olvidar a alguien que es acusado de complicidad en un intento de violación múltiple, de abuso de poder, de un inútil que se aprovecha de las mujeres sin impórtale que lleven su sangre?" – termino la chica con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba sus piernas y colocaba sus manos sobre su rodilla

"Poseo el treinta por ciento de las acciones de este antro y pienso hacer uso de una oficina en este edificio y la quiero hoy!" – contesto el pelinegro algo enervado mientras se sentaba en la otra punta de aquella mesa

"Aquí están los documentos que acreditan la compra de las acciones" – hablo el joven abogado mientras pasaba una carpeta – "Aquí los papeles que indican que el nuevo dueño es el señor Kinomoto" – indico el joven pasando otro folio

"Como podrás ver esta todo en orden así que ve viendo cual será mi nueva oficina en este lugar y además quiero a Kajho como secretaria" – dijo el pelinegro mientras se relamía

"Vuelvo enseguida" – fue la desabrida respuesta de la chica mientras tomaba todos los papeles y se los llevaba con ella

"A dónde va Señorita con las carpetas?" – pregunto el joven abogado de cabellos rubios y ojos claros mientras observaba como la chica salía por a puerta principal

"A dejar estos folios en los archivos para que les hagan copias y de allí al baño" – contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa – "Es que tengo problemas femeninos" – terminó la joven saliendo de la sala

"Deberíamos preocuparnos?" – pregunto el moreno al rubio

"No" – respondió secamente el abogado – "Después de todo aunque la compra se hizo demasiado rápido todo se hizo de acuerdo a las reglas impuestas por la ley, todo esta en orden" – termino el chico mientras tomaba una revista del revistero y pasaba las paginas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino presura por el pequeño pasillo en dirección al escritorio de la secretaria de presidencia

"Comunícame con el registro de compra y venta de los artículos muebles" – pidió rápidamente la chica mientras daba grandes zancadas dentro de la oficina

"Este sello es demasiado importante" – murmuro la chica mientras tomaba el teléfono – "Demasiado importante como para que este mal colocado y no se lea la impresión en el papel" – continuo la joven mientras marcaba una serie de números para segundos mas tarde oír una voz contestando su llamada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pelinegro camino impaciente de un lado a otro por la amplia sala de juntas.

La chica llevaba aproximadamente media hora fuera de aquella sala y eso no era normal además de una mala señal para él evidentemente.

Observo una ves mas a su abogado el cual se dedicaba a leer algún articulo de chimentos en la revista.

Estaba demasiado tranquilo ante una situación que al pelinegro no le daba nada de tranquilidad y serenidad... ninguna serenidad en lo absoluto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo una ves mas aquel bolso color azul marino e hizo una lista mental para ver si no se olvidaba de nada.

Esto era el colmo!

Es que acaso sus padres no podían elegir a alguien mas... cercano a la familia para tal cosa.

No le molestaba el echo de estar a solas con la pelinegra de ojos color mar pero si le daba algo de ... pánico? Si pánico describía bastante bien ese sentimiento al pensar en la posibilidad de que la chica recuperara la memoria y en esos momentos estuvieran en alguna situación romántica o algo así.

Es decir... la chica lo creería un aprovechador de la débil situación en la que se encontraba esta además de su frágil estado anímico.

Una ves mas observo el sobre de manila sobre la mesa en el cual se dibujaban las siluetas de dos juegos de llaves y una tarjeta de banco.

Tomo el bolso con su mano izquierda para minutos después recoger de un manotazo el sobre de manila y encaminarse hacia el ascensor del lujoso edificio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Efectivamente el negocio de compra-venta de las acciones aun no es legal"_ – recordó la pelinegra aquellas palabras dichas por el asistente a quien le había dado el encargo de recaudar la información sobre la veracidad de aquella transacción.

Una ves mas tomo el auricular para luego marcar el interno de la parte comercial de la afamada empresa

"Deseo que compres las acciones del Señor Rodríguez a la brevedad posible" – dijo la pelinegra de mirada marrón – "Haz legal el negocio y paga lo que sea necesario para obtener esas acciones" – termino la chica mientras colgaba y se encaminaba presurosa al baño

"Bien es hora de buscar a Tommy" – murmuro la pelinegra abogada mientras dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente estaba cansada de toda aquella situación.

Si bien era cierto que sufría de perdida de la memoria y de la visión eso no significaba que fuera tonta y que no pudiera cepillarse el cabello sola o incluso vestirse.

Lamento el no recordar a las personas que con tanto ahínco la habían visitado en esa larga semana contándole detalles de viejas aventuras escolares, universitarias, de pasarelas e incluso de su infancia.

Lamento no recordar a aquel joven que tan gentilmente la había ayudado en varias ocasiones en días pasados y sobre todo aquel en el que se entero de sus "perdidas momentáneas" como había llamado el maduro y simpático médico.

Ciertamente la joven de mirada cual mar deseaba profundamente que esas perdidas fueran meramente momentáneas y pasajeras además de que no afectaran sus verdaderos recuerdos o incluso los modificaran.

"Ojala recuerde todo y que lo haga pronto" – susurro la chica mientras cepillaba su cabello azabache – "Y ojala recuerde tanto lo bueno como lo malo porque después de todo nada puede ser taaaan malo que merezca ser dejado en el olvido" – continuo la chica mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Es demasiado tiempo" – murmuro el moreno al borde de la crisis – "Lleva dos horas ausente y es demasiado tiempo como para que sea solo un problema femenino. Aquí hay algo mas" – continuo el hombre con su deducción

"Tranquilícese" – pidió el joven de rubio de veinte años – "Todo es perfectamente legal y no hay nada que impida que usted haga uso de su derecho..."

"De su derecho de salir por su propio pie de mis oficinas" – contesto una voz femenina escondida tras media docena de hombres de seguridad

"Qué diablos significa esto?!?!" – pregunto el moreno mientras señalaba furioso a los uniformados

"Significa que usted se retirara de mis empresas sea por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide" – contesto la misma voz acercándose – "El Señor Rodríguez tubo la gentileza de venderme las acciones que usted creyó haber comprado" – continuo la chica

"Nosotros no creímos nada, mi cliente compro las acciones. Todo es perfectamente legal!" – grito fúrico el rubio perdiendo su impacividad

"Mi joven, ambicioso pero muuuy torpe y tonto abogaducho" – contesto la joven tras un uniformado – "Falta el sello que indica que el negocio fue correctamente registrado en el área de los objetos muebles y sin ese sello..."

"El negocio es nulo y cualquiera puede comprar las acciones" – termino el abogado mientras sus ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa

"Jajajaja!!" – se escucho la gentil risa de la chica –"OH Touya debiste haber contratado a un abogado mas experimentado o de lo contrario no jugar en las grandes ligas"

"Maldita seas Sandy Martínez!!" – maldijo el pelinegro

"Y quién te dijo que era Sandy?" – indico la pelinegra mientras salía de su pequeño escondite y mostraba el brillo en sus azules – "Me recuerdas?" – pregunto con suma ironía

"TU ESTAS MUERTA!!! " – grito al borde de la locura mientras sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas – "TU ESTABAS EN EL INFIERNO!!" – continuo mientras señalaba a la pelinegra frente a él

"OH mi querido Touya se ve que me extrañaste" – continuo sarcástica mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del masculino cuello – "Pero ya no me extrañes e vuelto por ti" – continuo mientras giraba rodeándolo para quedar justamente tras él – "Veras en mi pequeño viaje al infierno al que tu y esa chica tan cortésmente me enviaste conocí a alguien que te envía un mensaje y por eso volví mi querido Touya" – continuo mientras se colocaba una ves mas frente a él

"De qué hablas?" – titubeo el hombre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente

"Te acabo de decir que te envían un mensaje por mi" – contesto con una sonrisa irónica mientras se aferraba al masculino cuerpo estrechando un abrazo algo forzado – "El diablo manda a decir que te esta esperando y que de él no te escaparas nunca" – susurro en tono macabro mientras una siniestra sonrisa se dibujaba en sus femeninos labios

El terror invadió el musculoso cuerpo masculino mientras sus ojos se abrían de manera desmesurada.

El mismísimo diablo lo esperaba y le prometía que sus intentos de huir serian inútiles.

"Sáquenlos de aquí" – pidió la joven de mirada azulada mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la sala

Tanto el abogado como el cliente fueron escoltados amablemente fuera del edificio mientras la pelinegra de ojos azules se convertía una ves mas en la pelinegra de ojos color marrón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una ves mas se encontró sentada en el inmenso sillón de la oficina de presidencia y maldijo, como tantas veces ya, su enorme parecido con su prima de no ser por su color de ojos serian iguales.

Se recostó totalmente en el sillón giratorio mientras se dejaba embriagar por el contoneo de vaivén que realizaba ella misma con su propio pie.

Aun habían cabos sueltos en aquel lugar, aun habían enemigos potencialmente peligrosos en la empresa para su prima pero si bien era cierto que no era su obligación desterrarlos bien podría darles una advertencia "amistosa" .

Tal vez así decidieran irse por cuenta propia y su prima se ahorraría tiempo.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los pequeños labios de la abogada para luego tomar el teléfono y marcar el interno de la parte de contratos.

"Alo necesito que me busquen el contrato de la Señorita Sofía Granger, la reactivación del contrato además de las cláusulas donde indiquen si hay restricciones en las campañas, pagos y demás cosas que encuentres interesantes" – termino la joven

"Muy bien Señorita Martínez le subiré esa información a la brevedad" – comunico la voz masculina

"Excelente" – termino la chica la llamada al tiempo que escucho dos golpes en la puerta de su oficina

"Adelante" – dijo la pelinegra mientras se acomodaba de modo apropiado en su asiento

"Señorita Martínez disculpe" – hablo la pelirroja que ejercía de secretaria de presidencia –"Le traigo estos contratos para que los revise" – continuo mientras se acercaba al escritorio – "Son pedidos de las diferentes empresas de publicidad para contratar modelos nuestras" – termino la chica al tiempo que soltaba la pila de folios sobre el escritorio

"Esta bien, los revisare en este momento"

"Muy bien Señorita" – contesto la pelirroja al tiempo que hacia una pequeña reverencia para luego salir de la oficina

El fastidio se dibujo en el rostro de la abogada mientras perezosamente se estiraba para alcanzar los folios y arrastrarlos hacia ella con toda la pereza del mundo.

Lo suyo eran los juicios, de preferencia, en donde pudiera interactuar con un juez, jurado y parte acusadora; mejor aun si era un caso en la materia penal!

Y sin embargo ahora le tocaba abrir 20 folios diferentes, como mínimo, en donde debería decidir que contratos eran los mas provechosos para la empresa que debía administrar temporalmente.

Una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa se dibujo en los femeninos labios al tiempo que sus marrones brillaron siniestramente.

Tal ves no era taan malo revisar folios después de todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colgó el teléfono con pesadumbre luego de que la secretaria le pasara dos diferentes direcciones de las nuevas locaciones para sus nuevos comerciales de televisión y una campaña fotográfica sobre un vino.

Casi había olvidado que debía trabajar para sustentar sus gastos además de pagar su caro hotel.

Tomo su bolso de mano y las llaves de la mesa principal para minutos mas tarde salir por la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sinceramente no entendía como aquel chico podía pasar mas de dos horas con ella en aquel auto y no dirigirle la palabra!

Paso su mano por el suave pelaje de la gatita sentada en su regazo y calculo que al pequeño animal le gustaban sus caricias al oír el incesante ronronear de la pequeña criatura.

Ahora que recordaba el chico no hablaba desde que habían salido del dichoso hospital con las valijas en mano, había sido lo suficientemente amable como para abrirle la puerta del auto ya que ella aun tenia algunos vendajes en ambos brazos además de colocarle amablemente a aquella gatita en su regazo e informarle que su nombre era Sol además del echo de que era su gata desde los 20 años.

Observo de reojo como la pelinegra pasaba nuevamente la mano por la pequeña cabeza atigrada de la minina mientras esta parecía deleitarse con el pasar de la pequeña mano por su pelaje.

Definitivamente había sido una buena idea traer a la pequeña fiera quien hacia ya una semana venia vengándose con su ropa y zapatos.

Aquella gatita no era tan mansa y dócil como creyó al darse cuenta que esta era de armas tomar ya que cada día le dejaba una sustancia pastosa y bastante olorosa en cada zapato que pensaba el joven colocarse, es que ni siquiera cuando cerraba la puerta de su habitación o los colocaba en lugares extremadamente altos su calzado se salvaba!

Ni hablar de su pobre ropa, ya eran tres las camisas que hacia tiras con sus pequeñas y afiladas uñas además de que era poco lo que había podido comer en el departamento ya que la pequeña fierecilla llenaba de pelos la comida o de lo contrario se lo devoraba; es que la comida de humanos es deliciosa para los mininos!

Al principio pensó que la pobre gata extrañaba a su dueña y se sentía descolocada al ver al chico dentro de aquel departamento pero al notar que la gata estaba allí cada ves que descubría sus "gracias" en sus zapatos, los nuevos arreglos en sus camisas o la desaparición de su comida pudo ver como aquel animalito lo observaba con odio sincero mientras levantaba su cola y le daba la espalda contoneado sus caderas con sumo orgullo y petulancia mientras se retiraba a SU habitación, la habitación de SU dueña.

Podría haber jurado que aquel animal se reía de él cada ves que descubría la nueva travesura de la cual era victima directa sino es porque las gatitas no sonríen... o si lo hacen?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo una vez mas el pequeño gorro que debía colocarse sobre sus cabellos y se negó mentalmente a pasar por esa humillación.

Era impensable, inimaginable que esto le tocara a ella si contaba que en su país poseía cierta fama y que hacia estos "trabajitos" en la empresa de modelaje y modas Daudoji solamente para enterarse de cosas interesantes sobre su rival, aunque aquella chica no era rival alguna para la joven Sofía Granger!

Pudo ver como el afeminado asistente del fotógrafo se acercaba caminando petulantemente hacia ella y con mayor fastidio lo espero mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas, las artimañas femeninas al igual que sus encantos no funcionaban en lo absoluto con los chicos que preferían un "combate mano a mano" con los de su mismo genero.

"Vamos niña ponte el sombrerito y párate donde te habíamos dicho" – indico el "hombre" de 30 años y cabellos rubios con mechitas plateadas salpicadas por la amarillenta cabellera – "Vamos corazón que no tenemos toda la vida para ti" – continuo con tono afeminado

"Es totalmente necesario que use esta cosa?" – pregunto la modelo mientras tomaba con desagrado la pequeña gorra

"Pero por supuesto querida!" – indico sumamente ofendido por la pregunta insólita – "Este gorrito completa el atuendo es totalmente necesario" – indico el rubio platino mientras tomaba la gorra y la colocaba sobre la cabeza de la mujer

Sofía trato de disimular su cara de horror al pensar las fotos que continuaban y sin contar que aun tenia una cita con una productora por un comercial, respiro profundo mientras dio calmados y pequeños pasos hacia el centro del set el cual entro en "silencio" al verla caminar tan apretadamente con su "vestuario" mientras unos pocos cubrían su boca y cara con ambas manos tratando de ahogar las risas y carcajadas sin contar algunos otros que directamente se encontraban en el piso revolcándose y llorando por la hilarante escena de ver un racimo de uvas "caminante".

"Bien linda sonríe y toma la copa de vino tinto entre tus manos" – ordeno el camarógrafo a lo cual la chica automáticamente tomo la copa frente a ella y forzó una sonrisa mientras que los falshes alumbraron su sintético rostro y la computadora recibía los nuevos cuadros en la cual se le agregaría un divertido letrero mas tarde : _"Encontraras una gota de mi en cada copa"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudo sentir como el auto aminoraba lentamente la marcha para luego oír como la puerta del conductor era abierta y segundos mas tarde cerrada con un golpe seco.

Escucho pasos que rodearon el auto para segundos después notar como su puerta era abierta y una mano tomaba la suya para guiarla dentro de la pequeña cabaña.

La pequeña minina dio un salto desde las piernas de la joven al camino empedrado no sin antes lanzar un gruñido de advertencia hacia el pelinegro de anteojos redondos.

"Hemos llegado" – susurro el pelinegro tranquilamente mientras jalaba de la pequeña mano – "Te ayudare a entrar y luego meteré las maletas" – continuo este mientras ambos entraban a la cabaña y minutos después la chica era guiada hacia un pequeño sofá donde tomo asiento

"Deseo preguntarte algo" – susurro la joven tímidamente mientras sentía como la pequeña gatita subía a sus piernas para hacerse un ovillo

"Pregúntame lo que desees" – contesto el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba los anteojos y observaba absorto los azules

"Por qué... por qué viniste conmigo si no soy de tu agrado? " – pregunto la chica con suma tristeza

"De dónde sacas que no me simpatizas?" – pregunto asombrado al tiempo que se sentaba en un silla frente a ella

"Porque no me hablas y juraría que tampoco me miras a la cara" – contesto la chica mientras alzaba su rostro – "Aunque claro como no veo absolutamente nada mas que tinieblas no podría afirmarlo con total certeza" – exclamo la chica con una sonrisa fingida que evidencio su tristeza

El silencio se hizo presente en la pequeña sala mientras la culpa y el remordimiento se hacían dueños del pelinegro.

El joven hombre no supo como contestar la pregunta y mucho menos si contestar con la verdad total, a medias o tal ves inventar algo, quizás fuera mejor evadir las preguntas hacer el que no estaba allí; después de todo como explicarle que en realidad no era que no le simpatizará o le agradara sino que por el contrario se sentía inmensamente culpable por ser el causante de sus innumerables lagrimas antes, después y durante el dichoso desfile.

Alzo la vista y puedo ver como la chica acariciaba tranquilamente a la pequeña minina mientras esperaba su respuesta, respuesta que no sabia si dar o no ya que le médico había pedido que no la presionaran, que no la obligaran o guiaran forzosamente hacia los recuerdos.

Le había parecido una excelente idea y él por su parte pensaba seguir el plan no trazado ahora... ahora a ella nadie se lo había advertido!

Suspiro pesadamente mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos para luego perderse entre sus brazos y algunos pensamientos locos de cómo explicar algo sin explicar absolutamente nada?

"Lamento ser una molestia para ti" – contesto la chica mientras se levantaba del sofá y giraba - "Linda minina llévame a un cuarto" – le pidió la joven a la gata la cual maulló para guiarla por el angosto pasillo y dos puertas mas tarde rascar la madera para que esta entrara en la habitación

Eriol quedo impávido mientras observaba perderse a la joven en la habitación y quedar solo con la incesante frase en el aire: _"Lamento ser una molestia para ti"_

"Si en realidad supieras que la única molestia soy yo para ti" – murmuro el chico mientras se sumía en su pensamientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se tumbo en la pequeña cama y trato de entender las cosas, de procesar toda la información que pudo adquirir en aquellas semanas en su "agradable" estadía en el hospital solo para notar que no sabia nada pero absolutamente nada de su relación con aquel sujeto que la había acompañado en su viaje.

Varias habían sido las veces que había preguntado a quienes la habían visitado que tipo de relación tenia con aquel joven tan amable y ninguno le había contestado tal pregunta sino que habían evadido el tema como si se tratara del mismo diablo; bueno en realidad una joven había echo comentarios atroces acerca del chico hasta que una tal Sakura la había sacado arrastras de la habitación.

Rodó en la cama y pudo sentir los rayos solares que se colaban por el gran ventanal para dar de lleno en su rostro.

Que bien se sentía aquel calor en su rostro!

Aspiro profundamente y nuevamente trato de entender toda la situación que la rodeaba solo para darse cuenta que era mejor no entender nada.

Cerro sus ojos suavemente para dejarse arrullar por el ronroneo de la minina a su lado y ser guiada al país de los sueños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colgó el teléfono complacida al saber que la joven modelo había maldecido por lo bajo su suerte y mas al darse cuenta que ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Busco en su pequeño bolso el teléfono celular y dentro de su agenda telefónica un número que se encontraba rodeado por innumerables corazones.

Marco el número con total tranquilidad y pudo oír como una voz masculina contestaba al tiempo que cesaba el repicar y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su pequeño rostro al tiempo que sus marrones brillaban intensamente con suma picardía.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se desplomo sobre el enormísimo sofá con expresión de derrota evidente en su rostro y respiro profundo tres veces antes de tomar su pequeño bolso de mano y lanzarlo con toda su fuerza al extremo opuesto de la habitación tumbando un florero de vidrio con margaritas que se estrello estrepitosamente contra las baldosas blancas del piso.

Calmada era justamente lo que no estaba y definitivamente le costaría muchísimo lograr ese objetivo luego de haber sido "victima" de aquellas bochornosas campañas si es que contaba también la de los comerciales.

Tomo uno de los almohadones del sofá y se cubrió el rostro mientras lanzaba un grito ahogado entre las plumas

"Tenían que ser dos comerciales sobre pañales para adultos y protectores para la incontinencia femenina!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontró rodeada de colores varios mientras un viento jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches.

El sol en lo alto anunciaba el hermoso día que seria mientras podían oírse los diferentes cantares de los pajarillos en el aire.

Camino por la pequeña pradera llena de verdes solo para detenerse a oler los jazmines y cortar uno que graciosamente coloco en sus cabellos.

"Tomoooyyyooo" – pudo oír al viento susurrar casi como si cantara – "Ven que te estoy esperando" – continuo la melodiosa voz

La chica avanzo curiosa mientras su solera lila ondeaba al viento casi como si bailara.

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron veloces y sin pausa por el césped guiándola en dirección a una joven vestida de blanco de quien provenía el susurró melodioso.

"Quién eres?" – preguntó la chica de lila a la de blanco – "Por qué me llamas?" – continuo curiosa mientras se acercaba aun mas a la chica

"Yo soy tú" – contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios – "Soy la parte que decidiste olvidar" – continuo la chica

"Yo no decidí olvidar" – argumento la lila – "Simplemente tuve un accidente y a causa de él olvide algunas cosas" – continuo en su defensa

"Eso no es del todo cierto" – explico la blanca – "Tu olvidaste y quedaste sin luz en tus ojos para no recordar y ver cosas que te lastimaron y te lastiman profundamente" – continuo la joven – "Pero hoy e venido a ti para darte una opción: recordar lo que habías olvidado o dejar todo tal cual esta" – agrego esta mientras se acercaba a la chica frente a ella – "Creo que es mas que justo que si tu decidiste olvidar tu decidas si quieres recordar o no" – razono la mujer

"Creo que lo mas apropiado seria recordar" – pensó la chica lila en voz alta – "Después de todo nada puede ser tan malo como para no querer recordarlo jamás" – termino con una tímida sonrisa

"Estas segura?" – pauso la chica de blanco – "Hay ocasiones en que es mejor no recordar nada"

"Estoy segura" – contesto mirando los espejos azules – "Nada puede ser tan malo como para no querer recordarlo" – afirmo con certeza

"Esta bien, será como tu quieras" – afirmo la chica mientras estiraba la mano derecha frente a su doble – "Eh aquí lo que antes habías decidido olvidar" – termino la chica abriendo su puño mientras que de él un sin fin de colores e imágenes aparecieron frente la chica de lila en cuyas mejillas lagrimas redondas y gruesas hicieron su aparición desde las lagunas azuladas.

Y así cayo la lluvia sobre los verdes y los azules se convirtieron en nubarrones que anunciaron las futuras tormentas sobre el mundo y sus habitantes.

Y el blanco jazmín en sus cabellos que antes había perfumado el aire pronto se torno negro como la noche mientras que el vestido antes lila se torno grisáceo y su dueña se arrepentí de haber pensado que: _"Nada puede ser tan malo como para no querer recordarlo"_


	10. 9 de Setiembre: El día que recorde

"9 de Setiembre; El día que recorde"

Recordar... recordar no había sido taan grato como había supuesto la pelinegra.

Nada mas opuesto a ese sinónimo describía lo que ahora sentía.

Con miedo abrió los pequeños azules, miedo a poder ver algo que tal ves no fuera grato solo para encontrar que aun reinaban las tinieblas en estos.

Ya se lo había advertido ella misma en su sueño: _"Hay veces que es mejor no recordar nada" _y ahora entendía el porque de tan sabio consejo.

Recordó... por supuesto que lo hizo pero solo parcialmente ya que al sentir como grandes y varoniles manos recorrían lujuriosamente su pequeño y frágil cuerpo se sintió asqueada, incapaz de continuar avanzando por el intrincado laberinto de sus propios recuerdos.

Su primer deseo fue darse un largo baño porque si bien era cierto que estos eran recuerdos de eventos pasados para la pelinegra es como si acabara de suceder, como si hace solo unos minutos atrás un pelinegro de ojos negros hubiera acariciado y besado lujuriosamente su cuerpo y rostro mientras esta pedía a gritos: _"Porfavor no mas, detente te lo suplico!!"_ solo para que sus palabras murieran en el ruido que producían los besos que quemaban aun su blanca piel.

Tanteo su camino hacia el cuarto de baño y abrió la llave del agua caliente para luego hacer lo mismo con la del agua fría y mezclarlas.

No se quito la ropa... simplemente se metió bajo la lluvia tibia de cristalino liquido mientras saladas y calientes lágrimas se mezclaban con esta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudo oír la regadera abierta y freno el avance de su puño hacia la puerta.

Llevaba mas de 5 minutos de pie tras la puerta de madera tomando el coraje, el valor necesario para dar esos tres simples pero tan difíciles toquidos en la puerta.

Apoyo la frente contra la madera mientras su mente divagaba entre recuerdos de momentos ya pasados, momentos en los que una pelinegra de ojos azules le regalaba sonrisas y un sin fin de carcajadas.

Momentos que ahora no se repetirían y tal ves ... nunca mas lo hicieran.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Necesitaba información y la necesita urgentemente acerca de la tal Sandy además del estado real de salud de su principal obstáculo: Tomoyo Daudoji

Sabia que ambas jóvenes habían sido invitadas a una importante fiesta esa noche al igual que él solo que él llevaría a alguna de sus tantas "muñecas" para que sirvieran de adorno en su brazo por algunos fugaces minutos antes de hacerla desaparecer como siempre lo hacia.

Esa noche... en aquella fiesta ambas pelinegras sabrían que el sexo masculino es quien manda en el mundo de los negocios mientras las mujeres solamente cumplían con la función de ser hermosas y pequeñas muñecas que adornaban los brazos de los ejecutivos además de satisfacer los caprichos de estos en la cama.

Ese era el mundo de los negocios y esa era la lección que Touya Kinomoto les daría a ambas chicas por el precio de una noche de placer... con ambas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me niego!" – contesto la morena mientras cruzaba sus brazos –"No lo haré, simplemente no iré" – continuo con total convicción

"No tienes alternativa" – afirmo la rubia – "Esto no es a elección, es vas o vas!" – afirmo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un vestido de la percha – "Mejor elige con cual de todos vas"

"Con ninguno" – afirmo algo molesta la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie – "Y por qué rayos es que tengo que ir?" – pregunto visiblemente descontenta con la idea

"Eres accionista de la empresa para comenzar, segundo el resto de las acciones de la misma están en tus hermosísimas y capaces manitos al ser la administradora y representante de las otras dos accionistas mayoritarias" – contesto la rubia mientras guardaba un vestido y tomaba otro de la percha –"Así que te guste o no vas a tener que ir" – canturreo la chica

"Esto es desesperante!"- contesto molesta la pelinegra –"Esta bien iré pero no ninguno de esos vestidos que me muestras" – acoto la chica mientras salía de la habitación con rumbo al guardarropas de una morena de ojos color mar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No noto cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, solamente sentía el calor de sus mejillas por las cuales corrían libremente las incontables lagrimas que escurrían de sus azules.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que llevaba bajo el agua que ahora era helada.

Pudo oír el maullido casi preocupado de su gatita gris que la observaba desde lo lejos, las gatitas delicadas y el agua no se mezclaban.

Lloro amargamente mientras nuevos recuerdos agolpaban su mente.

Hundió su rostro entre sus antebrazos mientras sus manos reposaban nerviosas a los lados de su cabeza y sus dedos casi se clavaban sobre su frente.

Ya no quería recordar... ya no!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paso nuevamente por la habitación de la chica y se preparo para golpear la puerta solo para darse cuenta que aun estaba abierta la llave de la regadera.

Considero que tal ves la chica aun se estaba bañando y recordó que la joven aun no veía con lo que posiblemente le costara algo de trabajo dar con todas las cosas necesarias para su aseo.

Hacia cuánto tiempo que había pasado por esa habitación y oído por primera ves la regadera abierta?

Observo curioso su reloj solo para notar que el tiempo no era distraído y no se detenía a pesar de que los humanos perdiéramos la noción de él, este continuaba su avance incesante para marcar tres horas mas desde la última ves que lo había visto.

Levanto la vista hacia la puerta de madera y toco una ves, no espero que le dieran el permiso para entrar y la abrió entrando a la habitación.

Pudo oír sollozos provenientes del baño y camino rápidamente mientras se detenía en la puerta de aquella habitación dudando de si era o no correcto abrirla.

Un nuevo y mas profundo sollozo lo hizo reaccionar abriendo la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con una muy afligida pelinegra echa un ovillo sentada en el suelo debajo de la regadera abierta mientras el agua escurría por su rostro y cuerpo.

Su corazón pareció encogerse con tal imagen, hubiera soportado cualquier cosa pero no aquello.

Camino en silencio para tomar una bata blanca de baño que se encontraba colgada en el gancho detrás de la puerta; dio pasos calmos hacia la joven para no asustarla aunque su único deseo era tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla hasta que se calmara.

Cerro el pase del agua fría y caliente para luego colocar la bata sobre los empapados hombros de la chica quien salto de su lugar y se acurruco aun mas en la esquina opuesta de donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

Lloro... y él lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla llorar sin saber porque lo hacia.

Se sintió miserable al considerar que tal ves él era, una ves mas, la razón de sus incontables lagrimas.

Sin darle tiempo a la pelinegra el chico se abalanzó hacia la joven quien escondía su rostro entre sus brazos que se apoyaban en sus rodillas y la abrazo suavemente para unirse a esta en su llanto.

Tal ves él hubiera sido el culpable o el causante de las lagrimas, quizás no fuera así y en realidad la chica lloraba por algo ajeno a él mismo y que desconociera pero ciertamente era un hecho que la tristeza que la pelinegra sentía era prácticamente la misma que la del chico solo que por causas sumamente diferentes.

Uno lloraba por incontables recuerdos que agolpaban en su mente trayendo olas y mareas de sentimientos negativos, sentimientos que ya no deseaba al igual que los recuerdos que los provocaban; mientras otro lloraba por los millares de recuerdos de momentos felices que ahora parecían taaaan lejanos y que seguramente jamás se volverían a repetir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba sumamente feliz, rebosante de alegría al saber que esa noche podría salir a una importante fiesta con uno de sus múltiples "amigos".

Salió presurosa del hotel para dirigirse hacia una de las peluquerías de la zona donde le pidió a la estilista o mas bien le exigió y hasta incluso la amenazó de que debía hacerle un peinado espectacular digno de una diosa del olimpo, como ella misma se había auto-calificado, a lo que la estilista la observo un tanto molesta mientras tomaba sus peines y secador de cabello y ponía manos a la obra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Largo rato fue el que le tomo encontrar un vestido acorde lo que necesitaba hasta que finalmente dio con uno que en realidad no era precisamente un vestido.

Un sencillo conjunto de corsé en tono salmón con algunos brillos en la parte delantera, pantalón negro y una falda larga en tonos negros y salmón llamaron la atención de la pelinegra abogada quien al instante considero las múltiples posibilidades que brindaba esta atuendo taan particular.

La única pregunta que aun no respondía era de que color serian esa noche... azules como el inmenso cielo o tal ves... marrones... como el mar antes de una enorme tormenta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tomo en sus brazos mientras la envolvía aun mejor en la bata blanca y la llevo hasta la habitación mientras era seguido de cerca por la pequeña gata.

Coloco gentilmente el pequeño cuerpo mojado sobre la cama y luego la cubrió con unas cuantas mantas al notar que la chica tiritaba entre sueños.

Dormía, definitivamente estaba dormida pero lo que menos hacia era descansar y eso fue claramente notado por el pelinegro mientras la veía moverse inquieta cada tanto entre las colchas.

Sintió frió y observo sus propias ropas mojadas para luego levantarse de su silla y caminar dudoso pequeños pasos que lo conducierón hacia su habitación en donde se dispuso a tomar un baño de agua caliente que lo ayudara a recuperar el calor corporal perdido para luego ponerse ropa seca y limpia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por un pequeño sendero que apenas era iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que solo asomaba la mitad de su pálida cara.

Su vestido rojo como el fuego se ajustaba a sus curvas mientras que los flecos de la falda hondearon en la brisa nocturna y sus pies descalzos avanzaban lentos y temerosos por la alfombra de verde césped.

Avanzaba incesantemente hacia un punto en el horizonte que le era incierto y desconocido hasta que pudo vislumbrar un edificio en cuyo interior se adivinaba un enorme movimiento.

Abrió la puerta principal del edificio y camino por la alfombra blanca por la cual varias personas caminaban y en su recorrido tomaban un pequeño folleto con varias fotografías y nombres.

Continuo por la alfombra que pronto se perdió dentro de un pasillo cuyas paredes estaban empapeladas por diferentes fotografías de chicas y chicos con sus nombres debajo.

Allí vio una fotografía de una morena de ojos azules con el nombre de "Tomoyo Daudoji" debajo de ella.

Esa era ella, una modelo de pasarela y según podía ver ese también era su desfile.

"Ya esta por comenzar por favor tomen sus asientos" – escucho la chica una voz que denotaba algunos años en su voz

Un bullicio de una habitación contigua llamo su atención y decidió seguir el sonido entrando a un cuarto atestado de gente sobre todo mujeres que se vestían, maquillaban y peinaban a una vertiginosa velocidad mientras una mujer mayor hablaba con una pelinegra que sostenía un estuche blanco de joyería entre sus manos.

La joven pelinegra volteo hacia la chica del vestido rojo y la observo cara a cara mientras una amable sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, volvió su cara hacia la amable mujer y continuo dándole instrucciones para luego hablarle a una chica aun mas joven pidiéndole que acompañara a un moreno a su sitio entre el público.

La chica le paso el estuche a la mujer mayor para luego colgarse del cuello del pelinegro y darle un pequeño beso en los labios de este.

"Cuídame a mi novio" – pidió juguetona y con una sonrisa en los labios a la chica que minutos después guió al chico a la fila central.

Antes de que la chica de rojo pudiera hacer algo su doble se paro junto a ella y la observo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Síguelo" – le dijo esta casi en tono de orden – "Síguelo y termina con esto"

La chica tomo la parte media de la falda y la alzo un poco mientras se daba la media vuelta y seguía los pasos ya casi perdidos del chico y la joven mujer.

Pudo ver varias filas de sillas atestadas de gente, hombres y mujeres que observaban asombrados los exquisitos diseños y por las hermosas modelos que los lucían.

Las luces bajaron en el lugar mientras una niebla rosa y poco densa descendió bajo la pasarela y un vestido blanco asomaba por el extremo opuesto.

Se reconoció a ella misma como la modelo y se acerco curiosa y extrañada aun mas a la pasarela observando un cambio evidente en su propio rostro: desagrado, desilusión o incluso decepción asomaban en su cara blanca o mas bien pálida.

Los azules de abajo siguieron el camino invisible trazado por los azules cristalizados desde la pasarela pero lo que vio le quito el aliento.

Un beso o mas bien varios besos entre un pelinegro y una castaña, su novio y otra mujer quien exploraba ávidamente la boca del joven hombre.

Giro su cabeza cuando vio una lluvia de rosas multicolores que caían sobre el público quien se puso de pie y estallo en aplausos.

La pelinegra del escenario tropezó o al menos eso creyó la chica de intensos azules que se encontraba bajo la pasarela pero el tropiezo fue frenado por un joven de cabellos largos y plateados quien abrazo a la chica por la cintura y le murmuró algo inaudible a la chica de rojo para luego ver como la de la blanco, aparentemente, le había contestado también.

El desfile termino y poco a poco la gran sala se había quedado vacía.

Bajo sus ojos oscurecidos a sus manos solo para ver una hermosa rosa que se encontraba entre esas.

Una rosa negra en la que pudo ver toda su tristeza reflejada mientras nuevos y dolorosos recuerdos agolparon en su mente una ves mas pero esta ves lo recordó todo, incluso el horrible accidente y la sangre que corrió libremente fuera de sus venas a causa de el.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente no quería ir al salón de belleza a hacerse un peinado demasiado elaborado pero la ocasión lo exigía o mas bien demandaba cierto tipo de ropa y peinado que evidentemente no eran los que usualmente usaba la pelinegra.

Entro al pequeño recibidor y sin mucho que decir pidió que la atendiera una de las estilistas del lugar pues esa noche tenia una importante fiesta.

Pronto la hicieron pasar a una de las sillas de los estilistas donde una castaña le ofreció un café el cual acepto gustosa.

"Y bien qué es lo que tenia en mente?" – pregunto la chica

"Necesito un peinado cómodo pero que fácilmente pueda convertir en algo distinto y luego volverlo nuevamente al primero con mucha facilidad" – indico la chica mientras sorbía su café.

"Pues creo que tengo lo que busca" – comento la castaña mientras abría una gaveta y extraía unos largos mechones negros azulados – "Bien con esto créame que lograremos lo que busca" – indico la chica mientras comenzaba a pegar cada una de ellas y la pelinegra sonreía complacida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y lo había recordado todo!

Todo aquello que no había querido recordar lo recordó y sin mas que hacer abrió los ojos y observo el techo marrón.

Había recuperado su vista. Claro ...era evidente.

El médico anteriormente le había dicho que no había una razón clínica para su perdida de la vista aunque si para la de su memoria.

El fuerte golpe produjo la perdida de la esta en forma temporal pero no permanente.

Así que los médicos consideraron que posiblemente la chica había sufrido un trauma emocional sumamente fuerte minutos antes de su accidente por lo cual tanto su recuperación de la vista como de la memoria estaban ligadas una con la otra.

Se sentó tranquila en la cama mientras su mente analizaba su situación actual: estaba en una cabaña lejana con la única persona con la cual no deseaba estar.

La gatita salto a sus piernas y la joven pelinegra no pudo obviar una pequeña y triste sonrisa al ver como la minina le ronroneaba y restregaba su pequeña cabecita contra el brazo mojado.

"Nos vamos mi Sol de noche" – le dijo la chica a la minina mientras se ponía de pie y abría su armario sacando un pantalón y una blusa además de unos tenis blancos y unas medias del mismo color.

Se metió al baño y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa tan rápido como podía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se observo en el espejo frente a ella con su hermoso vestido o mas bien debería de decir con esas tiras de telas que taan escasamente cubrían las áreas pudorosas de su cuerpo.

Nada había sido dejado a la imaginación, absolutamente nada!

Su vestido negro se ceñía como guante al pequeño cuerpo asentando las curvas que se adivinaban bajo la tela mientras un escote en v llegaba desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo; claro que todo esto era completado por la larga falda del vestido en donde algunos brillos destacaban el tajo justo entre medio de ambas piernas que comenzaba a pocos milímetros después de su pequeña lencería negra.

Nada había sido dejado al azar de la imaginación pero absolutamente nada!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de probarse varios peinados y estilos la morena decidió usar una pequeña extensión de color negro que formaba un pequeño moño del cual salían las puntas del cabello creando un alocado estilo de "plumero".

El truco para cambiar de un peinado a otro estaba en un broche que en ves de ser disimulado era vistoso y brilloso que se colocaba entre el cabello real de la joven y la extensión negra en la parte baja de la cabeza la cual además constaba con una especie de peine que se enganchaba al cabello real de la parte superior de la cabeza.

Con la extensión la pelinegra lograba un discreto y muuuy elegante moño desflecado mientras el resto de su pelo, el real por supuesto, caía libremente por sus hombros y espalda al cual por supuesto la estilista había peinado y alisado dejando las puntas con cárieles (rulos bieeen cerrados) que habían sido tratados con cera dejándolos firmes y brillosos.

El moño lo usaría con los marrones y los cárieles con un impecable lacio con los azules.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de la habitación al estrecho pasillo en busca de un teléfono con el cual llamar a un taxi.

A pocos pasos de la puerta encontró el ansiado aparato reposando en una pequeña mesita.

Sin pensarlo mucho digito una serie de números y espero que la llamada entrara.

Aun no sabia donde estaba pero si sabia que se quería ir de allí lo antes posible.

Escuchaba el tono de la llamada mientras sus ojos vagaban por la pequeña mesita llena de diferentes objetos entre los cuales pudo hallar una fotografía.

Tomo el gran marco de madera con su mano libre y observo con suma atención a las personas que en ella se retrataban: una pareja madura que sostenía en brazos a una niña de 6 años con una inmaculada sonrisa.

Parecían felices y contentos mientras posaban para el fotógrafo.

Las lagrimas inundaron sus pequeños azules que se oscurecieron al saber la próxima tormenta que en ellos ocurriría, esa era la casa de sus abuelos, la casa que había jurado jamás volver a pisar y sin ella saberlo había incumplido a su propia promesa.

Seguramente sus padres habían considerado el enviarla allí porque para ellos ese era "su lugar favorito en el mundo" como estos habían dicho alguna ves y seguramente ellos la habían enviado con él al no tener deseos de encargarse de ella o de tener algún compromiso social importante como la fiesta que se realizaría el 9 de septiembre en donde todas las casas de modas y la "cream de la cream" de la sociedad se reunía a hacer absolutamente nada productivo.

Colgó el teléfono al darse cuenta que la compañía a la que había llamado no le seria de utilidad ya que era de la ciudad y no la iría a buscar hasta el campo con la velocidad que realmente necesitaba.

Una ves mas tomo el teléfono marcando un nuevo número solo que esta ves alguien contesto del otro lado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Realmente no quería ir a esa estúpida fiesta donde seguramente mas de media población femenina se lanzaría sobre él como si fuera el ultimo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra pero estaba preocupado por su amiga ojiazul.

Si bien era cierto que sabia que había salido del hospital hacia mas o menos uno o dos días no tenia idea de como estaba y porque el idiota de Kinomoto insistía con eso de que la chica se le aparecía cada dos por tres en la empresa cuando él sabia que tal fenómeno era imposible por estar esta en algún lugar en el campo descansando.

Observo el saco con desagrado y mas aun a la corbata la cual tomo casi con odio entre sus blancas manos cuando pudo oír el sonido de su celular sonar con una melodía que hacia años no oía.

Camino con grandes zancadas hacia el aparto y leyó el nombre de "Tomy casa de sus abuelos" en el identificador y aun mas extrañado se llevó este al oído mientras presionaba el botón de atender en el aparato.

"Aló?" – pregunto extrañado el peliblanco

"Hola, hablo al celular de Yue? Soy Tomoyo" – contesto la voz femenina del otro lado

"Tomy soy Yue estas dónde creo que estas?" – pregunto nuevamente el joven mientras se sentaba asombrado en un sofá

"Si para mi desgracia estoy en casa de mis abuelos" – contesto con tristeza – "Necesito que me vengas a buscar ahora es realmente urgente que lo hagas" – suplico la chica

"Claro salgo para ahí" – contesto el joven mientras se ponía de pie y buscaba sus llaves

"No vengas a la cabaña" – pidió la chica – "Ve a buscarme al lago, tu sabes donde" – termino la chica mientras oía como el chico asentía con un débil sonido y se cortaba la comunicación.

Metió el aparato en el bolsillo del saco al tiempo que tomaba la corbata para luego salir de su departamento, meterse a su auto y comenzar su trayecto hasta a glorieta del lago.

El lugar favorito en el mundo para una pelinegra...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo lentamente el teléfono para luego darse vuelta y enfrentar a un pelinegro que entraba por la puerta del pasillo.

No la había visto hablar por el aparato y sobre todo la chica contaba con la gran ventaja de que él no sabia que ella lo recordaba todo además de ver perfectamente bien.

"Estas despierta" – hablo el joven con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios

"..." – definitivamente no podía hablar, se encontraba en shock y tal ves de hablar se descubriera sola.

"Me preocupe mucho al verte llorar de esa manera, por qué llorabas? " – pregunto visiblemente preocupado

"Porque no me gusta obligar a nadie a estar conmigo" – mintió la chica – "Y tu estas aquí por obligación pura" – continuo con la mentira para luego mover sus pies y caminar a un lado del chico saliendo del corredor

El pelinegro quedo inmóvil al darse cuenta de que la joven consideraba que él estaba allí por obligación cuando en realidad estaba allí por amor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino presurosa por el pequeño estar para luego salir por la puerta principal sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido mientras una minina atigrada gris la seguía de cerca.

Continuo dando grandes zancadas lejos de aquella casa que guardaba tan amargos recuerdos tanto del pasado como del ahora.

Y ahora sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia la glorieta mientras pequeños mares salados corrían por sus mejillas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se observo de pies a cabeza en el espejo de cuerpo entero para verse a si misma como una tonta muñeca adornada a la cual muuuy posiblemente subastaran esa misma noche.

Prendió solamente los botones del frente de la falda negra dejando el lado color salmón en la parte de adentro formando así una pequeña capa detrás del pantalón negro que comenzaba sobre las caderas.

El pequeño corsé de color salmón hacia juego con la parte interna de la capa-falda que en el momento adecuado esta podría convertirse en una falda que conformaba un vestido espectacular para quien lo veía.

Coloco los azules en su pequeño bolso de mano y salió del apartamento con su pequeño moño de cabello "ajeno", su maquillaje sobrio y sus pocos deseos de asistir a una fiesta taan superficial y vacía como aquella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Condujo tan rápidamente y responsablemente como pudo hacia la glorieta aunque ambos términos no iban muy de la mano que se digiera.

Le urgía saber porque lo había llamado desde aquel lugar que tan malos recuerdos le traía para ella además de su estado de salud ya que sabia que tenia algunos problemas de visión entre otras cosas.

Giro a la derecha en la próxima bifurcación para 10 minutos mas tarde llegar a la pequeña glorieta en donde una figura femenina se encontraba sentada en el angosto barandal con una bolita gris en su regazo.

Dio grandes zancadas hacia la figura que minuto a minuto se fue aclarando hasta convertirse en una hermosa pelinegra y una gatita atigrada gris que se acurrucaba en las piernas de su dueña.

La chica pudo oír el cerrar brusco de la puerta de un auto justo en el momento en que un peligris se acercaba a ella.

Se acomodo un poco mejor sobre la baranda de la glorieta y acaricio a la pequeña gatita que parecía dormir mientras ronroneaba.

"Bien e llegado, se puede saber qué haces en la casa de campo de tus abuelos?" – pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba a su lado – "No te habías prometido a ti misma no volver jamás después de lo que paso con el tal Kinomoto?"- continuo con el interrogatorio

"Hola antes que nada o acaso ya no se estila saludar a los amigos?" – pregunto esta con una sonrisa

"Hola" – contesto el peligris a la chica con una tímida sonrisa – "Ahora me podrías contestar qué haces aquí?"- retomo el tema

"Pues si, lo había prometido es solo que no lo recordaba" – contesto la chica – "Veras perdí la memoria temporalmente y mis padres me enviaron aquí junto con..."

"Conmigo" – contesto un pelinegro que entraba a la glorieta mientras la pareja de amigos alzaba la vista para verlo – "Veo que recordaste todo" – acoto el chico

"Si, para mi desgracia o mi suerte lo recode todo" – continuo la afirmación del chico – "Incluso recordé como besabas a Sofía y como entre ambos se acariciaban" – continuo la chica con una débil y triste sonrisa

"Creo que aquí sobro" – susurro el peligris quien comenzaba a sentirse incomodo en aquella situación mientras se levantaba del barandal

"No" – dijo rápidamente la chica tomándolo por el brazo - "Aquí la única que sobra soy yo" – contesto la chica – "No es así Eriol? Siempre e sido yo la que a sobrado, la que no cuadra en tu ecuación perfecta jaja!" – rió irónicamente

"..." – podía oír e incluso comprender lo que la chica le decía pero su cerebro era incapaz de absorber debidamente la información como para devolver una respuesta coherente luego de haberla oído decir que lo había visto besarse con Sofía

"Ah tu madre va a ser súper feliz!" – continuo la chica con su respuesta – "Ella nunca me quiso y seguro a de adorar a Sofía ojala que seas feliz con ella y que se casen pronto para que comiencen a formar una familia y todo eso" – dijo esta tratando de aparentar naturalidad

"Tomy tengo que llegar a la fiesta" – articulo el peligris tratando de "salvar" de alguna forma al joven pelinegro de las duras palabras de la chica frente a el

"Si yo creo que también voy a tener que ir" – contesto la chica mientras se ponía de pie y abrasaba a su gatita

"Tomoyo... yo..." – balbuceo el pelinegro parándose frente a ella

"Tu qué?" – pregunto la chica casi escupiendo las palabras –"Te sientes culpable? O acaso estas decepcionado de ti mismo por haber sido descubierto taaan pronto? Tenias planeado algo un poco mas humillante para mi" – acuso la chica casi con furia – "Contesta!"- exigió la joven – "Tu qué?!" – exigió aun mas enojada

"Lo siento!"- grito ante la presión – "Realmente jamás fue mi intención hacerte nada de esto, jamás quise besar a Sofía y mucho menos llegar a los extremos de casi acostarme con ella pero..." – y su cara se sintió arder y quemar al mismo tiempo mientras los azules frente a él se oscurecían a un negro intenso

"Es mejor que no sigas con tu discurso de disculpas porque no te lo creo!" – afirmo la pelinegra aun mas molesta – "Yo solo sabia que tu la habías besado, no sabia que casi la llevas a la cama pero bueno ya nada me podría sorprender" – termino la chica con desilusión

"Realmente lo siento" – murmuro el pelinegro mientras acariciaba su propia mejilla enrojecida

"Como sea, vamos Yue tenemos que pasar por algún lugar a conseguirme un vestido" – agrego la chica tratando de calmarse mientras se encaminaba al auto

"La hiciste buena" – le dijo el peligris al moreno – "Nunca la había visto taaan enojada y desilusionada de alguien" – continuo mientras miraba a los ojos al pelinegro – "Lo peor de todo esto es que para dentro de unas cuantas horas todo ese enojo y desilusión se convertirá en un corazón roto" – concluyó el peligris mientras se encaminaba al auto para luego encender el motor y regresar a la "gran ciudad".

Esta ves con tres pasajeros: un gatita media dormida, un amigo preocupado y una pelinegra de ojos apagados y brillosos con un corazón roto o mejor dicho...echo polvo


	11. Entre falsos y verdaderos azules

Presiono suavemente el freno deteniéndose en el semáforo en rojo frente a él para luego observar por un momento a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada junto a él en el asiento del acompañante.

Llevaba ya varios minutos en silencio luego de que salieran de la boutique en donde compro aquel vestido color salmón de falda amplia y estrapales en donde también pudo arreglarse de alguna forma el cabello además de que algunas de las empleadas del local le hicieron el favor de permitirle usar su maquillaje con el cual se termino de retocar.

Observo los pequeños diamantes brillar en los lóbulos de sus orejas para luego ver la ancha gargantilla de zafiros, rubíes y diamantes.

Tanto el fuego, como el hielo y el agua parecieron mezclarse en el fino y blanco cuello de la chica mientras en su mano y muñeca parecían descansar un pequeño anillo y una pulsera. Diseños suyos que el peliblanco presto gustosamente a la chica luego de pasar por su joyería camino al salón de fiestas.

Pudo ver de soslayo que la luz del semáforo le concedía el paso poniéndose de color verde así que sin prisa pero sin pausa piso el acelerador poniéndose una ves mas en marcha hacia su destino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Solo hago esto por la pobre Sandy y claro que por Tomoyo" – aclaro una castaña de ojos verdes mientras se observaba en un pequeño espejo y retocaba su labial – "Después de todo Sandy, al igual que Tomy, odia este tipo de fiestas solo que a Sandy no se le da bien eso de fingir durante mas de una hora" – agrego esta con una pequeña sonrisa

"Es cierto" – asintió la rubia – "Creo que ya llegamos" – agrego esta mientras sentía el aminorar de la marcha del auto –"Y según veo tu hermanito no solamente vino sino que no lo hizo solo"

"De qué hablas?" – pregunto curiosa la castaña mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla de la rubia

"Oh mira ese vestido!" – dijo casi como con pena – "Deberíamos hablar con Tomy o Sandy para que le aumenten un poquito el sueldo y así pueda pagar la totalidad de su vestido" – agrego con sorna

"Por dios! Esa mujer un poco más y se viene en ropa interior!" – contesto la castaña casi horrorizada

"Pues créeme que poco le falto!" – afirmo la rubia –"Aunque creo que ese tipo de indumentaria le resultaría demasiada ropa a tu hermano ... rayos! Creo que incluso a ella le a de molestar tanta tela en su cuerpito con la falta de costumbre que a de tener de ser cubierto!" – termino esta con una gran carcajada

"Oh vamos! No seas así de mal pensada. Seguramente esa a de ser la moda en su país" – contesto inocentemente en un inútil intento de defender a la desconocida

"Oh dios mío!! No puedes ser taaan increíblemente ingenua niña!?!"- dijo la rubia con algo de molestia – "No defiendas lo indefendible. Además ..." – pauso la rubia – "Dónde es que vive esa mujercita en zorrilandia? Por favor esa mujer busca... bueno hazte una idea de lo que busca desvestida de esa forma" – finalizo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

"Pobre Tomy porque seguramente busca a Eriol en esta fiesta"

"Señoritas hemos llegado, me detengo en el camino alfombrado?"- pregunto el chofer

"No por dios!" – grito la rubia –" Demos una vuelta a la manzana y roguémosle al cielo que el mal de la piruja no quede impregnado en la alfombra y se nos pegue cuando pasemos!!" – dijo horrorizada y casi en pánico por un segundo para luego soltar una risa

"Alan por favor da una vuelta a la manzana creo que la señorita Gómez necesita calmarse un poco" – contesto seria mientras el auto comenzaba una ves la marcha doblando en la esquina.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese lugar... aquel extraño salón le resultaba extrañamente cómodo.

Y era extrañamente cómodo porque pudo observar a un peligris de cabellos cortos y grises acercándose a ella con una amable sonrisa bajo sus lentes redondos y pequeños.

Sonrió instintivamente mientras veía como el chico acercaba su rostro al de ella para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla derecha de esta.

"Me alegro mucho verte recuperada" – dijo el chico con una sonrisa aun mas amplia

"Recuperada?" – pregunto confundida la pelinegra de ojos color mar

"Claro por lo de tu accidente y todos los infinitos problemas que has tenido con ese tipo Eriol" – contesto el peligris mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris

La confundía. Era evidente, su disfraz había sido demasiado bueno y ahora vestida con aquel vestido de falda amplia y color salmón se maldijo una tres veces por el gran parecido con su prima.

"Tomy querida?"- la llamó el peligris –"Sucede algo? Te encuentras bien?"

Querida?! Desde cuando le decía querida a su prima?! La chica pelinegra asintió levemente y sonrió para dar la impresión de que todo se encontraba de maravilla mientras observaba como una inusual pareja hacia su entrada por la puerta principal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pudo oír el murmullo que originaba su entrada y como varios pares de cientos de ojos la desnudaban a cada paso, si es que aquello era posible con la poca tela que llevaba aquel "vestido", puesto que bien podría haberse dicho que ella ya andaba en lencería caminando por aquel salón.

Exagero aun mas el movimiento sensual de sus caderas y se contoneo provocativamente.

Pero lo que ella creía cuchicheos a causa de su buen "vestido" y su cuerpo fenomenal fueron mas bien chismes que pasaban de boca en boca hablando de su propio acompañante quien caminaba erguido mientras observaba el gran salón e identificaba cada una de las caras solo para detenerse en una pelinegra de vestido en tonos salmón que charlaba animadamente con un peligris quien sonreía amablemente.

Se encamino a la extraña pareja mientras tiraba de su compañera quien había entablado un "agradable" conversación con un rubio de ojos oscuros.

La castaña camino con poco decoro ya que en realidad no caminaba sino mas bien corría en el intento de seguirle el paso a su escolta quien a cada zancada se acercaba aun mas a una de sus presas.

Su vestido se abrió por el frente gracias al tajo que el mismo tenia en ese lugar dejando al descubierto el par de piernas bien formadas sin medias además de la lencería de encaje negra.

La recién llegada pareja se puso de pie frente a la chica ojiazul quien si bien había notado que ya no estaban solos prefirió no prestarles atención con la secreta esperanza que al sentirse ignorados se retiraran por decisión propia.

Pero claro era que eso no iba a ocurrir...

"Mi querida Tomoyo me alegro muchísimo verte en tan buen estado" – dijo el pelinegro mientras la desvestía con la mirada

"Si, gracias" – contesto la chica con algo de fastidio mientras se giraba y lo enfrentaba –"Bonita ropa interior Señorita Granger" – agrego la chica

"Gracias por el cumplido pero no es ropa interior sino mas bien un versacie de la ultima colección" – contesto altanera –"Oh disculpa seguramente tu no conoces a ese diseñador y por eso usas ese vestidito tan ... insulso"- agrego con malicia

"Disculpa pero estas mal informada" – sonrió la ojiazul

"El vestido que trae Tomy es un versacie original echo especialmente para ella y es el único modelo en el mundo"- contesto ágilmente un peligris mientras sonreía burlonamente-"El la conoce desde pequeña y de echo si no me equivoco Tomy"- agrego este al tiempo que observaba a la chica-"Fue tu mentor en los primeros años de tu carrera además de ser tu padrino católico no?"- sonrió ampliamente

"Versacie es...tu...padrino?" – pregunto casi en shock

"Sip"- contesto con simpleza y una sonrisa-"Soy su aijada, mis padres son amigos suyos desde la universidad" – agrego esta mientras observaba el desencajado rostro de la castaña-"Además ahora que veo bien esos... retazos de tela que tu llamas vestido, te puedo decir que mi padrino no lo hizo"

"Por supuesto que es un Versacie!"- contesto indignada

"No, no lo es"- sonrió el peligris

"Veras mi padrino no hace este tipo de "vestidos" tan poco ... o más bien tan increíblemente vulgares, eso es lo que en el ambiente llamamos un "Versacie degradado" y es exactamente lo que es"- sonrió la chica-"Degradado en el sentido de que alguien tomo el diseño original y lo "deshizo" creando lo que hoy traes puesto querida"

"No vinimos a este lugar a que nos des clases de modas"- hablo el pelinegro de ojos oscuros fijando su mirada en los azules

"Disculpa Touya pero tu acompañante necesitaba algo de educación acerca del tema"- hablo con sorna-"Pero dime qué es lo que se te ofrece?"

"Hablar contigo"- contesto secamente-"A solas"- recalcó este observando a la escolta de la chica y a su propio "adorno"

"Esta bien"- contesto con simpleza-"Pero vas a tener que esperar, tengo invitados que debo atender y no es algo que pueda hacer de forma opcional"

"Entiendo pero debe ser esta noche... antes que termine esta fiestita"- contesto con una sonrisa sádica

"Lo tendré en cuenta"- hablo la pelinegra con cierto tono de sospecha en su voz-"Ahora si nos disculpan debo recibir a dos de las modelos de la empresa"- termino esta mientras tomaba la mano de su "escolta" y caminaban hacia la puerta principal del gran salón ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro, quien solo se relamió al pensar en las infinitas formas de "conversar" que había podido leer en aquel libro llamado "Kama Sutra".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una ves más se detuvieron frente a los múltiples fotógrafos, como minutos antes lo habían echo en la alfombra roja colocada especialmente para dicho evento.

La rubia amiga de Sakura abrió ambos brazos dejando caer parte de la chalina lila tras su espalda mientras enseñaba en todo su esplendor su nuevo vestido color pastel de falda ¾ por debajo de las rodillas que comenzaba por debajo de su busto, el cual se encontraba bordado con una suerte de enredadera de rosas que se dividía en dos para perderse en las anchas tiras de raso rosa que servían de breteles en sus hombros, y formaban en el inicó de la falda y bajo su busto, una especie de cinto el cual en su centro poseía una modesta moña.

A todo esto Sakura solamente sonreía tontamente mientras otros tantos falsees tomaban la imagen de una joven castaña con una falda color negra en gasa larga y suelta que comenzaba en sus caderas y una blusa estilo campesina de la misma tela en color miel con pequeñas margaritas bordadas en hilo naranja que dejaba parte de su vientre al desnudo en donde una especie de cinto de cadena fina dorada con algunas esmeraldas hacia su aparición.

"Señorita Daudoji tendría la amabilidad de tomarse una fotografía con sus modelos, colegas y amigas?"-se oyó la voz de un fotógrafo de cabellos negros azulados que sostenía su cámara

"Me disculpas un momento Shuqui"- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios al tiempo que su acompañante realizo un pequeño movimiento en forma de aprobación

La pelinegra se acerco a las dos nuevas invitadas a quienes saludo cariñosamente con dos besos en las mejillas para luego colocarse en medio de ambas y enfrentar a la docena de cámaras mientras pasaba ambos brazos y manos por las cinturas de cada una de las chicas y en su rostro una gran sonrisa se dibujaba.

"Como odio todo este circo" – murmuro la pelinegra a sus dos compañeras de foto mientras los falsees no se hacían esperar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colgó el teléfono luego de hacer la quinta llamada en esa tarde mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello ocre fuera de su rostro.

La joven secretaria de no mas de treinta años, ojos color miel y cabello ocre se puso de pie al tiempo que tomaba una pequeña libreta con todos los datos necesarios anotados en ella.

Camino ágilmente por el pequeño pasillo deteniéndose frente a una puerta azul marino en la cual golpeo dos veces esperando la orden para poder entrar a la gran oficina.

"Adelante Naomi" – dijo una voz gruesa del otro lado

La joven mujer tomo el pomo de la puerta azulada girándolo con firmeza para luego empujarla y poder ver el respaldo de la gran silla de cuero tras el escritorio.

"Pudiste arreglar todo para mi viaje?" – pregunto el hombre sentado en la silla

"Si Señor Hiragizawa" – contesto la chica mientras observaba girar la silla-"Contrate un avión privado que lo espera en media hora en el aeropuerto para llevarlo a la fiesta"- continuo la chica mientras veía al hombre maduro a la cara-"Un auto lo espera en el aeropuerto de allí para llevarlo al salón y ya envié un traje adecuado que se encuentra en el avión para que se cambie"- termino esta

"Averiguaste con la secretaria de mi esposa si esta me va a acompañar a la fiesta de diseñadores?" – pregunto este

"Si, señor" – contesto escasamente- "Al parecer la Señora no va a ir, dijo que le diera un mensaje" – agrego con cierta pena en su voz

"Y bien? Cuál es ese mensaje?" – su voz calma

"Dijo que deseaba que el avión se estrellara en algún lugar desolado de la tierra o que por lo menos que algún terrorista tomara el aparato y lo lanzara de el sin paracaídas" – contesto la mujer con algo de lastima por el hombre o mas bien por los "buenos deseos" que su esposa le enviaba a este a través de la red de secretarias de la empresa

"Ella siempre taaan "dulce" y amable con sus deseos" – se limito a decir el hombre con una sonrisa calma en su rostro – "En ese caso trata de ubicar a mi hijo y dale los datos para que me espere en el aeropuerto además consíguele un traje para que pueda acompañarme"

"Si señor Hiragisawa"- contesto la mujer mientras hacia una reverencia y se encaminaba fuera de la gran oficina

"Y bien ahora solo me queda ayudar a mi querida nuera con un problema castaño" – dijo el pelinegro hombre mientras arreglaba sus lentes de armazón rectangulares y se ponía de pie, tomando su saco sastre para luego salir de la oficina y finalmente del edificio, para subir a un auto azul oscuro que lo dirigiera hacia un gran avión.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parecía león enjaulado mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la pequeña habitación y se podría decir que de seguir en esa acción pronto abriría un surco en el suelo de aquel lugar.

Había aproximadamente un millón de cosas que prefería antes de lo que había podido ver en aquellos azules ojos.

Prefirió la muerte por inanición o incluso o por la perdida masiva de sangre, la tortura, la muerte por la pena capital a causa del crimen mas tonto. Cualquier cosa menos aquello que una hora atrás pudo contemplar en los ojos de el amor de su vida: decepción, tristeza, derrota, soledad e incluso o un enormísimo vació que le indico que su alma muy probablemente se estaba rompiendo al igual que el corazón de esta.

Eso si no es que ya había sucedido minutos después de que esta recuperara los recuerdos de aquel horrible desfile para él.

Soltó al aire un grito de desesperación mientras se llevababa ambas manos a la cara en un gesto de molestia porque nuevamente no tenia idea de que hacer esta ves para corregir su máximo error... su garrafal error.

Mientras divagaba acerca de cómo lograr tan enormísimo milagro su saco pareció temblar para luego sonar con un timbre extraño por lo que salió de sus divagaciones y se lanzo a toda prisa a tomar el pequeño aparato verde metálico de uno de los bolsillos, con la secreta esperanza de que se tratara de la ojiazul quien trataba de comunicarse con él.

Esperanza que se esfumo al reconocer este el número en el captor del celular como el de la oficina de su padre.

"Alo madre" – contesto entregado como sabiendo quien era quien lo llamaba

"Disculpe pero no soy su madre" – contesto una voz femenina del otro lado con una sonrisa penosa – "Soy Naomi la secretaría de su Señor padre" – aclaro la chica

"Discúlpame el haberte confundido pero es que creí que era ella" – contesto frustrado – "Sucede algo Naomi? A qué debo tu llamada?" – agrego este mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón

"Vera Joven Hiraguisawa su padre va a la fiesta que se celebra allí y desea que usted se reúna con él en el aeropuerto internacional para que lo acompañe" – explico educadamente la secretaria

"Es totalmente necesario que lo acompañe?"- pregunto en tono cansado

"Es que su madre no va asistir a la misma y sabe que él detesta ese tipo de reuniones sociales" – explico apenada

"Bien en ese caso supongo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo de acompañarlo" – contesto cansado – "Pásame la dirección" – pidió este mientras la voz del otro lado le pasaba una dirección además de informarle que un auto lo esperaba fuera de ese edificio para llevarlo y en el mismo un traje lo esperaba para ser usado en dicha fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su secretaria ya conocía bastante bien sus gustos en cuestión de trajes y al ver el impecable traje armani negro azulado, con una camisa blanca y mocasines de apariencia cómoda descansando sobre una de las butacas del avión sonrió satisfecho.

"Señor, el capitán desea que le informe que estamos listos para despegar" – se acerco una morena de tez canela y ojos color miel – "Por favor abróchese su cinturón hasta que le avise que es seguro desplazarse por el avión" – pidió la joven con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto" – contesto el hombre mayor tomando asiento en la butaca – "Me podría decir en cuánto tiempo llegaremos a destino?" – pregunto este mientras abrochaba el cinturón

"En unos 45 minutos si el clima continua así de despejado"- contesto la azafata con una sonrisa

"Muchas gracias señorita" – agradeció el maduro hombre devolviendo la sonrisa

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió la puerta del auto verde oscuro cuando estuvo seguro de que el gran avión había detenido totalmente su marcha.

Mientras el único hijo de la familia Hiraguisawa baja del coche, la cabeza actual de la misma familia mostraba su rostro sereno al pie de las escalerillas de metal negras, para segundos después bajarlas mientras colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón negro.

Padre e hijo se vieron cara a cara por primera ves luego de casi un mes de distancia en los cuales el menor persiguió al amor y la felicidad mientras el mayor contenía a la "fiera" que patrocinaba en cierta forma a una "arpía" castaña de ojos violetas.

"Por tu cara parece que ese par logro su objetivo" – fue lo primero que articulo el padre hacia el hijo

"Se podría decir que en cierta forma si lo hicieron fue en gran parte gracias a que colabore con ellas por ser un gran tonto" – contesto el joven de traje armani azul marino – "Tomoyo no me quiere ni ver, cree que le mentí siempre y estaba solamente divirtiéndome con ella"

"Y dime, por qué a de creer tal cosa?" – pregunto con curiosidad – "Acaso lo hacías? Le diste motivos para la sospecha?"

"En realidad han pasado muchas cosas en este ultimo mes" – titubeó

"Señor si no partimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo" – hablo el chofer del auto

"Esta bien" – contesto sin muchas ganas al tiempo que observaba a su hijo – "Vamos, me lo contaras en el camino" – le dijo esta al joven mientras ambos subían al auto azul, el cual minutos mas tarde se encontraba frente a una gran alfombra roja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cómo deje que me convencieras de esto?"- pregunto una morena de ojos azules y vestido en tonos salmón

"Yo no te convencí de nada!" – se defendió un joven de cabellos grises y largos hasta sus caderas atados con un mechón de los mismos a la mitad de su espalda –"Ten Sol con esto vas a estar tibiecita, aquí tienes leche y algo de atún que conseguí en un a tienda" – dijo este a la pequeña minina atigrada que se escurría dentro de un abrigo

"No debería entrar"- murmuro la chica dándole la espalda a su escolta

"Y por qué no?" – pregunto el chico mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabecita gris apenas visible entre los pliegues del saco – "Tu no hiciste nada malo y a esta fiesta estas invitada como diseñadora según sé" – afirmo el chico mientras sacaba lo que restaba de su cuerpo del auto y lo cerraba

"Si lo estoy y no, no e echo nada malo ni nada extraño es solo que..."

"Qué te da miedo Tomy?" – pregunto el joven ahora parado frente a ella mirándola a los ojos

"El salón entero" – murmuro la chica con una sonrisa mas que nerviosa

"Oh vamos Tomoyo! Ahí dentro están Lilian, Sakura, Shuqui y un montón de gente que te quiere, no solo hay malas personas!" –contesto animado al tiempo que sonreía y le ofrecía su brazo a la joven pelinegra

"Es cierto" – contesto sin mucha seguridad al tiempo que acomodaba su mano en el brazo del chico y este gentilmente, encaminaba sus pasos hacia la entrada principal del gran salón la cual extrañamente, se encontraba ya sin periodistas o fotógrafos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Waw!!" – fue la única expresión que salió de los masculinos labios luego de haber oído el relato de su hijo – "Ya veo que aburrirte no te aburriste en lo absoluto" – contesto sorprendido y con una sonrisa casi burlona

"Papá esto no es gracioso" – se defendió el chico mientras se llevaba ambas manos al rostro – "Tomoyo no me quiere ni ver, Sofía es una loca ninfomanía, hay un tipo que se llama Touya que anda detrás de mi novia con malas intenciones y para rematar otro que se llama Shuqui y me la quiere robar" – resumió este con enojo – "Esto definitivamente no tiene nada de gracioso!"

"Pues para mi si lo es" – contesto el maduro hombre con una sonrisa – "Veras yo no tengo ese problema, excepto porque tu madre me va a hacer pasar un invierno frió en casa por hacer lo que pienso hacer" – dijo con algo de preocupación – "Pero bueno así es la vida! Como sea ten" – agrego el hombre entregándole una llave electrónica – "Ahí esta el nombre del hotel y el numero de habitación"

"Qué? No entiendo" – se excusó el hijo tomando la tarjeta

"Veras en estos momentos mientras tu sufres y deliras por si puede y alguien te roba a tu amor, dentro de ese salón se encuentran tu cielo o tu infierno" – contesto este con una incógnita

"Sigo sin entender" – agrego el chico

"Ahí dentro esta Tomoyo Daudoji" – fue aun mas que claro el hombre maduro mientras observaba como los ojos azules brillaban ante la sorpresa y la alegría – "Puedes entrar al salón y de ahí elegir tu camino o puedes simplemente irte al hotel y mañana partimos nuevamente a casa" – agrego este – "Seguro tu madre se pondría súper contenta si eliges la ultima opción. Como sea yo ya voy llegando tarde así que nos vemos" – termino el hombre al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y salía de este dejando solo a un muy confundido ojiazul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con poco convencimiento camino por el amplio y desierto hall del salón de fiestas.

Hasta el momento no se habían encontrado con fotógrafos de ninguna especie o clase y en cierta forma agradecía aquello aunque claro tal suerte se debía a que habían llegado mas o menos unas 3 horas tarde.

"Tengo que ir al baño!" – dijo casi con un grito

"Esta bien es por allí" – le indico el joven señalando unos letreros – "Quieres qué te espere?" – pregunto dudoso

"No, creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo" – contesto nerviosa al tiempo que le sonreía y lo veía asentir para luego girar y ver como se abrían lentamente las grandes puertas de madera doradas.

"Uno..." – el joven de cabellos grises la miro poco confiado pero aun así volteo para enfrentar a quien le cedía el paso – "Dos..." – lo observo realizar una pequeña reverencia para luego entrar al atestado salón – "Tres..." – murmuro por ultima ves para girar sobre sus talones y como toda una dama educada, tomar con sus manos un poco de la tela de la amplia falda de cada lado de la misma y luego ... correr como si el mismísimo demonio la siguiera.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras una pelinegra trataba de "salvar su vida", un hombre de piel tostada esperaba ansioso poder "conversar" con un par de primas y una castaña de ojos violetas esperaba poder "clavar sus garras" en un pelinegro ojiazul, este se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del elegante auto decidiendo entre su salvación o la elegante huida pero haciendo feliz a su madre... claro!

"Es que en verdad no creo que sea una buena idea entrar en esa fiesta" – contemplo el pelinegro – "Si me encuentro con Sofía no se hasta que punto sea capas de aguantarme las ganas de gritarle a todo pulmón lo que opino de ella pero por otro lado... " – pareció desglosar la situación – "Esta la posibilidad sumamente amplia de que me encuentre con Tomy dentro de la fiesta y si logro que me escuche seguramente me dejara explicarle aunque no se si me perdone" – razono este frente a sus escasas opciones.

Poco o mucho era lo que podía hacer en su actual situación.

Por un lado podría decirle al chofer que lo llevara al hotel que su padre le había indicado y allí lamentarse por haberla perdido o incluso orquestar geniales planes con el fin de conquistarla, esta opción seria la de poco o mas bien la cercana a nada porque los planes se realizarían en base a un "tal ves", "quizás", "en una de esas", "puede ser que", "si sucediera que" y no en certezas que podría obtener de inmediato si tan solo abriera aquella puerta y avanzara al gran salón de fiestas.

Lo que en dicho caso equivaldría al hacer mucho y posiblemente incluso hasta posible lo que pareciera imposible... completamente imposible!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comenzó a detener su "loca carrera" cuando pudo verse dentro del área del estacionamiento destinada para los múltiples autos de los invitados de aquella noche para comenzar a caminar tranquilamente como si se tratara de dar un pequeño paseo y no de huir de las múltiples personas a las cuales no deseaba enfrentar.

Paso entre autos de diferentes colores, marcas y modelos al tiempo que trataba de absorber los muchos o pocos datos que tenia acerca de todo lo ocurrido antes de perder la memoria al igual que la vista y durante tan entretenido periodo.

Recordó fugazmente conversaciones con sus padres, quienes le comunicaron la decisión de que ella habría de viajar a la casa del lago de sus abuelos por unas semanas a consejo de su doctor de sus años de infancia con la intención de acelerar, en cierta forma, la recuperación de sus recuerdos de forma calma y paulatina.

También recordó que la persona elegida para tal tarea de acompañarla en dicha "recuperación" no había sido otro que el propio pelinegro de ojos azules y anteojos redondos, el cual había traicionado su confianza al andar de "amores" en pleno desfile frente a ella y a otras tantas decenas de sus amigos y periodistas aunque claro, este se había negado rotundamente a hacer tal viaje alegando "problemas personales".

No se dio cuenta de cuando fue exactamente el momento en que comenzó a apurar su paso casi como si nuevamente corriera pero sin hacerlo. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en algún punto indivisible en el horizonte y avanzo con zancadas agigantadas casi imposibles para sus pequeños zapatos de taco crema.

Tenia que entrar a la fiesta y liberar a su prima Sandy pero ... no quería.

Tenia que enfrentar a Touya Kinomoto y hacer que viera que lo que este hubiera echo no la había alcanzado pero... no podía.

Tenia que arrancarle los ojos y cada hebra de cabello castaño a la tal Sofía pero ... no debía.

Tenia que demostrarle a sus padres que ella valía por si misma y se podía valer por si misma pero... le era imposible.

Tenia tantas cosas que hacer, que decir o incluso que planear y todo casi dependía de dar unos tontos pasos dentro de un gran salón al cual no se atrevía a pisar.

Y por ir tan distraída, tan concentrada en todo pero en nada fijo y sin prestarle atención a lo que frente a ella tenia paso lo inevitable... choco o mas bien tropezó pero no contra algo sino más bien... contra alguien.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba ya mas de dos horas siendo quien en realidad no era y ya estaba harta que Shuqutio Shuquiyiro la llamara "Oh Tomy Querida!".

No había que mal interpretar el asunto, adoraba que le hablara dulce e incluso sus galanterías pero lo que no le gustaba era el echo de que todo era para Tomoyo Daudoji y no para Sandy Martínez y por un segundo, un loco y extraño segundo deseo intercambiar papeles por siempre y para siempre con su prima la diseñadora.

Suspiro cansada de la gran farsa que llevaba mas o menos un mes montada, con la intención de ayudar a su prima cuando comenzó a analizar que lo mejor seria ser un rato ella misma.

"Tu no eres Tomy" – pudo oír una voz masculina serena hablándole a sus espaldas

"Claro que lo soy" – se defendió la sustituta mientras se volteaba y observaba al mayor de los Shuquishiro

"No, no lo eres" – continuo en su afirmación – "Te pareces bastante a ella pero no eres ella" – sonrió el chico de cabellos largos y grises.

"No tengo tiempo para estos juegos pero en fin... por qué dices que yo no soy yo?" – pregunto con una sonrisa fastidiada

"Porque ..." – y en ese instante un moreno se acerco a la inusual pareja para tomar la mano de la pelinegra

"Tenemos una conversación pendiente" – dijo el joven Kinomoto interrumpiendo

"Pues vas a tener que esperar un rato mas porque tengo que ir al baño de damas" – contesto rápidamente mientras se soltaba del agarre – "Y desde los 5 años voy solita y así pienso seguir" – termino la chica para girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia los baños ante la poco amigable mirada de un pelinegro y la divertida sonrisa de un peliblanco

"Parece que ella no te lo va a hacer fácil Touya!" – le dijo el peliblanco al trigueño – "Y sinceramente me alegra que así sea, parece que te has encontrado con la horma de tu zapato" – sonrió burlonamente mientras el pelinegro solamente podía poner cara de pocos amigos y soltar un sonidito parecido a un gruñido de sus labios.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entro al área de los descansos en los baños donde un par de chicas se retocaban el maquillaje para segundos mas tarde salir del lugar entre risas y comentarios insulsos.

Coloco sobre la gran mesada de granito blanco su pequeño bolso color salmón y deshizo la moña en cinta que la mantenía cerrada, mientras una de las puertas de los baños se abría dejando ver unos retazos de tela negra salir de él.

"Pero miren si es la muertita resucitada!" – hablo una castaña mientras colocaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cadera

"Me imagino que hablas de tu carrera no?" – contesto desafiante la morena mientras quitaba un lápiz labial de su bolsa – "Porque luego de taaan... "educativas" campañas tu carrera de modelo va a necesitar ser resucitada con urgencia" - agrego la chica

"Hiciste todo esto porque me tienes envidia" – se defendió la chica mientras oía la incesante risa de la pelinegra – "Si, me tienes envidia porque soy sexy, hermosa, deseada por los hombres y sobre todo porque Eriol Hiragisawa es mío" – termino la chica con una sonrisa triunfal.

"Oh si claro!" – contesto la chica con ironía mientras dejaba de retocarse el maquillaje y la observaba

"Acaso lo dudas?" – pregunto con sarcasmo mientras la pelinegra reía aun con mas ganas -"Es mío y lo será mientras así lo quiera" – contesto con certeza y malicia

"Mira querida..." – dijo la pelinegra mientras sacudía la falda salmón y se encaminaba hacia ella –"Déjame iluminarte, instruirte en los asuntos de la vida amorosa de la cual evidentemente careces y no tienes ni idea..." – agrego la chica mientras se paraba frente a la castaña –"Eriol no es tuyo, no es mío, no es de nadie mas de quien él decida ser en el sentido de a quien decida entregarle su corazón" – continuo – "Y sinceramente dudo que una zorra como tu logre tal cosa, de echo te juego lo que quieras a que en menos de un año Eriol Hiraguisawa se comprometerá con alguien que no eres tu" – afirmo la misma – "Y es mas... te juro que antes de que termine este año el volverá conmigo y a ti te dejara bien plantada por zorrita" – sonrió con burla

"Maldita!" – grito furica la castaña al tiempo que su mano derecha surcaba el aire con dirección a la mejilla de la pelinegra

"No linda, ni se te ocurra!" – afirmo la chica mientras tomaba fuertemente la muñeca de la chica – "Tu no me vas a poner un dedo encima jamás" – agrego con firmeza mientras retorcía la muñeca inflingiendo dolor a su dueña quien chillo – "Ahora corre pequeña zorra..." – le dijo casi como si cantara mientras soltaba de sorpresa la muñeca – "Corre como el viento y no me busques porque me vas a encontrar!" – termino la pelinegra con odio en su voz mientras una castaña salía aterrorizada del baño de damas.

La pelinegra no pudo hacer mas que reírse con sumas ganas y demasiado placer mientras la chica dejaba solo una estela de polvo a su paso .

Tanto fue lo que se rió que un fuerte dolor en los músculos del abdomen hizo que estos se agarrotaran y pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus falsos azules.

"Es divertido ver correr a una zorra! Jajajaja!!!" – carcajeo una ves mas la chica para lentamente tratar de serenar su escandalosa risa hasta convertirla en un murmullo y de allí al silencio que cada tanto era interrumpido por alguna sonrisa calma

Respiro hondo volviendo a la compostura y se observo en el amplio espejo para luego limpiar los restos de lagrimas con un papel absorbente y dedicarse a retocar su maquillaje corrido además de cambiar su labial por un rojo cereza y su sombra de ojos de azul a rosa.

Ahora siguió con su cabello para lo cual tomo el moño echo de cabello "ajeno" y lo sujeto en la parte de arriba con el broche de piedras falsas y la pequeña peineta bajo el mismo que ahora de su bolso, pasaba a su cabeza el cual ya no era salmón sino negro luego de que esta lo diera vuelta dejando el forro por fuera y por dentro el lado salmón.

Luego fue el turno de su elegante vestido de falda amplia en el cual busco los botones y broches soltándolos con tranquilidad dejando asomar un pantalón palazo amplio echo en gasa negra traslucida que bajo el contaba con un forro en satén blanco, contrastando con la propia tela del pantalón y que hacia juego con sus zapatos de tacón celeste pálido.

Dio vuelta esta ves la falda salmón o mas bien ahora el trozo de amplia tela dejando el lado oscuro, el negro, expuesto por fuera mientras que el lado salmón descansaba dentro contrastando también con el pantalón, para luego con tranquilidad prender unos cuantos botones en la parte trasera de la cadera del pantalón y unos pocos a cada lado.

La falda ahora era una capa, el vestido ahora en un conjunto de corsé salmón y un pantalón de gasa amplio, un cabello suelto y completamente lacio exceptuando por un rizado en las puntas ahora tenia un moño de cabello negro con las puntas desflecadas saliendo de él y los intensos azules ... en un parpadeo fueron los marrones mas mortíferos sobre esta tierra o dicho de otra forma... en aquella fiesta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

He vuelto! Perdón por el silencio mantenido hasta este capitulo pero es que realmente no tenia nada que decir ya que en realidad esos capítulos eran todos reeditados por errores mas que obvios como nombrar familiares que luego ya ni aparecían en la historia, capítulos demencialmente cortos y que se referían a hechos que, por lo general, ocurrían todos dentro de la misma línea de tiempo como por ejemplo un día.

Para los pocos nuevos o ninguno que allá leyendo esto un par de cosas explicadas al aire por si algo no se entiende; Tomoyo y Eriol hasta el momento en que este viaja no se conocían personalmente por un echo de que se habían conocido, como dice el propio fic, a través del Internet y se enamoraron convirtiéndose mas tarde en novios. Viven en países diferentes y como podrán haberse dado cuenta la madre de Eriol, a quien algún momento, si es necesario, le daré nombre odia con toda su alma a Tomoyo aunque no la conoce mas que por foto y esta dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de que no tenga nada que ver con su hijo. Incluso entregárselo a Sofia Granger un caza fortunas que solo siente cierta atracción por el dinero, la fama y los lujos que con Eriol podría llegar a tener y proporcionarle a esta.

Si alguna pregunta mas surgiera procuren hacermela saber y en lo posible la contestare o les indicare en donde, en el fic, esta la respuesta como de cuando se daban un beso? Cosa que ya sucedió el día del desfile en varias ocasiones y de que si ambos poseian una posición acomodada cosa que queda claro si les digo que Tomoyo fue y es modelo además de diseñadora y que Eriol esta terminado unos estudios pero sus padres poseen una casa de modelos en el país natal de este.

Hasta aquí mi súper explicación demasiado larga y nos vemos...

**Aclaraciones:**

"Bla.. bla... bla" – dialogo

_Bla... bla... bla..._ – algun cartel o algo escrito o un pensamiento de algun personaje en cada caso se señalara como uno u otro.

------------- - cambio de escena


	12. Una promesa a punto de ser rota

Tomo otro trago de wisky que paso quemando su garganta mientras observaba a una pelinegra con corsé salmón y pantalón negro salir de los baños de damas con elegancia.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo que emprendía su camino para interceptar a la morena quien tranquilamente se detuvo en medio del gran salón de fiestas y tomo una copa de vino blanco de una de las bandejas de los muchos camareros que pasaban por allí.

Estaba sola, bueno ni taaan sola ya que estaba rodeada de gente por cada lado que se viera pero aun así no veía un acompañante o escolta que pudiera estorbarle en su intento de acercarse a la "indefensa" chica y sonrió aun mas al momento que hubo de ponerse de pie frente a ella, con un vaso de wisky con algo de hielo.

"Has venido sola?" – pregunto el moreno con total tranquilidad y falsa amabilidad

"..." – la ojimarrón solo se dedico a ignorarlo, a tratar de imaginar que no le hablaba a ella o que tenia algún tipo de alucinación... una molesta alucinación que pronto se iría si la ignoraba lo suficiente.

"Tu madre no te enseño que no contestar una pregunta es de mala educación?" – pregunto ahora mientras buscaba la mirada de la chica con la suya – "Has visto a tu amiga Tomoyo? Necesito hablar con ella" – pregunto con una sonrisa de galán capas de derretir a la chica mas tonta pero no a ella.

La joven abogada ya cansada de los pequeños y nada sutiles juegos del fallido "galán" le sonrió con sarcasmo, sonrisa que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risita tonta hasta la mas histérica carcajada con la cual comenzó a caminar lejos del pelinegro quien se sintió agraviado en cierta forma y pronto llego a un estado de furia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había tropezado contra "algo" y caído en forma poco elegante sobre su trasero, el cual ahora le enviaba algunas señales de dolor.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras soltaba un leve quejido para luego abrirlos y encontrar frente a sus azules una mano extendida que le era ofrecida en señal de ayuda.

Siguió el camino que era trazado por la misma viendo un brazo forrado en una chaqueta negra sastre y sobre este un par de ojos azules tras unos anteojos rectangulares además de una sonrisa amable complementando el panorama.

La joven diseñadora se sorprendió al ver ante ella a...

"Eriol?" – pregunto extrañada mientras extendía su pequeña y blanca mano al encuentro de la masculina

"Disculpe? Creo que me confunde con alguien más" – contesto el maduro hombre mientras tomaba la pequeña mano y tiraba de ella gentilmente levantando a la chica del suelo – "Mi nombre es Oriel es un gusto conocerla señorita...?" – pregunto con fingida extrañeza

"Tomoyo Daudoji" – contesto la ojiazul con su mejor sonrisa – "Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Oriel" – agrego la dama mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como solían hacerlas las antiguas damas

"Oh por favor solo dime Oriel! Lo de Señor me hace sentir demasiado viejo y realmente no lo estoy tanto, no es cierto?" – pregunto el hombre con simpatía a quien pronto seria su hija política

"No, realmente no lo esta" – contesto entre sonrisas la joven mientras alisaba su amplia falda con ambas manos al tiempo que una antigua frase asaltaba su mente – _"Las cosas mas extrañas pasan cuando menos te las esperas"_ – le había dicho su nana cuando apenas tenia 10 años de edad y ese día a sus veintitantos entendió el significado de tan extraña frase.

Después de todo quien le hubiera dicho a está que en el mundo moderno, en pleno siglo XXl existían los caballeros de "semi reluciente" armadura; si tomaba el impecable traje negro Armani como una.

Esta ves el hombre la observo directamente a los ojos pudiendo distinguir en ellos el azul profundo de un océano, los cuales contrastaban enormemente con los cabellos ligeramente ondulados en algunas partes y lisos en otras.

"Disculpe e sido muy descortés al no preguntarle si usted se siente bien?" – pregunto el maduro hombre con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios

"Si, solo me tropecé" – mintió la joven ya que en realidad le dolía un poco un brazo –"Es que iba un poco distraída. Disculpe mi torpeza" – continuo a joven con una tímida sonrisa quien ahora reparaba en la apariencia física de su interlocutor.

Evidentemente era un hombre mayor de no mas de 45 años, de cabello negro con un impecable corte, de tez ni clara ni oscura sino más bien apenas tocada por el sol además de los inconfundibles ojos azules escondidos tras unos anteojos rectangulares pequeñas muy modernas.

Se parecía demasiado a alguien que recientemente había traicionado su confianza y terminado por "matar" toda ilusión o esperanza de ser feliz en su vida amorosa.

"No hay nada que disculpar. Es un placer para mi tropezar con una joven tan hermosa y encantadora" – contesto el hombre a la chica sacando a esta de sus ensoñaciones – "Me imagino que con ese fabuloso vestido esta invitada a la fiesta de esta noche, acaso ya se retiraba de ella?" – pregunto con picardía ya que en realidad no le convenía para nada que la ojiazul se fuera justo en ese momento

"Si" – fue la corta y firma respuesta luego de acomodar por enésima ves la falda del vestido que no necesitaba tal cosa –"En realidad no me agradan este tipo de eventos y considere mas apropiado para mi salud mental no asistir a tal"- mintió nuevamente la joven diseñadora con una simpática sonrisa al tiempo que evadía la mirada del hombre frente a ella.

"Que casualidad!" – contesto el hombre con un plan en mente – "A mi tampoco me agradan y mi esposa a decidido quedarse en casa arreglando algunos asuntos" – mintió a medias – "Tengo una idea..." – continuo con entusiasmo mientras tendía la red para su presa –"Que le parece si en pago del gran accidente que hemos tenido y para evitarnos enloquecer a causa de la idiotez, entramos juntos a ese salón?" – ahora la red atrapaba lentamente a la desprevenida chica mientras esta abría sus azules ante la sorpresa y el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

No quería entrar al salón, a aquel lugar infectado de serpientes y alimañas que solo buscaban molestarla y lastimarla.

Además tenia el presentimiento que dentro de aquel salón estaría él esperando por ella o tal ves estaría con la tal Sofía Granger y en el estado actual en el que se encontraba no creía que su corazón soportara tal visión, no pudo evitarlo y tembló ligeramente ante la idea.

Reacción que fue seguida de cerca por el maduro pelinegro quien sonrió complacido al saber que su presa había caído en su red.

Sin esperar respuesta o invitación alguna la tomo gentilmente de un brazo para guiarla nuevamente a través de aquel estacionamiento y de allí al gran edificio, pasando por el umbral de lo que la pelinegra de ojos color mar considero el infierno en carne viva cuando pudo sentir los cientos miles de ojos incrustados en su piel al aparecer en el amplio hall, escudriñándola en busca del mejor lugar en donde asestar el más efectivo golpe...el golpe final.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bajo del auto con algo de dudas acerca de si había o no tomado la mejor decisión pero no pudo pensarlo demasiado porque ni bien cerro la puerta del automóvil este emprendió la marcha dejando al pelinegro con la única opción posible: entrar a la fiesta.

Coloco ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó su marcha a través del estacionamiento pasando cerca de diferentes autos.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir a una pareja conversando amenamente.

Se fijo en el vestido de la chica de tez pálida, era un hermoso vestido que parecía ser de un naranja sumamente suave que contrastaba con su piel y contaba con una ancha falda como las que usaban las princesas en los cuentos de hadas.

El hombre, era mucho mas alto que la chica y vestía un traje oscuro, posiblemente negro aunque con la poca luz de aquel lugar no pudo distinguir a ciencia cierta si tal cosa era así.

Continuo con su caminata luego de dejar a la pareja atrás y ahora se adentraba en el gran hall en donde su presencia no fue ignorada, ya que algunas mujeres dejaron de conversar con sus acompañantes solo para verlo pasar.

No presto atención a tal suceso y se adentro dentro del atestado salón en busca de una modelo y diseñadora dueña de unos ojos azules además de su corazón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba más o menos dos horas dando vueltas por todo el salón evitando a Touya Kinomoto quien insistía y persistía en su manía de hablarle y preguntarle por Tomoyo, con la excusa de saber su paradero para poder "discutir" algunos asuntos "personales" pidiéndole a su ves el favor de avisarle que la esperaba en el balcón norte con tal efecto.

Y por otro lado estaba Shuquito Shuquishiro quien tampoco paraba de preguntar por la ojiazul e incluso buscarla por todo el salón, para la desilusión de la pobre ojimarrón.

Cansada ya de tanto acoso y desilusión decidió hacer "reaparecer" a la pelinegra de ojos mar con la intención de terminar con la molestia de Kinomoto por lo menos.

Con cuidado entro al baño de damas y con total convicción comenzó nuevamente con el ritual de dejar de ser Sandy Martines para convertirse en Tomoyo Daudoji.

Mientras la "actriz" hacia su cambio de vestuario, la real entraba por las puertas principales acompañada de un maduro hombre ojiazul quien sonreía orgulloso al ver a su asistente al rostro, quien le hizo un gesto de afirmación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rodeo el gran salón en busca de la ojiazul a quien le era difícil de encontrar mas no imposible ya que pudo oír un par de voces familiares que la llamaban, sonido que siguió con la mirada hasta hallar al objeto de su afecto.

Allí parada, con un impecable vestido de falda amplia y en tonos salmón se encontraba el amor de su vida y ante tal visión no pudo mas que sonreír con alegría, mientras no tomaba en cuenta a la escolta de la chica quien se excusaba un momento y se dirigía hacia los baños de caballeros.

Feliz de poder verla no se lo pensó dos veces y mientras esta era saludada por algunos amigos íntimos y gente del ambiente, el chico avanzo hacia ella con radiante sonrisa.

Poco era lo que le faltaba para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y mientras se abría paso ante la ultima pareja fue interceptado por una castaña.

Castaña que ante la posibilidad de ver todos sus planes tirados por la borda rodeo sorpresivamente el cuello de su antigua victima y le planto un apasionado beso en los labios de este.

Y mientras tal suceso ocurría lo peor que pudo imaginar el prisionero de un beso indeseado sucedió.

La joven diseñadora alzo la vista al oír la voz familiar de alguien llamándola por su nombre, solo para descubrir a una pareja que sin reparos expresaban su amor de manera tan pasional con aquel beso que robaba el aliento, tanto a los amantes como a los "espectadores" contra su voluntad de tal momento.

Loa azules se abrieron de par en par ante la escena, luego de reconocer al "joven amante" como Eriol Hiraguisawa quien hasta hacia poco era su "novio" y a la chica como Sofía Granger quien se encontraba entretenida jugando con los labios de su "presa".

"Tomoyo tenemos que hablar" – volvió a repetir serio el mayor de los Kinomoto tratando de llamar la atención de la distraída chica

"Sobre qué?" – apenas pudo articular la chica sin poder retirar sus ojos de tal "escena", la cual fue interrumpida por el joven ojiazul quien vio a la castaña con sorpresa y tras ella azules que demostraron un terrible dolor.

"Sobre la empresa, las modelos y mi oficina" – continuo el moreno con una sonrisa siniestra

"Bien, mañana en la oficina lo haremos" – contesto esquiva al tiempo que trataba de marcharse y emprendía pequeños y dudosos pasos en diferentes direcciones para luego retroceder e ir hacia otro lugar.

Eriol observo la errante actitud de la chica quien parecía indecisa acerca de cual camino tomar mientras la castaña le hablaba o balbuceaba algo inteligible ya que arrastraba las letras a causa del alcohol que había ingerido y ahora perfumaba su aliento.

La aparto con brusquedad de su camino pero la castaña no se molesto demasiado puesto que el daño ya estaba echo y encima un apuesto peliblanco de cabellos largos la había atrapado en plena caída.

La chica le sonrió coqueta mientras le guiñaba un ojo a lo que el peligris solo se puso serio y negó con la cabeza mientras la soltaba bruscamente y se alejaba de la "arpía".

Mientras tanto el ojiazul se acerco a pasos agigantados a su amor quien conversaba con un moreno.

"Lo mejor es que lo conversemos ahora" – continuo en su insistencia el moreno

"No lo creo" – articulo la chica mientras veía como el pelinegro de ojos azules se paraba frente a ella y la observa con mirada suplicante

"Mira.." – continuo argumentando –"Mañana salgo de viaje y necesito dejar estos asuntos arreglados, de echo saliendo de esta fiesta me subo a un avión" – mintió el moreno con intenciones de conseguir su objetivo

"Tomoyo..." – murmuro el ojiazul – "Tenemos que hablar, déjame explicarte" – pidió el chico

La pelinegra estaba sumamente dolida luego de haber presenciado tal espectáculo con sus propios ojos y luego de tal echo lo que menos quería era justamente hablar con él, de echo... no quería ni oírlo pronunciar palabra.

"Tomoyo?" – la llamo el moreno ya con algo de fastidio

"Si?" – contesto rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos – "Dime?" – termino la chica observando los negros

"Tenemos que hablar. Ahora y a solas" – enfatizó el joven

"Tomoyo, por favor" – pidió el ojiazul suplicante

La elegante diseñadora se encontraba ahora entre la espada y la pared, entre pelinegro y pelinegro. Entre uno y otro que la presionaban porque tomara una decisión y la comunicara en ese instante por lo cual la chica tomo la peor de todas ellas.

"Discúlpeme Señor Hiraguisawa" – se excuso con un tono frió e impersonal –"Pero el joven Kinomoto y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente que realizaremos ahora mismo" – termino la chica observando al moreno

"Tomoyo ... te lo suplico" – continuo en sus ruegos

"Vamos?" – pregunto el moreno extendiéndole el brazo para que esta lo acompañara

"Yo te suplique antes tantas cosas" – contesto la chica tomando el brazo ofrecido –"Y sin embargo a ti te importo un comino" – continuo la morena –"Por qué ahora me han de importar tus suplicas?" – agrego la chica con sumo dolor – "Cuando a ti no te importaron las mías" – termino esta al tiempo que observaba al dueño del brazo y se encaminaban al balcón norte dejando a un ojiazul con el corazón sumamente dolido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviso una ves mas su vestuario, maquillaje y peinado en busca de algún error ya que por mas mínimo que este fuera su disfraz seria descubierto.

Los marrones se ocultaron una ves mas tras el inmenso mar azul y el moño de cabello "prestado" fue devuelto nuevamente al bolso que volvía ser en tono salmón.

Respiro profundamente pidiéndole a dios fuerza y entereza para poder salir de aquel aprieto en el que su apariencia física y una vieja promesa le habían metido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino a lo ancho de aquel amplio balcón mientras el moreno se había quedado convenientemente parado atrás, cerca de las puertas que permitían el acceso a tal lugar.

La chica ahora, mientras descansaba apoyada en el amplio barandal, observaba el paisaje nocturno de una ciudad que parecía dormir.

Mientras esta se perdía en tal majestuosa visión, el moreno evito que su acompañante femenino percibiera sus movimientos mientras cerraba y trababa la única entrada y salida de aquel lugar con la única intención de no ser perturbado mientras "conversaba" cómodamente con esta.

Una sonrisa casi diabólica se asomo en sus labios mientras se acercaba a su presa quien distraída pensaba en la reciente "escena romántica" que acababa de presenciar en el salón no prestaba atención, a quien ahora sorpresivamente y posesivamente, la rodeaba con sus brazos atrapando su cintura.

La pelinegra se sobre salto saliendo de las divagaciones en las que se encontraba de un solo golpe.

"Qué diablos crees que haces Touya?" – pregunto molesta

"Recuerdas lo bien que solíamos pasarla?" – pregunto con tono seductor mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de la joven –"Aun recuerdo los puntos exactos que te hacían temblar" – ronroneo el hombre en el oído de la joven

"Suéltame" – pidió con falsa serenidad la chica - "Tu y yo no somos pareja" – agrego la chica incómoda

"No necesitamos ser pareja para recordar viejos tiempo" – hablo el joven mientras besaba el femenino cuello

"Que me sueltes!" – grito la chica al tiempo que se volteaba violentamente y abofeteaba al moreno en la mejilla mas cercana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su perfecto disfraz estaba listo mas no su animo para entablar una "amistosa" conversación con un sádico como lo era Touya Kinomoto.

Sin muchas ganas, salió del baño de damas y trazo, mentalmente, una ruta que le permitiera llegar hasta el dichoso balcón norte sin toparse con nadie.

No tenia nada de ganas de ser dulce, como Tomoyo, su "personaje", para hablar con la inmensidad de gente que pretendía entrevistarse con la diseñadora por lo cual recorrió todo el salón por el extremo norte de este pasando al lado de las salidas y de unos pelinegros que discutían sobre algo de engañar a una mujer con otra.

No presto demasiada atención y se aseguro de que nadie la había visto o reconocido como su "personaje" apresurando sus pasos cuando le pareció oír gritos provenientes del balcón al que ella se dirigía.

Un nuevo grito aun mas cruel y lleno de terror la hicieron tomar la decisión de olvidar el decoro por el que solía ser reconocida su prima y alzo la falda hasta las rodillas mientras el pantalón se hacia presente bajo la tela.

Corrió con desesperación hasta las grandes puertas de vidrio semi ahumado y pego su rostro a este tratando de vislumbrar lo que ocurría dentro, al tiempo que intentaba abrir las puertas las cuales le negaron el acceso a tal área.

"Maldita sea!" – mascullo frustrada al tiempo que un nuevo grito y sollozos hacían eco en sus oídos

Y en ese corto instante un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al reconocer la voz de su prima Tomoyo como la de la victima, la que emitía las suplicas y los gritos de terror.

Sin pensarlo ni siquiera una ves, busco a su alrededor algo pesado con que tumbar la puerta mientras la desesperación de la "actriz" crecía con cada grito que emitía la victima.

Encontró una maceta que parecía ser de concreto o algún material lo suficientemente duro y con toda la adrenalina que corría por sus venas levanto el pesado objeto y se acerco a las grandes puertas de cristal, a las cuales arrojo la gran maceta mientras oía como un par de pasos corrían apresurados a su encuentro.

El frágil material cristalino cedió paso a la gran maceta que contenía una palmera enana dejando ver el interior del balcón al igual que permitiendo el acceso al mismo.

Y lo que vio la "actriz" le congelo la sangre y sin dudar ni un segundo tomo un trozo de negro cristal entre sus blancas manos y se adentro en el tenebroso balcón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió del baño de caballeros y observo entre la multitud para ver si hallaba a su futura nuera o a algún conocido entre aquellas caras y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su hijo, con cara de desolación mientras empinaba un vaso de alguna bebida alcohólica dejando esta en su estomago y el cristal en una bandeja para luego remplazarlo por uno con contenido etílico.

El maduro hombre negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia su hijo a pasos gigantes.

Una ves frente a este le quito el cristalino liquido de las manos.

"Qué se supone que haces?" – pregunto dudoso al tiempo que se bebía lo que restaba del licor –"Tu no bebes" – aseguro el hombre dejando el vaso en una bandeja

"Pues nunca es un mal momento para comenzar" – contesto el chico al tiempo que llamaba a un mozo

"No vas a empezar hoy" – afirmo su padre mientras negaba con la cabeza al mozo

"Ya estoy grande" – contesto molesto

"Si, pero igual haces cada cosa de niño chico que da miedo" – afirmo el hombre maduro mientras el joven soltaba un gruñidito y un vestido color salmón pasaba a su lado –"Ven"

"A dónde?" – pregunto molesto

"Te voy a presentar a mi acompañante de esta noche" – contesto el maduro hombre

"Seguro es mi madre y no tengo ánimos de verla el día de hoy" – contesto con fastidio

"No es tu madre" – afirmo el hombre con una sonrisa al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia el balcón norte – "Es alguien mas" – agrego divertido

"Estas engañando a mamá?" – pregunto sorprendido –"No lo puedo creer, si se entera te mata!" – agrego con seguridad

"No seas tonto" – negó el hombre maduro – "A pesar de nuestras diferencias amo a tu madre y créeme que no seria capas de tal cosa" – afirmo este al tiempo que observaba como la joven pelinegra de vestido salmón lanzaba a las puertas del balcón una pesada maceta rompiendo los vidrios – "Algo no esta bien... " – murmuró el mayor al tiempo que se echaba a correr y el más joven lo imitaba sin saber bien el porque.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El moreno avanzo hacia la joven ojiazul quien retrocedió varios pasos en busca de la salida del balcón.

Estaba molesta y sinceramente no tenia ganas de lidiar con un macho herido en esos instantes.

"A dónde crees qué vas?" – pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona – "Lo mejor aun esta por comenzar" – agrego este mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la chica

"Me voy de aquí" – contesto la chica mientras tomaba el picaporte entre sus manos –"No vine a esto a esta fiesta" – agrego esta mientras notaba que la gran puerta de cristal no abría

"No vas a ir a ningún lado sin esto" – le comunico el moreno a pelinegra mientras lanzaba una llave plateada al aire y la atrapaba entre sus garras –"Si la quieres vas a tener que ser una buena niña y terminar lo que hace tanto tiempo dejamos inconcluso en la oficina de tus abuelitos" – contesto con sarcasmo

"Dame esa llave" – exigió con falsa valentía mientras cierto temor se hacia presente en ella –"No vamos ni a terminar ni a empezar nada!"- afirmo decidida

"Oh claro que si" – confirmo el chico al tiempo que guardaba la llave en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se abalanzaba sobre la chica.

"Te digo que no!" – grito enojada al tiempo que huía velozmente por un espacio invisible

"Se una buena niña" – le dijo con gracia –"Ven a jugar por las buenas o vas a hacerlo por las malas" – agrego este mientras sorpresivamente giraba y tomaba la muñeca izquierda de la chica para luego tirar de ella y aprisionar sus brazos contra su cuerpo

"Suéltame maldito!"- se revolvió la diseñadora tratando de encontrar una salida de su jaula

"Claro que no!"- contesto feliz el chico mientras con su mano libre bajaba el cierre del corsé y sus labios jugaron en el cuello de ella.

El pánico invadió el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la pelinegra quien comenzó a sentir la humedad en su cuello y como el pequeño corsé abandonaba su torso dejándola solamente con un sujetador blanco sin breteles.

Tembló de miedo y ante tal reacción, el pelinegro sonrió mientras cambiaba de su cuello a su pecho y ante tal cambio de "dirección" la ojiazul reacciono levantando bruscamente y rápidamente su rodilla con dirección a la ingle masculina pero tal acción fue prevista por el "monstruo" quien echo sus caderas hacia atrás evitando el doloroso golpe.

Se sintió aun mas frustrada cuando oyó la risa burlona de este quien ahora se apresuro a arrancarle sin compasión alguna el sujetador y la tumbaba en el suelo.

"Vas a ser mía!" – grito complacido mientras la pelinegra no pudo controlarse mas y soltó lagrimas de pánico al tiempo que un grito ahogado – "Solo mía!" – agrego aun mas sádico mientras trataba de arrancarle la amplia falda y la chica en shock solo atinaba a cubrir sus pechos expuestos.

El moreno obvio toda suplica, grito, llanto y petición entre lagrimas de su nueva "muñeca" sacándose ahora el saco y abriendo su pantalón al tiempo que se echaba sobre ella para luego presionar su boca contra la de ella mientras intentaba apartar los brazos de los pechos de esta.

La adrenalina del momento no le permitió oír el forcejeo de la puerta y mucho menos cuando el cristal de la misma fue roto permitiendo el acceso al balcón.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con un cristal roto como su única arma se adentro al balcón para colocarse detrás del moreno quien absorto aun en propinar "caricias" a su "amante" no noto como esta colocaba la punta filosa en su yugular.

"Suéltala" – pidió calmadamente pero de forma imperativa – "Ahora" – ordeno molesta

"Acaso quieres cambiar lugar con ella?" – pregunto con una sonrisa sádica – "Por mi no hay problema. Puedo con las dos" – agrego con un tono de galán

La joven actriz observo de soslayo a la diseñadora quien se encontraba llorando a rienda suelta sin moverse... sin luchar.

Seguramente el impacto de esta nueva situación era demasiado fuerte para ella y su paciencia comenzó a mermar.

Apoyo ahora con mas decisión y empeño el cristal en el moreno cuello al tiempo que un hilo de sangre se escurría de este al igual que de entre sus manos pero no sintió el dolor alguno.

"No seas cínico, me das asco" – contesto aun mas molesta – "Ponte de pie" – agrego la chica

"Muy bien" – contesto el joven accediendo a la orden

"Y por dios prende ese pantalón y sube ese cierre" – ordeno con asco – "Necesitaría un microscopio y pinzas para poder encontrar algo" – agrego con ironía

"Segura?" – pregunto con ironía – "No quieres probar buscar?"

"Realmente no hay nada para buscar. Además no es una petición... es una orden" – contesto la chica mientras observaba como la otra se hacia una bolita en el piso – "Date la vuelta. Mírame a la cara" – pidió con una sonrisa divertida mientras el hombre hacia lo que esta pedía

"Muy bien" – contesto el hombre al tiempo que sus negros se posaron en los azules y la incertidumbre se hizo presente en su rostro – "Quién... eres?" –acaso no se suponía que la estaba en el piso no era la modelo y diseñadora Tomoyo Daudoji? Y si lo era entonces porque frente a el, de pie y con un cristal en mano había alguien idéntica a su victima?

"Tu sabes bien quien soy" – dejo que la imaginación del moreno volara – "No hagas preguntas tontas" – termino molesta al tiempo que un par de hombres entraban al enorme balcón y la sangre se helaba en las venas de estos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su padre corría delante de él y este sin saber el porque, simplemente imito la acción de su progenitor.

"Por qué corremos?!" – grito el hijo al padre – "Qué sucede?"

"Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar" – contesto el maduro hombre al tiempo que aminoraba la marcha para detenerse frente a las puertas de cristal rotas.

"Papá qué sucede?" – reitero la pregunta

"Eso"- contesto sereno mientras señalaba la escalofriante escena de una pelinegra con un vidrio en mano apuntando la yugular de un moreno sin camisa además de otra pelinegra igual a la primera, en el suelo acostada en posición fetal, con el torso desnudo y el cabello negro cubriendo su rostro.

"Pero... qué es esto?" – pregunto el único hijo de los Hiraguisawa

"Creo que esta claro" – contesto su padre al tiempo que daba un firme paso al frente

"Dime ... quién crees que soy basura?" – pregunto furica la joven con su arma en mano esta ves apoyada en la mejilla izquierda del moreno

"Tu no puedes ser ella" – contesto con dudas –"Tu no puedes ser Tomoyo porque ella esta allí" – agrego el chico al tiempo que intentaba girar y observar a la pelinegra en el suelo cosa que fue detenida por su "captora" al esta propinarle un corte desde el ojo hasta la comisura de su labio, la cual no tardo en comenzar a sangrar

"Mírame cuando me hables mal nacido!" – hablo la chica con furia

"Maldita!" – gruño el moreno al tiempo que un nuevo corte no se hizo esperar y esta ves fue en su pecho desnudo en donde el trozo de cristal dejo su huella

"Háblame con propiedad! Soy una dama y como tal has de tratarme" – agrego con cinismo

la chica al tiempo que el joven Hiraguisawa encaminaba sus pasos hacia la pelinegra en el suelo.

Como podía con sus pequeños brazos y manos cubría su desnudes mientras su mente se desconectaba del mundo real dándole una única orden: no permitir que hombre alguno se le acercara, costara lo que le costara.

Pasos ... eso fue todo lo que pudo distinguir en su estado mental actual y como pudo de entre la maraña de cabellos negros sus ojos azules se asomaron en busca del dueño de estos.

Un hombre... como su mente se lo había ordenado comenzó a arrastrarse lejos de este mientras el miedo se hacia presa de esta nuevamente.

Observó a la chica de azules perturbados arrastrarse a cada paso que daba alejándose de él con miedo pero acercándose hacia la baranda del amplio balcón.

"Eriol detente!" – grito su padre al hacerse una idea de cual seria el desenlace si este persistía en su intento de avanzar hacia la joven

"No pasa nada" – le dijo con voz suave a su padre mientras observaba los azules con ternura y estos le devolvían miedo.

"Eriol hazle caso a tu padre" – pidió ahora la "actriz" mientras bajaba la improvisada navaja – "Lárgate de aquí Touya. Vete del país y por tu bien no regreses, no intentes nada extraño porque tengo testigos de lo que paso aquí y sin bien yo cometí una agresión en tu contra, tu... has hecho algo mil veces peor y lo mío seria considerado en defensa propia" – agrego la chica –"En cambio lo tuyo será considerado un delito" – termino la dama

"Maldita! Me las vas a pagar!" – contesto el moreno al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la chica aprovechando su descuido pero para su sorpresa un puñetazo lo dejo tumbado en el piso

"No se quien seas chica pero este tipo es un patán" – contesto el hombre maduro quien sin medir palabras o fuerzas se quito la chaqueta y alzo los puños-"Te largas o te arruino esa carita de galán fallido" – agrego con pocas ganas

Ante sus opciones el mayor de los Kinomoto no se lo pensó demasiado y tomando impulso se puso de pie y salió corriendo cual cobarde de aquel lugar.

"Vamos, no pasa nada" – susurro el Eriol a la morena mientras estiraba su mano hacia esta como si fuera un gatito asustado –"Ven" – y avanzo un nuevo y gigante paso pero para su sorpresa la ojiazul se lanzo con ganas hacia la baranda mientras lloraba aterrorizada

"Nadie me va a ser daño otra ves de esta manera" - murmuro la chica – "No por tercera ves!" – grito esta sorprendiendo al chico quien ignoraba que algo parecido a esto le había ocurrido dos veces antes.

"Eriol retrocede por dios!" – grito la morena idéntica –"Es capas de lanzarse con tal de que no se le acerque un hombre!" – agrego con énfasis mientras se encaminaba hacia su prima

"Hijo... mejor obedece a la joven" – pidió el padre

El joven Hiraguisawa sin saber que hacer y sintiéndose inútil retrocedió instintivamente mientras la que parecía ser Tomoyo se paraba a su lado observando a una chica que era ... Tomoyo?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía sumamente confundido sin contar adolorido en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo como le eran su barbilla, mejilla y su torso.

Tomo su camisa y se la paso por la herida del pecho para detener el sangrado de la misma y repitió luego la operación esta ves con la de su mejilla.

Luego de haber detenido ambas hemorragias saco su celular amarillo del bolsillo del saco negro y llamo a su chofer dándole la orden de pasar a buscarlo por la parte trasera del edifico.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaban completamente aburriditas de la dichosa fiesta y sin mucho mas que hacer la rubia y castaña se miraron a la cara.

"Ya me quiero ir Sakura" – informó Lilian a la chica

"Pues somos dos" – afirmo la castaña –"Pero le prometimos a Tomy que le avisaríamos a Sandy que estaba aquí" – agrego con fastidio

"Pues vamos a buscarla, tal ves este en los baños" – contesto la rubia al tiempo que caminaba hacia el área de los descansos

La castaña siguió a la rubia con paso firme y ambas entraron a los baños de damas en busca de Sandy pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse dentro de estos, tirada en una silla a una castaña de "vestido" negro que dormía su borrachera.

"Pero mira nada mas!"- grito casi con emoción la rubia – "Nos equivocamos de puerta y estamos en un burdel" – continuo esta al ver el lamentable estado de la chica

"Jajajaja" – rió con ganas la castaña –"Eres malvada!" – acoto esta

"Por favor, no digo nada mas que lo que ambas pensamos!" – afirmo la joven rubia –"Solo que yo lo hago en voz alta y clara" – termino esta

"Bueno..." - sonrió con nerviosismo

"Tengo una idea taaan increíblemente buena!" – dijo con emoción – "Venguémonos en nombre de Tomy o mas bien hagámoslo solo por diversión!" – dijo con aun mas emoción mientras juntaba sus palmas

"Pues..." – la castaña dudo de que este tipo de "diversión" fuera apropiada pero... –"Mira yo vigilo y tu has lo que sea que se te allá ocurrido" – contesto la chica con sonrisa traviesa al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

"Oh mi querida Sofy como nos vamos a divertir!" – canturreo la joven mientras vaciaba su bolso en el piso –"Claro que a expensas tuyo pero es un detallito mínimo!" – agrego esta al tiempo que tomaba lápiz y papel del suelo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Prima" – murmuro la ojiazul parada al lado del joven Hiraguisawa quien observa todo con extremo asombro –"Amiga... mírame no me recuerdas?" – pregunto la chica a la adolorida modista, quien la observo con extrañeza y miedo en sus ojos –"Prima e venido a cumplir con nuestra promesa" – aseguro la chica –"Te acuerdas de nuestras grandes aventuras en Europa cuando prometí venir en tu auxilio si algo como esto sucedía?"- agrego la joven

Mientras tal conversación se daba el joven Hiraguisawa oía todo con suma atención absorbiendo tanta información como le fue posible, al tiempo que una Tomoyo con vestido le hablaba dulcemente a otra que se apoyaba contra la baranda de forma peligrosa y con ambos brazos cubría su desnudez.

"Recuerdas?" – pregunto con calma nuevamente la chica mientras que con movimientos suaves quitaba la gran falda amplia quedando ahora solo en pantalón y corsé – "E cumplido mi promesa ahora... tu cumple la tuya" – pidió la chica al tiempo que con falda en mano se acercaba sigilosamente hacia la chica quien solo agacho su mirada y se dejo caer al vació.

"Nadie nunca más me hará daño otra ves" – murmuro casi feliz mientras perdía la conciencia y caía ...hacia la nada.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

"Bla.. bla... bla" – dialogo

_Bla... bla... bla..._ – algun cartel o algo escrito o un pensamiento de algun personaje en cada caso se señalara como uno u otro.

------------- - cambio de escena


	13. Azules y marrones se enfrentan!

Quería "realzar la belleza natural" que la castaña poseía si es que tal cosa existía en un ser tan artificial.

Tomo una toalla desmaquillante de su estuche y retiro un poco de este, algo de acá y algo de allí dejando al descubierto los "dones" con los que fue dotada por el creador.

"Pues ahora entiendo porque tanto maquillaje!" – razono la rubia al observar un par de cicatrices cerca del área de la nariz, algunas manchas extrañas bajo los ojos y mejillas entre otras cosas –"Esto va a ser increíblemente divertido!" – se emociono la joven al tiempo que una amplísima sonrisa adornaba sus labios rojos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pocas o mas bien ninguna ganas tenia el moreno de "obedecer" la orden dada por la que parecía ser Tomoyo Daudoji y decía que "parecía" por el echo de que entre ambas manos y bajo todo el peso de su cuerpo había tenido el placer de tener a alguien que juraría que era justamente esa chica.

Con sorna, ganas y sobre todo muchisisismo placer el joven Kinomoto dejo asomar su mejor sonrisa de alegría, ya que de haber sido Tomoyo con quien había pasado tan "amenos" momentos, seguramente, le habría dejado mucho mas que claro quien era su dueño y quien mandaba en esa mas que extraña "relación".

Bajo del elegante auto dorado al tiempo que, uno de sus tantos, asistentes femeninos se acercaba a él colocándole una especie de camisa encima de sus hombros.

"El avión esta listo para despegar" – informo una rubia de cabellos rizados y largos, con ojos color miel vestida con su "uniforme" de trabajo: una minifalda de gasa blanca a escasos centímetros bajo su ropa interior y una camisita corta de manga larga que llegaba hasta debajo de su bien formado busto.

"Perfecto Lois" – contesto el hombre al tiempo que la observaba de arriba abajo –"El uniforme te sienta bastante bien"- comento con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro al tiempo que subía las escalinatas hacia el avión que abandonaría el país.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como había podido y le habían dado sus piernas corrió soltando falda con todo en el camino tomando la muñeca de su prima quien yacía inconsciente con un brazo relajado al lado de su cuerpo y el otro pendía sobre cuerpo entero, del cual la pelinegra de azules falsos sostenía a la inerte.

"Ayuda!" – grito a duras penas la chica al tiempo que sentía un par de manos fuertes que envolvía su cintura para luego jalar de ella – "Por favor despierta!" – grito la chica sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia llevando a la desmayada pelinegra nuevamente del aire a la seguridad del balcón.

"Voy a llamar una ambulancia" – dijo el maduro hombre quien había ayudado a la pelinegra a subir a la otra

"No" – respondió seria –"Mi prima no necesita una ambulancia y un montón de pastillas para dormir, solo hay que llevarla a casa" – continuo la joven al tiempo que envolvía a su prima en la amplia falda

"Tomy?"- murmuro ahora el joven Hiraguisawa con dudas. Cuál era cuál?

"Necesito un auto" – murmuro la joven abogada

"El mío esta a su disposición señorita" – contesto gentilmente-"La llevaremos a donde desee y veremos que tengan lo que necesitan"

"Eriol" – llamo la chica sentada en el piso con su prima- "Te encargo que la metas al auto contigo, yo tengo algo que hacer" – comunico la chica

"Qué es mas importante que esto?" – pregunto casi con molestia

"Tomoyo Daudoji entro a esta fiesta por la puerta principal y seria demasiado extraño si no saliera de ella por el mismo lugar" – contesto serena mientras se ponía de pie-"No tengo mas opción que salir como si nada hubiera pasado de aquí y reunirme con ustedes afuera, en el estacionamiento" – aseguro la chica al tiempo que un mareo le sobrevenía y tambaleaba siendo sostenida por el hombre maduro

"Se encuentra bien?" – pregunto este visiblemente preocupado al tiempo que la sostenía firmemente por la cintura

"Demasiada presión, demasiado strees"- contesto la chica con mirada cansada al igual que un tono de voz que confirmaba su agotamiento –"Es hora, mientras mas rápido lo haga mas rápido me iré" – argumento la chica al tiempo que respiraba profundo y tomaba el corsé salmón del piso – "Les pido que se volteen" – pidió con recato la chica, petición que fue cumplida y al instante ambos hombres le dieron la espalda.

La abogada se puso de rodillas al lado de su prima quien yacía inconsciente removiendo la capa y colocando ahora el pequeño corsé del cual no tardo en subir el cierre.

"Ya esta" – contesto cansada – "Por favor Eriol llévala al auto, ya los alcanzo" – pidió la chica al tiempo que tomaba la falda con pesadez y se ponía de pie

"Llévala al auto como te pidió, procura que nadie los vea" – le dijo el padre al hijo –"Yo me quedo a acompañarla, sea quien sea necesita ayuda" – informo este al tiempo que su hijo alzaba a la desvanecida joven y salía del balcón.

El maduro hombre busco entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo y con el en mano se acerco a la chica quien estudiaba el corte que tenia en la palma de su mano.

"Fue muy valiente la forma en la que ayudaste a tu prima" – felicito en alguna forma el hombre a la chica al tiempo que se hincaba frente a ella y tomaba la mano herida entre las suyas

"No suelo actuar de esa forma nunca" – contesto la chica –"Por lo general uso mas la cabeza que la fuerza bruta pero esta ves Touya se excedió" – agrego esta al tiempo que hacia una mueca de dolor cuando el lienzo entro en contacto con la herida

"Eso es muy cierto" – concedió el hombre mientras envolvía con delicadeza el pañuelo alrededor de la mano –"Te acompañare dentro del salón y luego nos iremos con tu prima"

"Y por qué nos ayuda?" – pregunto con desconfianza

"Porque es lo más apropiado que ayude a la que pronto será mi nuera" – comento el hombre

"Disculpe pero yo no seré nunca su nuera" – afirmo la chica

"Pero jovencita... quién te dijo a ti que yo creía que tu fueras quien pretendes ser?" – pregunto el maduro hombre con una sonrisa galante en los labios al tiempo que se ponía de pie y colocaba ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven ojiazul, con una desvanecida chica en brazos, cruzo el estacionamiento hasta llegar al auto en donde el chofer salió presuroso al encuentro de ambos.

"Joven qué sucedió? Quién es esa jovencita?" – pregunto el hombre maduro con algunas canas plateadas en su cabellera castaña

"No estoy seguro" – fue la única respuesta que pudo hallar –"Vamos a esperar a mi padre y a otra señorita" – agrego este mientras el hombre, ahora le abría la puerta trasera del auto para dejar entrar al pelinegro y a la desvanecida chica.

Confundido como estaba coloco con delicadeza sobre sus piernas el cuerpo inerte de la chica acurrucándola contra su pecho mientras su respiración acompasada demostraba que aun dormía o más bien... aun continuaba desmayada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despertó de su pequeña "siesta" con un increíble dolor de cabeza y en ese instante se arrepintió de haber mezclado wisky, champagne y vino tinto en su estomago.

El frió la invadió a causa de lo desprovisto que estaba de tela su vestido y se abrazo a si misma mientras como podía se ponía de pie, considero que lo mejor seria retirarse de la fiesta ya que después de todo sus múltiples objetivos de la noche estaban realizados.

Por un lado varios hombres de muuy buena posición tenían en sus bolsillos su número de teléfono móvil al igual que su dirección de hotel sin contar, con una cordial invitación extendida para visitarla cuando lo desearan, previa llamada telefónica claro estaba.

Por otro lado Eriol no volvería jamás con Tomoyo a menos que fuera una tonta y pudiera perdonar, de forma mas que extraña, el tremendo beso que ella misma le había plantado frente a sus narices y en medio de un salón lleno de gente.

Sonrió con malicia y se acomodo el cabello de forma seductora y así, sin mirarse tan siquiera en el espejo salió del baño de damas con la frente en alto y una mano en las caderas mientras se contoneaba sensualmente.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar al igual que las sonrisas y las risas encubiertas tampoco mientras la chica, ajena a que se burlaban y murmuraban acerca de su "nueva" apariencia, considero que eran acerca del beso que minutos antes esta había protagonizado.

"Así qué tan poco es lo que cuesta?" – le murmuro un caballero al odio – "Pues con esa cara debería de ser gratis querida" – termino el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

"De qué rayos habla?!"- pregunto indignada la castaña

"Del costo de tus servicios como amante tesoro" – contesto el hombre con una sonrisa pavosa –"Claro que yo que tu lo hacia de gratis porque con esas cicatrices, manchas en tu rostro además de esos pinchazos extraños en tu cara no creo que consigas mucha clientela linda" – finalizo este lanzándole un beso

"Atrevido!" – grito molesta la ojivioleta al tiempo que lanzaba una cachetada al rostro del atrevido hombre ante la divertida mirada de un par de modelos que bebían de sus tragos

"Graso error zorrita" – murmuro la rubia mientras dejaba pasar el licor con sabor a frutas por su garganta y al tiempo que las escasos lienzos de tela negra caían al suelo dejando a una castaña totalmente expuesta

"Chin, chin" – chocaron copas la castaña y la rubia celebrando ahora que la ojivioleta gritaba histérica mientras intentaba, en vano, cubrir su cuerpo semi desnudo con ambos brazos al tiempo que un inusual letrero se podía leer en toda la extensión de su espalda: _"Chica más que fácil vende sus servicios por tan solo 1 centavo! Aproveche la oferta!"_

Y las risas no se hicieron esperar en lo absoluto a lo que la "pobre" y humillada chica salió corriendo hacia el área de los abrigos mientras lloraba desolada.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Observo con extrañeza al hombre, que parada frente a ella, había descubierto el secreto de cómo diferenciar una de otra?

Sin decir nada, la pelinegra de falsos azules se puso de pie con total seriedad y se encamino hacia la destrozada puerta de cristal pasando sobre esta al tiempo que levantaba un poco la falda salmón.

"Muy bien creo que es hora de salir de este lugar"- fueron las únicas palabras que articulo la chica

"Claro"- contesto el maduro hombre al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella y le ofrecía su brazo para adentrarse en el gran salón –"Sonríe, recuerda que nunca a pasado nada. Que jamás paso lo del balcón, que estas en una fiesta" – finalizo el hombre con una sonrisa

"Es cierto" –confirmo la pelinegra al tiempo que una sonrisa graciosa se presento en sus labios mientras entraban a un salón lleno de risas y una castaña pasaba corriendo a su lado empujándola hacia a tras con fuerza

"Te tengo" – le dijo un peliblanco al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la chica y la sostenía con fuerza –"Nunca te dejaría caer" – continuo este con una dulce sonrisa

"Muchas gracias Shuqui" – contesto con amabilidad la chica aun en su papel al tiempo que se paraba derecha y tomaba nuevamente el brazo de su escolta

"Viniste acompañada?" – pregunto con un dejo de celos en su voz al observar como el maduro hombre, cambiaba su posición inicial y ahora rodeaba con un brazo a la joven por la cintura

"Oh si! Disculpa mis malos modales" – se excusó la chica –"El es..." – y se quedo en blanco mirando los ojos azules de su escolta mientras los suyos propios se abrían una inmensidad

"Soy Oriel" – salvo el maduro hombre a la jovencita –"He venido por negocios a esta fiesta y la señorita Tomoyo a sido tan amable de acompañarme" – continuo este mientras estrechaba la mano del joven hombre en forma de saludo –"Esta jovencita es una dulzura" – termino este al tiempo que depositaba un mas que caluroso beso en la mejilla de la sonriente joven y el peliblanco ardía en celos

"Discúlpanos Shuqui pero ya nos vamos, nos vemos otro día" – dijo la chica tratando de irse pero fue detenida por una mano que tomo la suya

"Mañana!" – respondió rápido el peliblanco –"Mañana en la playa nos veremos, te parece a las 14 p.m.?" – pregunto emocionado sin soltar su agarre

"Pero... es qué..." – trato de zafarse del compromiso

"No aceptare un no por respuesta" – afirmo el joven gerente –"Si no me dices que si no te dejare ir" – explico este con una sonrisa triunfal

"Chantajista" – sonrió traviesa siguiendo su papel –"Esta bien, mañana a esa hora en la playa"- concedió la joven al tiempo que el peliblanco soltaba la mano de esta y ella comenzaba su avance hacia las puertas del salón y de allí al gran hall.

"Al parecer ese chico esta enamorado de ti" – afirmo el hombre

"Al parecer esta enamorado de Tomoyo Daudoji" – agrego esta al tiempo que ahora avanzaban a gran velocidad por el estacionamiento

"Al parecer a ti te molesta que sea de ella y no de ti" – continuo este en forma relajada mientras observaba a su chofer con cara de desconcierto

"Al parecer a usted le gusta mucho meterse en las vidas ajenas y decir demasiadas veces "Al parecer" no?" – contesto con astucia la chica al tiempo que el madurísimo chofer abría la puerta del auto concediéndole la entrada

"Es la hermana gemela de la otra?" – pregunto confuso el chofer al tiempo que la pelinegra se sentaba frente al joven Hiraguisawa con una dama dormida en brazos

"Algo así" –contesto con una sonrisa y simpleza en su voz al tiempo que le daba un par de palmaditas en el hombro del hombre –"Algo así" – repitió mientras se adentraba en el auto y tomaba asiento junto a su hijo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bien ya nos vengamos, corrimos a un par de idiotas pero seguimos sin encontrar a Sandy" – dijo con derrota la castaña al tiempo que bebía del contenido de su vaso

"Pues no" – afirmo con tristeza –"Mejor nos vamos porque según me digo Tsuquishiro Tomoyo acaba de irse hace media hora con un hombre" – comento la rubia guiñando un ojo –"Y al parecer eso a él lo fastidio bastante" – agrego la chica con entusiasmo

"Si tan solo supiera..." – dijo la castaña dejando la frase incompleta

"Que con a salido tantas veces no a sido con quien él cree" – termino la rubia

"Si tan solo supiera!" – canturrearon ambas al mismo tiempo mientras pasaban los brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra, se reían abiertamente abandonando el gran salón de fiestas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Deja de hacer eso" – hablo la morena con sumo fastidio

"Hacer qué?" – pregunto el maduro hombre jugando a "hacerse el tonto"

"No es con usted" – defendió la chica-"Es con su hijo que no para de escudriñarme con la mirada y eso me molesta" – termino la chica con un bufido

"Y por qué te molesta?" – pregunto el joven con interés

"Porque no soy un bicho raro o algo en exhibición para que me estudies" – termino la chica al tiempo que el automóvil se detenía en el edifico –"Vamos" – fue la seca casi orden de la chica al tiempo que abría la puerta del auto y salía de el

"Creo que deberíamos llamarle a un médico" – articulo el joven Hiraguisawa con la chica en brazos mientras el extraño cuarteto ahora entraba en el edificio de elegantes apartamentos

"No es necesario"- contesto la chica quitándose el falso moño del cabello-"Tengo todo lo necesario dentro para ella, su psicólogo se lo entrego cuando ocurrió todo esto la primera ves" – informo la actriz mientras guardaba el extraño accesorio en su bolso

"Cuántas veces a sucedido esto?" – pregunto el maduro hombre cerrando la reja del ascensor mientras la morena oprimía el botón con el numero de su piso

"Unas dos veces antes" – contesto algo molesta –"La primera fue hace años y ella se vino a Europa conmigo por un tiempo"

"Allí hicieron este "extraño" trato?"- pregunto el hombre ante la extraña mirada de su hijo

"Exacto" – contesto con simpleza mientras el aparato abría sus puertas nuevamente –"Realmente solo hago esto porque su familia siempre a preferido creerle a él en ves de a ella" – termino con tristeza mientras sacaba de su bolso una pequeña llave y abría la puerta-"Esa ves casi no paso mucho ya que jamás llego a quitarle tanta ropa como esta ves porque un hombre acudió en su ayuda" – termino la joven mientras empujaba la puerta y entraban todos al departamento

"Tubo algún tratamiento médico?" – continuo curioso mientras observaba a su hijo dejar a la desvanecida chica en el sofá

"Por supuesto" – respondió la joven de falsos azules –"Ayuda psicológica durante unos 10 meses además de calmantes suaves" – informo la joven al tiempo que sacaba una jeringa de un anaquel y la llenaba hasta la medida justa con un liquido amarillento

"Qué le vas a dar?" – pregunto ahora el hijo mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello del pequeño rostro que ahora enseñaba calma tras algunos moretones

"Al parecer ese cobarde la golpeo" – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y furia en su voz la morena mientras se hincaba a su lado y tomaba su brazo en busca de una buena vena –"Es solo un pequeño relajante muscular, la aflojara lo suficiente relajándola pero no la obligara a dormir si no quiere hacerlo" – contesto la pregunta mientras observo a unos pequeños azules abrirse y mirarla

"Es como verse en un espejo" – murmuro la diseñadora –"Siento haber intentado romper mi parte de la promesa" – contesto con tristeza

"No te preocupes" – contesto la actriz al tiempo que inyecto la aguja en el brazo –"Cuando despiertes tu y yo iremos a ver a tu doctora" – agrego la chica mientras el amarillento líquido se abría paso en su torrente sanguíneo–"Te juro que todo saldrá bien" – termino la chica al tiempo que los verdaderos azules se cerraron y su mano paso por su cabellos

Eriol observo la escena con incertidumbre y cuando pudo confirmar que la pelinegra en el sofá, una ves mas estaba inconsciente, intento acercarse a la otra que descansaba su cara en el pecho de la "dormida" por lo que su padre lo detuvo mientras observo a la única en estado consiente sacudirse unos segundos para luego respirar profundo y ponerse de pie.

"Ahora si" – le murmuro su padre y con paso seguro se acerco a la chica que retiraba nuevamente la amplia falda salmón de su cintura

"Quién eres tu?" – pregunto seguro

"Esa es la pregunta del día no?" – dijo con ironía la chica al tiempo que cubría el pecho de su prima con la falda –"Veras yo no soy quien aparento ser y tu y yo, para mi desgracia nos conocemos" – continuo esta mientras quitaba los lentes de contacto de sus pupilas –"Hace unos meses a tras en un accidente" – continuo la joven mientras despeinaba su cabello y lo arreglaba en una cola alta –"Me recuerdas ahora?" – le pregunto al pelinegro mientras le sonreía con malicia y este, al reconocerla abrió sus ojos ante la impresión

"Sandy?!?!" – pregunto al borde de la histeria al sacar cálculos y darse cuenta de los hechos

"Si" – contesto ahora soltándose el cabello –"Y por lo que veo ya has caído en cuenta" – termino la chica mientras el pelinegro se hinco una ves mas ante la chica de salmón que yacía dormida en aquel sofá

"No" – entro en negación el joven –"Tu eres Tomoyo!" – trato de invertir papeles entre las chicas mientras se acercaba a la ojimarrón sentada en un sofá y la tomaba por los hombros –"Tu tienes que ser mi Tomy!" – grito desesperado

"Ya compórtate!" – grito molesta la abogada al tiempo que le propino una fuerte cachetada en una mejilla sacándolo de su estado de histeria-"Ella es Tomy! Para nuestra desgracia y mas para la de ella Touya intento abusar de ella" – contesto con tristeza la chica

"Mañana Tomoyo tiene una cita con ese joven de cabellos color palta"- corto el tema el maduro hombre – "No creo que pueda ir y van a sospechar que algo raro paso"

"Tomoyo ira" – contesto decidida

"Esta dormida y en shock!"- anuncio el pelinegro mientras observaba a la ojimarrón con furia

"Si pero yo no" – contesto con simpleza –"Y en todo este tiempo yo e sido ella por obvias razones y ni él a sabido diferenciarnos" – contesto con certeza

"Eso te va a traer problemas a la larga y no hablo a nivel legal" – informo el hombre mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos

"Ya me los trajo" – contesto la chica con resignación –"Pero no importa, una promesa es una promesa y ella y yo jamás prometemos algo que no podamos cumplir" – afirmo la chica mientras observaba fugazmente al joven pelinegro en forma reprobatoria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entro al apartamento el cual ocupaba hacia mas o menos dos años y con calma cerro la puerta y coloco los seguros correspondientes en esta.

Tomo asiento en un mullido sofá y sin previo aviso alzo un adorno cualquiera de la mesa a su lado y lo estrello contra la pared frente a él.

"Maldita sea!" – grito con furia contenida el peligris luego de observar el costoso adorno echo polvo en el piso –"Por qué diablos fue con ese tipo? Por qué no fue conmigo?!" – continuo con su arranque de furia tomando ahora un almohadón del sillón y lanzándolo a la nada.

El diagnostico era más que claro, estaba celoso, endemoniadamente celoso!

Por un momento, cuando los vio juntos, en medio de aquel salón considero en arrancar a la ojiazul de los brazos de aquel hombre y más aun cuando pudo notar la forma mas que posesiva y sumamente innecesaria, a su entender, con la que tomo su cintura.

Bueno mas bien, en ese momento, deseo borrarle esa sonrisa a puñetazos limpios y si podía arrancarle la cabeza en el proceso tanto mejor.

Se sentía sumamente cansado, molesto, aburrido, arto, furico, celoso... celoso?

Desde cuándo sentía celos a causa de quien acompañara a Daudoji?

No se suponía que hacia todo esto de conquistarla y enamorarla con la única intención que sus padres ya no lo fastidiaran con eso de que sentara cabeza?

Y entonces de dónde rayos salían esos celos?!?!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La noche transcurrió sin muchas complicaciones.

Tomoyo dormía relajadamente en su cama con una "enfermera" muy particular: una minina grisáceo que no se despegaba de su lado.

Había tratado de convencer, amenazar y casi hasta sobornar a Eriol para que se retirara, junto a su padre, al hotel en donde, se suponía, ambos se alojarían a partir de ese día.

"_De aquí no me voy hasta hablar con Tomoyo"_ – le había dicho el chico ante su insistencia de que se fuera del lugar, cosa que obviamente no hizo.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos y se acercaba al gran ventanal del living que daba a un gran parque lleno de frondosos árboles. Se dejo llevar por el mágico paisaje y se permitió divagar frente a su actual situación: disfrazarse a diario para parecer ser quien en realidad no era mientras un chico, que había comenzado a gustarle, en realidad la invitaba a salir e incluso le hacia galanterías por justamente ese "parecido" muy buscado con aquella chica.

"Esto no puede seguir mucho tiempo más" – murmuro la pelinegra al cielo – "No creo que lo soporte más" – termino la chica abrasándose a si misma mientras se daba vuelta y se encaminaba hacia la habitación que compartiera con su prima.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y trato de acomodar su retina a la luz solar que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana, al tiempo que se acomodaba sentándose en la mullida cama.

El dolor en su torso y en su rostro no se hicieron esperar demasiado y al momento los moretones en su rostro comenzar a doler al igual que un poco las costillas en donde aquel hombre había apoyado su peso.

Rápidamente trato de repasar los hechos de la noche anterior y al segundo horribles imágenes de ella forcejeando con aquel moreno asaltaron su mente. Se abrazo a sus propias piernas mientras hundía su rostro en ellas y nuevas imágenes de ella dejándose caer desde el balcón aparecieron en su mente como una película de terror en cámara lenta.

Quito las colchas y frazadas que cubrían su tibio cuerpo y con paso decidido se puso de pie mientras se dirigía al baño tomando parte de sus maltratadas costillas.

Necesitaba un baño, un relajante, sumamente caliente y laaargo baño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había podido dormir demasiado que se digiera esa noche. Estaba sumamente preocupado por la pelinegra que dormía en la habitación contigua y a la que, por obvias razones, la prima de esta le había prohibido la entrada terminantemente.

Bufó por tercera ves en menos de media hora al tiempo que tomaba sus lentes y los colocaba sobre sus ojos azulados.

Creyó oír ruidos fuera de la habitación y con la secreta esperanza que todo lo vivido anoche no era mas que un muy mal sueño, abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió de esta con paso decidido.

Poco fue lo que duraron estas esperanzas en el mundo de lo real ya que al poder observar a la prima y no la dueña de su corazón haciendo unas tostadas, la desilusión se hizo presente.

La realidad trajo de un tirón al pelinegro y para su desgracia confirmo una ves más que a veces las cosas malas le suceden a las chicas buenas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salió de su baño de refrescantes aguas y revolvió entre su closet hasta encontrar un pantalón bastante holgado al igual que una remera que, por lo grande que eran las mangas, le quedaban por debajo de los codos y mas se podría decir que era un vestido encubierto, solo necesitaba un cinturón y listo.

Coloco sus pequeños pies dentro de sus mullidas pantuflas y con un paso no muy convencido y menos que decidido avanzo hacia la puerta abriéndola para atravesar el umbral de la misma.

"Buenos días" – fue el saludo de la ojimarrón hacia su prima, ante la mirada confundida del joven quien creyó que lo saludaba a él

"Bu...ue...nos días" – contesto el chico algo inseguro al tiempo que la ojimarón caminaba hacia él

"No te hablaba a ti" – contesto con simpleza – "Saludaba a mi prima" – termino la chica

"Buenos días" – murmuro con timidez mientras el joven giraba para verla

"Hice tostadas y café" – continuo la chica ojimarrón –"Pero tu vas a tomar chocolatada con tostadas, necesitas alimentarte bien luego del relajante que te di anoche" – informo la chica mientras su prima pasaba frente a ella

"No tengo hambre" – contesto sin emoción en su voz

"Tomoyo.." – murmuro el pelinegro con pena

"Si no la vas a ayudar es mejor que te vayas" – dijo la chica ojimarrón – "No necesita que le tengas lástima o pena, créeme que ella ya de por si ya se siente bastante mal. No lo empeores." – termino esta al tiempo que se acercaba a ojiazul que se encontraba sentada en la barra –"No te pregunte si tenias hambre" – le dijo la joven abogada a la diseñadora al tiempo que colocaba sobre la barra un vaso de chocolate y unas tostadas

"Dije que no tengo hambre" – repitió con frialdad

"Tomoyo... no me hagas perder la paciencia, comete tu desayuno y nos vamos al médico" – contesto a la fría respuesta al tiempo que se sentaba del otro lado de la barra frente a ella

Azul y marrón se enfrentaron ferozmente. Un azul frió casi sepulcral busco imponer su presencia ante un marrón otoñal y algo terco.

"No lo voy a comer y no voy a ir al médico" – contesto con decisión al tiempo que con su mano barría con el contenido de la barra lanzando vaso, tostadas y chocolate en todas direcciones

"Vas a comer" – continuo la testaruda abogada mientras colocaba un nuevo vaso de chocolate sobre la barra –"Y vas a ir al médico" – agrego mientras colocaba un plato nuevo con tostadas –"A mi no me vas a amedrentar con tus gritos de furia y caprichos tontos niña" – agrego en tono de burla, tenia que aturdirla debía sacarla de su estado de zombi sin emociones o sentimientos y si para eso tenia que hacerla enojar pues... allá iba.

"Tu no me conoces!" – le grito enojada la ojiazul – "Que puede saber una niña que no puede conseguir nada por ella misma sino que solo logra algo vistiéndose como yo!" – le grito con ira al tiempo que se ponía de pie y de un nuevo manotazo barría con todo

"Querida.." – le dijo la ojimarrón dolida mientras usaba el sarcasmo mas puro en su tono de voz y una falsa sonrisa adornaba su rostro ocultando su verdadero sentir –"En este mundo nadie quiere ser tu" – continuo la chica mientras un tercer vaso y plato de tostadas aparecían sobre la mesa –"Una pobre ilusa que se deja pisotear por una suegra que ni conoce a la distancia" – dijo con burla mientras le hacia señas negativas a un enojadísimo pelinegro que caminaba hacia ellas –"Ser una tonta que no puede con una modelucho fracasada que solo sabe meterse en cuanta cama encuentre" – rió con una estruendosa carcajada mientras que a la ojiazul, aun mas que enojada, le brillaban los ojos –"Por dios! Loca o con cero auto estima habría que estar para querer ser tu tonta!" – termino la ojimarrón con tono burlesco y amplia sonrisa

"Maldita!" – grito la diseñadora –"Mil veces maldita!!!" – grito aun mas molesta al tiempo que saltaba sobre la barra y trataba de tomar por el cuello a su prima, acción que fue frenada por la chica frente a ella con una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla derecha con la palma de su mano y luego en la izquierda con el revez de la misma

"Lo lamentó" – susurro arrepentida –"Ahora toma tu desayuno y en quince minutos nos vamos, espero te cambies esa ropa por algo mas decente" – termino la ojimarrón al tiempo que un cuarto vaso de chocolateada y unas tostadas hacían su aparición en la barra

La ojiazul, ahora ya mas calmada, tomo asiento en la butaca y con calma tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios mientras lentamente tomaba de su contenido.

La ojimarróm suspiro resignada al tiempo que pasaba su mano por su largo cabello y observaba al ojiazul a una prudente distancia.

"Eriol..." – llamo la chica al ojiazul –"Por favor ven a desayunar con nosotras" – lo invito la chica mientras una taza humeante y pasteles aparecieron sobre la mesa

"Claro.." – murmuró observando por un segundo a la ojimarrón para luego posar sus ojos en la ojiazul que casi como automatizada, mordisqueaba una tostada

"Luego vamos a ir los tres al médico" – continuo la abogada atrayendo la atención del joven

"Yo también?" – pregunto con dudas mientras se sentaba en la punta de la barra

"Pues es lo que acabo de decir no?" – pregunto con sarcasmo –"Creo que seria lo mas apropiado siendo tu su actual o ex novio" – completo la pregunta para luego ver la extraña reacción de la "pareja".

Ambos la observaron al mismo tiempo con una mirada interrogante y una expresión en su rostro de desconcierto: cuál era el estado actual de la joven pareja?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Que noche la de anoche!" – practícame grito una rubia a la costurera que todos apodaban nana por cariño –"Deberías haber ido. Hasta cierto punto fue taaan... entretenido" - termino la chica con emoción

"Ya niña estate quieta!" – rezongó la mujer entradísima en años a la feliz rubia mientras acomodaba otro alfiler en el vestido –"Te puedo pinchar si no te estas tranquila"

"Y se puede saber para que diablos ajustas esto?" – pregunto con algo de molestia-"Si me queda perfecto!" – continuo con nada de modestia en su voz

"Niña se mas modesta" – regaño la costurera a la modelo al tiempo que la pinchaba sutilmente

"Ouch! Ten cuidado nana!" – grito la chica observándola con cara adolorida –"Eso dolió"

"Pues estate quieta!" – la regaño nuevamente –"Tengo que arreglar este vestido porque has subido un poco de peso" – le contesto la anciana con malicia –"Además en estos días hay un desfile privado con estos vestidos"

"A si? Y para quién?" – pregunto interesada

"Para una casa de modas extranjera que pretende hacer negocios con Tomy por lo que han pedido ver un desfile con la ultima colección además de conocer a la diseñadora de tales trajes" – termino la dama al tiempo que se ponía de pie –"Esta listo! Quítatelo con cuidado"

"Quienes más desfilan además de mi?" –pregunto curiosa mientras se quitaba el vestido de noche

"Pues Tomy y todas las demás modelos que desfilaron en el desfile original" – contesto mientras tomaba la fina prenda

"O dime que ella no lo hará!"- suplico la chica con asombro

"Oh si lo hará. Sofía Granger deberá desfilar en ese desfile privado, le pese a quien le pese" –se adelanto la modista ante el próximo comentario

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

"Bla.. bla... bla" – dialogo

_Bla... bla... bla..._ – algun cartel o algo escrito o un pensamiento de algun personaje en cada caso se señalara como uno u otro.

------------- - cambio de escena

**Notas de la autora:**

Hay vida? Bueno espero que si, como sea mi demora para actualisar se debe a falta de inspiración cosa espero ya deje de sucederme y pueda actualizar nuevamente antes de que termine el año por lo menos XD


	14. Una muñeca de ojos azules

"Esto es una perdida de tiempo" – afirmo una pelinegra mientras observaba a otra de ojos marrones

"Pues a mi me sooobra el tiempo para perder" – contesto con despreocupación la joven al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos – "Y a ti Eriol?"

"Igual" – contesto sin muchas ganas aunque en pocas horas entendió que para que Tomoyo mejorara había que hace lo que ahora hacia la abogada

"Ya ves! Somos un par de flojos que solo tenemos tiempo para perder!" –termino la idea general la ojimarrón mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba con una sonrisa hacia la recepcionista tras el escritorio

"Sigo pensando que esto es una perdida de tiempo inútil" – afirmo con desgano la morena ojiazul mientras observo a su prima entablar una conversación con la chica –"Totalmente inútil e innecesaria"

"Mira niña!" – dijo la ojimarrón sosteniendo la sonrisa mas que falsa-"Llame con tiempo y pedí la estúpida cita como debía ser así que saca a quien diablos este tomando el tiempo de prima antes de que te recoloque esas uñas acrílicas en medio de un lugar donde el sol no te da!" – concluyó la amenaza la abogada mientras su sonrisa y pose amistosa seguían en pie

"Si señorita" –contesto aterrorizada la rubia platinada mientras se movía velozmente hacia la puerta del médico

"Sandy me quiero ir" – exigió la ojiazul a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su prima - "Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperando y ya me arte" – informo

"Pues que pena por ti" – contesto con sarcasmo mientras la puerta de la oficina médica se abría y una exuberante castaña salía de esta acomodándose la ropa –"Por dios ya nada se respeta" – susurro la joven

"Señorita Daudoji el médico la espera" – hablo nuevamente la recepcioncita ahora en el marco de la puerta

"Entren" – pidió la joven cediendo el paso a su prima y ...novio?

"Dijiste que veníamos los tres!" – dijo molesta

"Pues claro que si!" – contesto en su defensa – "Venimos los tres solo que yo antes voy al baño así que me parece que lo mas acertado es que ambos entren y vayan comenzando sin mi" – mintió descaradamente mientras empujaba a su prima dentro de la consulta – "En serio que tome demasiado café y necesito con urgencia ir" – continuo la farsa mientras ahora tomaba el pomo de la puerta y cerraba la misma dejando a una extrañísima pareja mas que desconcertada

Nuevamente y con cara de menos que pocos amigos observo a la recepcioncita quien evitaba levantar su vista del computador a toda costa.

"Hey tu!" – le grito al tiempo que sacudía su mano abierta frente a ella – "Presta atención y mírame a la cara" – ordeno y la asustada chica no hizo mas que cumplir –"Estoy en el baño has entendido?" – pregunto al tiempo que la chica solo asintió –"Diez minutos antes de que mi prima salga me llamas a mi celular y por tu bien estate atenta o te juro y te vas a arrepentir" – culmino la abogada mientras su presa solo asentía aun mas vigorosamente

"Que bueno que nos entendimos" – sonrió la chica y dándose media vuelta observo su reloj de pulsera –"Oh por dios!" – grito la joven mujer al tiempo que salía corriendo –"No puede ser esta hora... no pueden ser las 13:30 p.m."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que no tenia ganas de hacerlo pero no había de otra y con pereza y tal ves algo de pesar marco una serie de números en el teléfono para luego oír el sonar de este.

"_Buenas tardes Hotel Ritz, mi nombre es Naomi en qué puedo ayudarlo el día de hoy?"_ – pregunto una amable voz del otro lado

"Pues si" – suspiro con arrepentimiento- "Necesito hablar con la habitación 506" – pidió la mujer

"_Un momento por favor ya la transfiero"_ – contesto la mujer quien al instante pudo oir nuevamente el repicar del aparato

"Alo?" – contesto una voz adormilada y un tanto despreocupada

"Sofía te necesitamos en el atelier para la prueba de vestidos" – fue al grano la mujer –"Tenemos un cliente importante y solicito un desfile privado en una semana así que debes venir a ajustar tu ropa" – informo con serenidad

"Tengo sueño no pueden esperar?" – contesto mientras bostezaba

"Te sugiero que si quieres conservar tu empleo con esta casa te presentes aquí en una hora de lo contrario no te presentes nunca jamás" – concluyó la mujer mientras colgaba el teléfono

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respiro pesadamente mientras recobrara el aliento después de la tremenda carrera que había echo desde el consultorio médico hasta aquella playa que ahora se encontraba poco concurrida.

La razón de tal fenómeno se debía al cambio climático propio de la época entre el otoño y la primavera en donde el tiempo jugaba malas bromas a sus usuarios en donde algunos días el calor propio de la estación de las flores hacia mella en estos y otras, las mayoría de las veces, arreciaba un extraño frió que algunas veces se acompañaba de enrarecidas nubes y lluvias copiosas.

Con un clima tan cambiante nadie cuerdo podía pensar en ir a tomar el sol a aquel paraje, nadie menos un par de peliblancos hermanos que disfrutaban del sol y las olas que el mar les proporcionaba.

"_Y si me doy media vuelta y me largo"_ – pensó la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia el par de chicos que bebían unos refrescos _–"Es simple solo llamo por teléfono desde algún lugar a Shuqui y le digo que estoy enferma"_ – continuo con el extraño pensamiento _– "Mejor le invento una enfermedad terminal"_ – contemplo la joven con nada de convencimiento en su brillante plan

"Tomy!"- la llamo uno de los hermanos con el cabello largo al tiempo que avanzaba corriendo hasta ella

"Y así se van por la borda las excusas" – se dijo la chica resignada al tiempo que una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en sus labios

"Tomy?" – pregunto el mayor de los Tshuquishiro cuando se encontraba lejos de su hermano y a pocos pasos de la actriz – "Tu eres la chica de la fiesta" – concluyo el joven con una sonrisa galante – "La falsa Tomoyo" – acoto el joven mientras se ponía de pie frente a esta quien detenía su avance

"Ya estas bebiendo tan temprano?" – comento la chica con una sonrisa falsa como los azules que ocultaban los marrones –"No es bueno para la salud" – reprocho la joven

"Discúlpame pero yo no bebo, deberías estar informada de esos detalles si pretendes suplantar a mi gran amiga" – argumento el joven joyero con aires de satisfacción al tiempo que la joven abogada buscaba una respuesta apropiada en su ajetreada mente.

"Sabes que solo bromeo con eso de beber" –comento con una ancha sonrisa – "Y ya deja de decir que yo no soy yo o voy a pensar que no te simpatizo" – termino con reproche fingido mientras pasaba a un lado del joven peliblanco y se dirigía hacia la mesa al encuentro del hermano.

"Tomy, mi vida" – sonrió el con entusiasmo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba un beso en cada mejilla – "Por favor toma asiento" – pido el mientras le retiraba la silla cediéndole el lugar

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con mucho miedo y mas bien hasta pánico tomo su aparto celular y marco una serie de teclas para enviar un mensaje de texto a quien horas antes le había prometido una segura y dolorosa muerte de no cumplir con aquella simple tarea: _"Diez minutos antes de que mi prima salga me llamas a mi celular y por tu bien estate atenta o te juro y te vas a arrepentir"_

Y con terror paso el número de teléfono de su agenda telefónica de la oficina a su celular para luego oprimir la tecla "Send"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melosamente pronunciaba las palabras para dirigirse a ella mientras la observaba con cariño y algo mas en la mirada que la joven pelinegra no pudo descifrar.

"Entonces..." – dijo el peliblanco sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos – "Anoche estabas acompañada por ese hombre?" – pregunto este tratando de ocultar los evidentes celos

"Eh?" – fue lo que automáticamente salió de los labios de la distraída chica que solo trataba de estar atenta al sonar del aparato celular

"Ese tal Oriel qué es tuyo?" – pregunto mas directo y sin tapujos – "No es un secreto para ti y creo que para nadie lo que siento por ti mi querida Tomy" – continuo el joven mientras tomaba las manos de la chica entre las suyas

"Por favor Shuqui no me hagas esto" – susurro la joven con pena, pena mas por ella que oiría de labios de él una declaración de amor, una declaración que no era para ella sino para su personaje – "Tal ves cualquier otro día de la semana pero no hoy" – suplico esta mientras agachaba su cabeza e intentaba en vano soltarse del agarre del joven

"Escúchame por favor!" – suplico el peliblanco – "Solo eso te pido, nada mas"- continuo este mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos con mas ahínco

La actriz por toda respuesta solamente se dejo tomar con mayor afianza las manos y espero el veredicto de su verdugo mientras el mayor de los Tuquishiro solo observaba con algo de recaudo la escena desde lo lejos.

"Se que tal ves no me creas y consideres que te estoy mintiendo por la fama que me echo a través de los años de no querer tener una novia formal y todo eso pero yo..." – tomo coraje con la intención de lanzarse al abismo – "Yo te amo Tomoyo Daudoji" – pronuncio el joven con alegría en su rostro al tiempo que un sentimiento mas que opuesto surgía en la dueña de las manos que se encontraban entre las suyas

"Tomy" – la llamo con dulzura – "Mi cielo, amor mío estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y si me lo permitieras trataría de hacer de mi razón de vivir en esta tierra el que tu sintieras lo mismo por mi" – continuo el joven ilusionado mientras que aun con sus manos entra las suyas se levanto de su silla y se hincó ante esta como un caballero lo haría frente a su reina

"..." – contestarle era lo que no podía porque de hacerlo se delataría, cada palabra antes dicha en aquel hermoso y dulce monologo se clavo en el corazón de la joven abogada cual daga y ahora espasmos estomacales la invadían enviándole diferentes señales de dolor que pronto no podría ocultar por mas que así lo deseara

"Hermanito!" – grito un peliblanco de largos cabellos a menos de un metro de la pareja

"Qué sucede Yue?" – pregunto con algo de fastidio mientras se ponía de pie y la chica aprovechaba para soltarse del agarre

"Pues me acaban de informar que tienes una llamada urgente del banco" – contesto este con una sonrisa mientras observaba de reojo a la joven quien se tomaba su estomago disimuladamente

"Maldita sea!" – protesto molesto – "Ya regreso" – contesto con una sonrisa a la pelinegra que solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragase para segundos después alejarse de la mesa

"No eres tan mala suplantándola" – fue la escueta respuesta del joyero mientras tomaba asiento donde antes su hermano lo hiciera

"..." – silencio, esa fue la única respuesta que le regalo mientras su corazón se rompía al compás de "Me enamora" de Juanes que sonaba dentro de su bolso

"Al parecer tienes trabajo pendiente" – contesto con burla con la única intención de sacar del shock a la impostora

"..." – mas silencio fue la respuesta al intento fallido mientras con entereza tomaba el aparato del bolso y leía el mensaje enviado por la recepcionista del consultorio médico

"Por tu expresión parece importante" – un nuevo comentario de parte del joyero

"..." – hablar no era un opción tenia el llanto a flor de piel y ahora en ese instante no se podía dar el lujo de flaquear.

Con decisión coloco su bolso en su hombro para luego ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar raudamente hacia la salida

"Por lo menos dime quién eres?" – pidió saber el joyero mientras se ponía de pie – "Tu nombre?" – pregunto nuevamente

"Me temo que lo único que puedo decirte es que soy un fantasma de lo que antes era" – fue la única respuesta que pudo dar mientras desaparecía de aquella playa

"Pues fantasma no se preocupe pronto mi hermanito se dará cuenta que quien cree amar no es mas que la apariencia y que en realidad ama a un fantasma" – murmuro al viento mientras brindaba con el destino con un vaso de naranjada en su mano

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora se daba cuenta porque rayos su prima la había sometido a aquella fastidiosa tortura seguramente planeada por el mismo infierno: _"Te juro que si alguna ves haces algo tonto te vas a pasar mas de tres horas encerada en alguna habitación con la peor terapeuta que encuentre en toda la maldita ciudad Tomoyo Daudoji!"_

Y pues a promesa echa... promesa cumplida y ahí estaba ella oyendo a un terapeuta que posiblemente se acostaba con sus pacientes y encima trataba, con nada de éxito, sacarle una palabra, una letra cualquiera de los labios de la ojiazul que solo lo observaba con pocos deseos de colaborar.

"Señorita su prima llamo con la intención de que consiguiera ayuda sicológica por algún asunto" – continuo el joven médico de no mas de 25 años de edad – "Y si usted no se comunica conmigo y me informa acerca de por qué su prima cree tal cosa? No podré ayudarla lo mejor que pueda" – continuo el hombre con una sonrisa seductora

"Me enervan los idiotas como usted" – murmuro la joven al tiempo que con gracia se ponía de pie – "Usted solo utiliza su posición para conseguir revolcones ocasionales que sacien su necesidad de sentirse un poco mas hombre" – continuo la chica – "Mi prima solo me esta dando una lección, la lección de que mas me vale de dejarme de niñerías y acabe con los idiotas como usted que se dicen grandes benefactores de la sociedad que no esperan nada a cambio cuando en realidad..." – pauso la chica mientras acerca su rostro al del estupefacto sicólogo – "Cuando en realidad solo buscan sexo con o sin la aprobación del sexo opuesto" – termino la chica ante la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro mientras un timbre sonaba dentro del consultorio

"Al parecer nuestro tiempo se a terminado!" – dijo la ojiazul poniéndose de pie y tomando su chaqueta y bolso de la silla en la que antes se había sentado – "Es una pena estoy segura que podría haber conseguido brindarle la ayuda sicológica que usted necesita si es que contáramos con mas tiempo o incluso con mas sesiones" – continuo la chica – "Vamonos Eriol" – hablo la chica hacia al joven sentado en sofá que observo divertido la extraña escena

"Señorita creo que usted sufre de un severo caso de trastornó de realidad" – dijo el joven médico en un arranque – "Usted necesita tratamiento no yo!" – contesto con firmeza

"Jajajajaa! Por favor doctor no se engañe a usted mismo" – contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y el pelinegro se paraba en el umbral de la misma – "Usted necesita ayuda pero yo lo único que necesito es afrontar el hecho de que lo paso ya no puede ni podrá ser cambiado" – afirmo la chica mientras tomaba el brazo del chico – "No importa cuanto uno lo desee" – termino esta con un suspiro mientras salía del consultorio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuevamente su celular sonó esta ves con una marcha fúnebre mucho mas apropiada para el identificador de llamadas provenientes de la oficina de modas que para la joven abogada no significaba nada mas que problemas.

"Alo?" – contesto o mas bien pregunto la joven mientras se sentaba en las butacas fuera del baño de damas del consultorio médico

"Tomy querida tienes que venir a la oficina" – pidió o mas bien suplico una voz anciana del otro lado del aparato –"Bueno en realidad es al atelier"

"Calma Nana" – pidió la joven mientras observo a una joven pareja acercarse – "Respira y dime qué es lo que pasa?"

"Es que la tal Granger se a puesto a discutir con algunas modelos novatas y les a quitado sus vestidos de noche" – dijo con tranquilidad que comenzaba a evaporarse de su voz – "Exige que se los arregle a su medida y las demás chicas amenazan con renunciar y tenemos el desfile este en tres días! – grito desesperada

"Voy para ahí" – contesto con simpleza mientras la pareja ahora se separaba y la chica tomaba asiento a su lado – "No dejes que nadie se vaya del lugar y llévate los vestidos de noche al taller" – continuo la joven mientras ahora observo al ojiazul parase elegantemente frente a las chicas con una mano en su bolsillo – "Haz como que accediste a la demanda pero no los toques, estaré en 20 minutos ahí" – termino la chica mientras cortaba la llamada

"Problemas?" – pregunto la ojiazul con interés

"Recuperada?" – contrarrestó la pregunta

"Esquivando?" – continuo el juego con una sonrisa

"Me estas molestando?" – continuo esta con una sonrisa mientras buscaba un espejo dentro de su bolso

"Jajajaja! No solo estaba probando" – contesto esta mientras observaba un espejo extenderse de la mano de su prima hacia ella - "Y con eso qué hago?" – pregunto extrañada mientras tomaba el objeto

"Pues te ves en el espejo y te arreglas la cara" – contesto con simpleza y sarcasmo – "Además yo que tu me cubría esos moretones con maquillaje o con el cabello" – señalo la ojimarrón

"Aun no me dices a dónde vamos?" –pregunto la ojiazul mientras maquillaba un moretón empalideciéndolo

"Pues yo me voy al departamento a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes" – contesto la ojimarrón mientras se colocaba el bolso al hombro –"En cuanto a ustedes dos tienen una cita en el atelier para dentro de 20 minutos" – contesto la chica – "Nana se esta volviendo loca con algunos detalles que al parecer la diseñadora deberá resolver" – finalizo la joven

"Y para qué tengo que ir yo?" – pregunto con extrañeza el joven

"Pues veras..." – trato de contestar la joven mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón – "Se podría decir que en cierta forma has causado el problema" – contesto con rapidez

"No entiendo" – argumento el hombre

"Pues ya entenderás cuando llegues ahí" – termino la chica mientras agitaba la mano al aire en signo de despedida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buenas tardes" – dijo una voz madura y masculina a espaldas de una mujer mucho mas mayor que él – "Es usted a quién llaman Nana?" – pregunto el director de la casa de modas Hiragisawa

"Oh! Si, soy yo" – contesto con preocupación – "Dígame qué es lo que se le ofrece?" – pregunto la misma

"Pues necesitaría que preparara un desfilé para mi en este instante" – contesto con una sonrisa en los labios

"Qué cosa?!" – exclamo aun mas alterada la pobre mujer al creer que su corazón no soportaría tantas locuras en un día

"Tranquila, yo tenia programado un desfile para dentro de 3 días pero mi secretaria me a informado esta mañana que no puedo tomarme tanto tiempo a causa de algunos problemas que han surgido y debo volver mañana sin falta" – informo el hombre – "Puedo esperarme una hora para que lo armen y lo tengan listo y mis condiciones no varían: el mismo desfile de la última temporada lanzada, con las mismas modelos y por supuesto quiero conocer tanto a la diseñadora como a la presidenta de tal empresa" – resumió el mismo mientras a la anciana mujer se le iba el aliento

"Oh dios mío hoy no debí levantarme de la cama" – suspiro la mujer

"Dónde diablos están mis vestidos de noche?!" – grito una histérica castaña – "Por qué diablos nadie me trata cómo lo que soy?!!!" – grito aun mas fuerte que la primera ves

"Como una cualquiera que esta aquí armando escándalos dónde todos trabajan?" – contesto una voz dulce y femenina

"Quién diablos se atreve a difamarme de esa forma?!" – grito furica la castaña

"Mi paciencia se acaba caprichosa" – hablo nuevamente la chica morena esta ves saludando a la mujer mayor y dándole a esta su abrigo y bolso – "Espérame en el atelier ya voy" – contesto esta con una tenue sonrisa

"Hey!" – grito la modelo perdiendo la compostura mientras agitaba su mano –"Acaso piensas ignorarme tu roba novios!" – grito

"Hasta aquí te aguante!" – informo la joven mientras con paso firme se acerco a la enfurecida modelo para tomarla del brazo y jalar de el arrastrando a su dueña a través del corredor hasta meterése ambas dentro de la oficina

"Uy! Pues Sofía ya se murió!" – grito casi eufórica la joven modelo augurando una muerte segura además de extremadamente dolorosa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apurada y en pleno ataque de angustia la joven abogada coloco en una nueva maleta otros tantos vestidos y trajes.

Ya no podía continuar con la suplantación de fingir ser quien en realidad no era mientras aquel chico que tanto le interesaba románticamente continuaba declarándole su amor a la que en realidad representaba.

Los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus corridas y en seguida cerro la última de las tres maletas para luego abrir la puerta.

"Buenas tarde" – dijo la voz de una mujer cuarentona de cabellos cobrizos- "Usted pidió un taxi para llevar equipaje al aeropuerto?" – pregunto con una sonrisa

"Si" – fue la escueta respuesta mientras se daba la vuelta y traía dos maletas, una por cada mano – "Necesito que pase también por esta dirección" – dijo la chica al tiempo que soltaba el agarre en las asas de las maletas para luego correr en busca de la tercera y una tarjeta

"Esto es todo?" – pregunto la mujer

"Si, de todas formas en esa dirección le entregaran unas cajas con documentación importante" – continuo esta mientras la mujer subía las maletas al ascensor – "Al llegar al aeropuerto presente este boleto en las ventanillas de equipaje y ellos se harán cargo" – termino la chica mientras la mujer asintió levemente y las grandes puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tu grandísima modelucho muerta de hambre con ínfulas de súper estrella!" – grito la ojiazul mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de su mano – "Quién rayos te crees tu para armar estos escándalos en mi atelier y encima poner en estado de nervios a mi costurera y amiga?!" – grito enojada mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la castaña

"Yo soy una modelo estrella!!" – se auto proclamo la joven castaña mientras observo a la pelinegra detenerse a un metro de ella

"Estrellas son las que vas a ver si sigues con esas ínfulas" – le dijo con tranquilidad aparente

"Acaso me estas amenazando?!" – pregunto ofendida la chica

"Oh claro que no!" – exclamo con sarcasmo la joven mientras sonreía maliciosamente y acorto la distancia entre ambas a nada – "Es solo una demostración de lo dificilísima que puedo hacer tu estancia en la tierra en dónde sigas con todo esto" – continuo la joven con una sonrisa amplia

"A malvada y bruja nadie me gana!" – grito la castaña y dos micro segundos bastaron para que notara el error cometido en el tono de voz empleado cuando un fuerte golpe se oyó en aquella habitación y por la fuerza del mismo esta fue arrojada al piso con el labio inferior sangrando

"Ups!" – dijo la morena observando a la caída desde las alturas – "Al parecer te has resbalado y caído" – continuo con el juego de la inocente mientras llevaba una de sus manos para cubrir su boca

"Tu me golpeaste!" – dijo con pánico mientras tomaba su mejilla golpeada

"Di eso y jura que vas a revivir esta escena nuevamente tantas veces como mis pequeñas manitos aguanten" – contesto con malicia – "Has entendido?!" – sonó con autoridad mientras la distancia de alturas se quedo en cero una ves mas y sus rostros quedaron a milímetros uno del otro – "Te e echo una pregunta" – exigió respuesta mientras la castaña solo asintió con frenetismo a causa del miedo – "Es bueno saber que nos hemos entendido" – sonrió la diseñadora al tiempo que le daba palmaditas en la cabeza cual perro amaestrado se tratara de aquella castaña – "Ahora vas a salir y te vas a disculpar con todos" – continuo la chica – "Vas a devolver los vestidos a quienes corresponden y si no te portas como una buena modelito créeme que no trabajaras nunca mas en este medio" – dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba el pomo de la misma

"No tienes ese poder" – murmuro la castaña mientras la modelo giraba la perrilla y tiraba de esta abriendo la puerta

"Querida" – contesto la chica observándola de reojo mientras una curiosa multitud la observaba – "No me pongas a prueba porque aun no saben de lo que soy capaz" – finalizo esta saliendo del lugar mientras la caída joven abría los ojos con pánico

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había terminado con todos los pendientes en aquel departamento y luego de dejar sobre cada cama, en cada habitación, una pequeña esquela explicando el porque de su accionar; salió del departamento subiéndose al ascensor y presionando el botón con las letras "PB" en el.

Bajo en el lobby del elegante edificio y luego de entregar las llaves en vigilancia salió del lugar sin prestar atención a quien venia delante de ella cayendo inevitablemente en la trampa que formaron dos fuertes brazos que la rodearon al instante.

El perfume masculino la embriago llenando sus sentidos de aquella deliciosa y fresca fragancia reconociendo así como dueño de tal al joven gerente de un banco.

"Suéltame" – pidió la chica en un murmullo – "Por favor solo déjame ir" – pidió con agonía en su voz

"Tomy qué sucede? Por qué te vas del país?" – pregunto extrañado

"Cómo lo sabes?" – dijo la chica mientras sus pupilas se dilataban

"No eres la única con contactos mi vida" – contesto con una sonrisa seductora

"Déjame en paz" – atino a decir la chica con voz firme mientras se soltaba del joven y pasaba a un lado de este

"No, no sin antes que me des una explicación" – se negó este tomando a la joven abogada por los brazos – "Acaso fui demasiado rápido? Acaso sigues amando a ese idiota de Hiragisawa?" – interrogo con dudas – "Qué es Tomy?" – pregunto impaciente

"No lo entenderías" – fue la respuesta seca – "Es algo que escap..." – y su voz fue silenciada por la boca masculina que tomo entre sus labios a los de la chica y jugo con ellos.

A quién besaba? Era la pregunta de la ojimarrón quien no sabia como actuar ante aquella situación, o al menos no lo supo hasta el segundo que sintió al joven Tsuquishiro abrasarla con mas fervor y acariciar su espalda con las palmas de sus manos porque en ese instante se olvido de las dudas, de los nombres y de las apariencias.

En ese preciso momento solo se dejo llevar y que bueno que era aquel chico guiándola!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino como si nada hubiera pasado en aquella oficina y recorrió el espacio que separaba la puerta de su querida "Nana".

"Y bien Nana" – hablo la chica mientras abrasaba a la mujer por detrás pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros – "Ya estas mas tranquila?" – pregunto con una sonrisa para luego besar la mejilla de esta

"En serio quequieres matarme de un infarto!" – dijo la mujer mientras observaba al hombre maduro sonriendo frente a ella –"Este hombre pretende un desfile en una hora!" – grito histérica mientras la ojiazul sonreía y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer.

"Ajam" – contesto la chica con simpleza mientras una castaña modelo se hacia presente en la sala – "Si?" – pregunto con inocencia fingida

"Solo quiero disculparme por ..." – la humillación invadió todo su cuerpo y su voz pareció negarse a continuar

"Siiii?" – pregunto impaciente la chica mientras se paraba mas derecha

"Quería disculparme por comportarme de una forma tan poco profesional y decirles que desfilare lo que ustedes deseen de ahora en adelante" – culmino la joven con convicción en su voz y odio en su mirar

"Paul?" – llamo la joven diseñadora mientras un hombre bajito hacia aparición con una carpeta en mano – "Es esto?" – pregunto la chica mientras tomaba la carpeta marrón y el joven asentía – "Y pues Oriel" – llamo la joven mientras daba un vistazo rápido a la carpeta – "Tu quieres un desfile en una hora o menos?" – pregunto la chica mientras desechaba la carpeta y tomaba el manojo de blancas hojas entre sus manos

"Pues si" – sonrió seductoramente – "Debo volver en la mañana, veo que estas mejor" – agrego este mientras observo a la chica

"Es todo apariencia" – contesto la mujer mayor

"En ese caso le haremos un desfile en este instante para que vea lo que tenemos en el mercado tanto en modelos como en ropa" – culmino la joven

"Chicas a cambiarse!" – grito la anciana mujer

"Señorita Granger usted no" – ordeno la modelo y diseñadora

"No entiendo" – pareció intrigada la joven castaña

"Creo que esto lo explica por si solo" – contesto la chica mientras parándose frente a ella rasgaba el mazo de hojas – "Esto es su contrato y todos los papeles que te ligan con esta casa de modelos"

"Pero que haces?!" – grito histérica – "No puedes!"

"Claro que si" – contesto con simpleza – "Mi casa de modelos, mis reglas, mis modelos, mis diseños y tu estas fuera" – termino esta mientras lanzaba el montón de papel picado a su cara y la castaña quedaba boquiabierta ante la impresión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquel beso le había robado el aire y apenas pudo, y el peliblanco se lo permitió, recupero un poco entre beso y beso al tiempo que sus sentidos le indicaron el llegar un de un auto; seguramente seria su taxi.

Un nuevo y apasionadísimo beso capturo sus labios mientras las manos masculinas escudriñaban el pequeño y formado cuerpo femenino que se adivinaba oculto bajo el tapado negro.

"Mi amor" – suspiro el chico entre besos – "No te vallas, no me dejes" – continuo mientas aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias y la pelinegra se perdía en las nuevas sensaciones, para qué quería un taxi ella? – "Tomoyo, mi cielo dime que te quedaras?" – pregunto aun mas hambriento cuando súbitamente el beso fue cortado de raíz y la chica se alejo a pasos agigantados de él

"Lo siento pero yo me marcho hoy" – contesto dolida, besaba a Tomoyo no a ella

"Tomy detente!" – pidió mientras la observaba presurosa meterse al taxi y dar unas instrucciones al chofer – "Explícame algo" – pidió mientras se abalanzaba al taxi – "Acaso e echo algo mal?"

"Cuál es mi nombre?" – pregunto serena

"Tomoyo Daudoji" – respondió sin entender la pregunta

"Estas equivocado" – sonrió con tristeza – "No sabes a quien has besado y como quien deseas que se quede es Tomoyo ella es la que se quedara" – contesto con simpleza mientras la diseñadora aparecía frente a ellos.

"Prima?" – pregunto algo asombrada ante la escena – "Por qué siento que llego justo cuando debía hacerlo?" – continuo con asombro

"Porque lo has hecho" – contesto la abogada con una sonrisa de derrota en su rostro – "Veras el joven Shuquito Tshuquishiro desea que Tomoyo Daudoji se quede y justo le decía que eso es lo que va a ocurrir!" – termino la frase

"Pues yo si me quedo" – contesto con rapidez – "Pero al parecer mi prima se va"

"A si es! Adiós prima y prohibido contar nuestro secreto!" – amenazo infantilmente la joven ojimarrón mientras el auto avanzaba dejando a un increíblemente confundido peliblanco.

"Amigo mío" – dijo una voz masculina proveniente de un pelinegro – "Entiendo tu confusión" – agrego mientras se acercaba al joven y pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de este – "Y solo me queda darte la bienvenida al club de los confundidos con las gemelas" – termino con una elegante sonrisa

"Tomy tiene una gemela?" – pregunto aun mas confundido el gerente

"No, no la tengo" – contesto con una sonrisa – "Digamos que solo comparto un grandísimo parecido con una prima mía" – pauso la chica – "Prima con la que has estado saliendo y cortejando hace mas o menos dos meses"- comento esta mientras colocaba un dedo sobre su mentón en forma divertida

"Tu prima" – susurro pareciendo entender la idea

"Así que como te dije antes bienvenido al club de los confundidos con las gemelas" – dijo el pelinegro mientras palmeaba la espalda del joven – "Solo te advierto que yo soy el presidente" – agrego con una enorme sonrisa que pronto se dibujo también en el rostro de ... su novia?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El taxi pronto llego al concurrido aeropuerto en donde se aparco permitiéndole a la joven abogada abandonar el asiento trasero del mismo luego de pagar por el servicio utilizado.

Camino a través de las puertas de vidrio que le abrieron paso con tan solo verla.

Pronto sus pasos la llevaron al área de equipaje en donde entrego los papeles pertinentes reclamando como suyas maletas y cajas dándole ahora el destino de tal equipaje que pronto fue llevado por el personal de equipaje al área de carga y descarga.

"_Prima solo espero que recuerdes que el perfil de la dulce y pequeña muñeca no fue echo para ti"_ – pensó la joven abogada mientras entregaba su pasaje y tarjeta de embarque en la puerta correspondiente – _"Y pues si no lo recuerdas siempre abra un pelinegro de ojos azules y anteojos redondos que te lo recuerde"_ – continuo el pensamiento mientras una sonrisa cálida se dibujaba en su rostro y avanzaba por un largo corredor – "En cambio a mi no me queda nada mas que ser un fantasma y como tal.." – murmuró la chica mientras enfrentaba una escalinata – "Debo desaparecer entre la niebla" – termino la joven resignada mientras avanzo por esta y se adentraba en al avión donde una azafata rubia y con gran sonrisa la recibió

"Bienvenida a aerolíneas "Mist" – hablo la chica con una dulce voz – "Esperamos que tenga un agradable viaje y le damos las gracias al pensar en nosotros a la hora de volar" – concluyo la misma mientras la ojimarrón solo asintió tontamente y sonrió con resignación

"Desaparecer en la niebla... como si fuera un fantasma" – murmuro la joven mientras tomaba asiento


	15. En busca de un escondite

Explicarle todo aquello al peliblanco no fue fácil... para nada fácil!

Mas si contamos con que su prima, le había prohibido contar el secreto que compartían con aquella promesa.

Luego de la inusual despedida, el trío decidió subir al departamento de la chica para tratar, de alguna forma, de explicarle al peliblanco como era que las gemelas en realidad no eran gemelas.

Luego de 4 horas de idas y vueltas, omisiones sutiles acerca del por qué de la susodicha promesa? El joven gerente del banco comprendió que en realidad a quien el llamaba Tomoyo era a una abogada llamada Sandy.

"Y ahora dime" - pregunto la morena mientras tomaba una fina taza de porcelana entre sus manos _ "A quién besabas?" _ completo esta llevando la pequeña porcelana a sus labios

"Pues a ti Tommy!" _ aseguro el peliblanco ignorando al moreno de ojos azulados _ "El otro día en la playa te declare mi amor! Todos estos meses hemos salido juntos y me he enamorado de ti!" _ continuo con su casi obvia respuesta _ "Es obvio que te besaba a ti!"

"jajajajajajaja!"_ se rió estruendosamente la morena al tiempo que su "novio" mostraba una amplia sonrisa por lo divertida de la situación _ "Discúlpame... jajaja! No pretendo burlarme de ti pero... jajajaja! no puedes negar que la situación es mas que divertida! jajajaja!" _ culmino esta tratando de contener su risa con poco éxito

"No se que le ves de divertido?" _ contesto el peliblanco sin entender

"Es que todo eso que dices que te paso con Tomoyo" _ hablo ahora el moreno _ "En realidad te paso con Sandy" _ completo este el razonamiento con una tenue sonrisa

"Exactamente!" _ afirmo la joven _ "Yo hace mas de 2 meses que no estoy en condiciones de socializar con nadie! Menos de salir por ahí contigo" _ recordó levemente su tan cercano accidente _ "Además no recuerdo un beso apasionado de tu parte o una declaración de amor"

"Esto es ridículo!" _ se puso de pie abruptamente el peliblanco _ "Yo se con quien salí todo este tiempo!" _ gesticulo con sus manos _ "Se a quien le e declaro mi amor y mas aun a quien e besado!" _ termino este pasándose sus manos por el cabello desordenándolo un poco

"A si?"_ dijo esta con sorna _ "Pues a mi no fue"_ confirmo con total seguridad _ "Así que acéptalo de una ves... tu besaste a mi prima Sandy, te enamoraste de ella" _ continuo con calma _"Y mientras mas pronto y rápido lo asimiles será mejor para ambos"

"Yo te amo a ti"_ dijo el joven banquero con total seguridad

"No" _ dijo la chica de ojos azules poniéndose de pie _" No me amas y ambos lo sabemos, tu amor esta ahora volando lejos de ti"_ afirmo la chica tomando su bolsa y abrigo _"Me tengo que ir al atelier pero creo que tu necesitas pensar, te dejo las llaves"_ concluyo esta dejando un manojo metálico sobre la mesa, para luego salir por la puerta seguida de un ojiazul.

"En realidad a quién amo?"_ murmuro este mientras se dejaba caer derrotado en el amplio sillón.

* * *

"Dime que es una broma"_ pidió una castaña de ojos verdes, mientras se desplomaba en un sillón ante la impresión de lo que le fue relatado unos minutos antes.

_"Lo siento pero no" __ contesto una voz femenina del otro lado del auricular __"Esto que te cuento paso anoche en la fiesta"__ continuo el relato __"Solo que nadie se entero porque mantuvimos absoluta reserva de todo el asunto"_

"Mi hermano no pudo ser capaz... "_ dijo la castaña en un hilo de voz_"Se que el es... algo autoritario pero no de hacer algo así!"_ grito la chica muy afligida

_"__Sakura es hora de que abras los ojos, que observes la realidad que te rodea__"__ pidió la voz al teléfono_ _"Solamente te llame para advertírtelo porque creo que él podría atentar una ves mas contra ella"__ afirmo la chica __"y como no estaré mas en el país creo que ustedes deberán cuidarla por mi"__ continuo con tristeza __"En realidad estoy siendo cobarde pero no tengo otra alternativa, además por mas que sea tu hermano el podría intentar algo en tu contra"_

"Soy su hermana ante todo!"_ grito con horror la castaña_"no se atrevería a hacerme algo, el recuerdo de nuestro padres y el amor que nos tenemos no se lo permitirá!"_ afirmo con total convicción

_"Sakura me encantaría creer eso"__ Contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono __"pero es evidente que tu hermano a llegado a un punto sin retorno"__ afirmo la joven mujer __"Solo hazme el favor de cuidarla por mi y de cuidarte"__ pidió suplicante__"El tiempo nos dirá quien tenia la razón"_

"Esta bien, lo haré"_ afirmo la castaña_"pero estoy segura que exageras, Touya jamás me haría daño el me quiere"_ contesto con una sonrisa

_"Ojala prime ese amor querida Sakura"__ rogó la chica __"Ya me despido de ti, nos hablamos mas adelante"_

"Esta bien, esperare tu llamada"_ contesto la castaña _"Cuídate mucho y disfruta tu viaje"

"_Así lo haré"__ contesto la voz al teléfono__"hasta luego!"__ se despidió para luego cortar la llamada

"Mi hermano Touya es mi única familia"_ razono la joven modelo al tiempo que colgaba el auricular en su base _"El no me hará daño jamás! Es imposible"_ afirmo con total seguridad y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Su cara aun dolía luego de ser maltratada por aquella insolente mujer.

Y ni hablar de su labio roto que ahora se había hinchado doblando su tamaño original.

Su hermoso rostro! Su perfecta boca!

Ella había osado maltratar ambos sin ningún tipo de decoro!

Y encima delante de toda aquella gente, luego de haberla obligado a humillarse y pedir disculpas, osó despedirla de aquella forma taaaan... denigrante!

Entro echa una furia al pequeño espacio del mini bar, para buscar un vaso y algo de sake, que muy rápidamente tomo haciendo que quemara su garganta al bajar.

Aun podía recordar las campañas de fotografía e incluso el fulano comercial de pañales de adulto!

Si salía cualquiera de las dos a la luz, tanto el de vino como este, seria una humillación para una modelo de su importancia!

Nuevamente lleno el pequeño vaso que pronto fue vaciado por la joven modelo.

"OH mi querida Tomoyo Daudoji no sabes con quien te has metido!"_ dijo esta al aire mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba una serie de números en este, para luego oír una voz masculina del otro lado _"Necesitamos hablar ahora!"_ demando la mujer

"_En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado como para atenderte"__ afirmo el hombre del otro lado de la línea

"No me interesa si estas por descubrir la cura contra el cáncer o por firmar la paz mundial en el oriente!"_ argumento la castaña echa una furia _"Necesito que planeemos algo contra la tal Daudoji"_ demando _"Me tiene harta con su carita de mosca muerta! La quiero destruida!"_ bramo apretando el pequeño vaso de cristal en sus manos

"_Veo que no estas de buenas"__ dijo el hombre en tono burlón __"pero coincidimos en algo"__ confirmo este __"ambos queremos verla de rodillas y si se puede aun mas_"_ continuo con evidente rencor en su voz

"Esa mujercita ha arruinado mis planes y quiero que lo pague!"_ continuo con su ataque de ira haciendo "sufrir" aun mas al pequeño vaso_"No puede salirse con la suya!"_ ejerció mas presión en el cristal_"No se lo permitiré!"_ grito en cólera mientras el cristal cedía rompiéndose en su mano

"_Me parece perfecto"__ contesto el hombre del otro lado de la línea __"Ven a mi casa de las afueras de la ciudad, te esperare allí para que nos pongamos de cuerdo en lo que haremos de aquí en adelante"__ aseguro este con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

"Estaré allí en una hora Touya"_ confirmo la mujer al tiempo que colgaba el auricular

* * *

Realmente no estaba convencida de lo que había echo.

Y ahora que lo pensaba un poco más…. menos se convencía.

"Tal ves no debí llamarla"_ murmuro una joven morena al tiempo que se echaba hacia atrás en su amplio asiento _"Pero y si no lo hacia y luego algo pasaba?"_ medito la chica cerrando sus ojos _"Maldita sea yo y mi cobardía!"_ dijo algo frustrada pasándose las manos por su cara en señal de fastidio.

Sentada en aquella silla esperando el despegue del avión, se había dado cuenta de la cobardía que estaba cometiendo.

Incluso parecía que el propio avión le decía, con el pequeño desperfecto técnico que ahora se reparaba, que sus sistemas no le permitían llevar a personas que huían de sus problemas en ves de enfrentarlos.

El tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente allí sentada, sin nada que hacer.

Tomo uno de los libros que había comprado en una librería hacia unas semanas a tras y trato, infructuosamente, de comenzar a leerlo.

Primera estrofa…. Segunda, termino el primer párrafo y recordó de pronto como había elegido adquirir ese libro de entre otros tantos.

"Fue una recomendación de alguien con quien tropecé en la misma librería"_ recordó la joven con una triste sonrisa _"Al parecer ambos compartimos el gusto por este tipo de lecturas"_ recordó con nostalgia

*+*+*+* FLASHBACK *+*+*+*+*

_Ese día la joven abogada había tenido un día simplemente fabuloso siendo su prima!_

_Y decía que fabuloso, porque pudo observar la cara de terror de Touya Kinomoto cuando le informo, que en efecto había estado en el infierno y el propio Satanás, la había regresado a la tierra con un mensaje aterrorizante para este._

"_Hay cosas que no tienen precio en esta vida"_ sonrío triunfante mientras paseaba por un centro comercial _"No se cuanto le dure el susto, pero ojala esta noche duerma súper mal"_ contemplo la joven al tiempo que se detenía en una librería y se decidía a entrar._

_Camino entre las paredes creadas por los numerosos libros que reposaban en los anaqueles, organizados por distintas temáticas._

_Debía reconocer que no era fanática de la lectura, ya que su trabajo le dejaba muy poco tiempo libre, pero cuando podía y lograba concentrase, trataba de leer alguna cosa ligera._

_Sus gustos en esta área pasaban desde el misterio, los libros de detectives, alguna novela fantástica o incluso algo de ovnis y mundos fantásticos en donde el bien y el mal batallaban, donde el primero siempre le ganaba al ultimo._

"_Y el muchachito se queda con la muchachita"_ dijo esta con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, contemplando un libro de la sección de novelas_

"_Pues en realidad aun no se sabe"_ contesto una voz masculina proveniente de atrás suyo_

_La morena quedo inmóvil por un segundo al sentirse sorprendida hablando sola._

"_Pero dicen que la escritora ya a lanzado un segundo libro así que tal ves ahí se sepa mas"_ afirmo el hombre_

"_A si?"_ pregunto con inocencia la joven observando el libro y su portada _"Que extraño nombre para un libro"_ observo la joven _"Crepúsculo"_

"_Puede ser"_ afirmo el hombre parándose al lado de esta y estirándose un poco para alcanzar un volumen cercano _"pero la segunda parte tiene un nombre mas extraño aun"_ afirmo este mostrándole un libro _"mira"_

"_Eclipse"_ murmuro la muchacha al tiempo que tomaba el volumen en sus manos _"Al parecer a la autora le gustan los fenómenos cósmicos o algo así"_ afirmo la joven con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios mientras observaba al hombre que ahora reconocía _"No tenia idea de que le gustaran este tipo de libros señor gerente"_ comento divertida_

"_Pues en realidad vi la primer película en el cine hace un tiempo"_ pauso este con algo de pena en su voz_"en realidad fui arrastrado por un amigo fanático por estas cosas, y no me pareció taaan mala para ser honesto"_ admitió el joven gerente de banco _"Pero ciertamente debo confesar que me dejo con la intriga de que sucedía con los personajes principales"_

"_Bella Swan y Edward Cullen"_ leyó la morena en la contratapa del libro_"Lo vas a comprar Shuquito?"_pregunto la chica moviendo el ejemplar en sus manos_

"_Creo que si"_ afirmo mientras tomaba el ejemplar de entre las manos femeninas _"así me adelanto a la siguiente película y luego puedo criticar, con conocimiento de causa, si la adaptación al cine es tan buena como el libro"_ observo el peliplateado_

"_Me parece una buena idea"_ secundo la joven de falsos azules_

"_Y tu vas a comprar el primer volumen?"_ pregunto con diversión _

"_Si"_ sonrío abiertamente _"es que me da curiosidad saber que puso esta escritora aquí dentro como para que tenga a un gerente de banco taaan intrigado! Jajajajaa!"_ rió la chica_

"_Pues cuando lo leas vas a ver que atrapa a una diseñadora también!"_ afirmo con seguridad_

"_Ya veremos"_ contesto la chica al tiempo que le daba la espalda _"Ya veremos"_ para luego dirigirse al área de cajas._

_*+*+*+*+*+* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *+*+*+*+*+*_

"Es un desperdicio de dinero"_ afirmo la joven mientras observaba la portada _"Si no puedo ni empezar a leerlo sin acordarme de él!"_ exclamo molesta al tiempo que soltaba un bufido de fastidio y se hundía aun mas en su sillón _"Que despegue el maldito avión y me saque de este maldito lugar de una maldita vez!"_ dijo exasperada al tiempo que oía sonar "Bad romance", de Lady GaGa en su bolso.

"Y ahora que?"_ pregunto molesta la morena, al tiempo que tomaba el celular entre sus manos para contestar la llamada.

* * *

Habían llegado hacia más de media hora al atelier de su "Nana" y si bien, ya todo estaba dispuesto para comenzar el desfile, aun faltaba una modelo que se negaba a usar su traje.

Con la intención de convencerla a ultima hora o "engañarla" de alguna forma, para que accediera, su "Nana" había enviado tanto a la maquilladora como a la peinadora a que arreglaran a la chica en cuestión; mientras que afuera padre e hijo esperaban ver pasar a las modelos.

"Es solo un traje" _ dijo la pelinegra de ojos azules _"Simplemente te lo pones y luego te lo quitas" _ continuo el razonamiento _"No te va a lastimar!" _ trato de convencer a la modelo

"Tommy querida!"_ sonó una voz mayor entrando a la habitación _"estamos por comenzar y..." _ observo a la joven de mirada cual mar _"Qué hacemos con el vestido de novia? Tu debes modelarlo!"

"No quiero... es demasiado blanco"_ razono la modelo dentro de ella que se rehusaba a usarlo, mientras la diseñadora le gritaba que debía usarlo _"Estoy muy sucia... No puedo usar un vestido así"_ continuo la chica divagando _"Lo estropearé" _ lo único que sentía era asco, asco de si misma, aun sentía manos recorrer su cuerpo y peor aun al ver pequeños morados que ni siquiera el mejor maquillaje logro de terminar de cubrir

"Mi niña"_ dijo la anciana _"tu no estas sucia, no he conocido en este mundo alma mas pura que la tuya"_ continuo la mujer

"Estoy sucia!" _ grito _"Me doy asco, les daré asco a todos" _ dijo la pelinegra entrado en crisis

"Querida ven"_ susurro la mujer mientras extendía sus brazos para abrasarla _"Ya sabia yo que todo era apariencia"_ sentencio la mujer mientras la estrechaba _ "No le das asco nadie" _ continuo mientras acariciaba el cabello negro _"Por hoy haremos un cambio, alguien mas desfilara el vestido, pero debes prometerme que lo volverás a usar tu en poco tiempo si?"_ le pregunto esta con una sonrisa

"No puedo"_ negó la morena con lagrimas en los ojos _"Estoy muy sucia"

"Claro que podrás! No hay nada que con un poco de esfuerzo no logres querida" _ le contesto esta al tiempo que le regalaba una gran sonrisa

* * *

"Te das cuenta que vas a lograr que esa pobre mujer colapse no?"_ pregunto un moreno de lentes redondos a otro sentado cerca de él

"OH vamos hijo!"_ contesto el hombre maduro acomodando sus lentes cuadrados _"La vida es mas emocionante con algo de prisa!"_ afirmo este con tono divertido

"Un poco de prisa y emoción esta bien"_ concedió el mas joven _"pero de 3 meses a 3 horas hay una diferencia abismal padre"_ sentencio el joven moreno

"Vamos Eriol, ya veras que tu novia podrá con la tarea"_ afirmo su padre con total seguridad _"se supone que pedí el mismo desfile de hace casi 2 meses atrás así que no deberían tener problemas"_ sentencio el hombre mientras observaba un extraño movimiento proveniente detrás de vestidores _"Aunque siempre podría equivocarme"_ murmuro este

"Si matas a ese pobre anciana jura que Tomoyo te asesina a ti"_ sentencio su hijo _"y yo la ayudo y declarare que fue en defensa propia, padre"_ afirmo este entrecerrando los ojos

"Soy tu padre!"_ dijo con un tono falso de victima en su voz _"No te atreverías a hacer semejante cosa!"_ trato de conseguir el apoyo de su hijo en caso de un intento de asesinato en su contra

"No me pruebes"_ respondió el joven de gafas redondeadas, al tiempo que una sonrisa casi malvada se asomaba en sus labios

"Y pensar que he venido en tu ayuda y así me pagas"_ afirmo el maduro hombre con falso tono de tristeza en su voz _"Eres un hijo mal agradecido"_ sentencio el mismo

"El desfile esta por comenzar caballeros"_ anuncio una joven mujer a través de un micrófono, al tiempo que las luces bajaban y el tema "Halo" de Beyonce sonaba en el lugar.

* * *

Modelos iban... Modelos venían.

El caos desatado tras vestidores fue impresionante cuando de repente, la mujer llamada "Nana" por muchos, salio de la oficina y comunico ciertos "cambios" en el cronograma del desfile.

Ahora el vestido de novia, que originalmente seria desfilado por Daudoji, pasaría a ser desfilado por Lilian Gómez.

Ante la curiosidad de muchas de por qué el repentino cambio?

La sabia mujer simplemente se limito a contestar "La señorita Daudoji estará ocupada atendiendo al señor Hiraguisawa durante el desfile"

Corta, concisa y lo suficientemente creíble era la tan sencilla explicación.

El único detalle es que fue una mentira taaan grande y taaaan desastrosa como un elefante en plena avenida de aquella ciudad.

Veinte minutos mas tarde el desfile comenzaba, ante la mirada no muy convencida de Lilian que sabia que algo pasaba con su amiga y ella estaba allí desfilando sin poder hacer nada.

La mujer encargada de la pasarela, Nana, llamo a una de sus asistentes mas confiables y le dejo el mando del desfile.

Ella tenía asuntos más importantes que atender en una de las oficinas, y estando a punto de retirarse del lugar, fue interceptada por una rubia que la observo con suspicacia desde arriba de sus tacones.

"Niña déjame pasar"_ pidió la anciana con algo de molestia en su voz

"Antes me vas a explicar por qué debo desfilar el vestido de Tommy?"_ pidió con voz seria y firme _"Porque yo ya he salido a esa pasarela y ese idiota y su padre están sin ella allá sentados!"_ afirmo con severidad _"Así que a mi no me vengas con el cuento que los esta atendiendo! Porque yo no me lo trago!"_ grito algo molesta

"Baja la voz niña"_ pidió desesperada la mujer mientras la tomaba de un brazo, y con su otra mano tomaba el siguiente cambio de la chica: el vestido de novia _"Están pasando cosas en las oficinas que escapan a nuestro control Lily"_ observo la mujer al tiempo que la ayudaba con el cierre del vestido de noche _"Ella no esta bien"_ continuo con su explicación, al tiempo que retiraba el vestido y le extendía el siguiente cambio, que rápidamente cubrió el cuerpo de la modelo.

"Que tiene?"_ pregunto la rubia con evidente preocupación, al tiempo que sujetaba el vestido y se volteaba, para que la anciana terminara de acomodarlo.

"Me temo que tubo una crisis nerviosa"_ comento la mujer mayor acomodando mejor el encaje y subiendo el cierre del vestido _"Que fue detonada por este hermoso vestido blanco"_ sonrío esta con tristeza

"Nana tengo que ir con ella!"_ pidió preocupada _"Quítame esto y que alguien mas lo desfile"_ pidió al tiempo que trataba de bajar el cierre

"Detente!"_ pidió la anciana al tiempo que detenía las manos de la castaña _"Tommy me pidió que lo desfilaras tu, dice que estará tranquila si sabe que alguien que entienda lo que es ese vestido para ella lo desfila"_ dijo con voz casi suplicante

"Pero Nana…. No puedo estar en la pasarela sabiendo que ella me necesita!"_ contesto la modelo

"Señorita Gómez 3 vestidos mas y va usted"_ dijo una joven asistente _"Termine de colocarse el velo"_ pidió esta extendiéndole el tul con piedras y bordados

"Gracias, ahora se las mando"_ contesto nana tomando el velo

"Nana no lo Hare!"_ afirmo la modelo rubia

"Claro que lo harás!"_ asevero la mujer mayor, mientras colocaba el velo en sus cabellos rubios _"Te pondrás este velo y le harás este gran favor a tu amiga del alma; lo harás porque la quieres"_ afirmó esta con voz serena _"Sabes lo importante que es para ella este vestido…. Lo que representa! Solo tu puedes llevarlo puesto"_ sonrío la mujer

"Esto es chantaje emocional"_ concedió la rubia _"Y lo peor es que funciona"_ afirmo la joven _"Solo júrame que te quedaras con ella y no la dejaras sola"_ pidió la modelo mientras la asistente le indicaba que debía moverse

"Te lo juro, ahora ve o atrasaras el desfile"_ pidió con una sonrisa

"Oye las mejores cosas se hacen esperar en esta vida!"_ sonrío traviesa la rubia al tiempo que caminaba hacia la maquilladora y la peinadora del lugar, quienes hicieron leves y rápidos retoques en la joven.

* * *

Una de las pocas cosas bien que hizo, mientras le duro el control sobre la inmensa fortuna de su hermana, fue el comprar algunas propiedades en diferentes puntos del globo.

Así que cuando necesito "salir de prisa" y con lo puesto, pudo hacerlo a una de las casas en las afueras de la ciudad que había adquirido meses atrás.

Todavía no estaba listo para abandonar el país, al menos, no mientras no se vengara de aquellas dos mujeres que parecían gotas de agua.

No tenía mucho dinero y ciertamente no contaba con los mismos recursos que antes, pero podría decirse que algún tipo de poder conservaba todavía.

Entro en aquella pequeña casa y fue directo al mini bar empotrado en la pared cercana a la cocina, en donde se sirvió un whisky solo a falta de hielo.

Pronto se dio cuenta que la entrada principal, era levemente iluminada, para minutos mas tarde sonar la melodía del timbre.

Dejo su vaso en una mesa de camino a la puerta.

"Quién es?"_ pregunto al tiempo que llegaba a la puerta

"Soy Sofía"_ dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta _"Abre de una maldita ves!"_ pidió echa una furia, al tiempo que oía el mecanismo de la puerta accionarse

"Hasta que llegas"_ asevero el moreno al tiempo que observaba su labio hinchado_"Parece que chocaste contra algo"_ comento divertido mientras la castaña pasaba rauda al interior del lugar

"Esa entupida se atrevió a golpearme!"_ grito echa una furia mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo lanzaba a un sofá _"Encima luego me despidió"_ continuo indignada mientras tomaba el vaso de licor que reposaba en una mesa _"Y lo peor es que se atrevió a hacerlo con todos ahí viendo!"_ grito colérica _"Incluso estaban Eriol y su padre ahí, viendo todo desde primera fila!"_ termino esta tomándose todo el contenido del cristal de un solo trago _"Aunque por lo que veo tu también "chocaste" contra algo"_ observo la mujer de forma sarcástica _"que estaba filoso"_ completo esta viendo los cortes en el rostro del moreno

"En realidad algo se atravesó en mi camino"_ comento molesto_" pero a los estorbos se los quita y esto!"_ agrego señalando su rostro herido _"Me lo voy a cobrar!"_ afirmo con seguridad_"En cuando a lo tuyo Sofía"_ continuo el joven _"Eso te pasa por no actuar con astucia querida"_ observo el moreno mientras se encaminaba una vez mas al mini bar _"Deberías haber echo de las tuyas desde el anonimato"_ concluyo mientras servia un nuevo vaso de licor

"Encima la muy desgraciada tubo el tupé de enviarme a hacer campañas humillantes!" _ chillo la castaña _"Si esas fotos…. si ese comercial sale a la luz!"_ abrió sus ojos en shock _"Es el fin de mi aclamada carrera!"_ grito al borde de la histeria

"Parece que mi querida Tommy te la hizo buena"_ comento divertido mientras bebía de su vaso

"Tu me tienes que ayudar!"_ exigió la bella modelo mientras daba agigantados pasos hacia él_"Quiero verla sufrir! No, mejor aun!"_ dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en los labios _"Quiero verla destruida!"_ Completo con un siniestro brillo en los sus ojos

"OH querida!"_ contemplo el joven hombre a su juguete de esa noche _"No has podido ser mas atinada en la elección de tus palabras"_ afirmo este _"Al parecer te has ganado un aliado en tu nueva casería" _ reconoció este mientras se acerco peligrosamente a la modelo para luego besarla con pasión.

* * *

No quería verse mas en espejo alguno, y mucho menos ver una luz encendida que le delatara al mundo entero lo sucia e inmunda que se veía.

Después que su Nana le diera un suave relajante, la recostó en un mullido sofá y salio de la habitación alegando que debía revisar los ultimo detalles del desfile, y terminado con eso volvería con ella.

De eso hacia una hora ya, ahora, bajo el leve efecto de los sedantes, pudo oír de fondo una música animada y minutos mas tarde sintió como la puerta se abría.

"Quiero estar sola, solamente déjenme sola"_ no quería ver a nadie

"Será posible que no pueda alejarme de ti que ya dices tonterías?" _ sonó una voz femenina en la oscuridad _"Sabes... me subí a aquel avión con toda la intención de irme lejos de aquí"_ comento esta mientras aquella voz se hacia cada ves mas clara _"Pero de repente caí en la cuenta que aun no estas del todo bien y yo no puedo ser tan egoísta de dejarte sola o si?"_ La dueña de aquella voz se hinco frente a ella y le sonrío, perlas blancas asomaron entre los labios maquillados

"Prima"_ contesto la ojiazul sollozando _"estoy sucia, me doy asco" _ continuo esta con leves espasmos

Pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse y quien entro trajo consigo la luz.

"La llame para ti Tommy"_ dijo la anciana observando a las primas _"al parecer necesitas un poco de la fuerza que ella aun tiene"

"Y yo te la voy a dar"_ dijo la joven de ojos marrones _"pero para eso debes estar preparada para recibirla"_ comento la chica _"Hazlos pasar Nana"_ pidió la chica mientras una enfermera y una doctora entraban al reducido espacio_ "Vas a ir con ellas, te van a llevar a un lugar muy bonito y tranquila... Yo cuido de Sol por ti"_ dijo con una sonrisa

"Pero no quiero..." _ se negó

"Confía en nosotras mi niña"_ hablo la señora llamada Nana _"Ve con ellas, es por tu bien... Nadie sabrá en donde estas"

"Será nuestro secreto"_ continuo la dueña de los marrones _"Además se supone que yo ya me fui del país no?"_ Continuo con una enorme sonrisa _"Nadie lo notara!"

"Esta bien, solo si me juras que esto no te traerá problemas"_ concedió la ojiazul

"Para nada! Ninguno en lo absoluto!" _ mintió de la manera más atroz tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

La joven modelo se levanto pesadamente del sofá ayudada por la enfermera, quien la guío por pasillos poco transitados hasta ubicarla dentro de la pequeña ambulancia, donde le administro un sedante para relajarla luego de la crisis nerviosa que había tenido horas antes.

Mientras en la pequeña oficina una doctora, una abogada y una costurera hablaban de la situación emocional de la chica, decidiendo que lo mejor era internarla por tiempo indefinido en una clínica en las afueras de la ciudad bajo otro nombre para que la prensa no diera con ella.

Afuera... no muy lejos de allí un vestido de novia aparecía en la pasarela, mientras la elegante modelo caminaba con ilusión sosteniendo un ramo de flores con piedras preciosas.

Todo era muy normal, hasta que el "novio" levanto el velo y las hebras de cabello que debían ser negras demostraron ser resplandecientes como el mismo sol.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

- cambios de escena

"Bla… Bla… Bla…" _ dialogo de los personajes

"_Bla … Bla… Bla…"__ diálogos por teléfono o Flash back, se aclarara según sea el caso.


	16. Azules silenciosos y marrones en juicio

Hacia ya quince días que su prima la había dejado en esta incomoda situación.

Y decía que incomoda, porque esa era la misma cantidad de tiempo, en la que trataba de esquivar a un peli-plateado sumamente insistente, además de un moreno de ojos azules.

Luego de que la diseñadora fuera retirada del atelier, la abogada trato de fingir ser ella.

Y lo logro por una brevísima hora, en la que cerró el contrato con el señor Oriel Hiraguisawa y le negó todo tipo de contacto físico u emocional al hijo del mismo.

Realmente a esta, no le constaba en donde había quedado la relación de los morenos; pero lo que si era cierto es que ella no se iba a arriesgar a que su disfraz fuera retirado contra su voluntad.

Al menos no si ella no lo autorizaba antes, y no tenia planes de hacerlo por el momento!

Trato de ser diplomática, por lo que se apresuro a llegar al departamento de la diseñadora para empacar, de forma no muy ordenada, toda la ropa masculina que allí pudo encontrar, para luego subirla a un taxi y enviarla al hotel, donde sabia se hospedaba el padre de este.

Si bien el moreno no entendió, la indirecta más que directa, apareciendo en el apartamento de la que aun consideraba su novia horas mas tarde, exigiendo explicaciones desde el otro lado de la puerta, que azoto con sus puños varias veces luego de constatar que su llave ya no servia.

La joven abogada jamás le abrió la puerta o le contesto las llamadas al teléfono de línea del departamento, después de todo ella había previsto esto y cambio las cerraduras del lugar además de descolgar el teléfono del pequeño espacio que ahora usurpaba.

* * *

Se sentía sumamente impotente y hasta inútil encerrado en aquella oficina.

Trato nuevamente de comunicarse con la joven presidenta de la casa de modas Daudoji/Kinomoto S.A., solo para oír nuevamente la disculpa de la secretaria _"La señorita Daudoji esta en una reunión con su abogada, lo siento pero no podrá atenderlo ahora"_

"Maldita mi suerte y maldita esa abogada que vive reunida con Tomoyo!"_ grito echo una furia dentro de su oficina al tiempo que unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta de la misma _"Quién es?"_ pregunto molesto

"Soy Yue"_ contesto la voz del otro lado de la puerta _"abre que tenemos que hablar"_ pidió el joven joyero

Con pereza y casi molestia, el peli-plateado de anteojos se encamino hasta la puerta para finalmente darle el paso a su hermano

"Y tu por aquí?"_ pregunto extrañado el gerente _"Pensé que odiabas los bancos y estas cosas"_ agrego mientras se sentaba en su amplio sillón tras el escritorio.

"Pues siguen sin agradarme"_afirmo el joyero mientras se encaminaba hacia una silla frente a su hermano _"Has podido hablar con Tommy?"_ fue directo al grano mientras una sonrisa traviesa aparecía en sus labios _"Para preguntarle los datos de su prima?"_ agrego

"Me a sido imposible"_ contesto el menor de los hermanos con fastidio_"No se si se niega a contestarme las llamadas o de echo viva reunida con la fulana abogada!"_ continúo su explicación con algo de molestia

"Su abogada?"_ pregunto el mayor con un tono algo divertido en su voz _"Y por casualidad se te ocurrió preguntar cómo se llamaba?"_ continuo con su pequeño juego secreto _"La abogada! Obviamente ya sabemos el nombre completo de nuestra amiga Tomoyo"_ termino con una amplia sonrisa

"No le vi el caso a preguntar el nombre de alguien con quien no me interesa hablar"_ contesto tajante_"Yo quiero hablar con su prima y no con…"_seso en su razonamiento al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de asombro_"una abogada"_ termino observando a su hermano mayor

"Al parecer la prima de nuestra amiga Tomoyo es abogada"_ confirmo las sospechas de su hermano _"y si no erró es la abogada de la empresa, de Tommy, de Sakura e incluso de Lilian"_ continuo ante al asombro del gerente _"Incluso es la abogada que lleva el caso contra Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de Sakura"_ agrego con sorna

"Y no fuiste capas de decírmelo antes?"_ pregunto con suma molestia el gerente del importante banco _"Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que he perdido buscando a alguien que ya esta aquí?"_ grito molesto

"Pues tu nunca me lo preguntaste!"_ acoto el joyero fingiendo inocencia y tal ves… un poco de locura _"Por ahora no leo los pensamientos, creí que tu solo atarías cabos y darías con ella"_ comento al tiempo que se ponía de pie _"De todas formas a estas horas han de estar en la audiencia de la corte"_ indico el hombre viendo su reloj de pulsera mientras avanzaba hacia la salida _"Si te das prisa puede que llegues cuando termine y así quitarte la duda de si es o no quien tu buscas"_ afirmo este mientras abría la puerta y salía del lugar.

* * *

Su padre se había ido hacia ya una semana del país, dejándole todo su apoyo moral y económico para reconquistar a la diseñadora de lo ojos cual mar.

Con lo que no contaba es que esta se negara a hablar con él o contestarle las llamadas.

Ni siquiera el mail o el MSN, porque la chica ya no se conectaba.

Llego incluso a sopesar la idea de que esta lo hubiera eliminado de sus contactos de Messenger, por lo que utilizó uno de los tantos programas de la Web, para saber si estaba o no en lo cierto.

Su desconcierto solo aumento al saber que ella no lo había ni bloqueado ni omitido, así que llego a la conclusión de que esta no usaba mas esa cuenta.

Camino molesto por la pequeña sala de la habitación de hotel, aun recordaba como fue "desalojado" sin ningún tipo de explicación por parte de la morena.

_*+*+* FLASH BACK *+*+*_

_Había decidido acompañar a su padre unas horas en el hotel, en lo que a su joven novia se le pasaba el mal humor o la tensión de armar un desfile en menos de tres horas, cuando unos pequeños toques en la puerta principal se hicieron escuchar._

_Sin ninguna prisa, el maduro hombre camino hasta la puerta y acciono el intricado sistema de la cerradura, para recibir allí a una inesperada visita._

"_Disculpe señor Hiraguisawa que lo moleste"_ hablo un joven de cabellos rojos de no mas de veinticinco años _"pero han dejado esto en recepción para su hijo"_ agrego este enseñando un par de maletas de las cual podían verse algunas prendas salir por los lados_

"_Y quién la dejo?"_ pregunto el maduro hombre al tiempo que habría aun mas la puerta, permitiéndole el acceso al que seria el botones del elegante hotel_

"_Lo trajo un taxista"_ aseguro el joven mientras entraba y dejaba la carga en medio del salón _"no dijo quien lo envío, solamente lo dejo y dijo que eran las pertenencias del señor Eriol Hiraguisawa"_ _

"_Hijo"_ llamo el hombre maduro mientras revolvía sus pantalones para sacar una billetera de cuero negro_"tienes un encargo"_ agrego al tiempo que tomaba unos billetes y el antes llamado entraba al lugar_

"_Si padre?"_ pregunto un hombre parecido al maduro pero mucho mas joven, era evidente que compartían la misma carga genética_

"_Al parecer te dieron el desalojo"_ afirmo el padre al hijo mientras señalaba los bultos poco ordenados sobre la alfombra y extendía los billetes al joven botones _"Puedes retirarte y muchas gracias"_ agrego este al tiempo que observaba como el trabajador del hotel se retiraba y su hijo escudriñaba incrédulo las dos maletas_

"_No puede ser"_ murmuro el heredero de los Hiraguisawa _"ella no me pudo haber echado del departamento sin darme un explicación antes"_ agrego con molestia mientras levantaba la vista para observar a su padre_

"_Pues al parecer pudo y lo hizo"_ acoto su padre al tiempo que sentaba en un sillón_"Te doy asilo político en este hotel"_ agrego con un tono algo divertido en su voz para tratar de cortar la tensión, su hijo no lo vio con buenos ojos _"Eriol era evidente que esto iba a suceder, ella no necesita darte explicación alguna"_ continuo con un tono serio _"Lo que tu le has hecho o lo que ella cree que tu le has hecho, con Sofía es imperdonable"_ acoto recibiendo una mirada asesina de su único hijo _

"_Yo no le hice nada!"_ dijo molesto el joven hombre de gafas redondas al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo _"Me debe una explicación y la voy a tener ahora"_ agrego aun mas molesto al tiempo que tomaba la tarjeta magnética de la habitación_

"_No te la va a dar"_ recalco el hombre maduro _"Una mujer que se respete no acepta lo que tu has hecho con Sofía y además…"_ agregó con cierta sabiduría en su voz _"con lo que le paso hace pocos días con el tal Kinomoto es evidente que emocionalmente se encuentra muy frágil para lidiar con un nuevo ataque de Sofía"_ señalo lo obvio al tiempo que su hijo salía de la habitación azotando la puerta_

_*+*+* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *+*+*_

Ahora, en el presente, se dio cuenta que no había actuado con madures dándole, sin querer, la razón a su madre cuando lo llamaba inmaduro.

Evidentemente para Eriol Hiraguisawa todo aquello dicho por su progenitor no fue obvio, y de hecho su ego supo hablar más alto.

Ignorando a su padre y los sabios consejos de este, de que le diera tiempo y espacio, opto por ir al apartamento de la joven diseñadora y exigirle, por el medio que fuera, una explicación al por que de sus maletas ahora estaban en el hotel?

Tardo una hora en darse cuenta de lo que era más que evidente…. que su padre tenia la razón y que nuevamente el había echo otra tontería tamaño colosal.

* * *

Hacia una semana había tenido una pequeña teleconferencia con sus abogados, los cuales le habían comunicado que era de vital importancia que este, se presentara en la audiencia en la que ahora se hallaba.

_*+*+*+* FLASHBACK *+*+*_

"_Señor Kinomoto es de suma importancia que usted este físicamente presente en la audiencia de la próxima semana"_ dijo un hombre cuarentón de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono _"Si usted no esta allí, el juez podría entender que los cargos de los que se le acusan son reales"_ acoto el hombre a través de la pantalla _"E incluso pensar que no esta allí porque esta fugado del país y pedir su captura"_ relato con calma el maduro hombre_

"_Es decir que debo exponerme nuevamente a todo ese circo?"_ pregunto el moreno con molestia _"la prensa se esta haciendo un festín a mis costillas"_ continuo irritado_

"_Lo siento pero nuestro deber como sus abogados"_ indico ahora un rubio de 30 años y ojos color miel _"es explicarle los riesgos que corre de no presentarse ante el juez en una semana"_ agrego el joven _"Nosotros podemos levantar la mejor defensa pero la abogada de la señorita Daudoji, e incluso esta misma podría usar su ausencia de forma desfavorable para usted"_

"_Mi socio tiene toda la razón"_ agrego ahora el abogado mas experimentado del dúo _"Nunca es bien visto que el acusado no sea visto en la corte el día del juicio"_

"_Esta bien"_ se rindió el moreno _"Me tendrán allí el día del juicio"_ agrego al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación con sus defensores._

_*+*+* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *+*+*_

Hizo una rápida recorrida al gran salón donde ahora se llevaba acabo aquel juicio.

Algunos fotógrafos, tomaron su imagen allí sentado esperando el momento en que seria llamado al estrado; mientras que otros se dedicaban a tomar fotografías de la abogada y su asistente sentadas en el escritorio contiguo al suyo.

El debió asistir ante aquel circo, pero Tomoyo Daudoji, la parte acusadora no lo hizo.

Aun recordaba la brevísima explicación dada por aquella casi gemela de la modelo _"La señorita Daudoji estaba de viaje fuera del país, cerrando algunos contratos, y aunque tenia toda la intención de asistir a esta audiencia, su vuelo fue cancelado por mal tiempo y no a podido conseguir otro en tan breve tiempo"_

"Pamplinas"_ murmuro el joven de cabellos negros mientras oía como se abría nuevamente la puerta del salón de audiencias y nuevas caras curiosas entraban al recinto _"Seguramente todos han venido a observar mi caída"_ pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido a la par que una delicada voz lo llamaba al estrado

"Señor juez solicito se llame al acusado Touya Kinomoto, para ser interrogado sobre los hechos ocurridos el día en cuestión"_ había pedido la asistente de la abogada de la parte acusadora, una chica menuda de cabellos color negro y ojos verdes

Un oficial de policía, se acerco al escritorio donde el próximo testigo se encontraba sentado y lo escolto hacia la silla tras el estrado.

Le tomo juramento con la Biblia y le recordó todos los males que podía traerle, y no de los bíblicos sino de los terrenales, el ser descubierto mintiéndole a la corte.

Cuando el oficial termino de tomarle el juramento, le dirigió una mirada al juez dándole a entender que estaba todo listo para comenzar el interrogatorio.

"Señoritas su testigo esta listo para ser interrogado"_ hablo el juez con una voz profunda, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos, con algunas canas salpicadas en su castaño cabello, de ojos grises y mirada profunda

"Muchas gracias señor juez"_ agradeció la joven asistente que hacia solo tres años se había graduado de Harvard, aun estaba muy "verde" para hacer ese tipo de interrogatorios y ante la penetrante mirada del hombre sentado tras el banquillo, volvió sus pasos hacia la abogada _"Seria genial si lo haces tu"_ pidió en un murmullo al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla

"Hay niña!"_ observó la abogada principal al tiempo que tomaba un block de hojas _"así nunca vas a aprender"_ agrego poniéndose de pie y encaminándose al estrado

Nuevas voces se oyeron en el amplio salón, y un extraño murmullo se apodero del lugar.

"Silencio en la corte…. Plaf... Plaf…" _ pidió con apremio el juez con su potente voz mientras golpeaba el pequeño martillo, al tiempo que los abogados ponían su atención en el "publico" que allí se reunía _"Silencio o me veré en la necesidad de desalojar el salón! Plaf… plaf!"_ agrego golpeando una vez mas el pequeño martillo de madera en su pequeña base.

Por un segundo se quedo congelada y no hoyo ni siquiera cuando el juez, la llamo en repetidas ocasiones pidiéndole que precediera con interrogatorio.

"Señorita Martínez se encuentra usted bien?"_ pregunto el juez con cierto tono de preocupación, al ver como esta se había quedado sin habla y mas pálida de lo usual _"Puede usted continuar o necesita se le conceda un receso?"_ agrego el hombre mientras la joven abogada volvía a la realidad y lo observaba.

"Lo siento"_ se disculpo la abogada principal por su "fuga" temporal _"Puedo continuar con el interrogatorio, no necesito un receso"_ agrego al tiempo que trato de concentrar su mirada en el acusado allí sentado y fingía no haber visto a cierto gerente sentado entre el publico allí reunido

"En ese caso por favor comience"_ pidió el juez

"Muy bien"_ contesto no muy segura de poder ignorar lo obvio _"Señor Touya Kinomoto es usted accionista de la casa de modas Daudoji/Kinomoto"_ pregunto la chica.

En treinta minutos la hábil abogada logro crear una duda razonable acerca de la inocencia de Touya Kinomoto.

Si bien la parte defensora se canso de objetar a las preguntas de la joven mujer, el juez se las denegó casi todas y las que si fueron aceptadas; en realidad no fueron pronunciadas con intención de obtener una respuesta, sino mas bien de simplemente ser dejadas en el aire, así la prensa haría el resto.

El juez dicto un receso y fijo nueva audiencia para el día siguiente.

Las cosas para Touya Kinomoto no se veían nada bien.

* * *

Luego de reunirse con su nuevo amante en las afueras de la ciudad, había decidido que ambos unirían fuerzas para destruir lo que quedara de la tal Daudoji.

Era un hecho más que consumado, que su odio por la tal diseñadora era completo y absoluto.

Y mas se acrecentó luego de ver grandes vayas en la carretera con su imagen vestida como un racimo de uvas.

No tardaron en llegar los mensajes de burla y ni hablar de las llamadas, en donde le preguntaban que parte de ella había en tal o cual botella de vino.

Sin muchas ganas, tubo que concederle a Touya que su plan era excelente!

Con él, no solamente se vengaría de esa fulana sino que además, conseguiría destruirla de forma sicológica a tal grado que la morena de ojos azules no se levantaría nunca mas.

Además de vengarse de la familia Hiraguisawa de forma atroz por todas las humillaciones antes sufridas.

Se puso de pie al tiempo que una voz en el alto parlante anunciaba que su vuelo estaba a punto de partir.

Visitaría a su suegra y usaría una vez más los recursos que esta, tan tontamente, le brindaba a manos llenas.

Todos ellos se la pagarían, su venganza estaba apenas comenzando.

* * *

Apenas su hermano lo ayudo a sumar dos mas dos y le dio cuatro, Shuquito cancelo todas su citas de esa tarde y se dirigió raudo al juzgado donde se llevaba acabo el juicio.

_*+*+* FLASK BACK *+*+*_

_Había entrado tratando de no hacerse notar pero por alguna razón, ser amigo de Tomoyo Daudoji ya era razón suficiente para que tres o cuatro reporteros, lo acosaran con pequeñas preguntas acerca del por qué la modista no estaba en aquel importante juicio?_

_Fue entonces cuando el juez literalmente lo salvo, golpeando su martillo contra la base de madera y exigiendo silencio en el lugar ante amenaza de desalojo del mismo._

_Y fue allí cuando el tiempo se detuvo para él y todo se le hizo mas claro._

_Unos grandes ojos marrones lo observaron desde el otro extremo de la sala, y aunque por un segundo no supo diferenciar quien era que lo observaba? _

_Pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería que fuera Tomoyo, sino la morena de falsos azules a la que días atrás le había robado un beso._

_Se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de un espejismo, pero lo que ahora tenía en frente era una realidad._

_El resto de la audiencia, la observo desenvolverse ágilmente con preguntas con doble sentido y otras un poco más engañosas e incluso elaboradas._

_Kinomoto no sabia como sortearlas y sus abogados veían impávidos como sus objeciones no eran tomadas en cuenta la mayoría de las veces._

_Preguntas como: "Y usted considera que las mujeres somos objetos?" , "Cree que si un hombre trata de abusar de una joven modelo, aunque esta dice claramente no, es culpa de la mujer por su forma de vestir?" , "Considera que la trata de blancas es un negocio prolifero? Hace cuanto esta involucrado en el?"_

_Nunca fueron contestadas y de echo, el juez había aceptado allí las objeciones de los dos abogados defensores, pero le fue suficiente a la morena con formularlas en aquel recinto lleno de periodistas, para destruir la credibilidad ante el publico que en horas leería esas noticias._

_*+*+* FIN DEL FLASH BACK *+*+*_

En el presente paseo sus ojos por la multitud de gente que salía del amplio salón, y como un enojadísimo Touya Kinomoto salía del lugar escoltado por un par de policías.

Unos cuantos padres de las modelos involucradas aquel día, habían asistido a esa audiencia y trataron infructuosamente de arrojarse contra él para darle algunos golpes.

Lo que fue frenado por un policía, aunque no sin antes dejar que le dieran una probadita de puños, después de todo el también era padre, y sabia lo que aquellos hombres enfurecidos sentían.

La joven abogada acusadora; Sandy Martínez; salio por la puerta principal seguida por su asistente cuando oyó su nombre en labios de los abogados defensores.

"Señorita Martínez"_ llamo el hombre mayor, el abogado principal _"Por favor dénos un minuto de su tiempo, queremos proponerle algo"_ agrego este alcanzando a la joven que se detenía en el pasillo del juzgado

Shuquito la observo a los ojos, inmensos pozos marrones le devolvieron la mirada.

"Dígame"_ pidió ella cortando el contacto visual con el peli-plateado _"Lo oigo"_ aseguro esta al tiempo que un espectador se acercaba a los abogados

"Es evidente que mi cliente es inocente de lo que se le acusa"_ aseguro con total seguridad el abogado _"así que le propongo que termine con esta charada"_ asevero molesto _"si lo hace antes de la próxima audiencia mi cliente esta dispuesto a pagarle una suma mas que generosa"_ agrego como si le propusiera el negocio del siglo

Si a Shuquito se lo hubieran contado, posiblemente no se lo hubiera creído.

Sabía que se daban casos en los que se pactaba fuera del juzgado, para terminar pronto con el litigio y que la bola de nieve cesara en su tamaño.

Pero aquellas veces, era entre las partes y no que la parte acusada tratara de "comprar" al abogado que lo acusaba.

"Lo siento pero mi precio es demasiado alto"_ contesto la morena con una sonrisa en sus labios, asombrando al plateado a su lado

"Mi defendido puede pagarlo!"_ aseguro el asistente del abogado de Kinomoto _"Tiene los medios económicos para darle la suma que usted quiera"_ agrego sin moverse un ápice de su postura de "Todo tiene un precio y tu no eres la excepción"

"Lo que yo pido carece de valor económico"_ contesto la mujer

"Dígame que es lo que quiere y mi cliente se lo dará! No importa lo que sea!"_ aseguro ahora el maduro hombre, tenia que cerrar ese trato!

"Pues dígale a su defendido que mi precio es verlo tras las rejas por lo que queda de su estancia en la tierra"_ contesto la morena oji-marrón al tiempo que se giraba sobre sus tacones de ocho centímetros _"Y no acepto menos que eso!"_ termino haciendo aparecer una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios para luego dirigirse a los ascensores.

* * *

No muy convencida, tomo asiento en donde la enfermera le indico.

Quería terminar con aquello lo más rápido posible, para así volver a la comodidad de su cama.

Observo la decoración de la oficina, diplomas podían verse colgados en marcos através de las amplias paredes color amarillo.

El pequeño escritorio de vidrio y patas de hierro reposaba cerca de un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar parte de la luz solar rojiza que regalaba la tranquila tarde.

La puerta, por la que antes ella había entrado, pronto fue abierta y una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, de cabellos rubios con reflejos rojizos y mirada lila entro por allí.

"Disculpe la demora"_ pidió la joven mujer al tiempo que tomaba una bata blanca y se la colocaba _"Tuve una pequeña situación con otro paciente"_ agrego con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a la morena

La joven paciente de ojos azules no pronuncio palabra alguna, ni esbozo tan siquiera emoción en su rostro. Tan solo se dedico a observar un pajarillo que ahora, anidaba en una rama del árbol del otro lado del amplio ventanal.

"Señorita Daudoji"_ la llamo la sicóloga _"por el estado de depresión en el que se encontraba y luego de la crisis nerviosa que sufrió, decidimos con mis colegas darle la cura del sueño"_ explico con tranquilidad la mujer allí sentada _"Por lo que se le aplico un suero y se le suministro calmantes durante una semana y así lograr que consiguiera volver a su balance químico normal"_ comento la sicóloga

"…" _ no tenias ganas de conversar y mucho menos de estar allí sentada oyendo a la doctora hablar

"Estamos en una granja en las afueras de la ciudad"_ informo la doctora ignorando el silencio, por ahora ella podría guardarse el sonido de su voz_"Su prima firmo los papeles para su ingreso en esta clínica y por ahora le hemos dado una identidad falsa para resguardarla ante una posible falla de seguridad"_ continuo explicando tranquilamente _"Por esto es posible que algunas personas en la clínica la llamen Cristal Porter"_ explico al tiempo que se acomodaba en su silla _"Como puedo ver que el día de hoy no estamos muy conversadoras"_ continuo con su monologo al tiempo que la oji-azul la veía con algo de molestia _"le daré indicaciones a una de las enfermeras para que la acompañe al parque y tal ves, si así lo desea, al área de las caballerizas para que vea los ejemplares que están aquí"_ informo la doctora al tiempo que se ponía de pie y presionaba un botón en su escritorio _"Por favor envíame a Mónica para que acompañe a la paciente a recorrer el lugar"_ pidió la experimentada doctora a través del intercomunicador

"Si doctora"_ contesto una voz femenina del otro lado

"Mónica es una enfermera muy amable y dedicada a su trabajo"_ comento la doctora a su paciente_"Por hoy te daré tregua pero mañana deberás salir de tu estado de mutismo"_ agrego con un tono de voz serio _"Mientras mas rápido comencemos con tu tratamiento, mas rápido pondrás superarlo"_ corroboro esta al tiempo que unos débiles golpes se oían en la puerta _"Pasa Mónica"_ concedió la dueña de la oficina

"Me a mandado a llamar?"_ pregunto una joven vestida de blanco y un gracioso tocado sobre sus plateados cabellos

"Si, necesito que acompañe a la señorita Porter a recorrer la granja"_ pidió con una sonrisa

"Por supuesto"_ concedió la enfermera al tiempo que se acercaba a la joven allí sentada y la guiaba fuera de la oficina.

La madura doctora nuevamente presiono el intercomunicador para tener una breve conversación con su asistente.

"Louise por favor comunícame con el contacto de emergencia de la paciente"_ pidió con un suspiro

"Por supuesto doctora"_ contesto la asistente del otro lado de la bocina

Minutos más tarde una doctora sumamente preocupada, mantenía una conversación extremadamente seria por teléfono.

* * *

Se dio cuenta al segundo de meterse en aquel rectángulo de metal, que aquello no había sido una buena idea.

Su asistente se había excusado, luego del breve intercambio de palabras con el otro equipo de abogados, y se había retirado de su compañía, aduciendo tener un compromiso previamente fijado en la cafetería del mismo juzgado.

Considero por un momento que tal vez, podría fingir ser claustrofóbica y así evitar aquel momento que la ponía tan nerviosa.

Ahora se encontraba atrapada en un ascensor con un hombre de cabellos color plata y dos personas más que se bajaban el próximo piso. Mentalmente pidió al cielo que en ese mismo piso se subieran más pasajeros y así evitar lo que fuera que aquel hombre le quisiera decir.

Evidentemente en el cielo se encontraban en su hora de almuerzo o algo así, porque ni bien bajo la pareja, nadie más subió y ocurrió lo inevitable.

"Tenemos que hablar"_ pidió impresiomaente el gerente a su lado _"Es realmente importante"_ aseguro con cierto temor en su voz

"Señor realmente no se quien es usted así que no tengo nada que hablar con extraños"_ aseguro la morena de ojos marrones mientras observa el marcador del elevador, dos pisos mas y seria libre

"No juegues a no te conozco porque sabes bien que nos conocemos"_ asevero con cierta molestia _"y si piensas que pronto pondrás escapar de esto"_ aseguro al tiempo que se acercaba al tablero de botones y pulsaba uno _"estas equivocada"_ agrego sorprendiendo a la morena

"Qué demonios crees que haces?"_ pregunto molesta al verse atrapada en un ascensor a piso y medio de su escape

"Detengo el ascensor para que tu y yo podamos aclaran algunas cosas"_ contesto con una tenue sonrisa, realmente se veía hermosa así enojada

"Nosotros no tenemos nada que aclarar"_ aseguro la oji-marrón aun mas molesta, al tiempo que trataba de accionar el botón de marcha del ascensor

"Claro que tenemos cosas de las que hablar"_ aseguro el hombre de cabellos plateados al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la mujer

"Suéltame!"_ demando enojada, no quería estar allí y mucho menos con él

"No lo Hare"_ confirmo con voz firme _"No hasta que me expliques por que me dejaste seguir con todo aquello? Bastaba con que me digieras que no eras ella para que parara"_ demando

"No podía, era un secreto"_ se excuso la mujer _"Nadie podía enterarse del estado real de Tommy, mi prima no quería ser un blanco fácil y yo no podía permitirlo"_ comento la morena

"Un blanco fácil para quién?"_ pidió entendiendo ahora un poco más lo que había pasado

"Si mi prima no te lo dijo, yo tampoco lo Hare"_ agrego con seguridad al tiempo que pulsaba el botón del ascensor que continuaba su descenso _"Es un secreto que no me pertenece, solo te puedo decir que quienes pretender lastimarla me las van a pagar"_ aseguro con una sonrisa algo triste en sus labios _"O al menos me iré cobrando algo en lo que ella se recupera"_ termino su explicación al tiempo que su celular sonaba con la melodía de "A quien le importa" de Thalia, dentro de su portafolio _"Seguro son buenas noticias"_ murmuro con derrota y sarcasmo ante la extrañada mirada de su acompañante

Pronto el ascensor se abrió en el subsuelo de aquel juzgado, regalándole la libertad a la morena.

"Hola abogada Sandy Martínez al habla"_ se presento en su línea de trabajo al tiempo que salía del ascensor

"_Señorita Martínez que bueno que me contesta"__ agradeció una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea __"Llevo varios minutos tratando de comunicarme con usted"__ agrego con algo de preocupación

"Dígame doctora, si es necesario miéntame, y déme buenas noticias acerca de Tommy"_ pidió con cierto cansancio para luego notar como su acompañante fijaba su atención en ella

"_Lo lamento pero no puedo mentirle"__ contesto con cierta pena la voz del otro lado de la línea __"Su prima a despertado luego del tratamiento del sueño pero se niega a hablar conmigo_"_ expreso con cierto pesar __"Hace una semana que no pronuncia ni siquiera un quejido_"_ informo

"Esto es genial"_ murmuro con molestia al tiempo que sacaba unas llaves del portafolio y se encaminaba a su auto de alquiler _"Me imagino que su silencio demorara su recuperación?"_ pregunto al tiempo que abría la puerta del conductor y el joven hombre esperaba del lado del acompañante

"_Lamento informarle que si"__ acoto la doctora__"Si ella no habla yo no puedo saber a que grado llega su depresión y ya lleva una semana en ese estado"__ agrego con premura

"Doctora tengo una idea de cómo sacarla de su mutismo pero usted deberá autorizarme"_ comento la joven abogada al verse nuevamente, acorralada por el gerente que ahora la observaba sentado en el asiento a su lado

"_Pues dada las circunstancias creo que lo que sea que tenga planeado podré manejarlo"__ asevero la doctora desde el otro lado del teléfono _"_Es preferible una nueva crisis en donde hable a este silencio que es tan dañino para la paciente_"_ informo segura

"Pues en ese caso espéreme allí, solo debo recoger un par de cosas y estaré…"_ comento la chica observando su reloj de pulsera _"en dos horas mas o menos"_ aseguro al tiempo que sentía que un pequeño dolor de cabeza nacer

"_Perfecto la espero aquí en ese tiempo"__ dijo sin mas la voz del otro lado para luego cortar la comunicación

Ni bien corto la llamada busco un número en particular en la agenda de su celular al tiempo que la voz a su lado se hizo sonar.

"Ten por seguro que a donde vayas yo te acompañare"_ aseguro el preocupado hombre a su lado _"No voy a dejarte sola"_ agrego dándole su apoyo

La joven abogada no emitió palabra alguna y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento era que en realidad deseaba ser abandonada por aquel joven.

No lo quería cerca de ella, porque tenía en claro que en realidad estaba allí por su prima y no por ella.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto no era como las demás modelos conocidas y reconocidas mundial mente.

Ella adoraba las pequeñas cosas de la vida diaria sencilla, como lo eran cocinar, lavar ropa o simplemente arreglar su pequeño espacio que noche a noche ocupaba.

Razón por lo cual la mansión Kinomoto le parecía en exceso enorme para ella sola, y luego de finalmente "depurar" a todos los leas a su hermano, decidió cerrar la gran casa de tres manzanas.

Ocupo al personal que quedo con ella, solo la mitad se quedaría viviendo en aquel inmenso lugar cuidándolo de los intrusos y procurando que esta no se deteriorara.

No quiso poner aquella colosal propiedad a la venta, ya que concedió que la misma guardaba grandes recuerdos de su infancia además de sus padres.

Tal ves…. en un futuro, ella podría volver al enorme lugar, con aquellos enormes jardines en donde armaría una nueva gran familia con quien fuese su esposo.

En la actualidad, la joven castaña había optado por mudarse al apartamento de Tomoyo, y vivir allí con Sandy, la prima de la diseñadora y su jefa directa.

Allí pasaba sus días alternando entre la agencia de modelos, alguna campaña publicitaria y la preparación de alguna mermelada casera que a ella tanto le gustaban.

De su hermano no había sabido prácticamente nada, excepto por el incidente en la corte del cual se entero por los noticieros.

Algunos padres enfurecidos, le habían caído a golpes y según como ella lo veía, bien merecido se lo tenía.

* * *

El camión de la tintorería se había retirado ya, luego de dejar allí su carga.

Nana, ahora se entretenía, en conjunto con sus asistentes levantando las pesadas bolsas con su preciada carga.

La nueva colección de la diseñadora Daudoji acababa de llegar reluciente, luego de ser mandada a limpiar a un lugar especial de plena confianza.

"Coloca ese vestido en la percha para el desfile privado"_ pidió Nana a la joven asistente que tomaba una bolsa blanca de entre el montón

"Señora Nana" _ llamo una chica de cabellos rubios y cortos al entrar al salón _"Tiene una llamada en su celular"_ le informo al tiempo que le tendía el aparato a la mujer mayor

"Gracias"_ contesto la mujer al tiempo que tomaba el aparato, para luego apartarse de la gente que seguía apartando sobres plásticos

"Mariana Anderson al habla"_ se presento en su línea profesional

_"Nana no es necesario tanto formalismo conmigo"_ _ comento la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea

"OH querida lo siento, es que mi asistente no me dijo que eras tu!"_ se disculpo la señora

_"Esta bien Nana, no te preocupes"__ agrego la voz del otro lado del tubo con algunas risas __"Te llamo porque necesito que me prepares un vestido"__ pidió el favor con algo de temor __"Dame un segundo que coloque el manos libres"_

"Claro querida"_ acepto la mujer con algunas canas _"Ahora cuando estés lista, dime de que vestido hablamos?"_ agrego al tiempo que oía algunos sonidos del exterior atrás del auricular y el encender de un motor

_"Gracias Nana por esperar_"_ contesto la chica del otro lado __"Es que quiero ponerme en marcha y con el manos libres es mas seguro manejar"__ continuo con la explicación __"Como te dije antes necesito me prepares un vestido, pero no cualquier vestido sino una de novia"__ agrego la femenina voz

"El que se uso en el desfile?"_ pregunto con inocencia _"OH no! Dime que no quieres ESE vestido! Tommy nos mata!"_ agrego con algo de miedo

_"Tranquila Nana! Además no ´nos´ sino que ME mata a mi sola"__ contesto la chica __"Además lo necesito para ella, tu solo tenlo listo en veinte minutos estaré ahí"__ agrego la mujer dando por echo que su petición seria cumplida __"Adicional necesito que consigas un trozo de tela amplio, del mismo tono que la del vestido y que se la pegues en algún lado de forma disimulada, pero debe ser al frente o que por lo menos pueda llegar a ella sin buscar mucho_"_ pidió la joven mujer

"Y para qué eso?"_ pregunto curiosa la señora

_"Mientras menos sepas, mas a salvo estará tu vida"__ comento con una vocecilla graciosa y burlona __"Cuando llegue me enseñas en donde esta la tela si?"__ pidió la joven mujer

"Hay dios santo! En que lío nos iras a meter?"_ le pregunto a la voz del otro lado del articular _"Esta bien, Hare lo que pides. En quince minutos estará listo"

_"Bien"__ contesto satisfecha __"Nos vemos en veinte minutos Nana"__ aseguro la femenina voz al tiempo que se cortaba la llamada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

- cambios de escena

"Bla… Bla… Bla…" _ dialogo de los personajes

"_Bla … Bla… Bla…"__ diálogos por teléfono o Flash back, según sea el caso se aclarara.

**Disculpas de la autora!**

Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento y lo sientooo!

Mi intención nunca fue estar años (literalmente) con una historia inconclusa, el problema fue que se me murierion cuatro discos duros, sufrí una mudanza y encima perdí la pass de esta cuenta!

Ósea…. Todo súper mal!

Lo bueno es que e terminado de re-editar todo el fic! Y ahora solo subiré los capítulos faltantes para terminar la historia, calculo que serán seis.

Me despido de ustedes y gracias si leen y no dejan review, perdón si leían y los aburrió que ya la historia estaba más que parada!

Prometo terminarla aunque me tome tiempo!

Besos y nos leemos!


	17. Una venganza que toma forma

Se encontraba agotada, físicamente hablando, las extenuantes horas de viaje, aunque por supuesto en primera clase, le estaban pasando factura a la modelo castaña de ojos violetas.

Hacia ya dos horas su vuelo había aterrizado con éxito en su ciudad natal, y sin pereza alguna se dedico a realizar las llamadas puntuales necesarias para orquestar la que seria una venganza a gran escala.

Luego de aterrizar la aeronave, Sofía llamo a su actual amante, Toya Kinomoto, para avisarle que ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto y comenzaría a organizar el "evento" al día siguiente, alegando que había sufrido de incomodidades y malestares en el viaje.

El moreno se negó rotundamente y además adoso un nuevo nombre a la lista de "invitados especiales", una abogada, que según él, necesitaba de un escarmiento que pensaba darle gratis.

La castaña no tubo mas opción que acatar las ordenes impartidas por el mayor de los Kinomoto, por lo cual había pedido un taxi en el aeropuerto y luego de que el chofer subiera sus maletas, y pusiera en marcha el vehiculo, esta se dedicaba a hacer "invitaciones" para el "gran evento" a llevarse a cabo dentro de siete días en un pent-house ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.

Sofía Granger contaba con muchos "amigos" en posiciones acomodadas en aquella ciudad y también, dentro del país. Pero no solo acomodados en el sentido económico sino también político.

Por esto, la joven modelo de cabellos castaños se sentía como gato en una jaula llena de canarios, ella era hermosa, sexy, deseada por todos y tenia un cuerpo lleno de curvas que causaban estragos en el genero masculino; y ella sabia muuuy bien como explotar aquello!

A sus quince años se había dado cuenta que ser una niña tonta y buena no la llevaría a ningún lado, así que opto por cambiar su look de chica recatada a uno mas infartarte.

Sus padres, que habían advertido el drástico cambio de su hija y su desenfreno sexual en plena adolescencia, optaron por llevarla con sicólogos que lo único que le decían era que debían tener mano mas dura con su hija y fijarle limites mas claros e inamovibles.

No valía de nada decirle que no al capricho de un auto nuevo, si su padre al mes siguiente se lo regalaba.

No contaba de nada que su madre le prohibiera usar vestidos tan cortos y reveladores, si su closet estaba repleto de ellos.

No servia para nada prohibirle ciertos comportamientos libidinosos, si su madre no paraba las visitas masculinas que la chica recibía en su habitación a diario.

Es así como Sofía, para sus diecisiete años, decidí que ya estaba harta de las reglas tontas de sus padres y las prohibiciones en sus tarjetas de crédito, ellos eran unos tontos que no sabían nada de la vida; que ella para esa edad ya tenia mucho mas experimentada que estos, era una mujer madura tanto mental como sexualmente hablando.

Se fue de la casa paterna a los pocos días de su cumpleaños numero dieciocho, mudándose con uno de sus tantos amantes de turno, un fotógrafo que solía hacer muestras atrevidas de las formas humanas.

La joven mujer abandona sus estudios y termina apenas la preparatoria, no se interesa por una carrera universitaria que le llevara años, además de quemarse las neuronas estudiando para ver frutos dentro de lo que ella consideraba demasiado tiempo, tiempo que no pensaba desperdiciar.

Su interés por el dinero rápido y fácil, la llevan a posar un par de veces, el pudor era algo que no iba con ella y de eso se pudieron dar cuenta todos los fotógrafos que trabajaron con la chica, que antes o después también pasarían por su cama; sin importarle a la chica si destruía algún hogar o relación en el proceso; ella solo quería divertirse.

Se dedico a verse hermosa, a fingir una sonrisa reluciente y "de mil dólares", entendió que el mundo del modelaje era lo suyo. Allí se daba el dinero rápido y fácil, lo único que tenia que hacer era verse sexy y deseada para el sexo opuesto, y eso era algo que según ella, no le costaba en lo absoluto.

Para sus veinte años se había convertido en un as para negociar contratos, no tenia representante, puesto que la joven consideraba que no debía pagarle a nadie un porcentaje de su salario si era ella, con su cuerpo la que posaba según le demandaran. Sus contratos se daban de manera casi natural, o al menos eso era lo que pensaban las ingenuas, otras conocían la realidad.

Contrato que Sofía Granger consideraba jugoso e importante, era para ella. No importaba que ya la modelo elegida fuera otra y hasta hubiera firmado ya el contrato y comenzado la campaña; Sofía se aseguraba de obtenerlo, de quitar a la rival del medio por la táctica que fuera.

* * *

"_Piiii…. Piiii…. Piii…. Te has comunicado con el teléfono móvil de Lilian Gómez, en estos momentos estoy desfilando en Milán para Versace y no puedo atenderte jajaja! Por favor deja tu mensaje y tu número después de la señal y me comunicare contigo a la brevedad. Chao!"__ argumento una voz risueña desde el otro lado auricular

"Hola Lily, soy Eriol Hiraguisawa"_ comenzó con el pequeño mensaje _"Llámame al numero de siempre, necesito noticias de Tommy, hace una semana que no se nada! Estoy desesperado!"_ agrego con un tono preocupado en su voz, al tiempo que el auto en el que viajaba se detenía en la entrada de los departamentos donde vivía la joven diseñadora.

Necesitaba con urgencia y verla, saber que estaba bien.

Luego de que esta lo desalojara del lugar que compartían, nunca más supo de ella.

La ultima noticia que le llego, era que en el juicio de ese día la joven morena de ojos azules no se había presentado por cancelarse su vuelo desde no sabe donde.

Lo desesperaba que nadie le diera información.

La llamo varias veces a su oficina, en donde se la negaron rotundamente.

La llamo a su celular, el que una y otra vez, lo enviaba al buzón de voz.

La llamo al teléfono de línea de la casa de sus padres, donde estos dijeron no saber nada de ella pero que seguramente estaría ocupada con alguna cosa de la empresa.

La llamo al teléfono de línea del departamento, pero la voz de la contestadora del servicio telefónico le aseguro que el numero al que llamaba ya no existía.

No teniendo otra alternativa, había ido más temprano a las oficinas de casa de modelaje e hizo guardia.

Como pasaron horas en las que no la vio llegar se preocupo aun mas y trato de acercarse al elevadorista, su "tío postizo", cuando este salio a la hora de su almuerzo.

Trato de varias formas de sacarle información, pero le fue inútil.

El hombre sabia de Sofía, sabia de las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, y encima sabía lo ocurrido en la fiesta con el tal Kinomoto.

Por lo que le dijo que olvidara a su "sobrina", que si de él dependía, prefería hacer "caída libre" con el moreno de ojos azules en la caja metálica, y llevárselo al otro lado con tal de no ver sufrir más a la joven.

Se fue derrotado del lugar donde aquel hombre almorzaba y de allí, sigo al departamento del amor de su vida.

Se sentaría en el corredor de aquel lugar y la esperaría, no se iría de allí sin unas cuantas respuestas.

* * *

"Anita querida!"_ llamo una señora con algunas arrugas en su rostro a la chica que se encontraba zurciendo un vestido _"Necesito me ayudes a pegar esta tela en este vestido, pero solo un extremo"_ pidió la mujer

"OH por dios! Arruinara ese vestido?"_ grito con horror la joven costurera de cabellos rojizos y largos hasta su cintura

"No querida, en lo absoluto"_ agrego la mujer _"Es justamente porque no lo queremos arruinar que vamos a pegar esa tela"_ explico al tiempo que tomaba asiento a su lado y pasaba a explicarle como debía hacerse el trabajo.

* * *

Un semáforo en rojo la obligo a parar en una esquina, genial!

Era la hora en que los colegios terminaban su horario y las calles pronto se teñirían con las diferentes tonalidades de los muchos uniformes.

"Qué le paso a Tomoyo?"_ la pregunta en si no la sobresalto, de hecho se la esperaba, lo que si la asusto fue oír el timbre de voz.

Se había concentrado tanto en manejar el auto de alquiler de forma rápida y segura, para evitar el trafico, que había olvidado completamente quien era él que la acompañaba en ese auto?

Ahora el amplio automóvil le parecía en extremo pequeño y que el semáforo, demoraba horas para cambiar sus colores.

"Tubo una crisis"_ contesto escuetamente sin dar demasiada información, después de todo, tenia claro que no podría sacudirse al intruso

"Por qué?"_ otra pregunta se formulo y la abogada considero que ese semáforo estaba dañado, demoraba demasiado!

"No hagas preguntas que no puedo contestarte"_ volvió a hablar la mujer de ojos marrones _"Rayos! Yo tenia una vida tranquila en Italia"_ murmuro la joven al tiempo que dejaba caer su frente suavemente sobre el volante _"Cambia semáforo, cambia!"

"Veo que te ponen incomoda mis preguntas"_ afirmo el plateado con un tono divertido

En realidad no eran sus preguntas lo que la incomodaba sino su presencia, pero mejor opto por la mentira.

"Por supuesto"_ confirmo la mentira levantando la vista desde el volante para ver el semáforo que ahora mostraba una tonalidad ámbar _"cuando te preguntan cosas que no puedes contestar suele suceder eso"_ explico

"Así que tu vives o vivías en Italia?"_ pregunto interesado

"Si"_ contesto secamente _"Tenia una vida tranquila y ahora…. ya no"_ suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que el semáforo enseñaba una luz verde.

* * *

Hacia quince minutos atrás había oído su celular sonar y al instante, reconoció el nombre en el visor _"Hiraguisawa cuatro ojos"_, optando por no atenderlo.

No tenía ganas de oír su pastosa voz del otro lado de la línea, ella conocía la historia de la "feliz" pareja y sobre todo, sabía como estaba hoy en día su amiga: internada en una clínica siquiátrica a las afuera de la ciudad, llena de pastillitas mágicas y con ideas no muy felices en su cabecita.

Tomoyo no se merecía una cosa así, por lo que en solidaridad con su amiga/colega/jefa opto por levantar el "muro anti-Eriol".

Si dependía de Lilian Gómez el idiota, cuatro ojos, tonto, mujeriego, estupido, retardado mental y otros felices adjetivos que tenia para el moreno, no se enteraría de donde estaba la joven? Ni cual era su estado de salud real?

Porque sus amigas eran intocables!

* * *

Estaba hecho una furia!

Quien osara llevarle la contra en ese momento, era hombre muerto!

La razón de su mal humor, residía en que nuevamente, había intentado de forma infructuosa, entrar por la fuerza a las oficinas de la casa de modas.

Necesitaba unas agendas que se le habían olvidado en sus antiguas oficinas, y enterándose de la ausencia de la presidenta y que tampoco estaba la abogada, opto por probar suerte.

La cual había resultado pésima!

Apenas puso un pie fuera de su auto el valet del lugar, un joven de cabellos castaños llamado Li, le prohibió avanzar un paso más.

Pero quién demonios se creía ese mocoso del infierno?

Es que no sabia quien era el?

O de plano no le importaba y tenia ganas de morir allí mismo?

Trato de pasarlo, pero fue imposible. En un movimiento rápido el joven valet, corrió hasta la Gazeta de servicio y presiono la alarma.

Al instante tres guardias de seguridad le cerraron el paso al señor Kinomoto en la recepción de la empresa.

Una vez mas lo habían humillado y esta ves, había sido alguien que en el pasado estacionaba su auto.

* * *

Sakura había salido de compras al supermercado.

Quería sorprender a Sandy con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, relleno con Mouse del mismo sabor.

El problema surgió, cuando luego de hacer la masa para el pastel y hornearla, noto el detalle que le faltaban ingredientes esenciales, como el propio chocolate que necesitaba.

Así que mientras dejaba enfriando la masa cocida sobre la amplia mesada, salio al supermercado que quedaba a tres cuadras del departamento.

Opto por caminar y así conocer un poco mas la zona, eso si, previamente coloco una mascada en su cabeza cubriendo sus cabellos castaños y cubrió sus hermosos ojos verdes con una gafas grandes de diseñador.

Solo quería salir a comprar chocolate, no que le tomaran fotos y le preguntaran por el asunto de su hermano.

Para su suerte, nadie la reconoció en el lugar, o al menos si lo hicieron nadie armo alboroto por ello; por lo que se dedico a comprar sus ingredientes, pasar por la caja a cancelar y volvió al departamento.

Se llevo tamaña sorpresa cuando al llegar a la puerta del departamento, encontró a un moreno de gafas redondas sentado en el piso, con su espalda apoyada en la fría pared, una posición algo incomoda para quedarse dormido como lo estaba ese hombre.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido dejándola abierta, paso a la cocina y dejo allí su compra.

Preparo un chocolate caliente, para luego servir la espesa mezcla en una taza y llevarla al "bello durmiente"

"Eriol"_ llamo la castaña al moreno mientras se arrodillaba a su lado _"Vamos arriba dormilón"_ pidió la chica al tiempo que con la mano libre movía uno de sus hombros.

* * *

Estaciono su automóvil en el espacio reservado para Tomoyo Daudoji, la verdad no le importaba que no fuera ella, en esos momentos solo quería el maldito vestido y terminar con todo aquello de una maldita ves!

Necesitaba volver a Italia, a su vida pacifica y tranquila, a su vida libre de Tshuquishiro.

En el instante que retiro su cinturón de seguridad, su acompañante hizo lo mismo y ambos bajaron.

Antes de cerrar el automóvil, opto por apagar por su línea móvil profesional, por lo que quedaba del día la abogada Sandy Martínez no estaría disponible para nadie; pero si dejo encendida su línea móvil personal y se llevo consigo el Black Berry color plata.

"Tienes dos celulares?"_ pregunto el joven hombre luego de que la observara apagar el i-phone color blanco y dejarlo dentro de la guantera.

"Si, uno tiene mi línea profesional"_ comento la joven al tiempo que chequeaba sus mensajes rápidamente _"y este tiene mi línea personal"_ continuo explicando _"No si las buenas noticias me llueven por balde!"_ dijo con sarcasmo al tiempo que soltaba un bufido y echaba a caminar

"Sucedió algo con Tommy?"_ pregunto interesado

Error garrafal fue el que cometió cuando formulo la pregunta, y lo pudo notar cuando vio a la abogada frenar de golpe y girarse hacia él.

"Mi vida personal no gira entorno a mi prima"_ informo la joven con un tono de voz decepcionado y una mirada gélida _"Pero no… no es sobre ella"_ termino por contestar al tiempo que reanudaba su marcha

El ruido de los tacones de la abogada morena fue todo lo que se escucho luego de eso.

Caminaron por dos minutos hasta que al final llegaron donde Nana, los esperaba con un sobre blanco plástico.

"OH querida al fin llegas!"_ comento la anciana con reproche _"Esos veinte minutos tuyos se me hicieron eternos!"_ agrego mientras le daba un abrazo y le tendía el sobre

"Lo siento Nana"_ contesto apenada al tiempo que tomaba lo que le era ofrecido _"Es que olvide que los colegios salen por esta hora y los semáforos no me colaboraron"_ agrego con un tono de molestia ahora

"Y que hace Shuqui contigo?"_ pregunto con curiosidad la señora

"Hola Nana"_ saludo el hombre tras la morena_"La estoy acompañando en lo…."_ pero no lo dejaron terminar su explicación

"Es un polizonte! Se escurrió en mi auto y se rehúsa a dejarme en paz!"_ afirmo molesta al tiempo que su celular vibraba en su mano.

"Pasa algo querida?"_ pregunto la señora al ver el rostro pálido de la morena

"Nada"_ mintió _"Voy a atender y ya vengo"_ agrego al tiempo que se alejaba de sus acompañantes

"Se puede saber como diablos conseguiste este numero?"_ pregunto molesta la morena _"Porque yo no recuerdo habértelo dado, además de que te dije claramente que no quiero contacto alguno contigo!"_ continúo aun mas molesta_"Que parte no entendiste de todo eso?"_ termino por preguntarle con ironía

"OH querida Sandy yo también te e extrañado mi amore"_ hablo una voz melosa y masculina del otro lado _"Io ti amo con todo il mio cuore"_ continuo con su declaración

"Pero io no ti amo!"_ grito histérica en la línea de teléfono _"No quiero saber mas nada de ti y deja de llamarme a mi móvil o decirme esas palabras baratas de amor que no me las creo! Capice!"_ termino el grito al tiempo que cortaba la llamada, y sus acompañantes se acercaban a ella

"Sandy querida, estas bien?"_ pregunto la anciana preocupada

"Solo dame…."_ respiro hondo _"dime que esto no es caro y que tienes repuesto de estas cosas?"_ pidió suplicante mientras señalaba una mesa cercana a ella

"Pues si, tengo algún repuesto…"_ pero no termino de contestar si que la morena tomo las copas de cristal y jarrones allí de adorno, para lanzarlos con furia contra el piso, en donde se hicieron añicos al instante

"Maledeto desgraciado!"_ grito molesta la joven al tiempo que lanzaba un jarrón _"Mascalzone!"_ continúo en su desquite mientras lanzaba dos copas _"Filio de la misma $%$&%/!"_ grito vehemente al tiempo que lanzaba una botella vacía que encontró por ahí _"Io ti mato!"_ acabo por terminar con la única copa que aun estaba sana sobre la mesa

"Mejor?"_ pregunto el peli-plateado viendo el desastre de porcelana y cristal rotos en el suelo

"No!"_ grito con ira _"Debería destrozar el Black Berry y ahí tal ves estaría genial!"_ contesto con molestia _"Pero claro no puedo porque sino en donde diablos me ubican?"_ grito molesta mientras soltaba un gruñido

"Querida no me digas que te llamo otra ves el tal Fabio?"_ pregunto Nana

"Entonces no te digo"_ contesto con sarcasmo _"Yo puedo hacer esto, yo puedo calmarme"_ se convenció a si misma _"Claro que puedo! Si Superman puede saltar edificios, correr a al velocidad de un tren y encima ser invulnerable a las balas"_ continuo con su monologo de auto calma _"yo puedo calmarme que es de lo mas fácil y no romper el móvil en el proceso!"_ agrego con suficiencia

"Querida déjame te enseño donde esta la tela pegada"_ pidió la mujer allí para, ignorando totalmente el monólogo anterior de la morena

El peli-plateado sonreía disimuladamente tratando de aguantarse una sonora carcajada, a la vez que recordaba el extraño monologo.

* * *

La joven doctora del centro siquiátrica en donde se encontraba recluida Cristal Porter (Tomoyo Daudoji), sopesaba el hecho de que podría haber cometido una estupidez colosal.

Cuando hablo con la prima de su paciente y le contó el grave problema que tenia, para comunicarse con la segunda, la primera se ofreció a hacerla hablar.

La doctora había aceptado sin poner objeciones.

El problema estaba en que esta, no sabía que método emplearía la prima para lograr tal avance.

Y allí estaba ella, una doctora con mas de diez años de experiencia, sin tener idea de lo que pasaría en una hora y media.

La idea, en cierta medida la aterraba.

No sabia que métodos usaría la joven abogada?

No sabia que medidas de seguridad debería tomar ella con respecto a las instalaciones o incluso con respecto a su paciente?

Como no conocía el "plan", no tenia idea cuales eran los posibles escenarios a enfrentarse con la chica allí internada?

En pocas palabras: no sabía absolutamente nada de nada en cuanto a cual podrían ser las reacciones de la joven Porter allí internada.

* * *

"Ósea que estas aquí esperando a Tomoyo?"_ pregunto la castaña al moreno sentado en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

Luego que lo sacudiera un rato, había logrado que el hombre reaccionara.

Y con muchas o pocas ganas, que entrara al departamento a tomarse un chocolate caliente.

"Si"_ contesto escuetamente el joven observando el contenido de su taza _"estoy preocupado por ella, hace semanas no se nada"_ agrego con voz desesperada

"Las chicas me van a matar"_ murmuro la castaña _"Pero no me parece justo que no lo sepas"_ agrego esta

"De qué hablas? Qué es lo que no se?"_ pregunto levantando su mirada hacia su acompañante

"Tommy esta en una casa de reposo"_ comento con calma la modelo _"Tubo una crisis nerviosa y consideramos que lo mejor era que recibiera la ayuda adecuada"_ continuo con calma _"ayuda que no podíamos darle nosotros"_ agrego con pesar

"Hace cuánto este en ese lugar? Dónde queda?"_ pidió desesperado

"Cálmate"_ pidió la castaña _"Esta hace una semana creo y no se donde queda"_ informo esta

"Cómo que no sabes? Tu eres su amiga debes saberlo?"_ grito desesperado

"Te juro que lo ignoro por completo, no quería que por alguna filtración mía mi hermano supiera en donde esta"_ contesto la joven con pena en su voz

"Y quién si sabe? Porque alguien debe saber donde esta Tommy?"_ pregunto nuevamente _"Lilian? Nana?"_ lanzo nombres al azar

"No lo sé, pero se que ellas tampoco ven a Tommy desde el desfile así que no creo que sepan"_ contesto rápidamente _"Es mejor que vayas a descansar"_ pidió la castaña mientras el moreno negaba con la cabeza _"Prometo averiguar donde esta? O por lo menos quién sepa donde ella esta?" _ prometió la chica _"Pero debes saber que si no duermes y no te alimentas bien, no pondrás ayudarla"_ explico con calma

"Esta bien"_ se rindió el hombre al tiempo que dejaba la taza vacía sobre la bandeja en la mesa _"Hare lo que me pides pero recuerda tu promesa"_ exigió este

"Claro que la recordare!_ aseguro entusiasta la modelo _"Pero ahora ve a descansar y apenas tenga la dirección te llamo"_ termino por convencerlo al tiempo que el moreno salía del departamento.

* * *

Realmente la idea que pensaba llevar a cabo no la convencía, de hecho de poder evitarlo ni la pensaría.

Allí estaba ella, una abogada implacable en los tribunales, que hacia horas a tras había puesto entre la espada y la pared a Touya Kinomoto, temblando como una hoja a punto de desprenderse de una rama con el viento de otoño.

Estaba aterrada!

Luego de haber conseguido el vestido, se dirigió hacia la casa de reposo a fueras de la ciudad, donde su prima, recibía tratamiento.

La doctora encargada del caso la atendió casi enseguida, Nakuru Akizuki.

Esta había intentado sonsacarle información acerca de su "infalible método", para hacer hablar a la muda de su prima.

Sobra decir que la abogada no soltó prenda, solo se limito a saludarla y pedirle que colocaran a su prima en una habitación de observación, además de suplicarle que observara la interacción entre ambas preparada por si debía sedar a la morena de ojos azules.

La doctora Akizuki hizo lo pedido aun menos convencida que antes, pero por alguna razón, confiada en que el método funcionaria.

Mientras era acondcionada la habitación y personal de enfermería se apostaba en la habitación contigua, la abogada pidió pasar al baño en donde ahora se encontraba debatiéndose entre salir o no salir.

"Tomoyo me va a matar"_ susurro con algo de miedo _"Consiente o no va a reconocer el vestido y a mi me hace polvo, me va a odiar"_ un suspiro pesado se escapo de sus labios al tiempo que buscaba una cajita en su bolso.

Pronto los marrones se volvieron azules, el cabello peinado en una cola alta fue liberado y dejado caer a su gusto, mientras un velo blanco bordado con piedras de strass lo cubria.

Un vestido color blanco perla con finos bordados en plata y dorado, sustituyo el vestido color salmón.

La cartera color blanco de Carolina Herrera fue cambiada por un ramo de flores de orfebrería, que había sido echa por su prima para un desfile de meses atrás.

No era el mismo vestido de aquel desfile, era otro, un vestido especial, unido con hilos mágicos que ante los ojos de cualquiera parecería un diseño para el día que toda mujer sueña.

Busco con sus pequeñas manos el lugar exacto donde estaba la tela, era imprescindible tenerla bien ubicada para poder hacer las cosas como debía.

Pronto pudo oír unos golpes en la puerta.

"Señorita su prima ya esta en la habitación"_ indico una voz del otro lado, pensó que seria de la doctora _"además ya estamos todos ubicados"_ termino aquella voz

"Excelente, ya salgo!"_ contesto no muy feliz por lo que haría después.

* * *

En un día Sofía había conseguido grandes avances para lograr su muy bien merecida venganza.

Ya había conseguido invitar a todos sus "amigos", además comenzó con el acondicionamiento del pent-house que usaría para el evento dentro de una semana.

Ahora solo le faltaba enviar un par de fax y algunos correos electrónicos desde la casa de modas Hiraguisawa, para lo cual decidió usar la terminal de su "adorada suegra".

"Buenas tardes, esta mi suegra en su oficina?"_ pregunto la castaña de ojos violetas a la secretaria tras el escritorio

"La señora Hiraguisawa se encuentra en una reunión, deberá esperarla"_ informo la joven de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y ojos color almendra

"La esperare en su oficina"_ agrego la mujer sin esperar una contestación por parte de la secretaria, al tiempo que caminaba hacia las puertas color ocre.

Una ves dentro de la amplia oficina se encargo de dejar una silla lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta, ya que en caso que alguien entrara al lugar sin ella notarlo, la silla con su sordo caer le avisaría que ya no estaba sola en aquel espacio.

Una sonrisa macabra se marco en sus labios al tiempo que redactaba los mails y con una mirada siniestra, vigilaba el envío de los faxes.

Todo estaba listo, en una semana el mundo de Tomoyo Daudoji se desmoronaría y ella gozaría viendo tal espectáculo.

* * *

Tamaña fue la sorpresa que se llevaron varios, cuando la que salio del baño con un hermoso y amplio vestido de novia, tenia un enorme parecido con la paciente Cristal Porter.

El asombro fue general y de hecho varias enfermeras se acercaron a ella, con intención de quitarle el vestido y llevarla a su habitación.

Al momento la doctora Akizuki, informo que esta no era tal, sino una prima con un enorme parecido a la paciente.

Una ves convencido el personal y la propia doctora, de que aquello era cierto, la novia observo por el cristal a su prima allí sentada.

"Se parece mucho a una pequeña y dulce muñeca"_ comento la joven con mirada ausente _"ella siempre me dijo que odiaría ser una de esas"_ agrego al tiempo que tomaba la falda y observa a la doctora _"Le e de advertir que lo que pienso hacer es drástico, no será nada violento pero ella no se lo va a tomar bien"_ agrego con una sonrisa

"Por qué dice eso señorita?"_ pregunto la doctora con desconcierto

"Simplemente porque estoy usando este vestido de novia"_ contesto con simpleza al tiempo que su mano se apoyaba en el pomo de la puerta y lo giraba suavemente _"Me arriesgaría a decir que mi prima me va a odiar después de esto"_ acoto con una sonrisa en los labios y mucho pesar en su voz, al tiempo que entraba en la habitación en donde su prima se encontraba.

Apenas hubo cruzado el umbral divisorio de aquellas habitaciones, la abogada cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

Camino unos cuantos pasos en silencio absoluto mientras recordaba las clases de teatro que había tenido en su facultad.

Pronto arribo a su destino, estar frente a la morena vestida con un extraño conjunto deportivo en color rosa.

Si Tomoyo hubiera estado en sus cabales, seguramente hubiera quemado ese uniforme por el solo hecho de ser rosa.

Pero ella no lo estaba, se encontraba ausente y distanciada de aquel mundo del que ya no quería formar parte y en cierta forma, su prima entendió porque se había alejado de todo aquello.

Después de todo quien podría querer ser parte de un mundo, en donde los que debían protegerte te lastimaban, te humillaban, te hacían sentir nada, en donde decir "te amo" era blandir un arma filosa capas de "asesinar" almas y "cercenar" corazones.

Definitivamente entendía el porque ya no quería formar parte de ese mundo, pero también sabia que había otra parte que su prima aun no conocía; y para que ella al fin pudiera verla debía volver de donde fuera que estuviera.

Se armo del valor que no tenia, y mucho menos sentía, para dar un último paso más y fingir un tono de voz alegre.

"Hola!"_ saludo alegre una novia _"Disculpa que te moleste pero creo que me e perdido!" _ agrego con ingenuidad en su voz _"Sabes en que dirección queda la Iglesia de San Tomas?"_ pregunto con alegría contenida _"Es que hoy me caso con el amor de mi vida y una de las llantas del auto reventó, así que me aventure por esta calle sola. Creo que estoy algo perdida!"_ continuo en el monologo mientras movía la falda blanca como si ondeara el viento por allí _"OH pero donde están mis modales?"_ se reprocho así misma _"Si Nana me viera seguro me regañaría!"_ continuo con el parloteo alegre al tiempo que la muñeca allí sentada levantaba lentamente su vista al oír el nombre de Nana en boca de la allí parada _"Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji y el día de hoy me caso!"_ casi grito emocionada _"Cuál es el tuyo?"_ pregunto entusiasta

"Tu… tu no puedes"_ murmuro suavemente la chica de rosa allí sentada

"Disculpa?"_ fingió confusión la novia _"Qué cosa no puedo?"_ pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios

"No puedes casarte"_ contesto la chica ausente _"Tu no eres Tomoyo"_ agrego al tiempo que veía su rostro _"No importa que te le parezcas, tu no eres ella" _ afirmo con una mirada de determinación

"OH querida creo que estas confundida"_ hablo la novia con una voz firme _"Yo soy Tomoyo Daudoji y el día de hoy es mi boda con Touya Kinomoto"_ afirmo mientras que una sonrisa de suficiencia aparecía en sus labios

"NOOOOO! NO PUEDES CASARTE CON EL!"_ grito colérica al tiempo que se ponía de pie abruptamente, atrás quedo su pasividad _"TU NO ERES ELLA!" _ afirmo nuevamente

"Pues yo soy Tomoyo Daudoji y el día de hoy me casare"_ confirmo la novia con una sonrisa triunfal, ahora su prima ya no era tan muda _"Eriol Hiraguisawa será mi esposo y seremos muy felices!"_ agrego la mujer mientras cambiaba el nombre del novio con toda la intencionalidad que debía _"Sabes o no donde queda la Iglesia San Tomas?"_ volvió a presionar la novia impaciente

"No con él tampoco te casaras!"_ grito molesta al tiempo que se tomaba la cabeza y negaba, grandes lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos azules que ya no parecían tan vacíos _"Tomoyo Daudoji no se casara jamás! Nunca se casara!"_ grito al tiempo que caía a los pies de la novia

"Entonces si no tenia intenciones de casarme para que quiero este vestido?"_ cuestiono la novia al tiempo que se oía el crujir de la tela

El tiempo pareció detenerse en esa fracción de segundo, la morena tirada en el suelo ceso en su llanto y levanto la vista, solo para observar como la novia destrozaba la amplia tela del vestido con unas tijeras en las manos.

La blanca tela era rasgada una y otra ves sin piedad alguna, mientras unas gotas de color carmesí caían salpicando lo que antes era blanco.

"No necesito un vestido de novia si no pretendo usarlo jamás"_ aseguro la novia _"así que lo haré trizas así nunca sentiré la necesidad o la tentación por usarlo!"_ agrego con odio mientras se quitaba el velo de los negros cabellos y lo lanzaba lejos _"No mas sueños!"_ agrego la chica mientras rasgaba una ves mas la tela _"No mas príncipe!"_ continuo mientras rasgaba otra vez la tela y ponía una cara de lo más sádica, que en realidad no era suya

"MI VESTIDOOOO!"_ grito la morena de ojos azules encendidos al tiempo que se lanzaba contra la novia

"Tu vestido ya no existe!"_ contesto la morena vestida de novia mientras trataba de frenar las manos de su prima, al tiempo que personal del hospital entraba a la habitación _"No existe porque tu dejaste morir tus sueños y esos fueron con los que tu cosiste este vestido!"_ grito molesta al tiempo que dos enfermeros le quitaban de encima a la chica de rosa

"MI VESTIDOOO! QUIERO MI VESTIDOOO!"_ gritaba fuera de si la chica retorciéndose en los brazos de los enfermeros

"El día que tus sueños revivan"_ contesto la chica vestida de novia mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba parte de la falda rasgada con sus manos _"ese día tendrás tu vestido"_ agrego con seguridad al tiempo que hacia una rasgadura aun mas amplia que las anteriores _"O tal ves no" _ termino con una voz siniestra que fue acompañada por una sonrisa igual.

* * *

Su celular sonó un par de veces antes de que pudiera atenderlo.

"Hola, quién habla?"_ pregunto de mala gana un moreno hombre recostado en un amplio sillón

"_Touya querido"__ contesto una voz melosa del otro lado de la línea _"_Soy Sofía, la dueña de tus noches"__ comento coqueta del otro lado

"No de todas"_ contesto seguro _"Solo de algunas. Espero me tengas buenas noticias"_ pidió la información

"_Pues te tengo excelentes noticias, amor_"_ contesto ronroneando __"El pent-house estará listo en tres días, será una fortaleza"__ comento con seguridad en su voz __"además ya e enviado las peticiones desde una terminal de las empresas Hiraguisawa, así que nadie dudara que ellos hacen la petición jajaja!"__ río de buena gana la mujer

"Perfecto!"_ celebro el hombre_"En dos días estaré viajando y veremos los últimos detalles"_ termino el mayor de los Kinomoto al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación con su amante

* * *

En la casa de modas Daudoji S.A. el revuelo fue grande.

Kajho Mitzuki había recibido un par de faxes tildados de urgente, al igual que una serie de mails provenientes de una de las casa de modas extranjeras asociadas.

En estos se pedía una lista de nombres de modelos, entre los cuales se encontraba Tomoyo Daudoji y además se pedía la presencia de la abogada de la empresa en esa casa, por fines legales desconocidos.

La lista no era en si muy extensa, pero había orden de la propia abogada de la empresa, que Daudoji no fungía mas como modelo y que de exigirse la presencia de esta se enviara en su lugar a la siguiente estrella de la casa de modelaje.

Pronto la eficiente secretaria se encontró sacando pasajes para la comitiva de ocho modelos, no necesito hacer reservaciones de hotel ya que la casa de modelos Hiraguisawa ofrecía un piso exclusivo para alojar a las modelos.

Horas más tarde, varios cadetes fueron despachados hacia distintas direcciones en donde vivían las modelos que integrarían la comitiva.

Sobres blancos de Manila fueron depositados en manos, buzones o bajo puertas, conteniendo la importante información, además de un pasaje de avión que cambiara sus vidas.

* * *

En el fervor de cortar la tela se había arañado la mano izquierda con la tijera.

Un corte sin importancia, como había dicho la enfermera luego de que la revisara y vendara.

El problema surgió cuando observo el vestido manchado de sangre.

"OH rayos!"_ grito molesta mientras tomaba la falda sana y veía todas las manchas _"Soy mujer muerta!"_ acoto con horror

"No se preocupe"_ le dijo la doctora Akizuki con un tono alegre _"Si rociamos agua oxigenada de esta forma"_ explico esta al tiempo que aplicaba el agua por las manchas _"la sangre se disuelve y la tela vuelve a estar limpia"_ termino con una gran sonrisa _"Esta es mi forma de agradecerle que su prima haga uso de su voz"_ comento divertida

"Créame que hará buen uso de ella"_ confirmo resignada _"El resto depende de usted"_ agrego la chica mientras rociaba mas agua oxigenada por otras manchas _"En cuánto tiempo cree que podrá darle de alta?"

"Con suerte y si el tratamiento es el correcto"_ contesto mientras pasaba un algodón por el exceso de agua oxigenada _"en una semana o semana y media, a lo sumo dos semanas"_ comento _"aunque seria de gran ayuda si su novio viniera a verla"_ agrego con seguridad

"Usted quiere que Tommy me rebané?"_ pregunto incrédula a la doctora _"Porque si Eriol Hiraguisawa aparece aquí, Tommy me masacra"_ afirmo

"Es necesario que su prima enfrente sus problemas"_ le comento con voz segura la doctora _"No podemos darle la falsa idea que puede huir de quienes le hacen daño, que nosotros le "filtraremos" a las personas dañinas de su vida y entorno"_ comento como una profesional _"El mundo no se maneja de esa forma, ambas lo sabemos"_ termino su discurso

"Esta bien, haré que Hiraguisawa venga a verla"_ comento con derrota al tiempo que revisaba el vestido en busca de nuevas manchas _"Todo sea por mi prima"_ comento derrotada al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios y un peli-grisáceo entraba a la enfermería

* * *

Luego de haber sido sedado ligeramente, la paciente Cristal Porter, había sido dejada en su habitación sentada en una mecedora que daba a un amplio ventanal.

Por alguna razón que aun no comprendía del todo, el ver aquel vestido siendo desgarrado por aquella chica, le había causado un gran dolor.

La realidad era que no podía seguir sumida en el silencio con el cual trataba de protegerse.

"_Los problemas deben enfrentarse… no puedes huir de ellos. Pondrás evitarlos por un momento pero no eternamente, ellos te alcanzaran aunque tu corras muy rápido"__ recordó aquella frase dicha por su sicóloga cuando tuvo su primera crisis años atrás.

Y hoy, mas que nunca se daba cuenta que aquello era muy cierto!

No había huido de sus problemas en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero si había evitado los más recientes.

En cierta forma, aun miraba con recelo a sus padres, que seguían apoyando a aquel moreno de ojos negros que alguna vez fue su prometido: Toya Kinomoto.

Un hombre que le había causado gran dolor cuando fue mas joven, y que en cierta forma, había creado una brecha entre ella y sus padres, además de sus abuelos.

Sus abuelos, habían muerto teniendo la certeza de que ella, años atrás, había mentido o exagerado las cosas, la noche que juro que el moreno había intentado abusar de ella por primera ves.

Mas tarde, a esa creencia, se sumaron sus padres.

Toda su familia mas cercana estaba de su lado, del lado del hombre que alguna ves amo y ahora solo la hería fingiendo una inocencia que en realidad no tenia.

Las cosas llegaron a tal punto que estos, su familia, trataron de organizar encuentros "casuales" entre la "pareja", con la clara intención que se reconciliaran y limaran asperezas.

"_Todo es un mal entendido querida"__ le había dicho su madre en alguna ocasión

"_Hija no puedes pretender estar en pareja con un hombre como Kinomoto, tentarlo y luego no cumplirle"__ había observado su padre con seguridad en otra ocasión

"_Si tu no le cumples como mujer"__ había dicho su abuela una tarde mientras tomaban el té en el jardín __"es evidente que él se cansara de ti, seguro mal entendiste la situación"__ había acotado tomando de su taza _"_Ya sabes que están estas cosas de los juegos sexuales y los roles en las parejas"__ comento con aparente diversión en aquella ocasión

"_Mira hija_"_ recordó una breve conversación con su abuelo una tarde que habían salido a comer fuera _"_deberías hablar con Kinomoto y dejar este histeriqueo tuyo"__ agrego con cansancio __"Mira que luego llega otra y le da lo que tu le niegas!"__ comento con certeza

Su familia no le creyó las veces que le contó del asunto.

Fue algo sumamente traumático para la chica, que si bien ya no era virgen, no podía recuperarse del golpe de saber que toda su relación, de años, había sido una simple transacción para el moreno.

"_Debía mantenerte feliz dentro y fuera de la cama_"_ le había comentado con cinismo el moreno alguna ves _"_Me interesan las acciones que heredaras y todo lo que te toca por ser nieta única de ese par de vejetes"_ _ le había dicho en una cena de beneficencia semanas después.

Todo había sido una mentira, una mentira taaan hábil y elaborada que duro años.

Una mentira por la cual ya no contaba con sus padres, razón por la cual se refugio en su trabajo de modelo y se decidió por aceptar cuanto contrato fuera del país le fue ofrecido.

Ya no tenía familia que la ligara a aquel lugar, así que se dedico a su trabajo en las pasarelas y a estudiar en cuanto lugar pudo para volverse la diseñadora que hoy era.

En uno de sus tantos viajes a la "cuna de moda" conoció a Lilian Gómez, la que con el tiempo se convirtió en su inseparable amiga en las pasarelas y luego en su modelo.

Cuando ambas tenían tiempo libre entre desfiles, solían irse de viaje juntas.

En uno de esos tantos viajes visitaron Italia, en donde residía su prima Sandy Martínez.

Allí las tres vivieron grandes aventuras, como la vez que Lily trato de pedir un helado de un sabor extraño.

"_Amiga la vida es una aventura!"_ _ le había dicho a castaña _"_Pidamos el helado en lo que esperamos a tu prima, no puede ser tan difícil! Es solo un helado!"__ había dicho con mucho entusiasmo aquella vez.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que era mas difícil de lo que creían aquello de pedir un helado.

Lily pedía un helado de vainilla con salsa de chocolate y la chica encargada del lugar, lo miraba con cara de desconcierto y repetía algo de "gellato"

Al final de cuentas, Lily obtuvo su helado, pero no del gusto deseado sino un helado de menta con nueces que no le supo a gloria sino a pasta dental.

Durante ese tiempo que convivió con la morena y la castaña, fue feliz o al menos no tenía recuerdos amargos sobre lo pasado en su vida en su país natal.

El problema residió, o más bien estallo cuando noto que su pasado la asechaba y le era imposible aceptar ciertas atenciones del género opuesto, sin temer que tal ves lo hacían por interés.

Cierta noche su prima Sandy, le insistió para salir a tomar algo en un local que había abierto recientemente cerca de la playa.

Lily no las acompañaría esta ves, puesto que el "gellato" de menta y nueces que había ingerido esa tarde no le había sentado bien, por lo cual ahora se encontraba en el departamento de Sandy con un fuerte dolor de estomago.

Tomoyo, se había negado en un principio a salir con su prima, pero ante las insistencias de esta y al sumarse la castaña, no pudo negarse más y acepto entre dientes.

Una salida de chicas que en algún momento se convirtió en una cita doble.

Al estar en aquel lugar tranquilo, un par de compañeros de trabajo de su prima se acercaron a su mesa y tomaron asiento con ellas, invitándolas a tomar algo.

Una conversación amena se dio entre las parejas, el problema surgió cuando su prima se excuso para ir al baño de damas y su acompañante, alego el ir a saludar a un ex compañero de facultad que entraba por la puerta.

La morena de ojos azules se vio sola con un joven desconocido, en cierta forma, la duda se apodero de ella y trato de zafarse de la situación.

El joven abogado estaba muy interesado en la bella modelo, y cuando observo que esta trataba de huir avanzo hacia ella con galantería propia de un caballero.

Alarmas sonaron el cabeza de la morena de ojos azules, y a su mente vinieron imágenes de lo sucedido con aquel hombre que fue su prometido muchos meses atrás.

Sandy, al volver del tocador, se encontró con una imagen desconcertante.

Su prima hecha un mar de lagrimas temblando como una hoja de papel y blanca como estas, mientras su compañero de oficina le ofrecía un poco de agua y trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

Esa noche Tomoyo Daudoji fue internada de urgencia en una clínica privada, y semanas después derivada con una sicóloga que se encargo de su debido tratamiento.

En esa época, tanto su prima como Lilian, se habían encargado de ella y de ocupar su mente en las horas que se sentía sola.

En la actualidad su prima venia una vez más al rescate y no dudaba que Lily, a su manera muy especial, estuviera haciendo lo suyo también.

Allí sentada, en aquella blanca habitación, observando la naturaleza a través de su ventana, llego a la conclusión que este no podía ser su final.

Que sus amigas tenían su fe puesta en ella.

Que seguramente Sakura la estaría esperando para que le hiciera un nuevo vestido.

Que Lilian andaría molestando a Nana para lucir diamantes en algún desfile próximo.

Que su tío postizo estaría muy triste viendo su "trono" vacío, sin su princesa, como solía llamar a aquella enorme oficina.

Que su Nana andaría rabiando con las modelos nuevas que no comprendían las indicaciones que esta les daba.

Que su prima, estaría furiosa y frustrada, por estar encerrada en una oficina llena de papeles y burocracia y no en los juzgados como a ella tanto le gustaba.

En ese momento recordó a todas las personas que la apoyaban en su diario vivir.

"Definitivamente no puedes huir de los problemas"_ murmuro la pelinegra _"ellos te alcanzaran y si tus los dejas te destruirán"_ comento con tristeza _"Pero si cuentas con amigos como los que yo tengo"_ sonrío _"no hay problema que sea tan grande e invencible"_ llego a esa sabia conclusión mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

* * *

Estaba cansada y encima sentía un dolor enorme que palpitaba en su cabeza, que parecía crecer segundo a segundo!

Su cansancio no solo era a nivel físico sino también emocional, no le había gustado en lo absoluto tomar el papel de la "Tomoyo malvada", como ella la había bautizado.

Luego de haber limpiado el vestido y colocado dentro del sobre blanco, le prometió a la doctora Akizuki que haría el contacto con el chico en cuestión.

Evidentemente esto no la hacia feliz, pero lo que había dicho la doctora era cierto, ella no podía "filtrarle" los problemas de la vida a la morena.

Su prima debía enfrentarlos y solucionarlos, como todo adulto lo hace en su diario vivir.

Salio de la clínica acompañada por el gerente del banco, que de tanto en tanto la veía de reojo.

Ella fingía que no notaba las mirabas y el fingía que no la miraba, o que tenia ganas de hacerle preguntas con respecto a lo sucedido dentro de la habitación con su prima.

Camino lenta y cansadamente hacia el automóvil de alquiler, no se había colocado los tacones por lo cual sus pies descalzos tocaban el asfalto.

Abrió la puerta trasera y coloco el vestido allí, el asiento trasero se veía amplio y acogedor.

"Ten"_ le dijo la abogada al gerente, mientras con su mano vendada le entregaba un manojo de llaves _"maneja tu porque yo no estoy en condiciones"_ argumento mientras soltaba las llaves y se metía en la parte de atrás del auto

El peli-plateado reacciono algo lento pero tomo lo que le fue ofrecido, segundos mas tarde se sentaba tras el volante y arrancaba el auto.

Se coloco el cinturón de seguridad mientras observaba a la chica acostada en el asiento de atrás, se había colocado una compresa fría sobre su frente, que le había dado una de las enfermeras cuando alego que tenía una pequeña jaqueca.

En realidad, la enfermera le había ofrecido una pastilla para el dolor, pero la abogada alego que lo suyo eran migrañas crónicas producidas por el stress y que una pastilla no le haría nada, que lo que necesitaba era descansar ya que estas, las migrañas, solían ser tan severas y dolorosas que en algunas ocasiones había perdido la visión o incluso el conocimiento.

Un leve quejido se escapo de los labios femeninos y el gerente, llego a la conclusión que seguramente hacia horas ya que la chica sufriría de dolor de cabeza, habiéndolo ocultado deliberadamente para poder ayudar a su prima en todo aquello.

La dejo descansar y en sumo silencio, ya que ni la radio encendió, puso en movimiento el automóvil de la chica para dirigirse a la ciudad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

- cambios de escena

"Bla… Bla… Bla…" _ dialogo de los personajes

"_Bla … Bla… Bla…"__ diálogos por teléfono o Flash back, según sea el caso se aclarara.


End file.
